The Sports Agent
by LauraAnn22
Summary: Bella Swan is a spunky sports agent with a no bullshit attitude and a complete work-a-holic. Her newest football star takes her on a wild ride as do a few crazy people thrown into her life. Drama/action/football/love/heartbreak/crazy stalkers/sex
1. Chapter 1

****Note: 6/8/2010, My wonderful Beta Cierra-Hill is being amazing and going back to edit chapters 1-10 for me and I am very grateful. So, the first chapter is finished and I will have chapter 2, 3, and 4 corrected soon. None of the wording or story content will be changed just going to fix the grammar errors and there were a good number of them, I apologize I am not the best at catching my own mistakes. Thanks, Laura.*** **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just enjoy playing puppet with them.

**Rated M: **_For language and adult content._

This story is a Fleshy aka All human story ;)

_**Summary: **Bell__a Swan is a spunky sports agent with a no bullshit attitude. She is juggling two football players and a baseball player two years into her career. She has her hands full, but her plate gets even fuller when she gets a new cocky controlling client with emerald eyes._

_Edward Cullen is a rookie who is starting his second season of his NFL career, he finds a new agent that rocks his world. Her chestnut hair will blow him away along with her witty attitude._

_These two are about to go on a wild ride that you don't want to miss._

**The Sports Agent**

**By: Laura Lu**

**Date: December 6, 2009**

**Time: 8am/C**

**Chapter One**

**Edward Cullen's POV**

"**Traded" **

I stared down at the contract in front of me seething, it was fucking ridiculous. What kind of dumbfuck would make this deal? Oh that's right my fucking agent; he had to be out of his ever loving mind. I was going to wax the floor with Mike Newton; some sports agent he was. He came from a large firm that just liked having big names under them, and I was stupid for signing with them in the first place. I should have walked away as soon as they got me drafted second instead of first like I should have been. I was coming into my second season in the NFL, just weeks before training camp and my agency fucks up my contract. I asked them to negotiate getting me more money and while I went to visit my adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme, my agent crashed and burned my deal. I had it all fucking worked out and put together for their asses and what do they do, they manage to ruin a perfect deal. Now I was being traded, fucking traded. Not to a bad team or anything, but it wasn't my team. I had been building a football empire of my own in Detroit, I had plans, but now I had to start over on another team. The Seattle Saints, they had a good season last year and had a promising team for the upcoming season, but damn I liked it in Detroit. It was close to my family and I already had a damn good following of fans. My little black book was full with the finest women in Detroit and now I would have to start over in Seattle. Not that football or women was a hard thing for me, but shit who likes starting over.

I slammed the ruined worthless contract down on the table and shoved past the dicks in suits. There was no way I was signing the contract that they negotiated with Seattle; I had no choice about going to Seattle, but there was no way in hell I was going with that contract. I would find someone else to write me one up; hell I could write one up myself better than that.

"Mr. Cullen, where are you going?" Mike yelled after me as I headed for the elevators. I needed to get control of my anger before I spoke with any of them or someone would get hurt. "Edward Cullen." Mike called after me one more time before the elevator doors closed. Once inside and traveling downward to the garage I took deep breaths. My iPhone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out not bothering to look at the caller ID and answered it.

"You're fucking fired." I growled into the phone and hung up before Mike could even say anything. Some horrible elevator music rang in my ears and it wasn't helping me, because I wanted to punch a hole in the speakers. Whoever wrote this music should be shot; I practically pulled the elevator doors open when they chimed. I made my way down the rows of cars in parking garage B, letting out a heavy sigh as I clicked the button to unlock my baby, a brand new charcoal colored Bristol Fighter T. I climbed into the leather on leather interior and sighed in relief. Starting her up she purred a melody that soothed me; I hit my iPod and rocked some Limp Bizkit, and the lyrics to "Break Stuff" blared through the state of the art speakers. I backed out of the parking spot and whipped her around; as soon as my tires hit the highway I was off before the reporters and paparazzi could snap a picture. This car topped off at two-hundred and twenty-five, but I hadn't gotten it over one-sixty yet. Thought today might just be the day. I drove through the busy morning traffic trying to calm myself as my baby purred under me and I could feel myself calming.

I sang along with the lyrics drumming my hands on the steering wheel while my foot pressed down on the pedal.

"_It's just one of those days_

_Where you don't want to wake up_

_Everything is fucked_

_Everybody sucks_

_You don't really know why_

_But you want to justify_

_Rippin' someone's head off_

_No human contact _

_And if you interact_

_Your life is on contract_

_Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker…."_

I pulled into the parking garage of my condo in record time; I took the back entrance avoiding the reporters and blood hounds, also known as paparazzi. I winked at Carmen the desk clerk as I made my way to the elevator that led up to my floor. One thing was for sure, in Seattle I was getting a fucking house and hopefully a five year contract.

Inside my apartment I was welcomed by my clean, clutter free sanctuary. I put my keys, wallet, and phone into the glass bowl in the foyer, then took my shoes off and placed them in the entry closet. I didn't wear shoes in my apartment and neither the fuck did anyone else. I sat down on my black feathered leather couch and rested my head in my hands. Alright Cullen you need a game plan.

_Call assistant._

_Find a new agency._

_Look for a place in Seattle._

_Pack._

_And…_

_Fucking resort to my little black book for a little stress relief._

As I landed in the Seattle airport there were flashes and people screaming my name. I tried to ignore them and make my way through the crowd, my bodyguards yelling and pushing them out of the way. I did not mind signing autographs and talking to kids and shit, but I hated the paparazzi and reporters. They acted as if they were the reason I had a career and I had news for them, I was the fucking reason why I am who I am today. I was the one who ran six miles every day, played catch with my dad for three hours after school, and I am the one who fucking won the Heisman my sophomore and junior year of college. I was the reason I was MVP last year, not the fucking reporters and drama hungry paparazzi.

The owner of the team Eric Yorkie waited just inside the airport along with the head coach, Phil Dwyer.

"Edward, welcome to Seattle." Mr. Yorkie said shaking my hand.

"Thank you." I said smiling, then turning to the Coach.

"It is an honor to have you, let's get to work." Coach Dwyer said patting me on the back.

I followed them out to a limo that waited for us to take me to my place. I had my car sent ahead of me so it should already be at the house that I recently leased. I was currently renting it until I was sure that I got a good contract with Seattle. There was room for adjustments in my contract until the season opener. I chatted with the men on the short ride to my new million-dollar home; it was modern contemporary, or at least that is what the realtor told me, most of the walls were made of glass, most of the floors had hardwood finishes, and a real clean line setting. I did not get the luxury of taking it all in, because I had to turn around and head to a team meeting, because jet lagged or not, work never ends. I wish I could just play fucking football, but it did not work like that. There was so much more to it, and when you are traded, all of your shit gets fucked up. Being traded from the East coast to the West meant many changes. For one my assistant was not up for the move so now I have to get a new one, I would have to start a new little black book, I still needed an agent, and to top it all off I had to bond with a new team. Not to mention the whole fuckery of having to move all of your shit or having to buy every fucking thing all over again. Yes, being traded fucked everything up.

As I stepped out of the limo to enter the field house where the team meeting would be held, there were tons of reporters begging for an exclusive, but I just walked past without a word. I learned back in college that you did not speak to those fuckers unless you were in a neutral setting with a contract, or else they would twist your fucking words. Mr. Yorkie gave me a quick tour of the stadium, locker room, and all that good stuff. They did have a very nice establishment here and I was interested in meeting the team. I knew most of the big name players and even respected a few of them. Emmett McCartney was a badass lineman that was always saying the craziest shit on television. He was also known for his many women, but when it came to football, he could play. He was also fast as hell for a guy so big; he could run with the receivers and running backs blocking for their asses. Jasper Whitlock was the quarterback and I had actually played against him in college; he went to UT and I went to Florida. Our team beat his every time we faced them, but not because of him. He had a hell of an arm and I couldn't wait to be catching his touchdown passes.

The meeting room was packed with the team players, and Yorkie took me around making introductions, and before I knew it I had worked the room, McCartney and Whitlock didn't seem to be anywhere in the room. Coach Dwyer headed to the front of the room and everyone started taking a seat. I sat towards the front where there wasn't a ton of other players; I preferred sitting alone so I could pay attention. I heard a booming voice from behind me just before someone kicked my chair.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I turned to see all seven foot, two hundred and eighty pounds of Emmett McCartney with Whitlock standing next to him, both of them smiling at me.

"Welcome to Seattle Cullen." Jasper said in a deep southern accent taking the seat next to me. Emmett hopped over and plopped down on my other side and I thought the chair was going to crumble to dust.

"Yeah number seventeen welcome to Winnersville." Emmett bellowed in a deep playful voice. I glanced over to see Jasper rolling his eyes at Emmett.

Coach started going over team stuff, like expectations, publicity, team guidelines, and all that boring mumbo jumbo. When he finally finished I was starving and ready to get something to eat.

"How do you like Seattle so far?" Jasper's southern voice asked.

"Well I have been here all of about five hours, so try asking me again after I get some sleep and something to eat." I told him chuckling.

"Well Emmett and I usually grab a bite to eat after meetings if you want to join us." Jasper said smiling and I figured why not. I didn't know anyone here and these guys were pretty cool.

"Why-the-fuck-not." I said shrugging indifferently.

We started walking towards the door; Emmett was next to the door talking to one of the special team players.

"Em you going to grab a bite with us?" Jasper asked him as we started to head out the door.

"Hell yeah, how about we hit Licorous?" He asked putting one hand on my shoulder and the other on Jasper's.

"What is Licorous?" I asked walking with my two new teammates hoping whatever the fuck this place was they had fast service and good food. I mean good clean food, I hated food with added hormones and shit.

"It is a lounge with delicious food and…" Emmett cut Jasper off.

"And fine ass waitresses." Emmett chuckled rubbing his large hands together in anticipation.

"Well I was going to say a great selection of drinks." Jasper finished and I laughed at the irritated look on his face. We all piled into Emmett's huge jacked up Avalanche and headed to Licorous.

That was only the first time I hung out with Jasper and Emmett.

A week passed and everything seemed to be falling into place. I still didn't have an agent and it seemed like I would never find someone with enough brains to please me. Emmett and Jasper had introduced me to the city and I had a lot of fun with the two of them. After stressful interviews with agents and assistants it was good to cut loose with the guys. Emmett was a comedian and fucking made me laugh my ass off. Jasper was really mellow and down to earth; he seemed to go with anything. I fit just right in with the two of them, in fact I was headed over to Emmett's for a dinner with a couple of girls and I didn't plan on coming home alone. I showered in my crisp clean bathroom, and then dressed in a pair of perfectly faded jeans and an Ed Hardy T shirt, then topped the outfit off with a pair of brand new sneakers; a perk of the job was never wearing a pair of sneaks more than once. I tried to do something with my hair, but it was pointless; it always looked like I just fucking woke up. The ladies seemed to love it so who was I to question a good thing. Emmett lived in a little town outside of Seattle called Forks, it was his home town and I liked driving through it, because I could top my car off on the empty small town streets.

As I pulled up to his house there were already two cars there, Jasper's Lambo and a fire red mustang, obviously a girl's car. Emmett opened the door before I made it halfway up the steps.

"Get in here dickweed." He yelled opening the door wide. Music was going inside and I caught the lyrics to the song "Party in the USA". _What I am in touch with the ladies, I know my shit._ As we rounded the corner into a living room three girls were swaying their hips with drinks in hand.

"Ladies this is Edward-fuck-me-Cullen." The ladies blushed and giggled as Emmett introduced me. "Seventeen this is Tanya, Jessica, and Lauren." He said pointing out a sexy strawberry blonde as Tanya, then a dirty blonde that was kind of sleazy looking as Jessica, then a snobby looking platinum blonde as Lauren.

"Ladies." I greeted them with the signature crooked smile, my eyes on Tanya as she flipped her hair behind her shoulder and licked her lips. _Yes you can put those lips on my cock. _I knew the look in her eye and I knew I wouldn't go home alone.

Emmett got me a drink and we headed into the dining room for dinner. A server came out and served our three course meal and I had to admit I was a little surprised at the dinner Emmett had set up. It was a lot nicer than I had been expecting, but Emmett had game so I was sure this was a part of it. During dinner Tanya sat across from me and I felt her foot slid up my leg and I arched my eyebrows at her taunting her. I winked at her a few times as her foot grazed the inside of my thigh and I think she nearly had a big O there at the table. Dinner passed nicely and we returned to the living room for drinks and to socialize. Emmett was talking about some crazy shit and had us all laughing our asses off. Tanya was now halfway into my lap and whispering naughty things into my ear. I could tell she was going to be a feisty fun fuck, not the same old boring shit. _Naughty girl for sure._ We all had started to drift around the room in groups of two in our own little conversations, when suddenly the door banged loudly over the soft music playing and all our heads snapped in that direction. A forceful beautiful voice came yelling out into the quiet room over the soft music.

"Emmett mother fucking McCartney."

"Oh shit." Emmett said pushing Lauren off his lap.

"What the fuck is it your girlfriend or something?" I asked suddenly alert as fuck that something was about to go down. Whoever she was, she sounded pissed off.

"Worse." Emmett said looking scared. How someone that big could be scared was beyond me.

"Who?" I asked as a short girl entered the room. She had long chestnut hair that cascaded down her body in ringlets; she was so innocent looking, even though she was obviously furious. She had this perfectly adorable little heart shaped face with deep chocolate eyes set in it. _Adorable? _

She looked around the room startled for a moment, then her eyes landed on me and for a moment she didn't look so furious. Her brown endless eyes stared into mine and I was lost in them. Then she looked to Tanya in my lap and the fury was back, she slung her head to Emmett, hands on hips-so cute-, tapping her tiny little foot on the wood floor. I looked over to see a very terrified Emmett and it was almost comical. Why was he afraid of this beautiful little woman?

"Yes Bella dear." He said in a sweet and innocent voice. _Bella._ That name fit her perfectly, because it was just as beautiful as her. _Damn Cullen what the fuck. Beautiful?_

She glared at him and didn't say a word; she just walked over to the coffee table and grabbed the remote off of it. She flipped on the television and then turned it to the ESPN channels and flipped through them until she found the one she wanted. She stopped on the "Breaking News in Sports" show and turned it up. The sports newscaster voice rang through the tense room.

"A waitress at a local restaurant in Seattle is claiming that she saw offensive lineman Emmett McCartney pick up an underage prostitute just outside of the downtown restaurant, Licorous. McCartney was unreachable to confirm or deny allegations." As the sportscaster went onto the next topic Bella flipped off the television and turned to glare at Emmett.

"Come on Bells you know that isn't true." He stated in a pleading tone, then he added with a jokingly tone. "Why would I pay for sex?" Bella let out a frustrated breath and then folded her hands together and looked up at Emmett with a very professional face.

"Emmett did anyone call you or try to contact you about this?" She asked calmly gesturing to the television screen.

"No." He answered quickly.

"Did you pick up a girl outside of a restaurant lately that could have been underage?" She asked calmly again and I found myself watching her intently, she had this demeanor about her that oozed sex and dominance. I was getting a hard on just listening to her talk, which didn't make any fucking sense to me, but my body apparently saw something I didn't.

"I…uh… possibly to the outside of the restaurant part, but big fucking no to the underage part." Emmett said letting out a heavy breath.

Bella took a deep breath and then she pointed a finger at him as she spoke.

"You listen here I am going to clean this fucking shit up and while I am doing so, do you think you could keep Emmy junior there in your fucking paints?" She asked gesturing to his dick; I couldn't help, but laugh. It was so fucking funny, but I stopped short when her glare landed on me. She was ferocious like a mountain lion, a baby mountain lion mind you, but a lion all the same. I squirmed under her gaze and was a little relieved when her focus was back on Emmett.

"Sure thing Bells." He sighed slumping down on the couch.

"What?" Lauren asked shocked at Emmett's agreement, she obviously wasn't happy about not getting any. I had kind of forgotten that anyone else was in the room besides the furious Bella and the cowardly Emmett. Once I was brought back to reality I remembered Tanya and made a mental note that if Lauren wanted to join us she could. She looked like a bitch, but what did that matter in the sack?

Bella stared at Emmett waiting; he sighed and spoke sounding defeated.

"I think maybe you should go Lauren." I think my jaw dropped to the floor in surprise and shock. Who was this woman that could control him like that? Bella was now a fucking Goddess in my eyes. She could bring a grown ass man to his knees with her words, it was incredible.

"What?" Lauren asked again, and then she turned her glare on Bella. I automatically wanted to step in and protect Bella from her. _You want to what?_ "Who the hell are you to tell him what to do?" She asked venom in her voice. Bella didn't back down, she smirked at Lauren.

"I am the wicked witch of the west and Emmett is my puppet." She said with humor.

"More like bitch, rather than witch." Lauren sneered crossing her arms. Emmett got between Bella and Lauren in a protective nature for Bella. It bugged me, but I had no fucking idea why.

"You need to leave now." He told Lauren with a strict voice. Bella smirked as Lauren huffed and grabbed her things. Jessica grabbed her stuff also, and they both looked at Tanya expectantly. I suddenly was so intrigued with Bella that I didn't care if she stayed or went.

"I will take a cab." Tanya told the girls and they angrily headed for the door.

"It was nice meeting you, have a good night." Bella said waving at them with a beautiful smile on her face.

_There you go with the beautiful shit again._

"Well you boys enjoy the rest of your evening, I have work to do." Bella said leaving with her hair swaying behind her; the scent of strawberries hit me as she passed.

"Who was that women?" I asked once I heard the door close.

"Our agent." Emmett and Jasper said at the same time.

**I know that the Seattle Saints do not exist, but I made them up for the purpose of my story. **

**I didn't want to play favorites, but if you are wondering my team is the Colts. Go Peyton! Also some of the statistics and other mumbo jumbo may not be right, but hey this is fiction. Sorry I am not a genius in all things, I am also not a sports guru, but I do know a thing or two****. So please do not correct me on things that I didn't get right, this is all in fun. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2 Money Hungry Ho's

_**This chapter has been Beta'd by Cierra-Hill, thank you so much.**_

**_Chapter 2_**

"**Money Hungry Ho's"**

**Bella Swan's POV**

I let out the breath that I was holding and opened the door to my new office. I had worked my little ass off to get to this point and deserved every bit of it. With my assistant Alice at my side bouncing up and down we entered our new uptown office. The front room was the lobby with leather and wicker couches and a desk for Alice. A smile dusted my lips as I took in the modern European inspired office space. It was perfect and exactly what I had dreamed of, it was spacious and very professional. I was all about being professional and now I had an office that showed that. Before this point, I was working out of a spare bedroom in my two bedroom house in Forks, Washington, but not anymore.

"You did it Bella," Alice chimed, bouncing away. Alice was a short fairy like woman, with jet black spiky hair that bobbed above her shoulders. She was donned in the latest style clothing and her makeup was placed perfectly on her beautiful face.

"No Ali, WE did it." I said giving her a half hug as I headed through the lobby to my closed off separate office. Alice was not only my assistant, she was my best friend; she had been working for me for about six months now. We meet in New York when I was attending Cornell and she was attending the fashion institute. Alice had decided that the bigger stylists were shady and she wanted to start her own line, so in the mean time I hired her as my assistant. I am not sure what I would do without her; she is the Robin to my Batman for sure.

I entered my office space and smiled brightly at the amazing job that Alice did in decorating my space. It was perfect, it screamed me. It was a very professional space with plenty of cabinet space for my books and other various things I needed. The filing was hide-able and not out in those ugly metal filing cabinets. There was a large window in the room that over looked the large bird park in the middle of the city, it was all perfect. I loved it and I sat in the comfortable leather chair blissfully happy for a moment. And it was only for a moment exactly, because Alice came in wearing a sorrowful expression.

"What now?" I asked knowing that something was about to ruin this great moment.

"You might want to check your email." She suggested and I pulled out my iPhone and logged into my work email. Scanning through to the one I knew she must be talking about, the headline read:

**Waitress Claims Underage Prostitute had Sexual Relations with Offensive Linemen Emmett McCartney**

"Fuck me." I yelled pushing away from my desk, but not leaning forwards enough so my chair flipped with me in it. "Fucking A." I grumbled getting off the floor as Alice came over to help me.

"Are you alright?" She asked sighing. My falling over, down or around wasn't uncommon.

"I am going to fucking kill him." I grumbled grabbing my keys and heading out the door. Alice didn't follow knowing that this was something I wouldn't want her to see, also the fact that I would need the ride there and back to cool down.

Behind the wheel of my twenty-ten Camero, burnt orange with black racing strips convertible top, I headed for Forks. This car was a gift to me after I got two of my client's five year deals and millions of dollars. I currently had three clients under me and they all had really good deals and that was because of me. My first client was Emmett McCartney and we had grown up together in the small town of Forks. Our dads grew up together also teaching both of us everything there was to know about football. Emmett played and I watched, both of us falling in love with the game. Jasper Whitlock became my client after he entered the draft and was picked up by the Seattle Saints, which was the team that Emmett was playing for. My third client was not a football player which wasn't something I planned, but just kind of happened. James Norman was a major league baseball player that I met at a party one time and he offered me double pay to work out his contract. I was just starting out and needed the money, so I did it and now I can't seem to lose him as a client; he is a pig, but to be honest he is part of the reason I have my new office. Although he only has one more chance and if he fucks it up I am going to drop his ass like hot tamale; not that I would drop tamale, because I wasn't one to waste fucking food, but you get the point.

As I pulled up to Emmett's house the anger returned as I remembered why I was here. I had told Emmett that during the season he needed to keep his shit together and here the season is around the corner and he is already in the headlines in a not so good way. Other than James, Emmett was my problem client, if only they all could be like Jasper. I used my key to unlock the door and slammed it closed making my appearance known to him. I could hear soft music and was pretty sure he was most likely entertaining a woman, which only pissed me off more. He was probably oblivious as to what the fuck was going on.

"Emmett mother fucking McCartney." I yelled letting him know I was pissed and also letting whoever was on his junk know that it was time to get fucking dressed. I heard some muffled voices and a little bit of scurrying, and as I rounded the corner I was surprised to find more than just Emmett and a slut. I noticed Jasper perched on the far couch with Jessica next to him and he pushed her away looking behind me, no doubt looking for Alice. He had a crush on her, but she was playing hard to get. They were the ultimate fucking cat and mouse game. No doubt where the groupie Jessica was, then Lauren was; and there she was standing next to Emmett with her arms crossed. They might not know who I was, but it was my job to know who the fuck they were. Emmett stood looking scared, which was good, because I was going to fucking wax the room with him. Next my eyes landed on the love seat where sat a god like man sat that I knew immediately as Edward Cullen; he was much more beautiful up close. I felt the blush rise to my cheeks at the surprise of seeing more people than expected. Edward's emerald eyes were sparkling beautifully and then the floozy in his lap cleared her throat and I looked down to see it was Tanya. If I had an enemy, it was Tanya's father, putting the bitch on my shit list also. The rage was full back on now. I turned back to Emmett and waited for him to figure out what the fuck I was doing here and when he didn't I helped him out. He denied it like I knew he would, but I also knew he was telling the truth so now it was time for me to clear this shit up. At one point when I was tearing Emmett's big ass up I heard a beautiful laugh from Edward, however as beautiful as it was it pissed me off. The whole encounter was all around annoying, but the highlight was defiantly almost getting into a bitch fight with Lauren. I would have loved that, but all enjoyment was cut short when Tanya said she would take a cab. I don't know why it bugged me to know that she would be fucking Edward tonight, but it did. I heard the stories about his extracurricular activities, but hadn't wanted to believe that someone so gorgeous would use women the way every other athlete that I knew does. I had to get out of there before I went even crazier.

Once I was in the safety of my car I took a few deep breaths trying to calm down so I could take care of business and get all this fuckery cleared up. I drove down the driveway a little slower than before and pulled out my phone. I already had thirty missed calls, which was just fucking great. Alice monitored my calls and only put the important ones through so that meant I had a lot of people to shift through. I started by calling Alice so I could get the details on the calls before calling them back.

I decided since I was already in Forks to just go home, the night was ruined and I didn't want to spend my first night in my office pissed off. Due to working so much I had very few comforts in this world, but the most important were my car, my house, and my Eddy. As I opened the door he came running to me and I scooped him into my arms. As much as I worked I didn't really have time for a dog, but I loved this little fucker. I found him on the side of the road and took him to a shelter, but upon learning that they were a kill shelter I brought him home with me. He was a beautiful dog, a Puggle, half pug and half beagle. He was a stubborn little shithead, but we put up with each other. I named him after the character Edmund from Mansfield Park; I had been reading it at the time that I got Eddy. Of course thinking of his name now only brought one face to mind, Edward's. _How could he be so beautiful? _I thought he looked amazing on television and from a distance, but up close he was breathtaking.

_Oh shit what is wrong with me. _Edward Cullen was one of the biggest players in the NFL, more so than Emmett, or so I had heard. Tanya in his lap proved that much; I quickly erased all of them from my mind.

I kissed the top of Eddy's head and put him back down; he danced around on the floor begging me to feed him. I went into the kitchen and put some food down for him, the expensive shit, because that is what he liked. I poured myself a shot of tequila downed it, and then grabbed two cold beers out of the fridge.

"Mommy's got to get some work done." I told Eddy as I headed up to my room, I sat down in the lounge area of my room, sitting my beers down and removing my shoes. Then I pulled out my laptop and iPhone. I dialed the number that I had to get in touch with the girl who made the claim against Emmett about the prostitute, Charlotte Peterson. I took a long drag of my beer while I waited for someone to pick up.

"Licorous." A female voice answered, typical Emmett picking up a girl at his favorite place.

"May I speak with Charlotte please?" I asked.

"Is this a reporter?" The girl asked sounding irritated; I could only imagine how many people had already called for the slut.

"Hell no, but it would be beneficial for her to speak to me."

"Just a minute." I waited tapping my fingers on my knee impatiently. I wasn't a very patient person, but at least I am aware of my faults.

"Charlotte." The girl answered with a bubbly voice.

"Charlotte this is Bella Swan, Emmett McCartney's agent. I was hoping that you would meet with me." I said the words politely, but with meaning.

"Look all I did was tell what I saw; I don't want any shit for it." She said defensively, she was defiantly lying. Lying was my biggest pet peeve.

"I believe you and I would like to help you." I_Hypocritical? /I_No and yes. I hate being lied to, but lying to a liar is acceptable.

"Help me how?" She asked suspiciously.

"Let's just say I might be able to thank you for your trouble." Surly she was smart enough to catch on.

"If the price is right that could be possible." Yes, hook line and sinker. I knew she wanted something, but I wondered why she hadn't come to us first and avoided this mess.

"Tomorrow morning at eight, don't be late." I gave her the address and shut the phone. I finished off the first beer and opened up the second picking up my phone to call Emmett, he answered that fucker on the first ring. Good boy.

"Hi." He answered sounding like shit.

"How is Emmy junior?" I asked just being a bitch, because his ass was such a man whore.

"Hardy har, har, har, Bells."

"I guess rosy palm was no fun tonight." I chuckled and heard him grumble something. "My office seven am." I didn't give him a chance to say anything before I hung up, because I knew he was going to whine like a baby.

I made the other necessary phone calls and emailed statements to each of the news stations reporting on Emmett and the so called prostitute. Once everything was finished up and I downed my second beer I striped down, pulled on my athletic shorts, tank, and crawled into my big comfy bed to get a couple hours of sleep before I had to get up and get back to business.

"Eddy." I called and he came running into the room. He barked at me once and then got into his bed that was at the foot of mine. I loved the little shit, but he wasn't getting into my bed. "Love you too boy."

My alarm went off only a few hours later and I crawled out of bed, not having too much trouble getting up. Over the years I had somehow adjusted to only four or so hours of sleep a night. I cursed myself for not brushing my teeth before bed, because I had that nasty beer taste in my mouth. I rinsed out my mouth and climbed into my oversized shower with the dual shower heads and let the water awaken me. I went through the usual washing ritual from head to toe, and then stepped out of the shower and continued getting ready. With a towel wrapped around me I rubbed in my lotion and then dabbed a little bit of perfume on my wrist and then rubbed some on my neck. I couldn't tell you what the hell the bottle said on it, it was some French shit that Alice had found for me, but it had a clean strawberry smell to it that I loved. I dressed in a business suit that my stylist Alice had also picked out. It was a black suit with faint white pin stripes; the bottom was a skirt that showed a professional, but sexy amount of leg. The top was a suit jacket that clung around the boobs and mid section and the white shirt underneath was skin tight. I finished the outfit off with the heels that Alice bought me at fashion week in New York. If you haven't noticed, the theme here it is Alice; I don't have time to do my own shopping so I tell her what I like and she buys. She also buys a lot of other crud that I will never use, but I still love her.

The clock was barely hitting five thirty when my phone started ringing off the hook and I started going through the calls, texts, and emails as I made my way out the door. Eddy came running through his doggy door barking his goodbyes to me and I waved to him as I got into my car. He was such a good little dog. It was refreshing driving to my office and not just walking into another room of my house; it was the way that I always planned for things to be.

Alice greeted me at the door of my office with a cup of coffee in one hand and an apple in the other. I swear this health kick she dared me to start is going to be the death of me. The only thing she still allowed me to have was my coffee and my alcohol, because honestly without those I would be one grumpy ass bitch. I never backed down from a dare, but I was ready for this shit to be over, though I did like the idea of Alice paying for our next vacation and my getting to choose the spot, which was the prize for the bet winner. So every day I had an apple for breakfast, a grilled chicken salad for lunch, and then the rest of the pyramid for dinner. Before this shit I would eat pizza, hamburgers, hotdogs, and whatever the fuck else I wanted. Oh well at least Alice wasn't trying to make me a vegan like her; that I would refuse. She didn't wait for me to ask she just started in on our schedule for the day.

"Emmett at seven, gossip slut at eight, conference call with James and Joe at nine, I figured that would take until lunch or at least you would be pissed until then." We both laughed knowing it was true. She went on to tell me about what I had going on every hour until seven pm. I sat at my desk in my office and started getting things together for the day. I needed to have my head in the game to get all this shit cleared up for Emmett, and then I had to deal with James and the Yankee's manager Joe. Yep it was probably going to be a hell of a day.

"Bella." Alice called through the phone intercom thing that I thought was pretty darn cool.

"Yes Alice."

"I always wanted one of these." I chuckled at her.

"Is that all?" I asked amused with my pixy friend.

"Nope I just filled your ten o'clock." She practically sang.

"With?" I asked taking a sip of my coffee.

"Edward Cullen." I started chocking on the coffee that I had just drunk and couldn't stop coughing. Alice came running into my office.

"Are you alright?" She asked, hitting me on the back, a little too hard.

"Ouch, you can stop that." I said calming down. "Damn maybe you shouldn't go to the gym anymore." I just knew that shit was going to leave a bruise.

"Maybe you shouldn't drink coffee since you don't know how to swallow." She smirked having a double meaning behind her words. I flipped her off and she stuck her tongue out at me as she shut my office door. _Child. _

I sat for a minute and then realized I didn't know why I was meeting with Edward. As if on cue my IM chirped and it was sexy_pixy, Alice. I clicked it open.

**Sexy_pixy: Edward is looking for a new agent.**

I knew that already and I was honored that he thought I was worthy of being his agent, but I knew that before he was represented by a big agency. We weren't like other agencies and I wasn't sure we were the place for him, but I would most definitely meet with his sexy ass.

_Shit did I just say that?_

I quickly typed Alice a message back.

**Bosslady: Get me a file on him, please.**

**Sexy_pixy: He is sexy, you better scoop his ass up so I will have something pretty to look at.**

**Bosslady: What about Jazz?**

**Sexy_pixy: He is fuck-hot, but the boy just hasn't snagged me yet, so I can look and touch others all I want.**

**Bosslady: Ok get back to work slut.**

**Sexy_pixy: sure thing boss lady, the file is printing out as I type.**

**Bosslady: Thanks.**

I tried to get back to work, but I couldn't stop thinking about those intense emerald eyes I had seen at Emmett's last night. I had seen Edward on television and from a distance, but never up close like that. I knew he was hot and a ladies' man, but in person he was much more. He had a presence that made it feel like there was electricity in the air, he was gorgeous, and those eyes. Damn. He makes my knees weak just thinking about him.

I came back to reality as Alice sat the file down on my desk and I opened it up to read up on him. I knew the basics, but if I was going to be meeting with him I needed to have my shit together. I said that when I got an office I was going to take on a few more clients so here was a start. There were a lot of rumors that Edward was a picky son of a bitch and that he was hard as hell to please. This only made me want him more.

_As a client that is._

I was lost in Edward's file fascinated by the little things about him there and wanting to know more, but Alice interrupted me.

"Emm is here." She said through the intercom thing, which really did come in handy.

"Send him in." I answered back hitting the button. I felt like a badass having one of those things. I leaned back in my chair not even bothering to slip my heels back on when Emmett came in. He nodded at me looking nervous as if I was about to hand his ass to him again, but I was over that now it was time to fix it.

"Morning sunshine." I smiled at him, speaking a little louder than necessary.

"Damn use your inside voice; not all of us wake up before the rooster's crow." He complained only egging me on.

"So how much are you willing to put up to fix this shit?" I asked him arching my eyebrows, he sighed. I wasn't really the type of agent to just paid people off, but I had to always make it an option.

"Man Bells do we have to pay her? I already have enough people with their grubby hands in my pockets." He asked putting his hands to his heart as if it was painful to think of giving up any more money than he already had to on a regular basis.

"We don't have to, but it would be the easiest way." I was baiting him, because he knew my ass didn't do things the easy way. I don't puss out.

"Ha easy for who, this is my dough we be talking about."

"Well I could take other ventures if that is what you would want." I said twirling my finger in the air.

"Other ventures sound good to me." He smiled hopefully.

"Say it." I demanded.

"Come on." He groaned.

"Ok fine then, I think it will take about half a million or so to get her to retract."

"Fine, fine." He grumbled and I sneakily hit the intercom button so Alice could hear. "Please boss lady you are the queen of my ass and I need your help."

Alice started laughing out in the lobby and Emmett flipped her off even though she couldn't see it.

"Fuck me." He grumbled.

"No thanks Emm, that kind of shit is what got you in yet another mess." I told him looking back to my laptop, because now that I knew we weren't paying her I had to get my ass in gear. "Charlotte will be here in about half an hour, why don't you go get something to eat and I will call you when I am finished."

"Good I am starving like an irritable grizzly coming out of hibernation." He complained pushing himself up out of the chair.

"Keep it in your trousers." I warned him not even looking up.

"Bells." He waited for me to look up before he continued and he had a sincere look on his face. "Thanks."

"Just doing my job Emm." I smiled at him and he winked at me before he left the room. I gave Emm a hard time, but I loved him like a brother. We grew up together and his ass was my first client. No matter how complicated he made my life I wouldn't have it any other way.

I dug up some information on Charlotte that would be helpful for me to squash this shit. It seemed she had been a money hungry ho for awhile, so it should be easy to dispose of her nonsense

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	3. Chapter 3 Show Me the Money

**Chapter 3**

"**Show Me the Money"**

**Edward's POV**

"Mister Cullen, I am Alice Brandon Bella's assistant if you will have a seat she will be with you in a moment." I thanked Alice and took a seat. Alice was short with spiky black hair that jetted around her face. She was really pretty, but not my type, Jasper had called her the essence of beauty. I wasn't sure I could agree with him. He admitted to wanting to wrap her into his arms and cradle her into his bed. _His words not mine._

I sat patently in the lobby of Bella's office, while Alice hummed to herself doodling at the desk across the room. I let my eyes drift around the room observing and admiring this space. It was comfy, but professional, it wasn't stuffy like that shady office back in Detroit that Mike worked in. I checked my watch to see it was still about five minutes until I was due to see Bella, so I continued waiting patently. I could be a patent fucker when it was appropriate and business was a time when it usual was. My head snapped up as I heard Bella's voice, but she was no where in sight.

"Alice can you please tell me why the fuck I deal with these money hungry ho's. I mean I could shoot the fuckers.." Alice gave me an apologetic smile, while her eyes smirked and ran for Bella's office door. Well I assumed it was Bella's door since it was the only other door, besides the exit and the bathroom.

"Umm Bella your next appointment is here." Alice chuckled amused.

"Oh shit, why the hell didn't you let me know?" Bella asked trying to be quiet. _Did she not realize that I could hear her on the intercom still?_

"You might want to take your finger off the button, then check your screen." Alice said smugly. I heard Bella mumble something and I couldn't help the smirk on my face as I imagined a slight blush on her cheeks. The same blush I had seen last night, it was a very alluring sight. Alice winked at me as she walked back to her seat closing Bella's office door behind her. At exactly ten Bella's office door opened again and she stepped out into view.

My eyes swept from her fuck me heels up her slender legs to the sexy as hell business suit, a fantasy of mine started to play out in my mind, but I knocked that shit back.

"Mister Cullen." Bella said with a small smile as I rose from my seat and walked over to her. _Yes that is what she would be calling me while I work over her.._ I tried to shake away the fantasies as she invited me into her office.

"Call me Edward." I smiled at her with my signature smile and she just nodded her head and continued unfazed.

"Edward, I am Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella." She smiled and I felt my dick twitch, this girl was fucking irresistible. I really didn't fully understand why though?

"It is nice to meet you again, Bella." I gave her that smile again, but nothing. Usually I get more of a reaction out of girls then this. In all truth I usually don't try to get a reaction out of girls, but after the reaction she got out of me last night and just a second ago I was pulling at strings.

"Yes last night I think you saw me at work." She smirked obviously proud of herself. "Please have a seat Edward." She nodded towards a chair and I took my seat. Bella took her seat behind the badass desk in her office. My eyes scanned the shelves, but everything was hidden away. Clean and neat, just the way business should be.

"Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice I am sure you are a busy women." I said in my most charming voice. Charm could get you anything if you knew how to use it and I did.

"I had a little free time, now that I have a few things cleared up." She smiled a beautiful smile. "So how can I help you today?" She asked all professionally. I wasn't sure how she could have free time trying to clean up Emmett's little mess and getting ready for the season, but alright.

"I am on the lookout for a new agent so I wanted to see if there was anything you could offer me." I wanted to tell her that she impressed the hell out of me with Emmett last night, but I needed to keep the ball in my court. Make it sound like I am doing her a favor not the other way around. "You know get another all star under your belt." I added smirking, she corked an eyebrow at me.

"Well Edward." The way she said my name, fuck me. _Business Cullen._ "I am sure as you saw last night that I don't exactly do things traditionally." She obviously ignored the all star comment, so I threw her another curve ball.

"I am not a traditional type of guy." I saw her eyebrows arch and I knew she caught the double meaning in my voice, the corners of my lips twitched.

"Alright then let me tell you a little about myself and if you still want to talk business then I can see what you are looking for and vice versa." She explained and I nodded for her to continue.

"I don't take shit, I am new at this, but I am no rookie. I currently have three clients Emmett, Jasper, and then a baseball player. James Norman. I am looking to expand now that my business is in full swing, but I like to keep a remotely personal relationship with my clients as well as professional. Emmett and Jasper are more then my clients, they are my friends and I think that is the way it should be. You have to know the people you work with in order to make it work. Like I know every little detail about Em and Jazz's lives, probably more then they do. I am not afraid to get all in your business and in your face, I get the job done. It is all about your career to me, you want a successful and fulfilling career and so do I. So I will work with you every step of the way to give you that. I curse, I am a workaholic, and I don't give a fuck what people think. So do you want to discus things farther now Edward?" She arched an eyebrow challenging me. _You don't scare me Swan. _I wasn't afraid or intimidated by her, but I was impressed, her words were so true and real.

"Sounds like what I need." I nodded and leaned forward. "What can you offer me in particular?" She didn't miss a beat as she answered.

"A solid contract, one on one attention, trust, I do my own PR and almost everything else you can imagine. I am there for all your needs, well other then physical that is." She smirked and I adjusted myself in my seat. "Really I can offer whatever you need, guaranteed. I will find a way to get the job done. Though in the end it just has to fit, so if it doesn't fit for you then I understand. This is about you not me." She was so genuine, the first person I had meet with that I wanted to hire immediately.

"Sounds appealing, but I have a few condition."

"Of course." She smiled. _So sexy._

"I want a five year deal, no trade clause, at least seventy million and my private life private."

"Easy." She said with confidence.

"Just like that?" I questioned. No one I had meet with had been able to even attempt at a five year contract, the most they could get was a three and the money was always a issue.

"I told you I do whatever it takes to get a job done, plus I have worked a lot with Yorkie and Phil." She oozed confidence. I didn't doubt her, because she had gotten Emmett and Jasper amazing contracts. "Though I have a few things we need to discuss if we are going to do this."

"Of course." I smiled repeating her words.

"I charge twenty percent, because I fulfill so many rolls as not only your agent, but your PR and etcetera. If at any time you are no longer happy with my serves then I will help guide you to another agent and wish you well. None of that you owe me this, you owe me that shit, but I do ask for a notice and reason for departure. I do take one vacation a year for a week, that is all. Holidays and everything else I work, I will mostly be here since the majority of my client list is here. Though I will have to spend a small amount of time in New York, especially during baseball season, though that is up for change also. I can have Alice print up a contract that can be gone over at the law offices tomorrow with a lawyer to witness and explain in detail the contract if that is what you would like? Questions? Concerns?" Wow she had her shit together that was for sure. Though I trusted her, she was so real, no BS in sight, but I had made the mistake of signing with the wrong person before, no need to do that again.

"How about we talk contract over lunch tomorrow, I have an attorney. Also if you could meet with Yorkie and get some ironed out so I have a little more confidence in signing with you."

"Alright, no problem. How is twelve thirty at Palisade, it is on West Marina. Great view, great food, and were I like to do business." She smiled and I agreed.

"Till tomorrow Miss Swan." I said shaking her hand. There was an electric charge like a live wire running through me as I joined my hand with hers.

"Tomorrow." She agreed smiling and I made my leave, but she called to me as I made it to the door. "None of that Miss Swan shit tomorrow." I chuckled and nodded my head, leaving the beautifully sexy women behind me.

"Have a good day." Alice called after me.

"Thanks you too." I added giving her that charming smile, which made a glisten come to her eyes. _See that is the reaction women should get._

I ran into Emmett on my way out and we agreed to meet up for lunch at which time he told me that Bella had taken care of his latest scandal. The girl was impressive that much was for sure, but no matter how impressive she might be she wouldn't have me on a leash like she does Emmett and Jasper.

The next day I went to meet Bella at the restaurant on the Marina with my lawyer in tow. The restaurant was nice and professional, it was quiet the lunch time rush hadn't made it in yet. Bella looked absolutely inappropriate in a black dress that hugged every curve and showed off her toned legs and beautiful shoulders. I had never really been a shoulder man, but Bella's shoulders were so sexy. After undressing her with my eyes I made myself focus long enough to hear the words she was speaking. Turns out the girl is even better then I thought she was and I couldn't believe the shit she was telling me. Eleazar, my lawyer and a friend of my fathers looked over everything Bella presented. He seemed pretty pleased and said everything appeared to be in spectacular place, so as I took the pen in my hand and glanced at Bella with a smirk. I crossed the T's and dotted the I's.

"Looks like you belong to me now." Bella smirked at me when I was finished, I chuckled at her.

"On the contrary, I own you." I winked at her and I could see her squirm a little, with a slight twinkle in her eye. The crooked smile on my face broke out into a full smile, I finally got a fucking reaction out of Bella Swan. Her bottom lip went between her teeth and then she smirked.

"We will see." Was all she said standing up and gathering the papers. "I will see you Friday morning at Yorkie's office to sign your contract with the team. You can you bring your lawyer, but mine will be there."

Just like that Bella Swan walked out the door and I was left staring after her. She was so beautiful, witty, and sexy. I really had to get my shit together or that girl was going to own my ass. _Fuck me._

"Little Cullen I am sure your father already told you this, but a little advice." Eleazar said from next to me and I pulled my eyes from the exit that Bella had long gone out of. "Don't mix business with pleasure." He smirked patting me on the back. "If you want me to come with you Friday I can, but I tell you that girl has it together. She isn't going to screw you over. All of her stuff was above and beyond professional, well other then the look in her eyes for you." He chuckled leaving me alone at the table wondering what the fuck he was talking about.

The rest of the week passed by and I thought of Bella's sexy shoulders and toned legs more often then I would of liked, but forgot all about her while I was filling my black book with new fucks. Friday I meet with Bella and her lawyer Jenks to sign my contract, we entered Yorkie's office and for some reason I still wasn't positive Bella could give me everything she promised. Though she had it in writing that she would at least get me my conditions plus some. Yorkie's office was full of memorabilia stuff and honestly the guy was way to fucking young to be a owner, but I was fairly sure it was passed down to him by his father.

"Bella." Yorkie chimed as we entered the room, he looked her over with lust. Some strange emotion triggered inside of me, it was kind of like anger, but different. I pushed them aside ignoring it as Bella smiled back at Yorkie.

"Eric ready to do some business?" She asked as he shook her hand and holding onto it longer then necessary. He looked like he was memorized by her, it was good to see that I wasn't the only one that got wrapped up in her beautiful face. _Did I seriously fucking just admit that shit?_

"Yes and I would be ready for a date if you would take me up on the offer." He said almost desperately trying to make it sound like a joke, Bella shook her head.

"I told you Eric I am into chicks." She smirked and I could feel my jaw drop, because I honestly couldn't tell if she was serious or joking.

"I remember, but honestly that only furthers my advances." He smirked and finally turned to the me and Jenks. "Edward it is good to see you again and on such exciting terms."

"You too." I said nodding my head and shaking his hand. My mind still wondering if Bella was seriously into chicks, because it was honestly hot as hell, but kind of a waste if she wouldn't fuck dudes, because she was defiantly fuck-able. I shook my head one more time trying to drain my rambling brain. We waited on Coach to show up and then they pulled out all the contract information.

"Ok well we will go over the basics here in your contract. We are doing a five year contract at eighty-two million dollars." I was honestly shocked by the amount of money, but I didn't show it. I knew my ass was worth that much, but I knew that owners had sticks up their asses and were hard to get that much dough out of. _Bella was amazing. _He went on to explain all the amazing things in my contract and I silently worshiped Bella, but only silently. She looked all smug and cocky sitting to my left as I nodded my approval of my contract, but I didn't want to stork her big ass ego any further.

So when the meeting ended and everything was taken care of I gave her a simple "Thank you, Miss Swan." I threw the formal name in there because I knew it irritated her.

"It is Bella and you are welcome." She smirked obviously happy with herself, it was too cute. _Yeah I said cute and yes I know how fucking girly my ass sounds._

"Fine Bella." I said rolling my eyes, but then I silently slapped myself for giving her that little bit. I had assured myself that this women was not getting any slack that she could turn into a leash. I was not going to be wrapped around her finger like Jasper and Emmett. I gave her my crooked smile testing something and when she didn't react I wondered if she was really into chicks. I wanted to ask her, but fuck it wasn't really any of my business.

"You going to Jasper's tonight?" Bella asked as we got into the elevator and headed down to the parking levels. I looked at her confused.

"Yeah." I answered.

"I guess I will see you there then." She smiled as we rode down floor after floor.

"I thought it was a guys only poker game?" I asked eyeing her, I more then thought that, I knew it. Jasper said specifically no ladies. Emmett had even gone as far to add "Just a couple of pimps, no hoes."

Bella chuckled a beautiful little sound. "Well just consider me one of the guys then." I had to smirk a little, because I knew that would never be possible. Her ass was too tight and fine for me to ever think of her as anything, but sex on legs.

I made my way to my car behind Bella we were going in the same direction and it kind of felt awkward like I was following her or some creepy shit like that, but I wasn't. Though my eyes were firmly planted on her ass as her hips swayed their way through the parking garage, her hair flowing down to the middle of her back swaying in beat with her hips. Bella was small, but it fit her, she still had curves. Most girls couldn't pull off being barely a hundred pounds and look so womanly. She stopped at a bright orange brand spanking new Camero and I admired it in approval. Bella glanced over at me as I walked around her car to mine which was parked right next to hers. I had seen it when I arrived, but had no idea it belonged to her. It was an amazing car, but not as awesome as mine.

"Like what you see Cullen?" Bella asked teasingly. My eyes snapped up from the fine lines of her car and to the fine lines of Bella.

"Maybe." I teased her back, but I wasn't talking about the car. She laughed and shook her head sliding into her car not hesitating to start it up, the music blared and the beats came through the windows to touch my ears. I found myself listening to see what kind of music this strange girl listened too.

_Coulda been the champagne, the champagneCoulda been the cocaine, the cocaineCoulda been the way you looked at me_

Bella turned it down and rolled her window down, looking at me from under her long lashes.

"Call me or Alice if you need anything, don't try to be a masochist and do everything yourself. Next week is training camp we don't want the highest paid player on the team being fucked up." She winked at me and I smiled at her sexy face as she kicked the radio back up and took off out of the parking spot.

*****

I sat at Jasper's fancy ass poker table laughing at the old men telling tall tells. I had meet Charlie Swan, who was Bella's father and I saw where she got those chocolate eyes from. I also meet Emmett's dad Brady and a old timer with wrinkled russet skin named Billy Black. The three old timers were sitting around telling stories of hunting and fishing, claming they once saw a bear the size of a small car. Jasper, Emmett, and I laughed at them not believing a word of it. Bella wasn't here yet and I guess she was what we were waiting on, because we hadn't started a game yet.

"So Cullen I hear you just hired the best sports agent there is." Charlie inquired smiling proudly.

"I hope so." I smiled back at him taking a sip of my beer.

"You might want to put that beer away before she gets here. She is going to nail your ass for drinking only days before training camp starts." Charlie warned me squinting and pointing at my beer. I shrugged indifferent.

"I'm not scared of Bella." I smirked at him, he laughed.

"Well they are your balls." He mumbled laughing and I shook my head as I saw Emmett and Jasper drain their beers and dispose of the evidence. Pussy's.

"Where is that little ball of fire anyway?" Brady asked shuffling the cards.

"She should be here soon, she said she had a surprise for us." Jasper said lining the chips up.

"That is just a cover you know she is doing what she always does." Charlie sighed shaking his head. Then all five of them said "Working" in unison. I smiled thinking that Bella was pretty serious when she said she only takes a week off a year. "My baby girl works far to hard, sometimes I wish the girl would slow down and enjoy life."

"Ah you know Bells she enjoys staying busy, she loves her life." Emmett said chipper, but it didn't look like Charlie believed it. Someone banged loudly on the door and I nearly jumped out of my seat, but then I heard her voice yell.

"Police, open up." Then before anyone could open the door she flung it open a box of Corona's under one arm and her I-phone in the other. Then the door shadowed behind her and a huge frame blocked most of the doorway. The guy was huge, as big as Emmett.

"Jacob." Billy called proudly and wheeling over to the man. Though once Jacob came into the light he had much to child like features and long jet black hair, I knew from over hearing a little that he was Billy's son.

"What am I chopped liver?" Bella asked shoving her Corona's into Emmett's hand, ripping it open and taking one out, then pointing him to the fridge.

"Hello Bella." Billy chuckled.

"You too old man, so do you like your surprise?" She asked nodding to Jacob.

"Sure do, but shouldn't he be doing homework or something?" Billy asked looking pointedly at Jacob.

"It is Friday night dad, plus I am all about the football school work is just a side note." He said pushing his dad back over to the table. Bella came and plopped down next to me in the empty chair.

"Cullen this is Jacob Black, Jake this is Edward Cullen." Bella said waving between us, Jacob Black, it sounded familiar.

"Nice to meet you." Jacob said smiling a warm smile, I smiled back.

"You too." I said trying to think of why his name sounded so familiar.

"Me newest client and my next client all in the same room." Bella beamed and so did Jacob looking at Bella lovingly. He looked at her like she was a Goddess and the only person in the room.

Ah I knew I knew that name, Jacob Black one of the biggest and fastest running backs in college right now. He played for a small team, the Washington Wolverine's, but he was putting up numbers and taking his team farther then expected.

We all got cozy around the table and Jasper got everything set up, I sipped on my beer as Bella and her father talked.

"What took ya' so long?" He asked. I was surprised to see a slight blush reach Bella's cheeks and she glanced for a moment at Jacob, then back to her father. It was so fast that I wasn't even sure I saw it, but when I looked over at Jacob he had a exuberant grin on his face.

"Had a few things to take care of." She answered smiling at her father, but I was very aware that what she had to take care of was Jacob. I felt my hands clinch into fist, but quickly told myself I was being a ass hole.

"Alright lets get this game under way." Jasper said in his southern drawl dealing out the cards. Once all five cards were dealed I picked mine up and curved them so only I could see them. I didn't have shit for a hand.

"Got anything good Cullen?" Bella asked nudging me as I reached for my beer bottle, her eyes moved from me to my hand as I grasped it around the neck of my beer bottle. I could see that Charlie had been right about Bella, because her eyes stared disapprovingly. She was watching me warning me not to drink it, I smiled and brought it to my lips. She looked unhappy that I hadn't obeyed her silent command.

"Cullen did you know that alcohol can dehydrate and do all kinds of terrible things to your performance?" She asked me while she sipped on her Corona.

"Bit hypocritical aren't you?" I asked smirking and nodding at her drink.

"I don't have practice on Monday, I don't have a eight million dollar contract on the line." She pointed at her chest each time that she said "I'. She wasn't being mean about her words she was just being smug.

"Oh, but you kind of do, because if I don't get paid neither do you." I smirked back enjoying the look in her eyes, it was obvious that she was used to just getting her way and not being challenged.

"I have a waiting list of guys waiting to take your place Cullen, a fucking waiting list." She said tipping her bottle back and finishing it off. She looked away from me to Jacob and smiled then pouted holding her bottle up. He chuckled and took her bottle and replaced it with a full one. She had fucking everyone whipped, but not Edward Cullen.

"Can we just play children?" Brady asked putting two cards down and waiting for Jasper to hand him two more.

Apparently since I hadn't listened to Bella she was going to own my ass at poker. She had pretty much taken everyone's chips and they all had given up and quit playing. It was just her and I left, the old timers already headed out to go home. Charlie pouting about his baby girl taking all his money, Bella told him not to worry she would use it to put him in the best old folks home when he couldn't get around anymore. He chuckled and patted her head wheeling Billy out the door. There relationship was interesting, it was obvious that both of them respected each other.

Emmett and Jacob were playing video games and Jasper was dealing to us. Bella was on her tenth Corona and I wondered how her little ass frame could handle so much alcohol. Though she was obviously buzzing and I had never heard a girl giggle so much, but Bella's giggle wasn't annoying like most girls so it didn't bug me. It actually made me smile.

"All in." Bella said pushing all her chips forward and I chuckled looking down at my cards.

"I see you." I said pushing all my chips in with hers knowing that she wasn't going to beat me this time, I had a damn good hand, the girls luck had to end somewhere. She looked over at me her eyes a little heavy and her cheeks flushed.

"Are you sure you want to do that seventeen?" She asked leaning her head into the palm of her hand while her elbow rested on the table it looked like she was trying to hold herself up. I smirked laying down my cards and I watched Bella's eyes float to them. "Wow a straight flush, impressive Cullen." I could already see the excitement in her eyes and knew that she had some how beat me. She threw her cards down and I looked them over, she had a fucking royal flush. She must have the best luck in the world, I wanted to be pissed, but I couldn't. Her smile made it impossible.

"SHOW ME THE MONEY." She yelled swaying her arms around in the air, then she jumped up and rain over to the stereo and flipped through the stations until she found a song she liked. "Too Drunk" by Buck Cherry blared through the speakers and Bella swayed drunkenly to the music.

_I could spend my lifetime getting high,_

_Never wanna live in suit and tie._

_Most of us are just living a lie,_

_Drunk getting fucked up every night._

_I'm getting drunk all night I'm getting drunk all day_

_I'm getting drunk all night I'm sorry but I have to say_

_I'm too drunk to fuck_

She was defiantly drunk no question about that.

I watched her amused at how wasted she was, she slurred and swayed away with the music. It was funny until I saw her falling forward with nothing, but a end table between her and the floor. I pushed away from the table, but there was no way I could get there fast enough to catch her. Her forehead smacked the corner of the table and if the music hadn't been so loud we probably would of heard it. Jacob, Jasper, and I made it to Bella's side about the same time, Emmett turned the stereo off kneeling down to Bella with us. I pulled her head into my lap she covered her forehead with her hand, her eyes closed tight.

"Bella talk to me." I said moving her hair away from her face and trying to move her hand so I could see the damage.

"Fuck that hurt." She mumbled and I wanted to chuckle, but I had to see she was alright first.

"Move your hand so I can take a look at it." I ordered.

"Fuck you get your pervy hands off me." She mumbled trying to get up. Emmett and Jacob chuckled next to me, but I couldn't find it amusing yet. "I'm fine."

"You need to stay down, please let me look at it." I said trying to sound nicer this time.

"What are you a fucking doctor or something?" She asked looking up at me from in my lap her brown eyes clouded over in her drunken state.

"No, but my father is." I told her moving her hand, she let me. "Jasper get her a bag of ice to help with the swelling and do you have a little flash light?"

"I don't think so, I have a big utility one." Jasper said getting up and going to the freezer.

"That won't work." I sighed pushing around the already huge knot on Bella's forehead, it was dead center and growing.

"Will this work?" Emmett asked digging in his pocket and pulling out his car keys. He held them out to me and their was a little flash light hanging from the key chain.

"Yes, thank you Emmett." I said taking it from him, I held Bella's right eye open and shined the light on it and then took it away making sure her eye dilated, I repeated with the other one. "Well surprisingly you don't have a concussion."

"Good now can you get the fucking light out of my eyes." I chuckled and turned the flashlight off.

"Alright here you go." I told her taking the bag of ice from Jasper and putting it on her forehead, she jumped and when she came back down the back of her head hit the tip of my penis making me hiss in pain. _Fuck that hurt._

"It's cold." She whined as I held the ice tight to her head and helped her up and over to the couch.

"Yeah ice usually is." Jacob chuckled helping me lay her on the couch. I couldn't speak yet, because my dick hurt so I knelt down next to her.

I still had Emmett's keys in my hand that wasn't holding the ice pack on Bella's head, she took them from me and examined the flashlight.

"Emmett why do you have a midgets flashlight on your key chain?" We all laughed at her and she passed out before anyone had a chance to say anything to her. A drunk Bella was pretty fucking funny, but her getting hurt wasn't. For some reason it scared the hell out of me.

"Should we let her sleep?" Jacob asked looking uneasy.

"Yeah she doesn't have a concussion and she was bound to pass out soon anyway." I sighed pulling a Saints throw blanket over her, then as if I was alone with her or something I brushed the hair out of her face. I sat there holding the ice to her head for a little bit, while Jacob helped Jasper clean up and Emmett shut off the video game.

Emmett gave Jacob a ride home since he had rode with Bella and I told Jasper to go on to bed I was going to make sure Bella was alright. He gave me a smirk that had meaning behind it, but I just flipped him off and continued holding the ice to Bella's head. She would thank me, because it would keep some swelling out of it. After a little bit I got up and found Bella some Advil and water, placing it beside her on the coffee table I took a seat in the chair across from her. The last thing I saw was her face as my eyelids slid shut.

* * *

**Wow this chapter is 12 pages long, that is a record for me. I just keep adding more and more to it. Sorry for the wait, but I hope the long ass chapter makes up for it. Please review it inspires me to write and lets me know my story is being read.**


	4. Chapter 4 Rhinos Play Dirty

**Jus a reminder this is rated M for crude launguage, slight lemons, and dirty thoughts. **

**Also I don't own Twilight or any of it's sexy characters, sorry it sucks big ones I know. **

**Chapter 4**

" **Rhinos Play Dirty"**

**Bella's POV**

A loud sound pounded through my head like a three hundred pound linemen and I winced at the pain. I just wanted to ignore it and keep my eyes shut tight, but I knew it was work and I needed to get my ass up and get it. I sighed as it went through the song once again.

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ blow my speakers up_

_Tonight Imma fight_

_Til' we see the sunlight_

_Tik toc on the clock……_

"Shut that fucker up." A thick velvety voice grumbled and my eyes snapped open. Edward was curled up in a chair across from me, his head thrown back on the top of the chair, his legs stretched out in front of him. His bronze hair unruly as ever and his body looked stiff and uncomfortable. His features were scrunched in discomfort, his teeth gritted together tightly.

_I could wake up to his sexy grouchy ass more often._

I wanted to slap myself for the random thought that graced my pounding mind this early in the AM. I shook my head trying to focus taking in my surroundings I realized I was in Jasper's living room on his couch and Edward was in his chair. I had no idea why the hell Edward was in the chair across from me when Jasper had a comfy ass guest room. Better yet why the fuck wasn't I in said comfy ass bed? My phone started ringing again, I hadn't realized it had stopped until the song shrilled through my throbbing head once again. I was defiantly not feeling like P Diddy, more like Amy Winehouse. I reached over groaning and found my phone on the coffee table. I already knew by the ring tone that it was Alice so with deep breath I answered it.

"What?" I grumbled surprised how raspy my voice was.

"How's the head?" She asked knowing me all to well, she knew I got fucked up. Her voice was like a bullet searing through my head, all bubbly and screechy.

"Great." I mumbled sarcastically. She laughed her sing-song laugh causing me to wince and went on to tell me that I had a meeting with some people from Seattle Life magazine, which I had no idea about until this moment, but I told her I would be there. I hung up with her as the room spun around and my head throbbed. I had never been hungover like this, my head had never hurt me so bad. I noticed the water and aspirin sitting on the table and silently thanked Jasper, because his ass would be the only one to be so thoughtful. I swallowed them down and sat up slowly, I heard movement across from me and looked up to be meet with cloudy green eyes. Edward's eyes were hooded with restlessness and he looked pissed, which I must say is a good look for him.

"Morning." I told him as he stared at me for a moment.

"What I don't even get a good put in front of that after our first night of sleeping together?" Edward asked with a slight smirk on his face. Six in the morning and he was already being a smartass. _One sexy smartass._ What the hell. I just flipped him off and got up heading towards the bathroom, passing Jasper on the way.

"Good Morning sunshine." He chimed way too fucking happy this early. I grumbled under my breath and continued on. I relieved myself and then splashed some water on my face to wake myself up, but when I looked into the mirror I was horrified. Dead center in my forehead was a huge bump, it was red and swollen. I quickly tried to rack my brain to figure out what the hell happened, but I was coming up blank. My head hurt to bad to figure it out. I stormed out of the bathroom to find Jasper and Edward in the kitchen sipping coffee. I glared at them as they both turned towards me as I entered the room.

"Who the fuck hit me?" I asked pissed off and they both laughed. "This shit isn't funny." I said pointing at my forehead.

"Well I am afraid to tell you that the perp is sitting right over there." Jasper said pointing towards the living room. I glanced over not seeing what he was talking about.

"Jasper stop messing around who hit me?" I was annoyed that my head was pounding and he was playing games with me so early in the morning. Edward gave Jasper a smirk and I was almost sure a wink before he turned back to me and spoke.

"Ashley." He said simply and I narrowed my eyes. I racked my brain trying to figure out if I even knew an Ashley. There was an Ashley on the cheer squad, but I was sure she wasn't here last night. Raking my brain wasn't doing any good, because I was coming up empty handed.

I was getting angry as I glanced between them trying my best to clear my head. This shit was annoying.

"Whatever." I grumbled before I stomped around gathering my shit. Edward and Jasper chuckled and exchanged whispers, I knew they were messing with me, but I just wasn't in the mood to joke back or give a fuck. Yes, a hung over Bella is a bitchy Bella. Just as I was about to go out the door it swung open nearly hitting me and I was face to face with Emmett. He was beaming at me and started laughing immediately.

"Hey rhino." He said and everyone started laughing their asses off. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Sorry don't blame me Bells, blame your coordination or better yet blame Jasper's end table." He chuckled and I turned my glare on Edward. He held his hands up laughing so hard, it made me want to shot him, but then I wouldn't get paid so ya' know.

"Hey it is a Ashley brand table." He said and they all laughed harder. I shock my head pissed, the moving making my head hurt even more.

"You fuckers are going to pay." I told them storming out the door and still hearing the echoes of their laughter as I reached my car. Today was going to be a bad day and I felt sorry for anyone that got in my way.

***

As I was leaving The Coffee Bean in Seattle on my way to the office my phone chirped signaling that I had a text message, I pulled it out opening the message from Alice.

**Seattle Life Editor just walked in.**

Damn. I typed her back quickly.

**Sit him down, get him a drink, and I will be there in about 10.**

I got in my car and headed towards downtown back to my office so I could meet with the guys from the local Seattle Magazine, every year they do a cover for the kickoff of the season and they wanted to meet with me about my boys. Yes I said _my boys_. I drove over the speed limit swerving in and out of traffic trying to not keep them waiting long, but there was only so much I could do with the amount of traffic on the streets of Seattle.

I was seated in my office with two older, overdressed men in eight minutes flat. Sure I had to drive over the speed limit, run into the building and push an old lady out of the way to the elevator, but hell I somehow made it. I hated being late and having people wait, it was not business like at all. Most things about me weren't business like, but I do have my pet peeves. Being late is one of them.

I could feel the asshole staring right at my forehead, honestly had his mother not taught him any manors. It isn't polite to stare. I cleared my throat and he finally meet my eyes rather then the large bump on my forehead.

"Miss Swan, thank you for meeting with us." The man named Jeff said politely trying to divert his eyes from the huge bump on my forehead. I silently cursed the person who invented Corona's or better yet alcohol in general.

"Please call me Bella." I insisted and he smiled.

"Bella. As you know we do a kick off issue every year headlining the Saints season. Season predictions, expectations, profiles, new players, bio's, that sort of thing. I know last year Mr. Whitlock and Mr. McCartney both participated and we would like to have them back this year along with Mr. Cullen. We want to do a special piece on them, a triple threat piece. The quarterback, the linemen, and the receiver, making the perfect team. It will have all three on the cover of the issue and bio's on each. Also a interview." I sat quiet for a moment after he spoke acting as if I was mulling over it, making him sweat, but I had already made up my mind. I knew before I even meet with him, but I liked to make grown men sweat. Especially ones in expensive suits.

"I approve questions, photos, and final draft before any of it goes to the publisher. I have the right to take anything off the record and also the right for privacy disclosure." I told him with authority and he smiled looking relived, but slightly irritated. I am sure having a women tell you how it goes when you're a grown man that headed a major part of the Seattle society it was a little hard to swallow.

"Of course. We will get a contract wrote up and send it to your lawyer. You still using Jenks."

"Of course." I smiled. We said our goodbyes and I told Alice to call the boys and have them meet me for lunch. I needed to let them in on it and see what they thought, even though I had already agreed to it. I knew Emmett and Jasper wouldn't have a problem with it, they trusted me. I never had to ask their approval for anything, but I wondered what Edward would say about it.

Ugh. I groaned as I stepped out of my office, the sun was shinning. The sun rarely rears its ugly head here, but on the day my head is bounding it does. Sometimes I think the universe is out to get me. I pulled the sunglasses that Alice had insisted that I would need out and put them on. Alice was waiting on the curb in her yellow Porsche. Yeah the bitch drives a Porsche, she must have some damn good money management skills for that shit.

"I see you needed the glasses." She smirked as I got into her very tinted car, thankful the light was lessened inside.

"Fuck off." I grumbled getting cozy in the seat, yeah I was in a bad mood. Maybe once I got my favorite hangover food in my system I would feel much better. We arrived at the little restaurant called "Dishrag", strange name I know, but badass food. I glanced around the parking lot to see that all the guys seemed to be there already. I lugged the huge purse that Alice bought me and insisted on packing full with shit I rarely use and headed in. Naturally my phone started peeping as soon as I was inside so as I answered it, I let Alice do all the talking and get us to wherever the boys were in this place.

"Hello." I grumbled into the phone.

"Bella, this is Janet the secretary at Seattle Life, I was just letting you know that we scheduled the guys photo shot for Wednesday morning and they will do their interviews at that time. Will that work for you?" She asked politely.

"I will have to check with my clients and get back to you. They would have to be out in time to make it to practice." I informed her.

"We will have them out in plenty of time, is there anything else I can do for you." As polite as she was my mood was shot.

"Yeah I need you to email me the questions for the interview, also I will email you a conformation on if we will be able to make that or not."

I got to the table just as she was saying something about having a nice day or some shit like that. I never understood why people said that, it wasn't like saying it would make it happen. You go into the fucking grocery story the cashier tells you to have a nice day, then the bag boy when he caries out your groceries, and then at the bank. How many times can you be told to have a good day? Sometimes I just want to scream, fuck you don't have a good day asshole. Hung over, remember.

"Hey Rhino." Emmett chanted as I got to my chair and I stopped looking up from my phone and glared at him. My eyes shifted over each of them and they were all holding back a fit of laughter. I recalled the fact that I wanted to get back at them for their teasing and taunting this morning.

"You call me that again Emmett and I will ruin you." I warned taking a seat and pulling my sun glasses off. My eyes meet Edward's emerald pools and he was staring at me in a strange way. As if he was trying to figure something out and it made me slightly uncomfortable under his gaze. I shifted in my seat, because honestly the guy was looking ridiculously hot sitting across from me and he made me feel so exposed.

"So what did you bring us to this shit hole for anyway?" Emmett asked. I took my eyes from Edward and looked to Emm.

"This place isn't a shit hole, they have the best hang over food." I corrected him.

"I doubt a place called "Dishrag" has good food." Edward shivered as he spoke.

"Well I assure you they do. The whole saying "everything, but the dishrag" is where the name came from anyway. It says nothing about their food and if I am going to get any fucking work done today I need some greasy hang over food." I grumbled and I could feel the pixy's eyes on me, I ignored her.

"Bella are you forgetting about a certain little arrangement?" She asked referring to our bet, but today I didn't give a shit.

"Alice I don't give up and I don't like to lose, you know that, but if I don't get some taco's, mashed potatoes, and a greasy ass burger I am going to push you off the top of our office building." Everyone at the table laughed as if I was kidding.

"That's fine I already picked out where I want to go on vacation this year and what I want to do. So it is on your dime and my time." She smirked getting excited.

"Whatever." I grumbled.

"Damn." Edward chuckled and I glanced up at him narrowing my eyes. "Drunk Bella is funny and clumsy as hell, but hung over Bella is a real bitch." He chuckled.

"Cullen." My voice was calm, my eyes narrowed. "Don't call me a bitch." I warned him. He just laughed, but he wouldn't think it was fucking funny in a moment. I pulled out my phone, suddenly I had the perfect way to get back at the three dimwits that were making my day worse. Sure I am a bitch, but I didn't like hearing him call me one. I scrolled through the junk emails, all the stuff that I quickly ride off and found the one I needed. It was a commercial for a toy store and it involved them wanting to dress the guys up in colorful outfits and have them weight lifting midgets. Mostly it was just for Emmett, but I was going to get the other two in on it. I clicked on it and quickly made a written agreement. Thursday would be interesting to say the least. I smiled to myself as the waitress brought us our food.

Everyone stayed off my ass and relatively quiet while I ate my taco's, mash taters, and greasy burger. Dishrag has the perfect taco's, you can't be sure if they are crunchy or soft taco's, because the grease makes the shells so mushy and soft. Yeah probably sounds gross to you, but it will knock a hangover out of your system. After I was satisfied and feeling better I told the guys about the magazine and they all seemed interested.

"Oh and then you also have a little photo shoot on Thursday morning also." I smirked to myself thinking about how ridiculous the guys would look bench pressing midgets and playing with children toys. Yes payback is a bitch.

****

Wednesday came quickly as I was busy with all kinds of events and plans for the upcoming season. Having three players on the same team made it easier then it would have been, but it was still chaotic. I hadn't got to go to any of the guys practices and that bothered me, I liked to show a little moral support at the practices so today was dedicated to them. I would go to their photo shoot and interviews with them, then to practice. We also planned on having dinner together so it was a full day or Bella for them.

"Take your shirts off." The photographer said to the guys as they stood trying to pose for some man wearing skinny jeans. Emmett was eating this shit up, but Jasper and Edward looked like they were ready to slit their wrists. Emmett's shirt was off within seconds and it was a sight I had seen many times over the years, I didn't even see him as a man, he was like a brother to me. Jasper sighed pulling his shirt over his head and I felt Alice tense next to me at the sight of him, Jasper was scrawnier then the rest of the players, but he still had defined muscles. I glanced at Alice quirking an eyebrow, she rolled her eyes at me. When I looked back at the guys I felt my knees buckle, I had seen more men then I could count topless, but the sight of Edward took my fucking breath away. I felt myself lick my lips as I took him in.

_His shoulders. Strong._

_His Chest. Solid._

_His arms. Perfect._

_His wash board abs. Lickable. _

_His V line. Oh shit._

I could feel the wetness between my legs and I fought to regain my composure, my face was blazing with blush. As I raked my eyes back up him our eyes locked, a smirk played on his lips. The cocky SOB had caught me ogling him and that wasn't alright. I quickly looked down at my phone as if I had something to do, even with my eyes off of him I couldn't control the feeling, the ache between my legs. Suddenly I hated Edward for making me feel that way. I had worked for years never needing a man, but suddenly one look at Edward shirtless and I was weak in the knees. I really needed to get out, I needed to get the vision of Edward's perfect body out of my mind. I risked a glance at him and ours locked once again, he winked at me and I almost lost my shit.

I narrowed my eyes and tried to think of him bench pressing midgets, because that is what his ass would be doing tomorrow.

**A/N: I know this chapter skipped over stuff and ahead a little here and there, but that is just the way it came out. If it didn't make any fucking sense or was boring as hell don't be scared to tell me so. I don't feel like it was my best chapter, I promise to do better the next chapter. I already have it planned out in my head and I really hope you all will love it. **

**Review & show me just how much you love Edward & his sexy bed head. **

Add me on Twitter for updates.

http://twitter(dot)com/Lauraryn


	5. Chapter 5 Midgets Aren't Sexy

**A/N: A new chapter and I only made you wait a week. This chapter is nearly twelve pages so I really hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the comments and support, I am glad most of you enjoyed the last chapter even though it was mostly a filler chapter. I appreciate you enjoying the small banter and humor that jumbled out of me. Those of you that did not enjoy it I hope you stuck with me and enjoy this chapter. Those that gave me constructive criticism thank you for your honesty. Anyway I won't keep you from the chapter any longer, thanks for reading and commenting it means a lot. **

**Laura**

**Chapter 5**

"**Midgets Aren't Sexy"**

**Edward's POV**

_Midgets._

Fucking little people looking like Willy Wonka's Umpa Lumpa's ran rapid around me and I wanted to blow my brains out.

Not that I have anything against little people, because that would make me a total ass, but these certain little people were getting on my nerves. I swear they had to be on drugs or someone let them have too much sugar. I had rolled my eyes so much at the insanity of all of this that I thought my eyes would get stuck in the back of my head. I glanced behind the photographer to see Bella and Alice doubled over in laughter, she thought she was fucking funny or something, but I would show her. She had just started a war.

A mother fucking war.

Bella was confusing as fuck and I had only been around her for a short time. One minute she was joking with me, the next ogling my naked chest, and then she was all PMSing or some shit I didn't even understand. She gave me whiplash.

She was straight forward, but complex. She made perfect sense, but she was complicated as fuck.

_You see she is some kind of rare wack job, but damn she was a sexy wacko. _

I glanced next to me seeing Emmett in his short red track shorts and the wife beater that was tidied, he was laying on a weight bench which had chairs attached to the ends were the weights went. But there wasn't fucking weights on it, no. There were midgets in the chairs smiling and laughing like hyenas. Jasper was on the other side of me, he was sitting on a makeshift merry-go-round while midgets pushed him around and round. He was dressed in what I believe is a jumpsuit, but hell if I know. Then there was me, standing there in a pair of white overalls with no shirt under them and they had big paint spots all over them. I had never been so humiliated in all my life and I wanted to fucking punch someone. There was only one reason I was going with that and it was simple. To fuck with Bella, I saw the way her eyes lit up yesterday when she saw me shirtless, so today I was flexing and showing off for her. Being shirtless had its own type of power, but the ridiculous of this was distracting from my physic and she was getting humor out of our humiliation. I was coming to my breaking point and at that point I would likely snap one of these little fuckers in half.

_Lets face it midgets were not sexy._

"Edward put John on your shoulders." The photographer suggesting causing Bella to snort in laughter. I didn't care how cute her laugh was this shit was far from funny. There was no way I was letting some midget get on my shoulders and shove his junk into the back of my neck.

"NO fucking way. I am done with this shit." I said ripping the spin wheel top hat off my head and throwing the pogo stick I had in my hands. Bella laughed harder and I walked her way, I gave her the fiercest look I could and she straightened up looking more composed and slightly worried. I leaned down next to her my breath hitting her neck and whispered seductively. "You've been a bad girl and payback will be fucking painful." I saw her shiver and walked away feeling that some of my dignity was intact.

After I was changed out of the ridiculous cloths and back into my faded ripped jeans and a tight T shirt I was calming down a little, but I did need to make a point perfectly clear with Bella. Just as I was gathering my things Jasper and Emmett entered the room. Jasper looking irritated, but no nearly as pissed as me. Emmett was looking like a damn Chester cat, which irritated the fuck out of me.

"What the fuck are smiling for?"

"Dude calm down it is all good." He said patting my back and I nearly snapped his wrist off, but I knew he could take me so I controlled the urge.

"Bella just humiliated us and if those pictures ever surface I will murder someone with my bare hands." I couldn't understand why they were so cool about this. I knew they trusted Bella, but this was completely and utterly outrageous.

"Chill Edward no one will ever see those pictures, hell I am sure there are no pictures." Jasper said changing out of his cloths.

"What?" I asked wondering what the hell was going on.

"That." Emmett said nodding towards the door indicating the photo shoot. "Is Bella getting payback."

"Well I figured that, but how do you know there will be no photos?"

"She would never do that to us, no matter how annoyed she was with us. I bet ya' there wasn't any film in that camera." Jasper tried to console me. I wasn't so sure, I guess I didn't have as much faith in Bella as they did.

"There better not of been." I grumbled heading out the door. The limo was waiting just outside and as I slide in trying to avoid the flashes from the scavengers cameras, I had a enough fucking pictures for today. Bella and Alice were already present in the limo, they were staring down at a laptop both snickering and giggling. I glared at Bella until she looked up and smiled at me, then the glare lessoned. The girl had a strange power over met hat I could not understand.

"Hey Edward." She smirked feeling awfully proud of herself. I cleared my throat and ignored her, I wanted to yell. I wanted to be fucking pissed at her, but damn her. She was too cute with that smirk and those rosy cheeks. Plus if I spoke now I would hurt her feelings and I didn't want to do that.

When Jasper and Emmett finally got into the limo Bella advised the driver to take us to some restaurant so we could eat before heading to practice. My anger wouldn't subside so I was still unable to speak as we ate our food. Jasper and Emmett were acting as if nothing had happened, it was like they had already let it go, but I wasn't going to. Nope this was not going to slide, because midgets and pogo sticks aren't forgiven that quickly, not even fore beautiful girls like Bella.

As I arrived at the practice stadium I cleared all my thoughts and got ready for practice. Nothing got in the way of football, I was all business when I stepped into the locker room. I was ready to practice, because this was my career. I always gave a hundred and ten percent, nothing less. Emmett and Jasper nodded to me when I made my way to my locker, but I had my ear pods in and was in the zone. Everyone else was joking and messing around, but not me. I treated practice just as special as a game, because practice is what got you those wins. To better yourself, to better your life. Nothing else existed.

Practice was good Jasper and I were really clicking and I was excited for our first game. It was a little over a week away and I felt like we were already ready, another week of practice would only prepare us farther. I was completely focused and very proud of myself for doing a great job during practice. But as soon as the coach dismissed us and practice ended I was out of the zone and I was Edward again. Instead of Edward Cullen, number seventeen, wide receiver and with that came thoughts of Bella and her fucking midget fiasco.

"So what do you guys want to do about Bella?" Emmett asked looking excited as I exited the shower and pulled my cloths out of my locker.

"What do you mean?'

"Payback Eddy boy. We play this game with Bella all the time, she thinks she is some kind of prankster." Emmett shrugged answering me. I chuckled.

"Well she hasn't seen anything yet." I said giving the boys a fist bump and we got to planning our next move. Bella wouldn't know what hit her on her pretty little head.

Friday I had a autograph signing at the mall, practice, and then went back to Rachel's house for a little massage. She was a volunteer at the signing, but the massage turned into me fucking her from behind over the arm of her couch. Then we continued to fuck our way through her house, which was about two thousand square feet.

Saturday I slept in to reboot from my sexcapades with Rachel. Lunch was spent with some girl named Brenda and then we had dessert at her place were she sucked my massive lollipop. I made my way home afterwards to get ready for my dinner date with Stacey, whom I meet on the frozen food isle at the grocery store. I was getting as much pussy as I could this weekend, because our first game was next weekend and then I would be focused. I didn't have a lot of sex during the season, only about twice a week or so. But for me that wasn't much, I usually made up for it during off-season though.

Sunday rolled around and Emmett was having a Bar-B-Q at his place so that was what had me standing in his backyard next to a grill watching him flip burgers. There were a lot of the team members here with their families and it was a calm atmosphere. I hadn't really done much with my teammates back in Detroit, but Emmett and Jasper were such cool guys that it was hard not to hang out with them. Plus Bella was here and we had a little payback to inflict on her, sweet revenge.

"Hey I am going to grab another one, you want?" I asked holding my empty beer bottle up.

"I am good." He smiled holding up a glass that looked to hold tea, I raised and eyebrow at him.

"What scared of Bella?"

"Nah just not drinking today."

"Alright." I respected that, because after today I would steer clear of sex and boos for a while also. Football came first so soon I would be focused on only that, but I was giving myself this last Sunday before doing so. I entered the kitchen to see Bella, Alice, and a few other women chopping up vegetables and talking animatedly.

"Ladies." I smiled nodding and going over to the fridge, I didn't miss Bella's eyes raking up and down me. The girl couldn't help, but check me out. The cocky smirk made its way to my face without warning. I was glad to see my powers worked on her, because I myself couldn't help giving her a once, twice, thrice over at times. Today she was wearing a white top and tight jeans, every curve showing and it was hard not to look, but I didn't let her catch me looking like I had caught her. Every little thing that Bella did had a mystery to it, a beauty to it and I ate that shit up, but she was to never know.

"Edward Cullen." A voice purred as I shut the fridge and looked up to see a vaguely familiar strawberry blonde standing before me. I raked my brain trying to remember her name. "Tanya." She reminded me and I heard laughter from the other girls. Obviously enjoying the fact that I didn't know this girls name. I smiled at her and recalled the night we had spent together, the night I had meet Bella. I let Tanya blow me in the car on the way to her house, then dropped her off without exchanging numbers or returning the favor.

"I remember." She smiled at me looking all fucking proud and excited. She was hot, but she had clingy written all over her. I mean after the way I left her that night you would think she would want nothing to do with me. She started talking to me and I let my eyes glance over towards Bella, she was chopping the tomatoes in front of her forcefully and it looked like with a purpose. I wondered if it had anything to do with the girl standing before me.

_Not everything is about you Cullen._

As true as that may be it still appeared fishy, she had been smiling and laughing moments ago and now she looked pissed and annoyed. I turned my eyes back to Tanya not hearing a word she was saying to me, but I did my best to focus. She rambled something about a party, but my attention was ripped away when I heard a beautiful voice cry out in pain.

"Shit." I whipped my eyes over to see Bella holding her finger out and running over to the sink. I made my way over to her quickly, probably too quickly. What's her name completely forgotten.

"Are you alright?" I asked her as she pulled it out of the water and wrapped a paper towel around her finger.

"I'm fine." She growled not looking at me, I could see her flushed cheeks. She was embarrassed. Figures first she tried to knock her head off with a coffee table and now she nearly chops her finger off. She is a hazard to herself.

"Let me see." I told her reaching for her hand. She glared at me for a moment, but sighed and showed me her finger. She shut her eyes tight as she took the paper towel off her finger, she looked like she was also holding her breath. I examined it and found that she luckily barely sliced the skin, it could have been a lot worse. "Just keep pressure on it, I don't think you'll bleed to death." I joked and she wrapped it back up before opening her eyes or breathing. Her eyes meet mine and I was trapped. The brown so expressive and deep, she had eyes that went on forever. I had never seen anything like them, pure beauty. Her eyes were far older then she was, that I knew for sure. I suddenly had an urge to lean forward and press my lips to hers, to feel the warmth I could see there, to taste her and…

"Bellooa." A small piercing voice yelled and Bella whipped around scoping a little person into her arms.

"Hey little man." She gushed in the most loving voice and squeezed the person tight to her. It was a little boy with dark hair, that had a slight hint of red, his eyes were light green, his skin not pale, but not tan. Freckles were sprinkled on the bridge of his nose and he beamed at Bella. As the boy smiled little dimples appeared in the corners of his cheeks and they looked familiar to me, even though I had no idea who this child was. I couldn't help the smile that graced my face watching her as she hugged him lovingly. I suddenly got a slight ping of jealousy as I peered at this kid that apparently held a piece of Bella's heart.

_What the fuck? Your what?_

"Riley why don't you go find your daddy while I speak to Bella." I turned my head to see a wild looking women with red hair standing with her hands on her hips. Her voice was like nails scratching a board and the way she sneered Bella's name made me want to step in and protect Bella from her. Riley, I guess was the child's name jumped down from Bella and took off and out the back door. Bella and the women glared at each other for a moment.

"Victoria." Bella growled stepping back to the island and picking up the knife, which made me nervous. Since the tension in the room was thick, most of the women had drifted away, but were watching nosily. Alice was at Bella's side protectively glaring at the wild women named Victoria. Bella started chopping the tomatoes again more carefully this time, but still angrily. I couldn't help but step in, because I wasn't about to let her cut her damn finger off. I mean damn the women was like Murphy's Law.

"I'll take that." I whispered removing the knife and Bella's eyes narrowed at me in a defiant way, I knew she was about to fight me on it and I was ready to go round and round with her.

"I would like a word with you." Victoria said with venom in her tone. I had the urge to get Bella away from this women, as if she could hurt Bella in some way. Bella's attention on me was diverted and she let me remove the knife from her hands. She looked up at Victoria with a smirk.

"Speak." She said it in an amusing tone as if she were speaking to a puppy. Victoria's face clouded with rage.

"I just want to tell you that I don't appreciate you teaching my son things that he should not know at his age and that are entirely untrue. Also that I don't care what your relationship is with his father, I will make your life hell." Suddenly I was even more curious about the child, the one Bella apparently had an relationship with the father. Bella chuckled vindictively without fear, she glanced up at Victoria smirking. It was an evil smirk one that would make me back the fuck down. Who knew someone so small and fragile looking could look so scary.

"Victoria, I really don't give a fuck what you appreciate or don't appreciate. As for my _relationship_ with his father, that is none of your business. Also I was nice letting you get shared custody of little man and one call to a friend and I could rip that shit from you. So as far as you making my life hell I don't know how you could do that, but I could fuck your world up." I stared at Bella amazed, because I could see that every word she said was the plan truth.

"You bitch." Victoria yelled shaking with anger, I swear steam was going to come out of her ears. I saw Bella's eyes harden at the word, yeah don't call Bella a bitch trust me that isn't' a good idea. Then Emmett's voice boomed into the room making Bella who had been heading around the counter stop in her tracks and smirked satisfied.

"What the hell?" I turned to see him with the boy in his hands and I realized why the dimples were familiar, they were Emmett's. I didn't even know he had a fucking kid, some friend I was. "Victoria why are you still here?" He asked walking to Bella's side and Riley climbed from his arms into Bella's, they looked like a little fucking family or some shit.

"Look you need to tell your.." Victoria fought for a word. "that bitch to not be saying lies and calling me things around Rye." Emmett glanced at Bella arching an eyebrow and Bella started laughing, then looked down at Riley.

"Hey little man why you getting me in trouble, what did I say?" She asked smiling down at him. He suddenly looked bashful and was burring himself in Bella's thick long wavy hair. We all leaned in as he spoke.

"You call momma a goal-dinger and a straper." Bella and Emmett started laughing so hard that it echoed in the room, but I was still confused.

"No little man I think you mean I called her a gold-digger and striper, correct?" Bella asked clarifying and now I was chuckling also. He nodded into Bella's neck and she turned to Victoria shrugging as if she had nothing to say to that.

"Are you going to apologize." Victoria asked looking incredulous.

"Nah."

"You lying, disrespectful slut." Victoria grumbled trying to stay calm in front of her son.

"Wow talking about yourself out loud now?" Bella smirked. "Because what I said is true, I didn't mean for him to hear them, but that doesn't make them untrue. I don't lie."

"Are you just going to let her talk to me and about me like that around our son?" Victoria asked glaring at Emmett. He shrugged.

"She said she didn't mean for him to hear and listen to the way your standing here speaking in front of him. Pot meet kettle." Victoria let out an angry breath and turned around to storm out of the room.

"Victoria wait." Bella sighed and I looked at her confused, she was grinding her teeth. She glanced down at Riley and whispered something to him. He jumped out of Bella's arms and ran to his mom. He hugged and kissed her and then told her he loved her. Victoria softened a little, but didn't thank Bella and it was obvious that Bella had reminded the child to say goodbye to his mother.

"I will be back to get him first thing in the morning." Were her parting words and Riley ran back to Bella. She ruffled his hair and smiled at him. Observing this was the strangest thing to me and I didn't completely understand so once everything calmed down and continued on, I spoke up.

"I didn't even know you had a fu.." I paused looking at Riley and redirected my words. "a son?" Emmett shrugged his shoulders and glanced from Riley to Bella, then back at me.

"Bella's good at her job, she keeps your personal shit personal."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I had thought Emmett and I were pretty good friends, but how could we be if I didn't even know he had a kid.

"You never asked and we always talked about other stuff." I stared at him realizing that other stuff usually would never leave much room for him to bring up a kid.

"Sorry man."

"It is cool you know now." He turned and pulled Riley from Bella, which made her pout, but Emmett ignored her. "Riley this is Edward, Edward this is my son Riley."

"It is nice to meet you Riley." I smiled sticking my fist out to bump it with his, he smiled and meet my fist.

"Edward Culloon?" He asked in the cutest little voice, I smiled at him.

"The one and only."

"I watch you on daddy's big TV with Bella." My eyes automatically snapped to Bella's and saw a faint blush on her cheeks, I smirked and looked back at Riley.

"Oh yeah, what did Bella say about my mad skills?" I asked him and Emmett chuckled. Riley looked back at Bella for encouragement and she arched an eyebrow. He appeared to be thinking so Bella leaned down and whispered into his ear helping him out, he smiled up at me as he answered.

"She say that you need stiffy gloves?" I smiled and looked over at Bella for translation.

"Sticky gloves little man, I said he needed mother fucking sticky gloves." Bella revised smirking at me.

"Why is that?" I asked staring the beautiful witty brunette down.

"Because you dropped two passes that game and then you had your hands on Julius Peppers when he made that interception and you slid right off him without taking him down. Not your best game." I gapped at her and thought back to that game, they all ran together, but I had only faced the Panthers and Peppers twice so I thought of those games.

"It was rainy like a mother that day and Peppers weights like two-eighty the fucker isn't easy to take down when his jersey is dry much less soaking wet."

"Edward don't make excuses, you had a bad game it happens." She shrugged and started putting the cut up vegetables onto a serving tray. I stared at her as Emmett chuckled and mumbled something about going to check the burgers sitting Riley down on the counter next to Bella.

"Are you trying to be funny?"

"It isn't a big deal you let two catches get away, you missed a tackle it happens." She was fighting a smile, I could see it. She was enjoying this.

"Oh and let me guess you are the fucking Queen of the football, you can catch anything." I rolled my eyes at the absurdity, some balls just aren't catch able.

"I didn't say that and I am not an NFL player, but there are some passes that you just have to catch. I am not saying that everything is catch able, but if it touches your fingers or hands, then" She paused and looked to Riley. "Would you like to tell Edward the biggest rule I have for football?" He grinned up at Bella like she was a Goddess and then turned to me.

"If you touch it you better catch it." Bella smiled like she just won a prize and handed Riley a cookie out of a jar on the counter.

"Thanks short stuff now go tell everyone it is time to eat." She patted my back as she walked by as if saying that it was alright, but I was still reeling in the fact that she called me out. Then there was a part of me that was proud as hell that she could recall one of my games like that off the top of her head, either I made an impression or the girl was genius.

We all gathered outside fixing plates and then sitting at the large tables that Emmett had pushed together outside. I sat next to Jasper and the end of the table with Emmett taking the head, Bella sat across from me, Alice next to her and Riley on the corner of the table between Bella and Emmett.

"Alright everyone here is to our last Sunday before the season, today was a success and lets hope the season is also." Emmett said holding up his ice tea we all cheered to him and dug in. I watched Bella and Riley from under my lashes as she helped him with his food. I wondered how big of a part she played in his life, because he appeared to be very attached to her. She was really good with him and Emmett seemed to enjoy seeing them together. Bella had a light around her, an essence that warmed the space around her.

"So Riley how old are you?" I asked him between bites he looked up smiling his daddy's smile and held up three fingers. "Do you like football?"

"Yep." He chirped as he plunged a fry into his ketchup, Bella scuffed his hair and then looked up at me. Her eyes were glowing she loved that kid, it was easy to see.

"When I am starting to wrinkle Riley here is going to be the client that helps my old ass retired, right little man?" She asked wiping some ketchup off his face.

"Bellooa is going to be my wife." He smiled and our small group at the end of the table laughed.

"Is that so?" I asked smirking and shaking my head. "I feel sorry for you little guy." A sharp pain rocked in my shin. "What the fuck?" I asked looking up to see Bella holding in laughter.

"Sorry my foot slipped." She shrugged smirking and turned to Riley. "I will tots marry you when your older, the cougar thing is hot." While I was rubbing my shin I tried to think of a comeback, but another question from the table stopped me.

"Speaking of cougar where's Jake?" Emmett asked laughing. I had a brief feeling of jealousy as I thought back to the slight interaction between Bella and Jacob Black. It was obvious there was something there, what that something was I had no idea, but it intrigued me.

"Oh fuck off not that again." She said blushing lightly, her eyes on her plate. "It isn't like that." She grumbled making everyone laugh and making her pout. It would have been cute if I didn't have the mental image of her riding Jake. Ugh.

"Jake's not a cougar he is a werewolf." Riley said looking obviously confused by what they were talking about. Bella laughed. Referring to the fact that Jacob played for Washington College, home of the werewolves.

"Your are correct little man and Jake is just my friend. Little man here is the only guy with importance in my life."

"Ah your breaking my heart Bells." I looked up to see Charlie Swan walking up in a police chief uniform.

"Sorry dad your very important." She sounded honestly apologetic her eyes sparkling at her father, she obviously held a ton of respect for him.

"I know sweetie. Sorry this old timer is late my shift just ended, any food left or am I going to have to scrap the plates?" He asked smiling. Emmett got up and gave Charlie his seat and then picked Riley up and sat in his seat and put him on his lap.

"Always room for the Chief." Emmett joked putting his arm on the back of Bella's chair. I knew they weren't intimate, but I briefly wondered if they ever had been. Their relationship was so natural and loving, they could look like a family with Riley there between them. It bugged me and I couldn't understand why?

"Charlie you comin' to the game on Sunday?" Jasper's southern smooth voice made me come out of my daze and my eyes locked with Bella's. Her brow was furrowed and I realized she had caught me staring and was confused about the emotion I was displaying, I smiled and diverted back to my food.

"I wish, but work won't allow me to travel all the way to New York, but I will be watching you on my new big screen." I saw Charlie beam proudly out of the corner of my eyes.

"So I guess you like Jake and Bella's gift?" Alice chirped sounding excited.

"Love it, it is too much, but I am going to enjoy it." Charlie was smiling thankfully and proudly at Bella.

"When did Bella find the time to do that?" Jasper asked smirking at Bella, who rolled her eyes annoyed at his insinuation that she works too much.

"Her and Jake installed it last weekend before the poker game." Charlie explained and I felt relived at the thought that Jake and Bella weren't having sex before the poker game, they were actually installing a television for Bella's father. I guess they could of still had sex, but it seemed more likely that they didn't.

_Why the fuck does it matter to you who Bella Swan does and doesn't have sex with?_

I did my best not to get wrapped up in the topic of Bella or watch her with Emmett and Riley for the rest of the party. When it got close to eight I started to get excited, but hide it. Our plan for payback was suppose to play out at any time and I couldn't wait to see the look on Bella's face, it would be priceless.

Emmett had explained that Bella only truly cared for a few things enough to lose her cool and one of those things was her car, so that was our target. I was sure that Bella would be extremely pissed when this all played out, but hopefully it would teach her a lesson. Because if anymore midgets came into play I would seriously murder someone.

Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Bella, and myself were sitting around the living room while Alice went over our wardrobe for the weekend in New York when the door bell sounded through the house.

"Who the hell?" Emmett mumbled playing it cool as he went to get the door. I risked a glance at Bella while Emmett answered the door and she was completely oblivious to what was about to transpire, which made it even better. Emmett returned with a guy dressed in jeans and a collard shirt that had a logo on it, he stepped into the room and spoke in a deep accented voice.

"Isabella Swan?"

And so round two began.

**Please review remember it inspires me to write.**


	6. Chapter 6 New York

**Sorry it took me so long to update I was having problems getting this chapter to sound right on paper. I hope you enjoy it and I will do my best to update within a weeks time. :) **

**All characters belong to SM.**

**Chapter 6**

"**New York"**

**Bella's POV**

The week had gone by fast and busy, the weekend found to be even more busy, but I did take the time to go to Emmett's annual "Last Sunday Bar-b-Q" as he likes to call it. Which was going pretty well until about the time Edward entered the kitchen at that point the day seemed to mostly go down hill from there.

To start it off Tanya was getting her flirt on with Edward and that didn't sit well with me. Not that I care who Edward sees from a personal standpoint, but from a business one Tanya isn't someone he should be around.

_You know you care. _My subconscious rears her ugly head.

_Doubt it. _

She is a conniving bitch (Tanya, not my subconscious), plus she is a cheerleader and they are off limits as far as I am concerned. They only cause distractions and Tanya could be a major distraction.

Then as if that wasn't annoying enough I cut my finger humiliating myself, but it did distract Edward from Tanya so that was plus. Then we had this freaky moment as his green eyes penetrated me in a strange way. It was like he was reading my mind and soul or some shit like that. It made my heart jump and my stomach float. -That part wasn't so bad, but if flipped me out.

Of course a run in with Victoria put the final stamp on making it a shit for day, the only upside was seeing Riley, that kid is awesome. I wasn't sure if I would be one to ever settle down and have kids, but if I ever did I hope I would have a kid as cool as him. Emmett didn't even know he had a kid until like a year and half ago. Victoria tracked him down when she finally decided she wanted his money, I didn't believe it was his kid, but a DNA test proved he was. Plus who could not recognize those dimples, I hated Victoria, so lucky for the kid he had a whole lot of his dad in him.

As the horrible day started to settle down into a peaceful night things decided to take it up a notch and literally drive me over the edge. Riley was in bed and I was in Emm's living room with Jazz, Emm, Edward, and Alice. Busy on my cell per usual when a knock at the door sounded, I didn't worry with it as Emmett got up to get it. Moments later my voice sounded from the entry of the living area.

"Isabella Swan?" I looked up from the email I was reading, my eyes narrowed into slits of confusion and speculation.

"Yes?" I was hesitant to answer as I saw that this guy was wearing a jumpsuit. Usually only people in expensive suits called me by my formal name, but this dude was standing there in his greasy jumpsuit asking for me. What the hell?

"These are for you" he held out a clip board with papers attached to it towards me. "and I am going to need your keys." I looked at the gypsy like he had grown two heads.

"Excuse me?" I asked taking the papers and looking them over, at the top in bold print read: **Repossession Confirmation **

"The keys to the car." He specified, but I was already bubbling with anger and confusion. He wanted to take my car, had he lost his fucking mind?

"This is a mistake you have the wrong person and the wrong car." I told him shaking my head and handing the paper work back. He glanced at me and back down at the paper.

"Isabella Swan, Seventeen Nineteen Twilight Lane?" He tried to confirm my address and name.

"Yes, but you have.." He interrupted me. No one interrupts me, hands on hips glare in place he continued to speak nervously.

"I am sorry miss, but the information is correct. The car matches the description and vendor number, there is no mistake. You will have to take up any complaints with your dealer. Keys please." I knew this douche was just doing his job, but I was getting pissed. I could feel everyone in the room watching me, this was humiliating.

"I am not giving you my fucking keys and you are not taking my car." I started going through my phone trying to figure out who the hell to call and help me. No way was this shit happening.

"Fine, I don't need the keys, but I am leaving here with the car." I stared at him challenging him. _I would like to see him try. _Just as the thought crossed my mind I heard a peeping sound, glancing out the window I saw a tow truck backing up to my car. _Shit._

"Mother fucker." I scrambled around to find my shoes and slipped them on, tripping all over the place. I tripped my way to the door cursing under my breath every step of the way. The guy was getting out of the truck and getting ready to hook my car up to it. "Back the fuck up." As soon as the words left my lips the guy stiffened and turned slowly to look at me. His eyes wide, but sparkling a grey color.

"Sorry miss I have a job to do." He was being polite, but I didn't give a shit. They were not taking my car, they had no reason to. I made every payment early, sometimes a month early, paying two at a time. This was all horse shit.

"Touch that car and I will break your fingers." I warned him and I heard snickering behind me. I glared back at Emmett, Edward, and the others as they enjoyed my torture. Alice was the only one that did not look amused she looked worried and was searching through her cell for someone to call. _Good girl._

"Miss I am only doing my job, please allow me to take the car and you can get with your dealer in the morning." His voice was smooth and professional, trying to calm me, but I was past the point of calming. None of this made a god damn bit of sense and I was going mad.

"You need to go do your job somewhere else, because my car is not a part of your job. You lay one finger on that car and I will cut it off and then rip your balls off." His eyes widened in alarm and I could hear boyish giggles behind me. I turned on them to release a little fury. "If you asses don't stop laughing and do something I will rip your balls off also." This only made them hold there sides in laughter, they could not contain themselves. Alice was no longer searching through her phone, she had one eyebrow raised and was holding laughter back herself now. _What the fuck? _I growled frustrated and turned back to the guy who was at the moment a complete pain in my ass.

"If you don't allow me to take the car peacefully I will be forced to call the authorities." The man that had come inside the house said stepping between me and the other man. I tilted my head amused. This time I was the only one laughing, it was a dark laugh, but still.

"Here I will call them for you." I suddenly remembered who I could call, my father. Duh. Police Chief Charlie Swan. I pulled my phone out and started to dial his number.

"That won't be necessary." The guy said quickly his eyes darting behind me nervously. I looked around confused as to what was going on. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper suddenly looked worried and no longer amused. I thought about all of this, the strange men trying to take my car for no apparent reason. The fact that they were taking it while I was at Emmett's house rather then my own and last, but not least the fact that the boys were enjoying this all too much. As those facts fell into place it clicked like a fucking light bulb, those assholes.

I could see the boys worried that I was going to call my father and by the small twinkle in their eyes from there laughter moments ago I knew what was going on, this was payback. Those little fuckers wanted to mess with my baby, my car, they had lost their minds.

_Think Bella, we have to make them pay right here, right now. Make them feel like shit. What would do that? Yelling? Cussing? Causing a scene? _

No they found all these things funny and they were part of the norm for me, we needed something that would really rock the boat. Hmm..

It took everything I had not to smile as the idea formed in my head, I tried to think of anything that would make me cry.

_Dead puppies. My grandma. The last episode of Friends. Lifetime movies. The movie Up. Losing my car, Eddy, or my father. _

My eyes got misty and I knew I wouldn't be able to force tears to fall, but at least it would look like I was going to cry. I just wasn't one to cry so it was fucking hard to even fake it.

I started making fake sobbing sounds and wiped under my eyes as if I was wiping away tears. Clearing my throat and shaking my head to make it obvious.

'Please." My voice was low and pleading.

"Don't cry miss." The man said looking like he wasn't getting paid enough for this shit. His eyes darted behind me again, but I kept mine on him. Everything was silent except for the sound of my fake sobs.

"I am fine just be gentle with her and know that you took the only thing in the world that matters to me." I blubbered and turned towards the house, but when I saw the guys looking all guilty, but still smug I decided to step it up a notch. I produced a fake snob that wiped any smugness off their faces, they all looked concerned. I turned quickly and made a run for the tree line near the house. It was pretty dark out, but the moon was bright so I could see the path I needed. I could hear them calling my name and I smiled to myself as I ran away from them. I went out into the trees until I hit the small creek, then I trucked it up stream about five minutes, then back tracked to the house on a different route. I could hear them calling my name out in the trees so I entered into the back of the house. It was silent inside and I smiled to myself, they deserved to spend hours out there looking for me.

I grabbed a beer out of the fridge and headed up to Riley's room. He was curled up in the bed sleeping soundly, I smiled at him. He was most likely the closet thing to a kid I would ever have and that didn't bug me one bit. I loved him like my own, he reminded me of the way Em was when were kids. I sat down on the football bean bag and started going through all the arrangements for the next weekend and our game in New York. I would have to make a little time to meet up with James to discuss a few things, but other then that I would be focused on keeping the boys focused. This game didn't matter in the grand scheme of things, but I wanted them to go in flaming hot.

After about two hours I heard the front door open and voices below, I figured it was about time to give them a break and head home. I got up and gave mini Em a kiss and headed down the stairs. It was extremely hard to keep a straight face as I caught sight of them, twigs and leaves hanging from their cloths. They were shivering slightly from the damp Olympic summer mist.

"What the hell?" Jasper astonished voice hit me as I reached the bottom of the stairs everyone turned to look at me. I put on the most innocent face I could muster.

"Oh were you all looking for little ol' me?" I couldn't hold the innocent look for long, because a full on smirk broke out when they all suddenly went from worried to completely pissed. No one said anything they just stared at me. I couldn't help, but notice the shock and irritation on Edward's face. It made him look all too sexy, I should piss him off more often.

I chuckled grabbing my purse and heading for the door, I turned as I opened the door to look at them one last time. "I believe that is two for me and a big fat goose egg for you three stooges."

The rest of the week was plum craziness..

_Monday team press conference with NBC had to slap Emmett afterwards for singing some perverted remix to a Miley Cyrus song on national television. Edward brushed past me and I felt like my body was on fire, that was very awkward. _

_Tuesday stood to close to Edward in the locker room after practice for a interview and almost passed out from how manly he smelled. It made my knees weak and my core ache._

_Wednesday locked myself out of my car and had to call a locksmith, then got home to find that Eddy destroyed the new shoes Alice bought me for the game on Sunday. She nearly had a fashion emergency cow. They were very expensive shoes and rare apparently. She wanted to shoot Eddy, but I couldn't allow that._

_Thursday Edward teased me at a luncheon when some ninety year old man tried to cope a fill while I was bent over helping Riley with his plate. (But I didn't miss the way Edward was looking at me. It was almost in a yearning way, causing me to blush.) _

_Friday I had a very apprehensive goodbye with Eddy as I dropped him off at the doggie hotel, then I popped a valium and boarded the plane with my three guys and my girl Alice in tow. Edward teased me about my fear of heights. Then I thought seriously about pushing him and Emmett out the emergency exit when they woke me as we hit turbulence saying that we were crashing and that I needed to hold on tight. They got a big kick out of me hugging myself to Edward for dear life. I however did not find it funny and didn't speak to them for the rest of the day. I liked to think it was punishment, but I don't know if they would agree. _

Saturday morning lead to a very exhausted and jet legged Bella, but work never ceases so I had yet another busy day. Between the guys and meeting up with James my day was full.

"Where are you off to so early?" I looked up from my coffee as Edward strolled out of his room and into the common room of the hotel suite we were all sharing. It was a four bedroom suite with four baths, living area, hot tub, and small kitchen. Having them in my vicinity made it easier to keep them focused, well with the exception of Jasper who couldn't stop hitting on Alice. I looked Edward over wishing like hell that he wouldn't look so damn sexy first thing in the morning. His hair in more of a disarray then usual, his emeralds heavy and hooded, and then for the love of God he wasn't wearing a shirt. His muscular stomach looked like it was sculpted from marble. I realized I was staring when he chuckled tilting his head to smirk at me. I blushed and closed my eyes trying to regain my composure.

"Some of us have to work hard for a living, we can't just catch a ball and run across a field." He chuckled, it truly was a beautiful sound. I opened my eyes to see him shaking his head at me, his eyes sparkling with delight.

"Yeah well I think you work to much Swan."

"Only as much as needed, _Cullen_." He arched an eyebrow challenging me.

"Do you ever have any fun? Do you know what fun is?" I chuckled darkly.

"Oh I think our little war proves that I do like to have fun, what is the score three to one?" He gave me a crooked smile that threatened to knock me to my knees and being nervous I started to ramble. "Fun is my middle name, but work is my first and last. I like to have fun, but some people have different definitions of fun. My work is fun for me.." I let the sentence drop there as he held up his hand stopping me. I bit my lip as I watched him run his hand through his hair, his abs stretching up and his biceps tightening. He was laughing at my little ramble and it made my blush increase. _What on earth was Edward Cullen doing to me?_ I directed my eyes down to the coffee cup in my hand so I wasn't busted ogling his fine ass.

"Well have a nice day Work Fun Work." He teased and I shook my head fending annoyance, but I was totally smiling on the inside, ok on the outside as well. I was almost to the door when he called after me. I looked back at him and waited for him to say something, but he just waved me on as if he changed his mind.

_That was weird. _

Making my way into the expensive New York mansion I waited impatiently for James to emerge from his room, I didn't have much patience for him anymore. Just speaking to him put me in foul mood, but he was a client and this was work. I was thinking seriously about dropping him and in all honesty I had a feeling that was where this meeting would end, with me dropping him as a client. That would give him time to find a new agent before the new season started up.

His million dollar mansion was beautiful with its fine modern lines and all marble finishes. Tons of mirrors lined the walls, he was a cocky son of a bitch, loved to look at himself. His furniture was obviously picked out by his mother or a designer, because I knew it wasn't his taste. He didn't have a taste, he was all over the place. His house was spotless and I knew there was a maid running around her somewhere, hell knowing him she was probably in his bed. Maid and whore all in one special.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He sang in a slightly charming voice. I turned as he entered the room, James was a good looking man, but his personality shot it to shit. He had long blonde hair that he always tied back in a low ponytail, he had piercing blue/green eyes that screamed trouble. He was built slender, but defined showing his obvious sport of choice. He was built like a baseball player, he was wearing ratty jeans and no t shirt. He smiled at me and it was a sickly smile, because his eyes were roaming my body. Being alone in a room with James always made me feel like prey, like he was a predator waiting for the opportunity to strike.

"James." I said trying my best to fight my instincts to run. I always felt this way around him, he screamed danger. As he neared me he leaned in and stroked my face with the back of his hand. I shivered away from him trying to remain professional. "How have you been?" I asked him as I took a seat on the fluffy white couch with blood red pillows.

"Pleasant." He chimed taking a seat across from me glancing into a mirror to check his reflection.

"That's good. Joe sent me a copy of his newest contract offer for you, I think it is a pretty good deal. I won't be able to argue much better for you, if you want to have a look." I held it out to him and he shook his head at me.

"Always straight to business don't you want to have a drink with me?" He asked ignoring the paper work I held out to him.

"James it is nine in the morning far to early for a drink and I don't have much time. I have a very busy day." He quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Ah yes you have three football stars to attend to. I am feeling a little replaced Bella." He jutted out his lower lip in a pouting fashion. His hand reached across and stroked my knee, I shivered and moved away from his cool touch.

"Well if that is so you can always find a new agent, I have to admit it may be better for your career." Something told me that things would be smoother for me if he decided to fire me rather then me drop him. Plus if he touched me again I would likely break his fingers and that wouldn't not be good for his career.

He smiled sadistically.

"Bella are you trying to get rid of me." He didn't wait for me to answer. "Because I assure you that is not going to happen." His words were laced with venom and warning. It made me shiver, but it also made me angry. He didn't own me and that was what he was suggesting by his tone. He could see my anger building and it made him smile and lick his lips. Perv.

"Who are you to say what is and isn't going to happen? Our contract has a escape clause and I am thinking seriously about enforcing it and getting out of this deal. You are more of a liability then anything." I challenged him, I saw a flash of anger, but he controlled it. He leaned towards me whispering even though we were alone and no one would hear.

"Trust me Bella that would not be a good idea." My eyes narrowed and my hands shook.

"I think it would be." I started gathering my things to get out of here, I was done with him and his threats. He grabbed my wrist and yanked me towards him to quickly for me to get away. He wrapped his arm around my waist and held my tightly, he moved my hair behind my ear with his other hand. I could feel his cold breath on my neck and I held back a shiver.

"If you walk out that door terminating our deal you will pay for it." His warning was heavy and I knew he meant it, but I couldn't let him manipulate me. "Something is coming and I was going to ask for your help today, but I see you no longer want to help me so I will just have to take you down with me." I was nervous now as to what he was talking about, but I held my ground.

"Release me now or I will break your nose." I made my voice as menacing as possible, he chuckled.

"Ah now don't turn me on Bella, then I won't be able to let you leave." I had to swallow the vomit that rose in my throat, I pushed away from him and he released me. I gathered my things and headed out the door. Once in the rental car I shook with stress and anxiety, I was fearful about what he had planned. What he was going to do? I called my lawyer to fill him in on everything so that I would have someone in the know. His advice was to stay away from James and to sever our contract completely, making as much distance as possible. So I made the call to list him as a agent free player, I also called Joe informing him that I was no longer representing James.

Shook up from the events with James I fumbled my way through the day, I was a little off my game, but I did my best to hid it. I cleaned up every fumble I made and got all of my work done, by the time I returned to the hotel suite I was a wreck of nerves and anxiety. Jasper and Alice were on the couch watching a move when I entered and I noticed that they were wrapped around each other, but I didn't have the energy to comment. Emmett was on the phone and I assumed that he was talking to Riley by the look on his face, but I couldn't make myself find the energy to ask to talk to Rye. Edward was the only one looking at me, his eye brows were raised and his lips were in a hard line. He saw right through me, he knew something was wrong. I just shook my head and entered my suite, I didn't remerge until it was time to leave for the stadium on Sunday morning.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked me as we rode the elevator down to the lobby. I nodded my head as I stared at my phone, my nerves were going crazy. I needed to pull myself together, I didn't need my guys worried about me when they were about to play there first game of the season. I closed my eyes for five seconds and pulled myself together. I smiled up at Edward his green eyes concerned.

"I am fine, lets play some ball." He smiled at me, but it didn't reach his eyes. Alice rubbed my arm as our eyes meet and I nodded to her reassuringly. As we got into the limo I decided that now would be the best time for my little pep talk.

"Ok boys remember we only have eight minutes to make it from the car to the press room. You need to wave and smile, but do not stop and talk to reporters. As far as signing autographs stop and do a few, but you won't be able to sign for everyone out there. I will tap my wrist letting you know we need to go, please pay attention to what is going on around you. Don't get swept up we need to make it into the press room and get calmed down before warm ups." They all nodded in understanding and I smiled giving them my best spirit voice. "Lets kick some ass."

As soon as the limo doors opened the screams hit us, fans lined the way holding things out and yelling the guys names. I took a deep breath and lead the way letting them sign a few autographs and making sure to keep track of time. The boys all smiled and seemed to be very thankful of their fans which warmed my heart. Fans were the reason we were here, if there were no fans then there was no reason to play. I tapped my wrist after four minutes of signing autographs and we headed into the tunnel towards the press room. The guys would have to each do four minute interviews and then we would head to the locker room. I stood off to the side ready to interject if the wrong questions were asked or if they tried to go over their four minutes. Jasper's interview was quiet and polite. Edward's was professional and alluring. Emmett's was funny and embarrassing. True to their nature, by the time we headed for the locker room I could tell Edward was getting into the zone. The smile was faded from his face and he was ignoring everyone around him. As we got to the locker room door I told the boys good luck and parted ways with them heading up to my box seats. Sometimes I would sit on the fifty yard line or even get a spot on the sidelines, but box seats are the most sensible seats. There you can communicate via headphones with the boys if it comes most necessary all I have to do it go one box over and I am in the play box. The box with the guys calling the plays, so I could get in touch with the boys if need be. Plus Yorkie adores me so I free access to everything that the coaches and staff have. Alice had gone ahead of me and was already in the box once I arrived and I shivered as I saw who I was sharing a box with today.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus sat in the box that was now looking extremely small. The three co own Volturi Enterprises stationed here in New York. They have a hand in everything sports related, they have a division of agents, they do endorsements, and anything else you can imagine. Each one of them own a team of their own, Aro just so happens to own the New York Yankee's, James's team. The three men are about as shady as it can get in the sports industry, they have so much illegal activity on the side that they could be locked up for life. But they are sneaky bastards and people are terrified of them so they don't get caught or convicted. They always get what they want and they stop at nothing. I have only meet Aro once and in that meeting he expressed his admiration for me. Apparently I caught his eye and his affection. He offered me a job on the spot, but I declined. Days following I was showered with expensive gifts that I always returned, after a month he got the point and I hadn't heard from him sense.

Taking a deep breath I entered the room.

"Bella darling." Aro chimed as soon as I entered the room and I plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Aro." I greeted him and he rose to kiss my hand, ever the creepy gentlemen. Alice eyed me wearily as if I was going to snap, like she knew something was coming. I shook of the shiver threatening to run down my spine. As we headed towards the seats my phone chimed and I pulled it out to see I had a text from Emmett, I smiled as I opened it.

It was a picture of him, Edward, and Jasper in the locker room in football pants and no shirts. Emmett was smiling his big happy dimply grin and had a thumbs up. Jasper was smiling and saluting me and Edward had a serious look on his face as if he didn't realize a picture was being taken. His green eyes staring back at me intense, I wanted to melt. My eyes traveled down his long sculpted chest and down to his happy trail that was pronounced with a beautiful V cut, I flushed just looking at him. I heard a throat clear and I read the caption below quickly before shutting my phone.

**Bringing the heat, can't be defeated!!! ~The three Amigos**

There was definitely some heat between my thighs and with that thought I wanted to slap myself. I closed my eyes and calmed my ragging hormones down.

_Damn you Edward Cullen._

"It has been so long, it is lovely to see you again Bella." Aro gushed as I took my seat and that started the pleasantries that I had to endure until kick off. After the coin was flipped and it was determined that we would kick off first Aro got quiet so we could watch the game. I watched as the defensive line took the field and I pushed everything else out of my mind and focused on the game.

Our defense let the Giants get into their own territory so they walked away with a field goal leaving the score 3 - 0 when our offense took the field at the twenty, the crowd went crazy as Emmett waved his arms up and down to get the crowd pumped up. Edward was rubbing his hands on his thighs and you could tell from here he was in the zone. Jasper stepped up to the line licking his right finger tips as he kicked the ground getting ready to snap the ball. My eyes made there way to number seventeen as Jasper stepped back into the pocket. Edward was flying down field with grace and beauty. I had seen him play before, but never live and never as my client. Glancing back up into the pocket I saw Emmett take down a lineman that was making a go at Jasper, then the ball was launched into the air, a perfect spiral. I looked up field to see it heading for Edward. It was almost in slow motion, his first catch as my client. I was on the edge of my seat, the ball flew perfectly into his hands and I let out the breath that I was holding, but out of nowhere he was tackled to the ground and I flinched in response. Holding my breath once again till he hopped up off the ground looking unaffected. _That -a boy._

The first half of the game was back and forth, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward unstoppable down the field. But our defense needed some work they couldn't seem to hold the Giants back for long. At the half the score was NY 10 - Seattle 14, Jasper had two touch down passes, one to Edward, and Emmett was keeping Jasper protected like secret security. I was proud of my boys they were doing amazing, the smile couldn't be wiped from my face. Alice was bouncing next to me with excitement.

"Did you see how amazing Jasper was? Oh my god he is so talented, I could watch him all day and you know how I feel about sports." She gushed and I laughed at her highly amused.

"So does this mean you are going to give into him." I nudged her and arched my eyebrows. She shrugged smirking not giving me a damn thing. I was just about to ask her about last night when Aro stood before me.

"So Bella I was wondering if I could speak with you for a moment?" He made it appear as a question, but I could see it was more of a order then a request.

"A moment." I agreed my lips in a hard line, wondering what it would be this time. A job offer, bribery, or romance. I followed him over to the small lounge area in the back that wasn't occupied. I took a seat crossing my arms waiting for him to speak. He fingered a glass of wine that he held in his hands, honestly who drinks wine at a football game?

"So I hear you dropped James as a client yesterday morning." I narrowed my eyes so this was what it was about, his precious James.

"You heard correct." He tsked me. I motioned for a beer from the bar tendered, I hadn't planned on drinking, but I had a feeling I was going to need it. As Aro spoke I was handed a beer which I started to gulp down in big drinks.

"That is truly a shame with the information that will come out in the morning, I am actually surprised the press hasn't already gotten there slimy hands on it." He was hanging the bait in front of me like a sly predator.

"That is none of my concern." I fend nonchalant. He smirked raising one old wrinkled eyebrow at me, the black spotting with gray like his long elegant hair.

"So naïve child. It has so much to do with you, more then you know." I tilted my head eyeing him suspiciously. I was going to have to take the bait and it tortured my pride.

"What information Aro?" I asked rolling my eyes, my tone annoyed. He chuckled with delight.

"It seems that James has been involved with many illegal scams and drug use. The league has been tipped off and they will be holding a meeting tomorrow morning to discus the fate of James's career." I bite my lip trying to hold back my smile, it didn't bother me one bit that James was going to go down. But I was worried about why Aro thought it had anything to do with me.

"Looks like I got out right on time." The smile/smirk broke free, but the look on Aro's face washed it away quickly.

"Ever so naïve Miss Swan." With that the stadium erupted with cheers as the teams took the field for the second half of the game thus ending my conversation with Aro. I returned to my seat anxiety at a ultimate high.

"What was that about?" Alice whispered apprehensively.

"I don't know." I admitted the confusion obvious.

"I have a bad feeling."

"Me too, Alice. Me too."

My mind was slightly preoccupied through the rest of the game, I tried to pretend the conversation with Aro never happened, but it was stuck on my mind. I could feel the tension in the room, Alice was nervously glancing at me and biting her nails. My lip was pretty much numb from chewing on it so much, before the game even ended I got up to make my exit. The men in the room stood with me and Aro's eyes sparkled at me. I had an urge to get the hell out of dodge and quickly, Aro spoke cheerfully to me.

"Bella we will be in touch." I stared at him confused, but nodded and headed out of the room. I quickly made my way down the stadium halls trying to put distance between myself and the situation I needed to find control over.

"Bella." Alice caught up with me her voice stressed and worried. "What the hell is going on?"

"I told you I don't know." She pursed her lips at me, but didn't say anymore I made my way down near the locker rooms so that I could greet the guys when they came out, they would be in there by the time I made it down. We had won 28 - 13, Edward had two touch downs, Jasper had three touch down passes, and Emmett was amazing, they all were. I was so proud of them and I needed to push everything aside and let them know that. I took a deep breath as I arrived outside of the locker room, there was press, other agents and VIP crowded around. Camera's flashed and people talked loudly, the cheers still heard from the stadium. I closed my eyes and focused on the feel of the crowd and the pride I felt. Suddenly my feet were taken out from under me and I opened my eyes to see Emmett's face smiling up at me. He had me lifted up in the air above his head, his hair wet as he spun me around.

"We won, we won." He chimed like a little kid on Christmas morning. I smiled down at him happy, everything washing away. I spoke once he put me back on solid ground.

"Great game Emmy bear." I hugged him and I was in the moment. I turned as Jasper exited and I gave him a big hug. "Jasper you are my hero." I gushed to him and he chuckled happily, he glanced at Alice and I stepped out of the way. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and I waited patiently outside of the door for Edward, we had a press conference to get to. When he finally emerged his green eyes were sparkling with excitement, his hair was a shade darker due to his shower, and his smile was all consuming.

I didn't think about it I just hugged him, just like I had Emmett and Jasper, his body was warm and he smelled of cologne, soap, and vanilla. I stepped out of his warm brace when he stiffened, opps.

"Great game Edward." There was a awkward moment and I felt like a idiot for hugging him. My face was on fire, I was embarrassed, but I was also a little turned on. I had to remember that he wasn't like Emmett and Jazz, he was a new client.

"Thank you." He regained his composure and smiled happily at me. His eyes sparkled into mine and for a moment the world stood still, it was just him and I. I wanted to jump into his arms again, but reframed.

We were all silent for a moment and I finally clapped my hands together.

"Alright press time."

************

"Huddle up." I gestured to the boys as we sat in the extravagant limo outside of the after party, I always gave the boys a speech before any public function where there were boos and girls. They needed guidance. I looked at each of them as I spoke, they all listened closely. "Watch your alcohol intake, think of this as a business function rather then a party. If you want to fuck, I am not going to stop you, but keep these few points in mind. No married, taken, or extremely powerful women. No fucking in public places. Use protection. Use your brain rather then your penis when making decisions." I give Emmett a pointed look, the guy really does have a problem with that.

"Be on your best behavior or I will have to punish all of you." I warn completely serious, the last thing I need is more problems to take care of. I glance at each of them, Jasper salutes me, Emmett leans over an plants a wet kiss on my cheek, and Edward smirks amused at me. "Agreed."

"Yes ma'am." Jasper.

"Yes mother." Emmett.

"Sure thing." Edward.

Edward really is driving me crazy with the black suit he is wearing as it clings to every muscle and the green tie brings out his eyes, it takes everything in me not to stare longingly at him. I knew I had been attracted to him before, but this was different. After hugging him, being in his arms for a brief moment something changed. There was a strange current between us and I didn't know if he felt it also, but it was taking everything in me not to push him across the seat and strip him out of that suit. Then run my hands through his just fucked hair…..

"Bella you coming?" Alice asked as everyone got out of the car, I felt my cheeks flush at the thought of her words. _I am pretty damn close to cumming. _

_Shit, Edward fucking Cullen._

The after party is a lavish event, mostly used for celebrations and showing off. All the high up business types and celebs find these things their opportunities to get there names out there. I make my rounds keeping a eye on my boys, one in particular. Edward is being chatted up by girl after girl and I can't help, but smile when his eyes meet mine ever so often. It is a warming feeling that nearly knocks me over. His charming smile makes me melt, though somewhere deep down I feel angry as I seem him share that smile with half the girls at the party. Shaking that off I let my eyes roam around the party.

From were I stood I could see Emmett talking up a leggy blond and as her head turned slightly I could see it was super model Rosalie Hale -Emmett sure knows how to pick them- she was one of the Devil&Angel models for Victoria Secrets. A Devil for sure and from what I hear she is pretty sinful. Glancing towards the dance floor I see Jasper spinning Alice around gracefully and I smile loving that she finally decide to give him a slight chance. Dancing was a good start, my eyes then landed on the green eyed God that is rocking my world in strange ways. Edward was standing surrounded by girls, I noticed a few of them and it bugged me to see him with them. One was a small beautiful blonde named Jane, she worked for Aro and instantly I worried that she was trying to snake Edward out from under me.

"Quite an asset you have there." Aro. I turned to glare at him, he holds up his hands smirking. "Oh Miss Swan I am not here to fight just wanted to give you a little heads up." I could see the evilness in his eyes, wonderful.

"I am not interested in your games Aro." I spat his name and narrowed my eyes. I needed to be fierce like a lion.

"No games Isabella." He tried to assure me, but I felt no assurance. "James needs you to accompany him to meet with the MLB tomorrow as his agent." A dark laugh escaped my lips.

"Over my dead body." There was no way I was going to stand by him, fuck that. Aro looked amused, way too amused. I hated that old man and his sickly sweet smile.

"More like over your career." The words stopped my dark humor, my heart stopped, my breath caught in my throat, the room slowed down. _What the fuck. _

Aro told me that if I didn't accompany James tomorrow then evidence would turn that I had been involved in his discretions. That I had supplied him with drugs and women. Aro spoke about things that I couldn't pay attention to my mind was reeling. As he left me in my thoughts I felt sick like someone had punched me in the gut.

I didn't comprehend the rest of the night, I recalled leaving the party to find a quite bar where I threw back shot after shot trying to figure out how to get out of this, how to save my career? Aro's words that he spoke to me played over and over in my head. My mind was hazy as I made my way back to the hotel taking a cab, then blindly finding my way to the suite.

As I entered the front room was empty, but I could hear voices and laughter. I needed to find Alice before I could escape to my room. I followed the cheerful happy voices to the hot tub, where I barely comprehended the sight in front of me.

Alice in Jasper's lap his arms around her, Emmett kissing Rosalie Hale's neck, Edward stroking a brunette's hair, all of this was lost upon me as I looked at their happy faces. My mind in a haze, my whole world felt like it was falling apart. I knew that James would ruin me somehow and here I was having to go against everything in my nature to keep my dreams. Suddenly I felt all alone in the world for the first time ever.

**PLEASE REVIEW: It inspires me to write faster.**


	7. Chapter 7 Friends

**Hey all thanks for the reviews they were great and heart warming. The beginning of this next chapter is a small overlap, but I am sure you all are interested in Edward's POV. Also we get more information on Bella and Aro and what exactly is going on. Also things get a little heated between Bella and Edward, so read, enjoy, and review. **

**Chapter 7**

"**Friends"**

**Edward's POV**

Things were changing, I was changing. I could feel it within me, it was the strangest thing. I never had a problem focusing on football, but for some reason the last week I had a new focus. It wasn't a focus per say it was more like a strange addiction that was trying to sneak up on me. A addiction of brown, because the color brown made me think of her like a crack addict things of crack. Her brown hair and brown eyes, two features on her that always catch my attention.

Then there is her personality, the girl is relentless. Everything about her is interesting and captivating, it is like she is the whole package. I just want to get lost in her, I want to fuck her, and I want to get to know her. Everything a man could want to do to a women I wanted to do to Bella. But there was only one thing stopping me, one big thing. She worked for me and that was a line I just wasn't willing to cross. I had to stay away from her on a personal level and just be business associates.

_Like that is possible._

I knew the moment that things changed, when I knew that Bella was different, not just some girl I wanted to bury my dick into. I knew when she ran away from us on Sunday, when we played the prank on her with the car. We spent two hours looking for her and in those two hours my heart ached. I felt a fear of losing something I never had, I was worried, and sadly I was scared.

_Imagine that Edward fucking Cullen scared? _Shit like that just didn't happen.

I was so pissed when I saw that she had once again tricked us, the girl is unbelievable. No matter how pissed, worried, or confused I was it all seemed melted away seeing the smile on her beautiful face. One smile from her was like going to heaven and floating on a cloud.

_I know fucking crazy talk._

Keeping my distance seemed to be more difficult then I anticipated, I was drawn to her like a magnet. Our playful banter and inconspicuous flirting followed us everywhere we went, kind of like my eyes followed her curves when she wasn't looking. We were playing a deadly game or at least that is the way I saw it. All the back and forth felt like something more to me, it felt different then what she did with Emmett and Jasper. I could feel her sexual tension coming off of her in waves and I would be more then happy to release some tension for her.

With all that and with all the feelings that stirred in me when I saw her, I knew that there was too much to risk by getting involved with her. It was very likely that all these emotions would disappear once we gave into the sexual tension and then someone would get hurt and it would ruin everything. From a business standpoint Bella was amazing at her job, she was the perfect match for me and I knew her work meant a lot to her so I would not jeopardize that.

I vowed to myself that I would no longer think of Bella Swan.

Though when I took the field on Sunday thoughts of making her proud and impressing her hung heavy on my head. I played my heart out and I knew deep inside that this time it wasn't for me, it was for Bella.

I had never played to impress or make anyone proud before, but that game I did. After the game I was slightly scared to leave the locker room, because I was worried I might not see the pride and excitement that I was hoping to receive from Bella. All the worry was fruitless, because when I stepped out of the locker room Bella shocked me by jumping into my arms.

It warmed my soul, her scent of strawberries surrounded me and I wanted to get lost in her, but before I could get to lost in the moment she pulled away. She looked embarrassed and almost regretful. I did not like that look, I didn't want her to regret touching me. Hell I wanted her to touch me in many more ways, but I knew it couldn't happen. I had to do something to get passed this, to get passed these feelings of Isabella Marie Swan.

Unfortunately getting passed things are easier said then done.

Bella had been acting strange since the night before when she came in looking worn and tired, and as we went to the after party I could see that something was still eating away at her. I had hoped it was just her worrying about the game and it would disappear after we won, but it was still there. I wanted to ask her what was going on, but as she gave us a pussy speech without even looking like she cared if I fucked some other chick or not. I realized that I was the only one fighting this attraction. This strange electricity between us was just affecting me, she was completely unaffected. This stirred all kinds of emotions in me, ones I hadn't felt since I was child.

_Insecure. _Yes Bella made me feel insecure, I was a sex god and the girl made me second guess myself.

_She is just one girl Cullen. _Even though I told myself this, it still didn't change my feelings, because I knew Bella was more then just 'one' girl. She was the girl.

_Fuck. Shit. Damn. I have officially lost my mind. _

With a wounded ego I entered the party looking to try and distance myself from the feelings she brought on me, but as the night carried on I couldn't focus on all the ass in the room. My eyes kept wondering to Bella, somehow I could always feel where she was in the room.

Towards the end of the night some short blonde was trying to talk me up, I think her name was Jan or something like that, but I couldn't focus, because I could feel eyes on me. I turned and sure enough my gaze landed right on Bella, she was speaking to a man in a expensive suit. He looked kind of fruity to me with the sickly smirk on his face, his hair like salt and pepper. Knowing Bella was there was what made me glance over at them, but it was her face, her stance, and a strange feeling that kept me there.

Her shoulders were hunched, she looked like she was going to be sick. Her arms were crossed and her eyes wide. She looked intimated, worried, and afraid. I made a move towards her, I wasn't sure what I was going to do, but I needed to go to her. I was being pulled towards her. Suddenly my path was blocked by the small blonde.

"Don't worry they are just discussing business." I looked down at her, her eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Who is that guy?" I nodded towards were Bella was.

"Aro, my boss. Him and Bella go way back." Her smirk was sadistic and for some reason I felt like Bella needed me, like something was wrong. When I looked back up to go to her she was gone. Aro was strolling towards us with a smug look on his face. I ignored him and scanned the crowd, Bella nowhere in sight. Something was eating away at me, something wasn't right about this man.

"Ah Jane dear, aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend." His voice was light and joyful. Jane smiled like a prodigal child, I almost gagged at the word friend. I was not this women's friend.

"Of course, Aro this is Edward Cullen, Edward this Aro. Co-owner of Volturi Enterprises." I ignored her words. I knew I was suppose to be social, but my eyes were frantically searching.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Edward." I tore my eyes from their search and shook Aro's hand wondering if he could tell me what I needed to know.

"Yeah, um do you know where Bella ran off to?" I tried to sound nonchalant, but he arched his eyebrows at me curiously.

"Oh you know Miss Swan she had some business to attend to, the over achiever that one." His voice held a certain tone to it that didn't sit well with me. It made sense and any other time I would believe it, because Bella was a workaholic. But tonight something was off, it just didn't feel right.

"Excuse me." I told them as I spotted Alice and Jasper walking off the dance floor. I made my way to them in no time. "Alice do you know where Bella went?"

Alice tore her sparkling lust filled eyes from Jasper to me shaking her head. "No, I am sure she is around her somewhere." The three of us glanced around again for her, but she sure wasn't here. "I'll call her." Alice suggested. I stood bouncing from foot to foot impatiently.

"Huh, voicemail." Alice said shrugging her shoulders. "She had a pretty long day perhaps she just headed to the hotel to get a little rest."

She had seemed a little out of it all day so I tried to let it go and drifted back into the party, but something was still nagging at me. I couldn't get Bella off my mind and it was starting to wear on me. I tried to call her, but she didn't answer.

"Hey seventeen." I heard Emmett's cheerful voice and turned to see him waving me over. He had his arm over a tall blondes shoulders and there was a brunette standing near them looking excited.

"Hey." I said making my way over to them.

"Edward this is Rosalie and her friend Kristen, ladies Edward Cullen." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively where the girls couldn't see. I smiled, but it didn't reach my eyes as I made pleasantries with the ladies.

Rosalie was all legs and blonde hair, she was sexy, but I could see she had a bitch personality just by her pursed lips. She obviously wasn't impressed by me, I resisted he urge to roll my eyes at her and looked at her friend. Kristen was about Bella's height, she had dark brown hair, it wasn't chestnut like Bella's, but brown. She had hazel eyes and was wearing a lot of makeup. She was cute, but she was no Bella.

_Pull yourself together, shit._

"We were just about to round up the limo and head back to the hotel." Emmett said arching his eyebrows at me in a pleading manor. I let my lack of interest show so that he knew I wasn't into it. I could see he was trying to set me up. "Um ladies give me a moment with my boy, please." Emmett smiled a charming dimply smile at the ladies, then ushered me aside. Once we were out of hearing range he spoke in a low whisper, almost sounding desperate.

"Look dude I know you have a pretty strict pussy policy during season, but I am really digging Rose and she won't leave without her friend. Can you just play wing man for a few hours." I sighed running my hand through my hair. "Please I will owe you big time, don't' deny your bro some model ass."

Emmett looked at me with pleading eyes and I sighed nodding my head as he jumped up with excitement and slapped me on the back. We rejoined the girls, then found Alice and Jasper to head back to the hotel. Alice finally reached Bella and found out that Bella had left, because she was tired and for us not to worry about her. So when we arrived back at the hotel room we just assumed she was held up in her room getting some rest. As I walked past her door I was happy that I didn't fill a pull to the room like I had all night, maybe I could get past it.

The girls didn't seemed really impressed by our room, but I assume them being models it was right up their ally. They insisted on getting into the hot tub and Alice fueled them on saying she had extra swimsuits. So ten minutes later we all ended up half naked in a hot tub listening to crappy rap music and sharing stories.

My thoughts weren't in the hot tub though, which was annoying, because there was a perfectly fuck-able girl next to me. Nope my thoughts were with Bella, I was worried about her and wanted nothing more then to check on her. I found myself mindlessly stroking Kristen's hair as Emmett started telling us a story about Bella. (He obviously didn't realize that when your trying to get laid you don't talk about another chick, but apparently Bella infected everyone's minds.)

"…So I was totally kicking her ass at boxing on the wii, when she somehow trips over the cords between the controls and falls right through my television screen…." We were all laughing happily at Bella's expense, but not in bad way. In a way that only friends would, when she entered the room. _Speak of the devil -or in her case Angel- and she shall appear. _One look at her face and I knew something was wrong and it was more then being tired. This Bella was small and fragile, I had never seen her like that. I had only seen witty, mad, and confident Bella.

"Hey Bella." Alice's cheerful voice broke off as she really looked closely at her best friend. Bella stood there for a moment her face draining of color as she seemed to be trying to find her voice. Something was seriously wrong.

"Um Alice I won't be heading back with the team tomorrow. I need you to book me a flight for Tuesday morning, early." Bella's voice was weak and we had to strain to hear her. Her eyes were glazed over and I could tell by the way she swayed that she was drunk. Really drunk.

"Ok." Alice looked from Bella to all of us. "Is everything alright."

"Sure, nothing to worry about." It was obvious she was lying, Alice made a move to get out of the hot tub, but Bella stepped back holding up her hand to stop her. I watched horrified as she swayed in her inebriated state worried she was going to face plant or somehow make it over to the ledge and fall ten stories.

_What? This is Bella we are talking about._

"No Alice enjoy your night, I will umm call you tomorrow or something. I will most likely be gone before your up, then you have a flight to catch. So yeah I will call you." Bella looked lost and uncertain. This was not like her at all. She turned and headed back into the hotel room, everyone else was suddenly forgotten to me as I jumped out of the hot tub grabbing a towel.

"I'll check on her." I mumbled to a very concerned Jasper, Emmett, and Alice. I made my way to Bella's room knocking on her door, I didn't hear a reply.

I debated for all of about five seconds before I decided to enter into her room. I was really worried about her and I couldn't just stand on the outside doing nothing. I was being pulled to her. The pull that was missing early was back and in full force, I realized it was because she wasn't here. So I hadn't lost it at all.

The room was empty and I could hear water running in the connected bathroom. I froze as the water shut off and Bella stepped out of the bathroom. She was out of her dress from the party and into a pair of boy shorts and a Forks Football shirt. We just stood there frozen staring at each other, neither of us moving. Her eyes trailed along my naked chest as mine trailed her smooth legs, she was unbelievably beautiful and I could see she found me attractive also. All insecurities disappeared as I saw lust cross her face, she took in her bottom lip and I had to fight off fantasies.

As our eyes meet we were stuck staring at each other, I could see stress, sadness, and longing in her eyes. I wondered if it was her inebriated state that brought on the longing and lust or if it was in fact me? I couldn't be sure her emotions could give a vampire whiplash.

Seconds turned into minutes and I couldn't speak, but as I let out a big breath she seemed to snap out of it. Shaking her head she continued her path over to her bed. She ignored me as she spread a Saints throw blanket out over the hotel bed spread, then pulled out a quilted blanket and a green pillow. I quirked an eyebrow at her as she climbed on the bed not touching the hotel issued bedding and snuggled up.

"They don't wash these nasty ass things, as long as there aren't any visible stains they just re-make the beds." She visibly shivered as she spoke, I laughed, but in actuality a small part of my brain took a moment to wonder what shit was on the bed in my room. I had never thought about it before, now I shivered also. She laughed, but it wasn't as carefree or happy as usual.

"Well Cullen, I am going to hit the hay." She said sliding further down in the bed, her eyes wary as she bit down on her plump fuck me lip. I held back a groan as I felt myself harden a little more then I already was.

_Think with your other head Cullen, the one with a brain in it. _

"Are you alright?" I ignored her attempt to get me out of her room and pushed back thoughts of fucking her. She sighed taking her lip into her mouth once more and her eyes roamed the room not landing on me. When they did they hit my chest first and then slowly made their way up to my eyes as a blush crept up her cheeks. I held back a smirk not wanting a subject change, just wanting to know how she was. Wanting to know what was causing the Bella I knew so much uneasiness.

"I'm fine." She lied.

"You're a horrible liar." I accused her and sat down on the end of the bed, she eyed me curiously. First she looked caught off guard for being called out, but it quickly turned to anger. The girls eyes were an open book.

"Don't you have a date to get back to?" She tried to take the attention off of herself and it would of worked if the tone of her voice didn't trigger something in me. She sounded more then angry, she sounded hurt or jealous, I couldn't be sure, but it made me feel like I needed to explain myself.

"I was just babysitting so Emmett could get with Blondie." I shrugged explaining it, then turned it back on her. "So what's up, why are you acting so…" I struggled to find a word. "off?"

Yeah that would work, usually it was smart not to tell people they were strange, off was a good description.

She shrugged her shoulders trying to feign nonchalant, but I could see the war of emotions wagging behind her beautiful eyes.

"Come on we're all friends here." I said prompting her with a charming tone, she arched an eyebrow at me.

"Friends?"

"Yeah at least I thought we were, but hey if you don't want to be my friend that is cool." I said getting up off the bed, she grabbed my arm stopping me. The electricity flowed through us.

_Could she not feel that?_

"It is really…" She searched for a word and I sat and waited patiently. "Complicated."

"Well I am sure I could keep up."

She let out a heavy sigh and folded her hands in her lap as she sat up looking anywhere, but in my eyes or my chest.

I didn't think she would every speak and it was unnerving seeing her like this, she was so vulnerable. I saw a side to Bella that I had a feeling not many people got to see, it made me want to pull her into my arms and hold her tight.

After what seemed to be a century she started speaking, her voice low and reserved.

"I let James go as a client yesterday." Ok, can we say vague?

"So are you regretting it?" I wasn't following. She let out a high chuckle of disbelief that nearly made me jump hearing it in the quiet room.

"God no, it is just that I didn't anticipate what was coming and I am at a loss as to what I should do. I always know what to do, this isn't me and I hate it." She closed her eyes tight hiding her emotions from me, her cheeks flushed with frustration.

"Well maybe I can help." I prompted her and our eyes meet, I felt exposed as she stared at me as if trying to see if I was tricking her or something. I looked back at her trying to push my trust on her, I wanted her to trust me and to let me in.

"I should of followed my instincts, my dad was always saying Bella just listen to your gut and nip it in the butt." Her voice lowered to sound more like her father as she said his saying, I smiled at how damn cute she was.

"But no I went ahead and let James charm me into being his agent. I was just starting out and I really needed to get my name out there and I didn't want to be a part of a company so I scooped up the opportunity. I love my job and being a agent for Emmett and Jasper is easy, even with Emmett's antics. They respect the way I operate and they trust me. James is always trying to negotiate with me, trying to get something out of nothing. He is selfish, controlling, and pervy. I worked hard for him anyway making people notice me, I made a name for myself, it was all me. Sure he was my first big client that was already established in the majors, but that doesn't mean he owns me." She paused fuming with annoyance.

"Now him and Aro think they can treat me like a puppet."

I tilted my head at her confused.

"What do you mean?" She sighed rolling her eyes.

"I mean I worked my ass off building my career and working to be respected as a women sports agent in an industry full of men and now those fuck heads are blackmailing me. If I don't comply with them, then it all could be gone in a moment." She flung herself back on the bed making a slight whining sound.

"So how are they blackmailing you?" She was being extremely fucking vague.

"James is involved with the drug and thief trade. He recently got into steroids and apparently the league drug tested him last week and it came back positive. He has a meeting with the board tomorrow, Aro says if I don't go and support James, then they are going to claim that I got the roids for him and there are a few things I am not proud of that Aro dug up and will release to the public. It could get pretty nasty, plus Aro has all kinds of people on his side that will testify saying that I was involved in one way or another."

"I don't get why you being there to support him would make a difference?" I mean I know Bella impressed the hell out of me, but what did that have to do with the board?

She let out a long breath and looked into my eyes as she spoke.

"There are three members of the board Stefan Pratt, Vladimir Stephens, and Amun Egypt. Stefan and Vladimir can't stand Aro, because of his obsession with power. Aro crosses lines that he shouldn't and pushes people without any remorse. Stefan and Vladimir despise that, but Amun is neutral. The reason that Aro and James need me is, because without me James will be banned from MLB. Aro will lose money and when things get out about James people will be breathing down Aro's neck. You could see why Aro would have a problem with that. Well I have worked hard and actually interned for Stefan Pratt in my second year of college, he adored me. He could of gotten me any job on any firm that I wanted, but I wanted to do it on my own, my own way. Stefan and Vladimir found themselves in a situation in Mexico last year and for some reason they called none other then moi to dig them out. Stefan knew he could trust me with anything and I helped him out, Aro knows about this, because he set up the situation to frame Stefan and Vladimir. So lets just say they owe me one and Aro wants that to be repaid in letting James off the hook. I don't see any other choice, I am going to loss either way, I have to do this."

She sighed hard and covered her face exasperated. I felt anger bubble in me at the thought of Bella being made to do anything she didn't want to, it made me physically sick.

"No one can make you do anything." It was absurd to think that Bella would even allow them to push her around like this, she sat up shaking her head.

"If I don't do it they will take everything from me." Not me.

There was pain and stress in her voice, I narrowed my eyes at her. I didn't like this Bella, because this wasn't my Bella. _My Bella. _Oh my subconscious we will revisit that comment later, but right now I had do deal with little miss pity party. She needed to be reminded of who she was and this scared little girl playing dead wasn't her.

"That's bullshit." She jerked back as if I had `slapped her when my voice came out more outraged then I anticipated. "Sorry, but you are fucking Bella Swan. I can't believe you are going to take this lying down." I stood up and started pacing back and forth.

"Who the fuck do you think you are." She seethed and I turned and glared at her. Is she serious?

"What?" I growled at her.

"You think you are so smart and you know everything, well newsflash the world isn't black and white. I can't just pay someone off or sweet talk my way out of this one. It just won't work, it is either swallow my pride or loss everything." Her voice was raised and her hands shook, I shook my head hard moving towards her.

"No, fuck that." She got up on her knees in the bed hands on her hips suddenly looking extremely sober. "There has to be something you can do, turn them in. Blackmail their asses right back. Something, but don't roll over and play dead. That isn't you."

"What do you know about me?" She yelled as her eyes glistened. "You don't know shit about me or this, so fuck you and the horse you rode in on." I was suddenly leaning over her our faces inches from each other I could taste her breath on my tongue. The electricity rolling around like a thunder storm, I lowered my voice staring into her intense chocolate eyes challenging her.

"I know your brave, witty, stubborn, pigheaded, pushy, funny, and fucking beautiful. That is what I know." Her eyes widened slightly and I can't tell you who moved first or how exactly it happened, but our lips connected.

Every part of my body was on high alert, every hair standing on end. It felt like I had been struck by lightening and I would never feel anything besides this passionate kiss again. One hand found it's way to the back of her head as I deepened the kiss, her hair was soft and felt like silk under my fingers. My other hand found the dip in the small of her back and I pulled her towards me, pushing our bodies flesh against each other. Her small delicate hands snaked up around my neck and into my hair, her fingers getting tangled there. Passion burned in the pit of my abdomen, I could feel the effect she had on lower reigns of my body as her tongue danced with mine. She tasted sweet like strawberry wine.

There was no way I could hold in the moan that rose in my throat, but as soon as it erupted it was like the bubble of bliss was punctured and we came back down to reality. Bella pulled away her eyes wide, her breath ragged, cheeks flushed. She looked panicked and scared shitless. I didn't know what to, I knew what I wanted to do, but by her reaction I didn't think that was the best idea.

"I think you should go now." Her voice was hoarse and strangled. I didn't know what to say so I just backed towards the door.

She followed me to the door and as I opened it to step out I leaned in and whispered into her hair.

"You won't lose me or Jasper or Emmett, we will stand by you no matter what." I knew the words were true as soon as I spoke them, I would stand by this beautiful women no matter what. It was fucking crazy, but all I knew was that I had just fucking kissed Bella Swan and it was the best kiss of my life.

She shut the door in my face and I felt a strange pain in my chest, it felt like heartburn only more painful. I felt like a piece of me had just died. I leaned my head against the door for a minute trying to catch my breath and slow down my thoughts and my body. Finally I was able to pull myself together. Turning around I found myself face to face with Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. They all looked smug, confused, and slightly relived. "What?" I asked pushing past them towards the kitchen, I needed a fucking drink.

"Just relieved to see she didn't kill you." Emmett chuckled, I froze and turned to look at him arching my eyebrow wondering how much they heard. "One minute she was waking the neighbors with her yelling, then the next all was quiet. Thought for sure you were a goner."

"Yeah she sounded pretty out raged what did you do kill her dog or something?" Jasper added smirking, they were enjoying this all too much. _Does Bella even have dog, she doesn't seem like much of a dog person._

"I didn't fucking do anything, I was trying to help her. If you thought she was killing me how come none of your asses came to my rescue?" Not that I wanted them interrupting my moment with Bella, but I thought it was a buyable question. Emmett laughed as he answered.

"As cool as you are to have around Cullen, I like my balls right were they are." I grunted and tried not to picture Bella ripping Emmett's balls off.

"Bella kind of gets self-conscious when people see her down and try to help her, which results in her doing stupid shit." Alice shrugged looking slightly worried for her friend. I felt the blood drain from my face, _stupid shit,_ could our kiss be put into that category. I was sure that it could, but I didn't want it there. I rather enjoyed it and wanted to hold onto it.

If one kiss could make me feel this alive then I could only imagine what other things with Bella could do to me, I could feel a smile gracing my face as I thought of the possibilities. Luckily they were no longer paying attention to me.

"You wanna check on her or me?" Alice asked Emmett who started shaking his head.

"I love the girl, but I love my balls more. No way am I going in there when she is that mad." Alice sighed glancing up at Jasper before pecking him on the cheek and disappearing into Bella's room.

After three minutes of standing in silence we figured Alice was safe since Bella hadn't started yelling again and we parted ways quickly. I didn't want them asking any more questions. I disappeared into my room and laid back on my bed.

Everything Bella whirled around me as I tried to come down from a Bella induced high, but I knew there was no way I would be sleeping anytime soon. I let the fantasies assault me as I imagined the feel of Bella's lips on me.

The next morning Bella was gone when I woke up and she didn't return before we had to leave for our flight. I was curious as to what she ended up doing, but felt strange about calling her. I wasn't sure how she would act today and didn't want to push things. I would let her come to me or I would at the most wait until we were thrown together again. I figured I would soon know what she figured out anyway since it was sure to make sports news, James was a pretty big player.

Being on the plane was frustrated, it gave me too much time to think. Everything that Bella had said the night before was whirling around in my head. There was so many things that I didn't know about her, she had so many secrets. She was tied to things that I didn't even comprehend. She had ties with MLB board members and manipulative businessmen. Also she said she had things that she didn't want getting out, things that would ruin her career. Perhaps I should of done a more in-depth background check on Bella before I hired her as a agent, but I knew it wouldn't matter now I was in too deep. I cared about her and I usually cared about very few people. She had a pull on me that I didn't understand, but it was there.

"Oh shit." Emmett's booming voice pulled me out of my thoughts, he was staring down at the small plane television.

"What's up?" Jasper asked leaning over to get a look, Emmett unplugged his headphones and turned up the volume. Him, Jasper, Alice, and I were all on the same row so we huddled around the television.

A man in a suit stood outside a large building reporting breaking news in the MLB world.

"Somehow the MLB was able to keep a huge story under raps from the public and reporters. We stand outside the headquarters for the Major League Baseball association where inside pitcher James Norman is under investigation for the use of illegal substances and being involved with the distribution of stolen goods. Norman was unavailable for a statement before the meeting got underway, but we are hoping to speak with him after his future with the MLB is determined. Also all information and evidence has been handed over to the authorities and James will be facing criminal charges in the maters that the MLB was presented with. Although any of James's representatives were unavailable for questioning we have been granted with an exclusive statement from his former agent Isabella Swan."

The camera widened and there stood Bella wearing a pant suit and looking herself again. Head high, shoulders back, smirk in place, she looked confident and in control.

"Miss Swan you were Norman's agent up until Saturday, did you see this coming and is this why you stepped down?" He held the mic out to her and she smiled dazzlingly at him.

"I am not a women to back down when cornered, I released James with no knowledge of any of this. I had planned on releasing him for a few months due to his unprofessional behavior. I had no knowledge of his other activities seeing as I am located in Seattle and he is here. He did well to hide it from me and if I had come into any information about it, I would of released him immediately. I don't condone illegal activity or cheating. I have three great clients under my belt and they will be my focus, they are honest and hard working. That is where my focus will be, James had been released and anything that falls on him is of his own doing. There may be a few who will want to pin things on me, that I have no hand in, but honestly that is fear. They are afraid and looking for anyone to blame, if I had any blame I would take, but in this case my hands are clean."

"Do you see the board doing and investigation on you and your connections with James?" Bella just smiled at the reporter and shook her head.

"No and if they did decide to investigate they would come up empty handed. I have nothing to hid from the board or anyone else."

The reporter wrapped it up with Bella and Emmett shut the television off. We all sat quietly for a moment, I guess no one really knew what to say. There was a eerie feeling that I didn't understand.

"So that is what was up Bella's skirt." Emmett sighed shaking his head, they all seemed concerned.

"Isn't this a good thing?" I asked referring to the report. Bella had stood her ground and I knew there would most likely be backlash, but it seemed like they knew something I didn't.

"Well sort of." Jasper sighed looking at Emmett.

"James is volatile and I don't see him taking this well, there is no way the board is going to let him get away with all that. When it doesn't go his way things are going to get strained." Emmett explained looking deep in thought, it was strange to see him being so serious.

"What do you think he will do?" Alice asked sounding just as worried. It was warming to see so many people care so much about my Bella.

There you go again with that _my Bella _stuff, what the hell is that? Your making her sound like a damn dog or a piece of property, stop it Cullen.

"I don't know, but if he comes near Bella I will snap his neck." Emmett now looked angry as if every possibility started running through his mind, which in turn made possibilities run through mine.

Damn suddenly I felt really anxious and stressed. I needed Bella by my side and I needed her now, but I was in the clouds and going the wrong direction. It would be late tomorrow before I saw her and I would worry about her until then. I just hoped that she left the premises before the meeting ended, so she would be far away from James.

**Reviews are better then making out with shirtless Edward.**

**Ok maybe not, but please let me know what you think anyway.**


	8. Chapter 8 Batman and Robin

**A/N: A big thanks to my readers for sticking with me even when I am not so great about updating fast, I really try to make an effort to update once a week, but life comes first. Since I have been slacking slightly I already started the next chapter and gave you a little sneak peek at the end of this one. Please give me awesome reviews they mean a lot more then you might think. Alright I won't keep you any longer here is the next chapter…..**

**Chapter 8**

"**Batman and Robin"**

Holy Willy Wonka sucking on a damn chocolate bar.

I had a twilight zone weekend that is for sure, everything about it was totally surreal. Nothing like any of it had happened to me before, I had never been so emotional, irrational, insecure, and weak before in my life. And let me tell you it pissed me the fuck off. It took the beautiful green eyed God to pull my ass out of it, to put me back on track, but he did more then that. He woke up every inch of my body, he made me weak in the knees, and he shocked the hell out of me. Now I am at a point in my life that doesn't make any damn sense and I don't know where to go or what to do from here.

_[Backtrack Monday Morning 6 am]_

_The hotel was dead silent as I woke up and got ready to go and put everything on the line. I still hadn't thought it all through, because Edward fucking Cullen's kiss would not get out of my damn head. I couldn't believe that we kissed and I for the life of me I can not figure out how or why it happened? _

_I say blame it on the alcohol. _

Anyway.

_Or what the fuck he thought about it, but I didn't have time to digest all of that now. Because now I had a job to do._

_Edward had been right I couldn't just lay down and play dead, that wasn't me and that wasn't the way to do this. It annoyed the shit out of me that he thought he knew more about me then I did, but this time he was right and I was wr.. Not even saying that nasty word, I wasn't right, there that will work. So here I am walking up to Stefan's mansion to speak to him at just after seven in the morning._

"_Oh Isabella darling this is such a pleasure." Stefan gushed as I stepped into his foyer. We exchanged pleasantries and he lead me into his office for coffee._

"_So Isabella I assume this is about James?" He arched his eyebrows at me as he raised his glass to his lips, steam wafting up around his wrinkled face. I sat up straight and looked him straight in the eyes, the real Bella was back now and I didn't plan on losing her again. _

"_Something like that, it seems that this whole mess has woven its way into my life and I must say it has put me in quit the predicament." I took a drink of the rich imported coffee as Stefan sighed and shook his head._

"_Well I told you long ago that the leech was going to get you in trouble. I really hate to hear this, I would like to help almost anyway I can." I smiled a little at the word leech and the memory of when I told Stefan that I had taken James on as a client. He had told me that James drained life from people, he harmed others to save himself, making him nothing more then just that, a leech._

"_I know." I gave him the best sorrowful smile I could muster, because I hated being told what to do, but I knew know that perhaps I should of listened to him. Though I wouldn't go as far as to say I was wrong and he was right, I just wasn't the type of person to be wrong. _

"_So what is the vermin doing to my beautiful girl? Making you come to me and plead for mercy." Stefan chuckled unbelieving. _

"_Not exactly, but yes. Him and your friend Aro.." His eyes widened at the name. "have decided to blackmail me into supporting James, you know I dropped him on Saturday morning, but anyway they want me to use my relationship with you to call in a favor, per say." _

"_What are they using as blackmail? I wouldn't think of you as the kind of girl that has skeletons in her closet, your so brutally honest." I grimaced a little pushing back the thoughts that tried to flood my mind. _

"_Yeah well everyone has their secrets, right?" I shrugged my shoulders and Stefan looked me over suspiciously. _

"_Your not going to share are you?" He asked narrowing his eyes slightly. _

"_Some things are left better unsaid." _

"_Alright so why are you here?"_

"_I need to dig up some serious stuff on Aro, something to scare him off, to make his threats unworthy so that I can get him off my back. I will not do him any favors or even James for that matter." I leaned in close to Stefan speaking with determination. He smiled at me and reached out patting my hand._

"_Child you were there for me when I needed you and it is time I repay that." He took his keys from his pocket and unlocked the bottom drew pulling out a couple vanilla envelopes. "I have been holding onto these for awhile waiting for the right time, but I think I can spare a few to help my favorite girl out." He winked at me taking some of the papers and pictures out, then handed me two photos._

"_You can use these, I have much more incriminating stuff. So I can spare a few for you. No need to worry about James though, because the authorities will be picking him up later today after the board meeting." _

"_Thank you so much." I stood up and hugged him tight before looking down at the photos one more time smiling. This was perfect, just what I needed. _

_I didn't contact James or Aro about not coming, I just let them think I was there to represent James and cash in a favor as I arrived twenty minutes before the board meeting. I smiled at them as I approached pictures in a new envelope in my purse, I walked with my head held high and my feet moving gracefully. I was me again and it felt amazing, a part of me wished Edward was here to see it. _

"_Bella glad you could make it." James smirked licking his lips and looking me up and down. I ignored him and continued on towards Aro, who was looking speculative. He knew me well enough to see that I was on a mission. _

"_Ms Swan." He narrowed his eyes almost looking amused. _

"_Aro." I purred. _

"_I hope you're here on good terms." His lips twitched. _

"_I am here on my terms, I am here to tell everyone that I will not be representing James. I also feel that whatever choice the board makes is deserving." There was a large group of reporters and such surrounding us and I spoke loudly so they could hear, suddenly questions were bombarded on us. Aro's face turned smug as he arched an eyebrow at me, then leaned in to whisper in my ear. _

"_Isabella do you want me to pull the plug on your career? Do you want the whole world to know your dirty little secrets? All it takes is one whisper and it will spread like wild fire. Everything around you will be destroyed." I pulled away from him and smiled, which confused him. I curled my finger telling him to lean down, I reached up on my toes and whispered in his ear. _

"_You see the problem is that you think that you hold all the cards in your hands, but in truth you don't. I am holding the most important ones, the ones that will ruin yours, and I have more proof then a whisper." _

_I smirked as his smirk turned into a mystified look._

"_Your lying." He accused and I pulled out the envelope handing it to him._

"_These are copies, I have the originals hid away I am sure you will want to listen to me closely or the whole world will see those." I nodded to the envelope as he took it, inside held two photos of him in compromising positions with his brother and business partners wife. "I will not support James today, you will not enforce your threats, and you will stay out of my life." I was strong, I was solid, I stood up to him. He peeked into the envelope and his face reddened in anger as he clutched it. I smiled and nodded to him and a very pale James._

"_Good day." I chimed happily as I skipped away reporters following me. I ended up agreeing to do a short interview it would be smart to get myself out there just incase this all back fired. I stood off to the side watching as James and Aro entered the building without anyone to support and represent James other then Alec. A college of Aro's, but he had very little experience and not nearly as many degree's as me. I smiled to myself as the reporter set up for my mini interview with him. I felt a presence behind me and glanced over to see Jane leaning against the other side of the pillar that I was leaning on. I rolled my eyes as, she narrowed hers at me. _

"_I have a message for you." She whispered in a sickly childlike voice. _

"_What are you a walking voicemail box?" I asked looking away from her, she was so innocent looking, but far from it. _

"_Aro said to tell you and I quote: This isn't over Ms Swan." She chuckled darkly as she pushed off the wall. "We'll be seeing you." She waved practically skipping off. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths I knew that Aro wouldn't just let it go, but I kind of wanted to pretend that he would, that we could all just forget this, but no chance in hell now. _

"_Ms Swan we are all ready." Ron Frank said as he ran his hands through his hair getting ready to shot the interview. I put on a confident smile and held my head high. I was Bella Swan, sports agent, and bad ass chick._

The plane ride from New York to Seattle proved to be extremely difficult. I had to shut my phone off, I was alone, and I had way too much time to think. The five hour flight dragged on and on. I couldn't close my eyes, because every time I did I saw green eyes staring at me and I felt talented fingers caressing my skin in ways that drove me wild. When my eyes were open the kiss I shared with Edward was on reply for me to see or I was worried about what Aro had planned or what he would plan.

I expected rain as I stepped off of the plane in Seattle and I was more then pleased to see that that wasn't the case. In fact the sun was shining down like a ball of fire, it was far from hot, but it was a pleasant appearance in the rainy town. I felt a smile tug at my lips feeling the rays hit my face and I booked it to baggage claim. I wanted to hurry home and take my car out for a drive, it was the perfect day to put the top down.

I was one of the first off my flight to make it to baggage claim and I waited rather impatiently for our bags to start coming out. Mine was the tenth bag and I yanked it off making my way out of the airport. As I got to the main area I looked around for Alice, she was suppose to pick me up so I wouldn't have to ride in a cab home. I scanned the area, but when my eyes did land on a familiar face it wasn't who I was expecting. My heart picked up speed, eyes widened, and I got mutant butterflies in my tummy.

Edward Cullen was standing at the West entrance in all his glory. Leather jacket, green button up shirt lightening his eyes, and dark wash jeans. He looked oh so yummy, and with that thought I wanted to tie up a noose and jump off a chair.

_Bella get a grip._

I took a deep breath and forced a professional smile on my face as I made my way over to him, he meet me in the middle a breathtaking crooked grin on his god like face. He reached out to take my bag, I shook my head pulling it back. The grin washed off his face and worry crossed his perfect features.

"I am more then capable of carrying my own bag." I snipped at him a little to forcefully, but damn I was having trouble not tackling his ass right here in the middle of the airport. He chuckled and whispered under his breath.

"Of course you can." I pretended not to hear him and waited for him to lead the way, we walked side by side, touching from time to time as someone would bump into us. His touch would light me on fire and I was like a blood thirsty vampire wanting to ravish him, but I didn't. I controlled myself, but the electricity was almost too much to resist. He smelled wonderful, like Burberry and sweetness. I wanted to lean over and get a big whiff, but figured that would be very unprofessional of me. I had to keep it professional.

_Yeah tell that to my soaked panties._

You know those moments in books and movies where the characters are just sitting in an uncomfortable silence, this was one of those moments. The only sound coming from the purr of the engine, no radio, no rain, nothing, but silence. I risked a glance at Edward, because I had been playing it cool, but I had to see his fucking sexy face. Our eyes meet and I could see he was contemplating something. His thinking face was oh-so sexy and I wanted to leap across the console and into his lap, but I reframed.

What the fuck had he done to me to make me want to jump his bones so bad, it was one kiss. I have kissed at least a dozen guys and never had this kind of urge before. I stared out the window watching the plush green trees pass by at a slow soothing speed.

_Wait. Slow?_

I quickly glanced over at the speed dial to see that Edward was only going fifty five. I rolled my eyes annoyed, I wanted to get home some time today. Who knew how long this sun would last and I wanted to put my top down.

_That's what she said._

Ugh. You know what I meant.

"Cullen." I broke the silence and it felt like the tension lifted slightly. He glance over at me and arched an eyebrow, almost looking anxious. "Why are you driving like a fucking granny?" He looked taken back for a moment before he sighed and speed up mumbling a sorry.

_Strange._

I had expected him to argue back or say something snarkey, but he didn't.

Now that the silence had been broken for a moment there was no way in hell that my ass was going to go back into it. I reached forward and switched the radio on. I saw Edward's hands tighten on the steering wheel, control freak didn't like me messing with his radio apparently. I ignored him and flipped through the programmed XM buttons happy to see that our music taste were pretty close. _Why does that make you happy?_ I stopped on a Cavo song and sat back to enjoy the music. The car was no longer silent, but that didn't matter because there was a electricity running through the car that hummed inside my skin, it was worse then the silence. I closed my eyes blocking it all out as the song transitioned into another one, I forgot where I was. The trip to New York wearing on me and pulling me into exhaustion, I felt completely relaxed in Edward's car, listening to his radio, the sun roof open blowing through my hair. The sun making its way through the tinted windows and warming my skin. It all felt a little too comfortable as I sang along with the radio.

_In this time are we lovingOr do we sit here wonderingWhy this world isn't turning roundIt's now or neverIn this way are we learningOr do we sit here yearningFor this world to stop turning roundIt's now or never_

Suddenly the music was gone and I was in the middle of singing the word _never _as my eyes opened and I stared at Edward. It was at that moment that I realized the car was pulled off to the side of the road and Edward was staring at me, his piercing green eyes trying to pull something out of me, trying to posses me. My hands tingled with a need to touch him, my lips ached to feel the burn of his, and my core reminded me that I was a women with needs.

I intertwined my fingers on my lap and bit my lip so that I would resist him and his devilishly good looks. We sat there for what felt like an hour before he shook his head and pulled the car back onto the highway. I scrunched my face in confusion as I stared at his puzzling face, he looked so torn and tormented. I was so confused, so lost, and all I wanted to do was make him smile. I didn't like seeing him like this, what had I done? What had happened in that moment? I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice when Edward pulled up in front of my house. I gathered my things, but made no move to get out of the car.

"Edward?" My voice translated my confusion, he glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes. "Is everything okay?"

He seemed to think for a minute before he answered and I got worried that he was going to fire me for kissing him or something like that. I hadn't thought about what he would think of the kiss or what it would mean to him. I had just thought about myself, per usual.

"I should ask you that." I felt my forehead crease as I turned my body towards him.

"Whatever do you mean Cullen?" I knew what he meant, here it comes. He hates me, I disgusted him for kissing him. He was all professional and he had seen me weak and I had attacked him. I wasn't for sure if I had kissed him or if he had kissed me, but I was slightly inebriated so I blame myself. _And the alcohol._

"Are you just going to pretend like the other night didn't happen?" He sounded angry, but his eyes showed hurt. This was one confusing man.

_Hello whiplash._

"I was drunk and emotional, shit happens." I shrugged nonchalant. "No biggie Cullen, it won't happen again." The words only made the hurt deepen for a moment and then he cleared them of all emotion. It was a starkey contrast that put me slightly on edge.

"Right." He said sitting up straighter. "We forget about it and move on, back to business. Friends?"

"Yep we can be like Batman and Robin. All business." I assured him with a smile that didn't reach my eyes, for some reason just being friends with Edward didn't feel right. I was being like some stupid girl with a lame crush and I hated it. I didn't get attached, I didn't need a man. Bella Swan is her own women, whom knew better then to mix business with pleasure.

"I don't really see how we relate to them, but I get to be Batman and I don't do tights." As the beginning he sounded slightly confused, but his voice grew more playful to the end.

"No tights, but I am Batman and you are Robin." He narrowed his eyes playfully.

"What makes you think you get to be Batman?"

"I am just cool like that." Somewhere during our little conversation we had been inching closer together like damn magnets, so we were so close I could smell his mint breath. I had to fight my whole body not to lean in and take his lips. I felt like he was testing me in some way, like he was daring me to kiss him. I shot back like a backfire out of a ancient Chevy truck and scrambled to the get the door open.

"ThanksfortherideCullen, seeyouaround." I ran all my words together as I hopped out and ret rived my bag out of his trunk. He got out to help me, but I was halfway up the walkway before he got to the trunk. I didn't look back as I scurried inside and unlocked my door.

"Fucking A" I breathed as I leaned against my front door. Adrenaline running through me, a natural high, and a ache. I could feel it when he drove away, it was like a piece of me was going with him. I shook my head at the crazy thought and started towards my bathroom to take a nice long hot shower and was all this craziness away.

Later I would call Alice and find out what the hell was so damn important that she couldn't pick me up. Leaving me alone with Edward like that was unacceptable, even though it was kind of perfect. Ugh.

Fuck. My. Life.

On Thursday I was having a perfectly nice day at home, I felt like Eddy needed a little attention and honestly I didn't want to run into Edward in Seattle, so I was working from home until I could get my shit together. After I finished up lunch I got a frantic phone call from Emmett, it was strange that he was calling me since he should be in practice.

"Bella!" He exclaimed when I answered.

"Who else?" I asked since clearly this was my phone.

"You have to get to Regional Memorial Hospital, I am going to meet you there. They aren't saying much over the phone and I am freaking the fuck out." His words ran together, but I caught them and my heart stopped. For some strange reason the first face to appear in my mind was Edward's. Of all the people.

"Hospital, why?" I asked confused and frozen in place, my voice broke. Calls like this were never good.

"Riley." His voice broke and that was all it took to put me into motion. My feet and hands scrambling to get my purse and my keys. I am not even sure I said goodbye to Emmett, but I no longer had the phone to my ear and I was frantically running out to my car.

I couldn't recall the drive to the hospital or what I was thinking, because I almost felt numb in a dream like state. It was like it was my son in the hospital and it hurt so bad to even think of anything harming him. It would kill Emmett if anything happened to him and it would kill me, the world would end. That one kid had the power to end the world. I skidded to a stop in the emergency hospital drop off ignoring people yelling that I couldn't park there and ran into the hospitals front desk.

"Can I help you?" A short fat red headed lady asked me from behind her glasses.

"Uh yeah Riley McCartney?" She glanced down at a sheet of paper and then back up to me.

"And you are?" She looked at me suspiciously.

"I am Bella Swan, his god mother." I told her clenching my jaw. Damn just tell me where he is, what is wrong?

"Sorry we are only allowed to release information to blood relatives." She crossed her arms and tried to look stern. I stared her down and spoke through my teeth.

"He is my fucking family, now tell me where he is and what the fuck happened." Her eyes widened and she uncrossed her arms and put her hands on the desk.

"Look I can't tell you anything, I think you should leave before you do something you will regret." She spoke calmly, but her eyes darted around nervously.

"No you look, you are going to fucking tell me what I need to know and your going to fucking tell me now." My voice was raised and I could feel eyes on me, she reached for the phone.

"Leave now or I will call security." I was out of my mind, I reached over and pushed the phone back down on the hook. Her hand trembled and she looked around for help.

"Just slid that paper over here and let have a quick looksy and things can be resolved calmly, other wise I can be a huge pain in your ass."

She was trembling in her seat and you could tell that she was scared shitless and at a loss as to what to do.

"Bella what is going on?" I heard Jasper's rushed voice behind me, but I didn't turn to look at him. My hand still holding the phone down, my body stretched across the counter.

"That is what I am trying to find out, but this fucking leprechaun gypsy is giving me the fucking run around." Anger and stress laced my voice. I was like a mama bear on a tirade.

"I am sorry miss." Jasper's smooth voice said as he wrapped his arm around my waist, but I realized immediately that it wasn't Jasper's arm. It was too big and it sent electricity through me. It was Edward, which for some reason pissed me off more.

"Let me go, I have to find Riley." I said trying to pull from Edward's grasp.

"Well it is going to be a little hard to do that from a jail cell." Edward said letting go of me and stepping back. His hair was wet from a shower and his cloths looked quickly tossed on. He nodded towards the nurse who was now talking panicky into the phone.

"Shit." I sighed pulling out my phone to call Emmett. "Are you with him? What happened? Please tell me he is alright?" I pleaded into the phone as I walked towards the exit, removing myself before security could.

"Yeah." Emmett sighed sounding relived. "He is fine. A few scratches it could have been a whole lot worse, but they said he is going to be okay."

"Thank god." I let out a huge breath and leaned against the wall, Jasper and Edward stood before me anxiously. Emmett told me to come around the front and go through the ER that way to avoid the nurse and go to room eighty three. I still didn't know what happened, but I pushed off the wall and walked around the hospital, Edward and Jasper following.

"Looks like Bella is back." Edward sighed and I pretended to ignore him as a smile pulled at my lips.

"Bella what the hell were you thinking in there?" Jasper asked annoyance in his voice.

"I wasn't." I practically whispered as I power walked. I glanced up at him and I saw understanding cross his face, I risked a glance at Edward, he was watching me almost with amazement, and a hint of concern. I looked away quickly.

As soon as I entered the room I ran to Riley's side so glad to see him in one piece, his face was slightly bruised and scratched up, but other then that he looked to be alright. I pulled him to me gently and he hugged me back.

"You scared auntie Bella." I told him in a relieved voice.

"Sorry." He mumbled into my shirt, I pulled back and looked him over one more time to make sure he was alright.

"It's not your fault baby." I assured him kissing his forehead and turning to look at Emmett. Who was a little paler then usually and looked all kinds of stressed. I ruffled Riley's hair as I pulled away from him and went over to hug Emmett. He held me tight and I felt a silent tearless sob rock through him. This strong man was so stressed and scared that it was horrifying. I had never seen Emmett cry, but I knew that if today's events would have been worse, I would see him break into a million pieces.

"What happened?"

He glanced at Riley indicating he didn't want to talk in front of him, so he put some cartoons on and we all stepped out into the hall, Jasper and Edward on our tails. Emmett had signaled for them to come, I guess he didn't want to tell the story more then he had to.

"I had six missed calls after practice and they were all from this hospital telling me they had Riley here. They wouldn't tell me anything over the phone, so I drove a hundred or more all the way here. When I got here they told me that he was in a car wreck, luckily Victoria had him strapped in properly so the injuries were minimal." He paused taking a deep breath, he looked worried and down right pissed when he started speaking again.

"Victoria is in pretty bad shape, but they think that she will pull through." I could see there was more and the more was what he was pissed about. "Her blood alcohol level was off the chart and.." He pulled at his hair stressed.

"They found a joint in the seat of the car when they were pulling her out, she was fucking high and drunk off her ass. She was smoking a joint while driving him down the road, she was drunk while taking care of my son." I saw his eyes glisten. "She could of killed him." He whispered the last part and I held onto the wall for support as anger and fear ran through me. I hated seeing Emmett in pain, Riley in the hospital.

"I am going to fucking kill her, I am going to go in her room and smother." I said clinching my hands into fist as I started pacing back and forth. She put Riley in danger, her own son. She put his life on the line for a shit load of drinks and a smoke. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Bells calm down." Jasper said reaching out and stopping my pacing. I looked at him telling him not to fucking touch me, he retracted his hand shaking his head.

"Jasper is right, killing her would do no good." Edward threw in shaking his head. "But now Riley is going to be all Emmett's. No more shared custody, no more putting up with that bitch."

I stared at Edward seeing his anger showing through, this was effecting him too. He cared about Emmett and Riley, it was rather touching. It just showed how much more amazing he was. _That charming fucker._

"Right." Emmett nodded sounding scared, I could tell what he was thinking. He loved his son that was obvious, but his life wasn't that great for a kid. Lots of travel and late nights, there is no way he could drag Riley around like that.

"Emmett." I reached up touched his cheek, he looked at me with stress filled eyes. "Everything is going to work out, we will figure it out together."

I did the rest of my days work from the hospital room waiting for them to release Riley and when they did I went home with him and Emmett. I couldn't let either of them out of my sight after the day we had. It was like I realized how much damage the world could do and I wanted to protect them. Plus on a even more frustrating side of things, the hospital had my car fucking towed. Yeah shit heads, I would have to go and bail it out later.

Reporters were calling left and right, they followed us from the hospital and back to Emmett's house. There would be a lot of cleaning up to do for this, but it could wait until tomorrow. Emmett and I sat on the couch after getting Riley to bed in silence. Neither of us able to speak, it had been the scariest event of my life and for some reason I wanted to be held in warm arms and stared at by emerald eyes.

Even in a time of panic and fear Edward could weasel his way into my thoughts, he was finding a way to get under my nails and into my skin. It was different and a part of me hated it, but an even bigger part of me enjoyed it, which scared the hell out of me.

**Next on The Sports Agent:**

_The small room was thick with tension and I could hear every move and every breath that she made. I wanted to strip her of the tiny blue dress and do unimaginable things to her perfect little body. I wanted to claim her as mine, but she wasn't mine and I didn't see that changing. I wasn't a man to give up, but Bella wasn't a women to give in either. So we were at an impasse of sorts, even though neither of us would surrender today I still wanted her more then I had ever wanted anything in my life. _

_Fuck it._

_I didn't want to violate her in anyway, but I couldn't not touch her or feel her any longer. I turned to face her, she was still irritated and annoyed, but I saw longing flash in her eyes, that was all I needed. My lips, my hands, my body, it all responded to her in a matter of milliseconds. Bella Swan would be mine, I would have her here and now in any way I could get her. _

**Don't forget to review, thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9 Black ties & love affairs

**A/N: Thanks to all my readers for sharing your thoughts with me. Also I have gained a beta for this story so hopefully my grammar errors are less then they were. So big thanks to Jen my beta, she is awesome. So I won't keep you from it any longer her is the next chapter. **

**Chapter 9**

"**Black Ties and Love Affairs"**

**Edward's POV**

_Small delicate hands ghost down my stomach, fingers lingering in my happy trail making me significantly harder. Brown hair sprawling across my abs and tickling me in all the best ways as lips meet the skin that her fingers had left. Heat running through me like a out of control forest fire. My cock aching and begging for her mouth to move lower or for her core come higher, needing any kind of release. Like a good little vixen her lips moved south anticipation boiled in my abdomen._

Bang.

Bang.

The banging cut off the mental image of my dream, cock blocked even in my sleep. I rolled over groaning as my hard on nearly held me up off the bed.

The banging continued and I punched my bed yelling obscenities into my pillow. Set on killing whomever the fuck was banging on my door at.. I glanced at the clock; Six in the morning, I could sleep for at least another hour, who would be at my house at this hour. I push up off the bed and pulled on a pair of jeans rather than shorts trying to hid my morning wood a little better. The doorbell rings and seconds later the banging continues.

"I am fucking coming." I grumbled. _Not in the way I desire unfortunately. _

I hastily unlocked the door and swung it open with a furious scowl on my face. It softened slightly as I took in all five four of Bella, she was wearing black leggings and a dress shirt thing over it. She looked much more casual then usual and I had to say it was just as sexy as business Bella. She looked me up and down her brown eyes wide as she lingered on my chest, I felt a smirk grace my lips. The Swan could claim us friends, batman and robin, all she wanted, but the girl fucking wanted me.

"It is about fucking time." She finally looked to my face and broke the silence. She pushed passed me and entered the house.

"Please why don't you come in." I replied sarcastically, the harshness of my sexual frustration getting the best of me. She looked around as she went into the kitchen searching through my cabinets like a mad women. I leaned against the door frame arms crossed watching the way her butt moved in the tight leggings when she reached up on her tip toes to peer in the high cabinets. It wasn't helping the throbbing in my jeans at all. Finally she gave up with a frustrated sigh and turned around to stare at me. She was so adorable when she was frustrated.

"Your kitchen needs organizing." I raised my eyebrows at her baffled.

"Did you drive all the way over here at this ungodly hour to inform me of this?" She huffed rolling her eyes.

"Yes, because I have so much time on my hands that I can just drive over to your huge house to get a cup of coffee, but not find the coffee, because your kitchen organization is shit." She was rambling.

"Bella." I said stopping her rant. "If you are not here to just belittle my organization skills, what are you here for?"

She rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Work, why else Cullen?" I couldn't help the annoyed huff that released me, it was early and I was fucking frustrated. And speaking to her this morning was like my sexual build up without release, frustrating and disappointing.

"Look Swan I had about another hour of sleep and seeing how I have a game in two days I would like to get my rest."

"Sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep Cullen, but if you would answer your phone or pay attention to a calendar, you would know that we are interviewing for you an assistant this morning. Alice and I can't take care of your every need and considering you completely forgot about this just shows how bad you need a assistant." _I have a need no one is taking care of, but me lately would you like to help me with it?_

I pffed rolling my eyes at her and turning on my heels towards the hallway. I heard the distinct sound of a foot stomping and glanced over my shoulder. Bella was standing in my kitchen arms crossed pouty faced and looking like a defiant child.

"What?" I asked after staring at her a moment longer then appropriate. "I was going to get ready per your orders miss priss."

"Uh I was looking for this black stuff that is made from beans, it smells rich and wakes up your senses. You know the best part of waking up and all that shit." I smiled at her, she was just so damn cute. Her hair pulled back in a ponytail hands on hips and lips pursed.

"Sorry no coffee here." I shrugged enjoying the irritated look on her face. "That shit is gross and the caffeine does bad shit to your body."

She gawked at me and finally shook her head and stormed past me.

"My office in an hour and a half Cullen."

I headed towards the shower to rub one out and get ready for the day.

*

An hour and half later I was walking into Bella's office with a coffee in my hand and a smile on my face. The tension in my pants at bay for the moment and my charming side itching to charm its way into Bella's heart. I had agreed to be friends, to be batman and robin, but I just couldn't do it. I had a plan and a very good plan at that. Hopefully Bella and I could reach a common ground, perhaps friends with benefits. Though something inside me told me that still wouldn't be enough. I was selfish and wanted as much of the beautiful witty girl that I could get.

"Coffee?" I offered to Bella as I entered the room, she didn't look up at me as she spoke.

"Your late."

I glanced down at the Rolex on my wrist and rolled my eyes at her.

"Two whole minutes."

"Didn't anyone tell you that it doesn't matter how late you are, late is still late."

Someone was super moody today, I had my work cut out for me that was for sure. I watched as she typed away on her laptop almost faster than I could see. Her hair was falling out of the ponytail and landing in her face, I was fixated on her as she puckered her lips and blew the hair out of her eyesight. I wanted to lean in and tuck it behind her ear, but I resisted. I just stood frozen watching her, she was so damn beautiful. The tension that I had a bay was starting to rear its ugly head so I glanced around the room trying to distract myself.

My eyes drifted over the diplomas on her wall, she had various degrees and I was shocked that someone so young could of already accomplished so much. As I looked at the English degree I tilted my head surprised and unsure of why someone in Sports would need an English degree.

"Pleasure." Her voice was too close and I had to close my eyes to control myself. I could smell her behind me and I ached to turn around and flush her body against mine. I had never had this kind of attraction to a women before she must be sending off some powerful pheromones. Yeah that is it, but wait what was she talking about? Pleasure? I turned to look at her our faces only inches from each other, she took a step back immediately. I could see the battle behind her eyes, there was desire and longing there, but she wouldn't allow herself to act on it.

"English, it is something I enjoy." Oh yeah she must of saw me looking at that degree in particular. I nodded my head holding the coffee out to her and she smiled taking it. Our hands grazed each other and electricity shot through me.

I swallowed hard trying really hard to keep my body under control as she looked up at me from under her lashes biting her lip. Control was lost. She had to know what effect she had on me, I was lost in her. I could practically taste her lips on mine as I watched her chew on her perfect little pout. I felt my body leaning towards her without my permission, my hand raising slowly on its own accord towards her cheek. She stared at me wide eyed waiting, the battle still playing in her brown eyes.

"Miss Stan has arrived." Alice's voice broke the moment and we both regained ourselves and scrambled away from each other. Bella straighten out her suit, she had changed out of the outfit that she was wearing at my house. Strange?

"You changed?" The words left my lips without permission. She looked confused and then glanced down at her cloths and understanding came over her.

"Yeah you didn't think I was going to wear yoga pants to work did you?" She chuckled amused as a small amount of color lit her cheeks. I shrugged thinking that she looked fine either way, but who was I to decipher women.

We sat through four interviews with potential assistants, Bella was just as picky as me and between the two of us it was a tedious task picking one. As the fifth one entered the room I could see Bella tense next to me and I followed her eyes to the girl that walked confidently into the room. She was all legs and straight features, she wore a short skirt and white blouse. Her breast perky at the open top two buttons and her tan legs looked as smooth as satin. She was fucking hot, there was no denying it and she eyed me up like a piece of chocolate she wanted to melt in her mouth.

As sexy as she was she was nowhere near as interesting or as beautiful as Bella, but hey if I couldn't have Bella…

"Hi, I am Kate Pepper." She introduced herself holding out a perfectly manicured hand. Bella shook Kate's hand first eyeing her up and down, she didn't look impressed.

"Bella Swan, this is Edward Cullen." Bella gestured to me once Kate released her hand and I meet her hazel eyes. They had no dept to them, but they had fun written all in them. I wasn't looking to mix anymore business and pleasure, but if Bella wouldn't give into me a distraction might be nice.

_Damn one minute you are fighting for Bella and the next you are cowering down. Pussy._

My thoughts couldn't be more wrong though, because I was a pussy. I was far from it, in fact the problem was that there was so much pressure in my penis that I couldn't think clearly.

Kate was actually very bright and interesting enough. She had a college degree and was looking to get into the business as starting off as an assistant then moving into advertising. She had an impressive resume and by the end of the interview I was liking her for way more than her looks. Bella on the other hand still seemed less then impressed. We parted ways with Kate, me assuring her that we would be in touch. As soon as the door shut Bella started angrily pressing the keys on her keyboard. I watched her a moment confused and amused all at once. Bella Swan was a strange creature that much is for sure.

"I think she might be the one Batman." I told her as I settled into the seat across from her, I had been sitting in a chair behind the desk next to her, but decided distance was most likely best.

"I don't think so Robin." She said in a final tone shocking me. After everyone we had discussed the girl, then said if we liked her or not. With Kate, Bella immediately wrote her off. She wouldn't meet my eyes and she continued hitting the keys with a force that would most likely break one in a minute. It took me all of two more seconds to realize that Bella was jealous, I tried to hide my smirk as I decided to toy with Miss Swan a little.

"Awe I think she was kind of perfect."

Her jaw tightened and her hand slammed down on the enter button sounding loud in the room. I held back my amusement, though I am sure my eyes were glowing with it. Luckily she was staring holes into her screen and not paying attention to my eyes.

"I bet you did." She whispered almost too faint for me to catch it.

"What exactly did you not like about her?" _Besides the fact that you are jealous of her. _I added in my head thinking about how absurd it was for Bella to be jealous. No one could hold a candle to the beautiful girl before me.

She stopped typing pushing back off her desk throwing her head back on her neck and staring at the ceiling. I couldn't see her eyes, but I was pretty sure she was rolling them at me.

"For starters she is very unprofessional, also she seems flaky." I almost laughed at her lame excuse, but managed to hold it back. She wouldn't meet my eyes as she glared holes into her computer screen once again.

"How did you get unprofessional and flaky out of that interview?"

She huffed loudly standing up, she started pacing the room angrily. This was like watching a lioness whose territory had been breached. It was fascinating and did wonders for my ego. She was so damn sexy when she got all jealous and it further proved that she did indeed want me. Her words lie, but her body and emotions give her away.

"Seriously Edward are you blind?" It was obviously a rhetorical question and she went on ranting and pacing. "Could she flirt or undress you with her eyes any more than she did. I mean I thought that fire was going to shot from them and melt your clothes off. Then she is all like 'oh Edward I will be on top of everything for you'." Bella made air quotes uncovering the innuendo of Kate's words.

"Oh and let's not forget that she kept adjusting herself so that her skirt would ride higher and her blouse would shift over her cleavage. Seriously she would be better suited as a stripper. And as far as flaky.." I leaned back in the chair and watched her no longer hearing words, just my eyes moving with her ivory legs and plump ass. Every step she took made it move with a perfect rhythm that went straight to my dick. Her hair was coming loose out of the band it was held in and fell in curls. Then she stopped pacing and she was standing in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"Hello earth to playboy extraordinaire." I guess she had spoken to me and I didn't answer.

"Huh, what?" I sounded like a idiot.

"You're not even listening, whatever Edward do whatever you want. But I assure that she is going to case more problems then solve." I just shook my head at her and rolling my eyes.

"Alright." I surrendered. "If she makes you this crazy, then I won't hire her. Who do you suggest we hire?"

"I am not crazy." She narrowed her eyes at me and then changed directions. "Carmen Sanchez seemed professional and very trustworthy. She comes with good recommendations." I chuckled to myself thinking of the third women we interviewed, she had a barrel body and a round face. I wouldn't say she was ugly, but she was no Kate.

"I think someone might be.." She glared at me and I stopped short changing my mind about saying the j word out loud.

"Might be what?" She arched an eyebrow at me as she stared me down daring me to say it. I held my hands up shaking my head, I had seen her anger and although it was extremely sexy I didn't want to push her any farther.

"I will just look through these and let you know which one." I told her grapping the stack of resume's and parting with a knowing smirk as I left her office.

As I entered the lobby I was looking in on one of the most intrusive moments or at least that is the way it felt. Jasper was sitting on the corner of Alice's desk, she was in the chair and they were staring at each other. There was no PDA or any over exposed affection in their positions, but the way they were looking at each other… I was at a loss of words to describe it and I suddenly felt empty, like something was missing from my life. Watching them like this was felt more intrusive then walking in on them in sexual positions.

I cleared my throat and they both jumped flushing slightly as if they had been caught with their pants down.

"Edward." Jasper greeted me.

"Jasper, what are you up to?" Alice busied herself with paper work on her desk. Jasper looked at Alice as he answered me.

"I was just asking Alice to be my date to the first home game banquet tomorrow night." I raised my eyebrows slightly surprised that they were going to put their relationship on display at such a public event.

"And what did she say?" I asked glancing at Alice who was blushing as she stared up at Jasper lovingly.

"She was just about to answer.." He trailed off there and Alice smiled brightly at him.

"I would love to go with you Jasper."

"Alright." I said chuckling as I moved towards the door. "I can see I am interrupting so I will just continue on my marry way."

"Hey I was just about to head out do you want to grab lunch?"

So Jasper and I had lunch before practice. He talked non stop about Alice and how amazing she was. He was on cloud nine with all his lovey dovey shit and he didn't even care if he sounded like a love sick puppy. It was like all he could see was Alice, I envied him, because I could relate. Alice was on his mind like Bella was on mine, but he could voice it and I had to hide it away. Though apparently we weren't doing a very good job of hiding it, because Jasper asked me what was going on between Bella and I. I rolled my eyes playing it off as nothing, because it was exactly that, nothing. Bella had made that much clear to me. Though in my gut I knew that it was so much more than nothing, it was totally something.

Friday I dressed in a black suit and tie getting ready for the banquet dinner with the team and all the hot shots in the business that resided in Seattle. I had decided to take on Carmen as an assistant and Bella seemed pleased with my decision, but I was sure she wouldn't be pleased with my date for the night. She had informed me last night via text that I needed to have a date for the banquet. I playfully suggested she attend it with me, but she wrote back 'I don't think so Robin.' So that left me with less than twenty four hours to have a date for the banquet. Kate's number sat before me as if a sign so I called her up, she seemed upset about not getting the job, but ecstatic about our date.

I wondered if Bella would regret not occupying me to the dinner. I smiled to myself as I made my way down the stairs, Carmen waiting for me. I smiled at her and she blushed lowering her eyes, after one day I was already learning that Carmen was very submissive.

"The car will be here in ten minutes sir." She said glancing down at her planner.

"Carmen my father is a sir. Please call me Edward." This was the third time I had told her that today, sir made me feel stuffy and old.

"Sorry." She whispered lowering her head, I sighed seeing that Carmen was a sensitive soul and would take everything to heart.

Forty five minutes later I was walking a red carpet with Kate on my arm. She was eating that shit up and I just posed for the photos and made my way across it dragging her as quickly as possible. I hated having my picture taken and I hated all the reporters trying to analyze your every move. As soon as we were in the confines of the ballroom I scanned all the overly dressed people looking for a spark of mahogany, I didn't find it.

"Hey seventeen." Emmett called me over to the bar with a wave of his hand. I made all the proper introductions and Emmett introduced me to his date Claire. Jasper and Alice were also seated at the bar smiling at each other ignoring us all.

"Where is little man tonight?" Emmett had gotten full custody of Riley after his wacked out baby momma got into that accident last week. Which was also the day I saw Bella go all crazy lady on a nurse, she was like a mama bear looking for her lost cub. It was sweet and showed a completely different side of Bella, well not in the sense of the yelling and cursing, but in the sense of having such an intense connection to someone. Riley wasn't her child by blood, but you could see she loved him like one. She would walk through hell for that kid and it warmed my heart. I couldn't understand how mothers that actually gave birth to children could be so careless about their children and then women like Esme and Bella loved with their whole hearts for a child they did not birth.

"With Charlie and my pops, they took him fishing and then are going to a bonfire in La Push at Billy Blacks." I could see in Emmett's eyes that he adored his son it was written in pride, but I also noticed the nervousness in his voice. Being a father was fairly new and intimidating for him. I couldn't even begin to imagine what it was like to have a child and have to constantly worry about their safe being.

"He will come home spitting fire about werewolves and bloodsuckers." A deep voice chuckled from behind me and I turned to see a tall russet skinned guy with dark cropped hair, he vaguely reminded me of Jacob Black.

"Paul what the hell you doing here?" Emmett asked reaching out and fist pumping the guy I now knew as Paul.

"On a date with a beautiful women of course." He gushed and I looked around him to see who he was referring to, but he stood alone. My instincts gave me a good idea of who he was here with.

"Uh oh." Emmett chuckled waggling his eyebrows at Paul in a suggestive way. "After the last time I was sure you would be too afraid to go into public with our little ball of fire." I felt like an outsider as they all shared some inside joke about the girl that plagued my thoughts. Paul chuckled loudly and was about to say something when her beautiful voice alerted us of her presence.

"Some men have bigger cahonas then you Emmy bear." Bella badinage Emmett. My eyes scanned her and I thought I may seriously come in my pants. She was wearing a tight dark blue dress that set off her ivory skin perfectly, her hair was half up, half down tons of curls flowing through it. Every curve stood out barely covered by the thin material, it seemed that all the blood in my body decided to rush to my pants.

"Kate it is pleasant to see you again." Bella said holding out her hand with a calm cool smile. I eyed her curiously waiting for the jealousy she held yesterday in her office. It didn't come.

"Hey guys we better head to our seats the dinner will be starting soon." Alice jumped in and everyone started heading towards the grand dining room. It was all decorated in the team colors and hundreds round tables lined the floors, six chairs at each.

"Our seats are over here." Jasper said patting me on the back and guiding us towards the front tables near a stage.

I had pretty much forgot about Kate as I took my seat and watched Bella make her way to another table with Paul. She was sitting with Phil and Eric, while I sat with Emmett, Clair, Kate, Jasper, and Alice. We all settled in and Yorkie made his way to the stage to give a team unity speech before we ate. Once everything was quieted down and the food was served our table fell into easy conversation, I on the other hand was three tables over. I was watching the way Bella's small frame shook with laughter, I was watching the way Paul's large grimy hand would run up and down her back or land under the table on her thigh. I was slowly becoming a mad man as I watched, though as soon as her name was spoken I was all ears at the table again.

"I can't believe Paul came with Bella." Claire said shaking her head and I looked at her confused. Emmett bellowed in laugher.

"Is it that hard to believe, I mean it is Paul we are talking about." He paused as if in thought, then added. "And Bella, no one can resist her."

So it would seem, Bella had a charm that touched everyone. Well every man as far as I could see and I had seen. Especially tonight every time she moved there was eyes on her, it was those damn pheromones she was putting off and apparently I wasn't the only one receiving them. There were tons of beautiful women in this room, but for some reason Bella had this strange pull to her.

"Yeah Bella humiliates us all the time, but we still stick by her." Jasper was laughing also and I was kind of annoyed to be left out of the loop, but didn't want to sound like the jealous business associate. Surprisingly Kate helped me out.

"Fill us in on the dirt." She said leaning in as if she was about to get the juiciest story ever. Bella's four friends eyed the girl wearily, most likely not trusting her motives for wanting to know, but Claire didn't give it a second thought as she launched into the story.

"A couple months back Paul and his friend Quil took Bella and I to a baseball game in Port Angles. A friend of theirs was playing, Embry Call. Anyway we were watching the game and Bella was getting all into it. She was cheering and yelling at the umps, which wasn't a big deal, because the boys were doing it to, but then she called a player on the other team an unrepeatable word. The players brother was in the stands near us and yelled at Bella calling her a cunt and telling her to sit down and shut up. Well Bella went crazy, she was yelling at him to come and say it to her face and all kinds of crazy stuff." For some reason Claire calling Bella crazy pissed me off, which was strange since I had called Bella crazy just yesterday.

"Was the guy big?" Kate asked amused.

"Huge. He was bigger than Emmett." Claire was extremely enthusiastic as she continued on. "The guy walked right up to Bella and got into her face and repeated the words he had yelled. Bella pulled back and punched him square in the nose." I had been engrossed in the story and mindlessly took a drink just before that statement and it tried to come out of my nose as I laughed imagining Bella punching a huge guy in the face. Everyone glanced at me, I motioned Claire to continue on with her story.

"The guy didn't even stumble back, his huge face didn't budge. He pretty much growled at Bella and pulled back to hit her.." My breath caught in my throat again as she spoke of a man hitting Bella, once again the table glanced at me.

_Play it cool. _I chanted to myself as Claire rolled her eyes and continued.

"The guy didn't hit her though he instead hit Paul throwing him back on the bleachers. With that an all out brawl started, Bella was on the guys back punching him in the back of his head, Embry was shoving the guy yelling. It was complete craziness, the cops were called, and they took Bella, Embry, Paul, and the guy into the station. They all had to do a hundred hours of community service and fifty hours of anger management. Paul was so pissed, his eye was swollen shut for at least a week."

Kate and Claire were chuckling and shaking their heads in dismay.

"That girl is crazy." Kate agreed and I was seeing red, it pissed me off.

"She is not." The words weren't meant to be said out loud, but they slipped. Everyone was staring at me again.

_Yeah real smooth Cullen. _Emmett eyed me with humor, Alice smiled knowingly at me, and Jasper just shook his head chuckling. I was so busted.

For the rest of dinner and through another boring ass speech I kept my mouth shut and only allowed myself to glance at Bella when her table got loud and everyone was looking. They looked to be enjoying themselves quite a bit and I was a blazing ball of jealousy as I watched. The tension in me was building and building.

"I am going to get some fresh air." I proclaimed and got up from the table without hearing a response. I didn't glance at Bella's table as I walked out, I didn't want to see her anymore.

_Liar._

Ok I didn't want to see her happy with him anymore, how about that?

I made my way through the dining hall and dance hall hoping I could find a exit somewhere. There was a pretty promising door in the back that I decided was the exit. Once I was outside I sucked in as much of the misty cold air as I could, it was strange the way the nights in Washington were. Even if the day brought on some warm air the night always promised a chill. I breathed in and out clearing my mind and trying to forget all the emotions trying to eat me away.

Jealousy. Anger. Frustration. Jealousy. Annoyance. Fear. Desire. Need. Longing.

It was all so…. Ugh.

I had to start my breathing exercise over as I identified the emotions within me. After about ten good minutes I headed back inside, I was almost to the dance hall when I heard muffled screams and a ruckus coming from behind a door in the hallway. I paused thinking that maybe someone could be in trouble, but as I stuck my ear to the door I could hear that the person wasn't screaming, she was shouting obscenities in frustration.

"Fucking egotistical ass. Fuck my life. This is so fucking stupid, I am so fucking stupid." I knew that voice and the way the person speaking clicked her tongue a little when she said the word fuck, it was a very cute trait in her. I hated the words leaving her lips and when she got quiet I paused wondering if she was alone or not, when no one answered I assumed she was. Before I could make a decision on what to do next I opened the door and slipped into the room.

It was a small storage closet and I stared at Bella confused. She had the overhead light on, her head against the wall and her eyes closed. Boxes laid messily around her feet as if someone had gone kung fu panda on them. Her cheeks were flushed and her chest was heaving.

"Bella." My voice was quiet and guarded, but she jumped startled as her eyes snapped open and widened at the sight of me. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Fuck Cullen, what the hell are you doing in here?" Her voice was laced with annoyance.

"I heard you yelling and cursing like a mad women and thought I would check on you. Sorry I will leave." I held up my hands in defense and turned back towards the door.

"Well I am perfectly fine so you can go back to your date now." She was obviously not fine and jealous. I was too frustrated to speak with her right now. I sighed heavily reaching for the doorknob and turning it, it didn't budge. I pushed on the door, it wouldn't open.

"Shit."

"What?"

"The door won't open." I told her jiggling the handle, she let out a annoyed sigh and pushed me out of the way. She twisted it and pushed it, it did not budge.

"Shit." She repeated my words and stepped back staring at the door.

"Looks like were trapped."

Her breath hitched and I saw her visibly tense under the dim light. She suddenly started kicking, hitting, and yelling at the door. It was no use, because the music was playing loudly from the dance hall, they had started the final events of the night. No one would hear us now.

She sunk down on a box and put her head in her hands sighing heavily. I sat down on a box and watched her.

"Are you going to call someone or what?" Her attitude was starting to piss me off.

"Why don't you?" My voice was snappy, but I didn't give a shit.

"My phone is in my clutch which is at the table, thank you very fucking much." I pulled at my hair with one hand and reached into my pocket with the other to call for help. After trying every person I knew at the banquets numbers and reached no one we sat in silence not looking at each other.

As we sat there the tension grew larger and larger, but after glancing at her sexy face I felt myself calming down. It was hard to stay angry at her. Perhaps being stuck with her wouldn't be so bad.

"This is your fault you know?" Or not. I stared at her unbelieving.

"How is this my fault? You were the one that was hiding in a storage closet yelling and throwing things. I was just checking on you."

"Your fault Cullen." I rolled my eyes dramatically at her childish ways.

"Why the hell are you in here anyway?"

"I needed a moment alone." She offered up and I chuckled.

"Perhaps you should try stepping outside instead of in a stuffy closet."

"Perhaps you should shut the fuck up."

Then just like that she had me pissed off again. What the hell had I done to make her such a bitch? I ignored her and got up to try the door again, I suddenly didn't want to be stuck in the room with her anymore. It still wouldn't open, I banged on it a few times, but no one heard. I tried calling our friends again, but no one picked up.

I settled back down my back to her and we sat in silence.

The small room was thick with tension and I could hear every move and every breath that she made. Her smell surrounded me, even with her bitchy attitude I couldn't deny the pull to her. I wanted to strip her of the tiny blue dress and do unimaginable things to her perfect little body. I wanted to claim her as mine, but she wasn't mine and I didn't see that changing. I wasn't a man to give up, but Bella wasn't a woman to give in either. So we were at an impasse of sorts, even though neither of us would surrender today I still wanted her more then I had ever wanted anything in my life. Bitch or not, Bella Swan was irresistible.

_Fuck it._

I didn't want to violate her in anyway, but I couldn't not touch her or feel her any longer. If Paul could put his grimy hands on her, then so could I. Just because we had a business arrangement didn't mean that we couldn't have a physical one also. I turned to face her, she was still irritated and annoyed, but as our eyes meet I saw longing flash across her features, that's all I needed. My lips, my hands, my body, it all responded to her in a matter of milliseconds. Bella Swan would be mine, I would have her here and now in any way I could get her.

She didn't push me away, she didn't say no, so I took and took. I kissed her lips with need, I pushed my tongue between her teeth with desire. I flushed my body against hers and ran my hands over every curve of hers and she moaned into my mouth. Which caused a moan to vibrate out of me, my cock throbbed for her, I needed every inch of her.

Her small hands ran down my back and to the waist of my jeans, she un-tucked my shirt and ran her hands under it. They were soft and warm against my back muscles. She left tingles in the wake and I melted against her wanting to make her feel as good as she was making me feel. I ran my hands along her thighs causing her to shake in anticipation. I knew that I was crossing a line, one that she made very clear that we were not to cross, but I couldn't stop myself. I had dreamed of touching and having her for so long, I couldn't wait another second.

**Please share your thoughts, good or bad. (Good usually motivates me more though, but I am always looking to better myself.)**


	10. Chapter 10 Songs About Rain

**All characters belong to SM, however The Sports Agent's story line belongs to me.**

**Big hugs and lots of thanks go out to my two beta's who both worked really hard to make my writing better. **

**Thank you Cierra Hill-Thomas and Jenbear88.**

**Chapter 10**

"**Songs About Rain"**

**Bella's POV**

Ugh. Edward Cullen was plaguing my mind and driving me to the brink of insanity. Throughout the entire night, I did my best to ignore him, to enjoy my time with Paul. I tried to act casual like I had done tons of times at events like these, but I just could not. There was this pull to him and even as I laughed at a joke or smiled, I was not completely at my table. My thoughts were on him and what the hell he was doing there with _her. _When I first spotted them together at the bar speaking to Paul and Emmett I was shocked beyond belief. Then this indescribable bout of jealousy ran through me like a landslide. I have never felt such a strong emotion before and I hated it. I hated knowing that he could get a reaction like that out of me so I composed myself and continued over to them. I played the nonchalant sports agent as introductions were made and I was even able to pretend well into the dinner.

Then I just got to a point where I could not handle it anymore, I was mad at him for being here with her. I was mad at the possibility of her going home with him tonight. I was mad that I could not just stop thinking about him. I was mad that I wanted to feel his lips on mine again. I was just plain mad. I excused myself from the table in a hurry and ducked into the first room I found. It turned out to be a storage closet, but I did not care. I just started doing anything I could to find a way to release the pent up energy, the frustration that he was causing in me.

Then there was there in the storage room with me. The room was so small that his scent wrapped around me, in a way that I wanted his arms to. I was still mad and frustrated so I was rude to him, because this technically was his fault. He brought out this craziness in me and I hated him for it. Then as if the universe was trying to drive me insane, we found the door locked as he tried to leave. A part of me never wanted him to leave and I felt that maybe that part had made this happen. However, in my anger I could not fully appreciate that.

Our eyes meet in the small dark room and I could feel the anger washing away. His emeralds held me like a moth to a candle. I wanted him to touch me, I wanted to touch him, and as if he could read my mind, he was on me. I did not push him away, because every cell in my body reacted to him. His hands were like magic on my skin, even with the barrier of clothes. His mouth fix perfectly with mine, our tongues dancing with perfect sync with one another. I could not think, my mind was in a fog as I was lost in him. With his body flush against mine, I could feel his attraction to me and I was impressed. It made me more aroused just imaging it.

There was not a trace of anger left only lust and desire. I ached for him greater than I had ever ached for a man before. He held a power over me that I did not understand.

There was a small voice in the back of my mind telling me that this was wrong, but I argued how could it be wrong when it felt so right. His skin was smooth and warm under my hands as I clumsily clung to him. His lips moved to my neck and I felt my body turn to mush. I surrendered my body to him as he pushed me up against the door, automatically causing me to wrap my legs around him. I registered in some part of my brain that the small ripping sound was my little black dress, but I could not find it in myself to care. Edward's hands were roaming up my bare thighs and I knew that tonight I would surrender myself to him. The morning would bring disappointment, but for the time in this storage closet, I was his.

"Bella?" My name did not fall from Edward's lips. I froze at the sound of the voice just on the other side of the door, only inches from where I was in a compromising position with my athlete. My client. "Edward? Bella?" Emmett's voice carried through the door.

Edward went on kissing down my neck and in between my cleavage as if he had not heard a thing. On it's own accord my head thrust back into the door in ecstasy, blowing our location.

"Fuck." I said realizing it made a loud sound. Edward stilled and held on tight to me as we heard feet shuffle towards the door, the knob rattled and Emmett tried to push it open. Apparently, it was only locked on the inside and could open from the outside and only our body weight kept the door from opening.

"Hey you two in there?" I closed my eyes praying that Emmett would not use his full force to push the door open. Edward took his hands from me and I removed my legs from his waist. He held the door shut so Emmett could not barge in. After a moment of silence, we heard Emmett's feet shuffle away.

"Son of a bitch." Edward sighed as he watched me straighten out my dress; he knew the moment was over. We both knew that clarity was back and we were officially cock blocked. I sighed as I realized that I indeed ripped my dress and knew I would have to make an excuse about it. Edward tucked his shirt back in and adjust his pants. I could feel the blaze on my face, but knew there was not much I could do about that.

"So how are we going to get out now?" My voice was strained and my body screamed at me to jump on top of him and create any kind of friction I could. Edward cleared his throat and showed me that he had kept the knob turned so that it did not click back into place.

"We will talk about this later." He whispered as I walked towards the door and he opened it for me, I stepped out quickly hoping no one would see us exiting. As soon as we were both in view, I cringed at the clapping and cat calls. I closed my eyes tight wishing that I was dreaming, wishing that I could be like that dude in Jumpers and just jump away. Disappear.

As I opened, my eyes Emmett still stood leaning against the wall grinning and smiling at me. At us. I wanted to punch him and inflict pain on him as he pushed off the wall and walked over to Edward and me.

"Wow." He whistled reaching down and pulling at the tear in my dress, I slapped his huge hands away. He just laughed shaking his head. "I knew that sexual tension was going to come to a head, but _damn_." He put a lot of emphasis on the last word sounding like a homeboy.

Edward said nothing. I said nothing. Emmett's laugh brought forth the anger again; it was heavier than the embarrassment and unease that the situation was causing. I stepped towards him and reached up grabbing his ear. I pulled him down to my level and the smile quickly faded from his smug face.

"Speak of this to anyone and you will be icing your sack for the next month." I released his ear and walked past him. I did not even dare glance back at Edward.

I continued through the night making excuses about how I ripped my dress and did my best not to look in Edward's direction. Emmett kept giving me knowing looks and I kept dodging Paul's advances. I wanted nothing to do with Paul now that I had been so close to being with Edward in such an intimate way. I am not saying that it would not be nice to dull the ache, but I just could not even bring myself to think about being with someone else. Even if I was almost positive, that Edward would use his date to relive himself.

Waking the next morning was like waking up from a three day drinking binge. My head hurt, my core still ached, and I was drained. I had spent the whole night loathing myself. I could not understand what was wrong with me. What was Edward doing to me? And what the hell I was going to do about it? I knew that I could not be with Edward, because that would put my reputation and career on the line. You just do not get involved with your clients. I could not just fuck him, because that would make things complicated and awkward. I could not ignore him, because he was my client. The only choice that seemed logical to me was to step down as his agent, but that thought alone made my heart ached.

I loved being Edward's agent and in all honesty, I could not stand the idea of someone else being his agent. I was at a loss as to what I should do.

However, I did not have much more time to think about it, because we had a day full of press conferences and other appearances to make. Tomorrow would be a home game and we had a lot to do before then. I made myself get out of bed and get ready for the day.

I arranged for a limo to drive us to our many locations for the day, it arrived according to schedule so I left my baggage on the curb. Alice was already inside, no surprise there, and right away, we started planning the day, making sure our schedules matched up with each other. We picked Emmett up first since he was the closest to me; he smirked at me and winked as he got into the limo. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. Jasper did not even glance at me as he slid in next to Alice. I made a casual attempt to sit between Emmett and Alice so that when we stopped at Edward's he would not have any choice, but to sit on the other side of the limo. I did not even look up from my phone as he got in. I could almost feel the tension coming off him. I could feel the pull to him, the need to look into his emerald eyes, but I resisted. Suddenly it was extremely hard to focus on the email in front of me and I had to close my eyes tight to control the emotions running through me.

Apparently, sexual frustration is a bigger distraction than I was previously aware of it being.

"Everything alright Bells?" Emmett asked having to make an effort to keep from laughing. I opened my eyes feeling all the attention on me. Narrowing my eyes at Emmett I clinched my teeth together.

"Just trying to make sure your balls stay intact." Everyone else just assumed I was referring to reporters and business, Emmett caught my double meaning, but it did not defer him any.

"Damn B. It was just a question." I hoped he was done, but he only paused shortly. "Did Paul not find the motion to the Ocean last night?" He elbowed me playfully and this time I had to risk a glance at Edward, because I heard the sharp release of breath. He was staring out the window, but his hands were clinched into tight fist. I took a deep breath and looked away from him.

"Alice what time is the interview with Bill Crossbow?" I inquired completely ignoring Emmett altogether. A part of me felt guilty for not speaking up and assuring Edward that I did not go home with Paul, but another part of me screamed that it was none of his damn business.

Edward ignored me the rest of the day and he was moody and brooding. Honestly, it was annoying. Emmett was full of jokes and eating it all up. Alice and Jasper were clueless. It was well into the afternoon before we started heading for Edward's house to drop him off first.

I looked around the limo and knew immediately that I had to do something. None of these boys had football on the brain; they were all so far from football it was unreal. I could not drop them off and risk them ruining the game. I pushed the button to roll the drivers window down so that I could speak with him.

"Mr. Banner change of plans. Could you drop Miss Brendon off and then take the rest of us to my house." Everyone glanced at me confused, but I answered no questions I just went back to my phone. I swear the work never ended, I always had a new message waiting for me no matter how often I checked it.

Alice looked annoyed when we dropped her off, but she did not say anything. I assumed it was because she and Jasper had plans for the night. The best friend in me felt bad, but the agent in me felt satisfied for ruining them. The boys needed to focus or they were going to fuck everything up.

"Bells you know I am hands down ready for a threesome, hell even a foursome, but I am not down with three dudes and a chick." I finally looked up from my phone meeting their curious faces; I revealed nothing to them.

The limo pulled up to my house and we all exited in silence, I gave Mr. Banner the go ahead to leave. I did not answer the boys silent questions as I quickly unlocked and reached inside my door for the keys to my car, then relocked it. I motioned for them to follow me to the garage where I lifted the door manually and stepped inside.

"Shotgun." Emmett called causing Edward and Jasper to immediately start complaining.

"Bella there is no way we are going to fit in the back of your tiny car." Jasper said standing behind my car shaking his head. I could feel Edward's eyes on me, but he did not speak and I did not look at him.

"It is a short trip." I assured them as I went to open the door, but Edward beat me to it. I glanced at him shortly stunned and annoyed that he was opening my door for me. Did he not know that I could do that myself? I rolled my eyes as he slipped into the seat behind mine. Once we were, all inside I whipped out of the garage and headed for the Forks/La Push county line.

I heard a sigh from behind me as the uncomfortable silence filled the car. Emmett reached for the radio turning on some god-awful rap music. I quickly reached forward and flipped the station. I could practically feel Emmett's eye roll.

The only sounds in the car were the music flowing through the speakers, but somehow I felt as though my heartbeat could be heard over it, because as I glanced into the rearview mirror I saw Edward's eyes on me. His emeralds penetrating me and making me long for his touch. Luckily, the ten-minute ride was over quickly.

As I parked at the sand line of First Beach, I shut off the car and turned my body so that I was facing my passengers. They all looked at me expectantly; I meet all their eyes only glancing shortly at Edward. I could not risk being sucked into his orbs.

"You guys are far from focused on tomorrow's game; I just want to make sure you get your heads on straight." I explained as I reached down and popped the trunk.

"You think the beach is going to do that?" Edward asked his voice quiet and smooth. It was basically the first time he had spoken to me all day.

"The beach and other things." I informed him as I opened the door and stepped out of the car. I grabbed a couple of things out of my trunk that I was thankful that I had already placed in there a few days prior. I had not anticipated this, but it just so happened to work out perfectly.

"Bella what are we doing out here?" Edward asked as I laid out three blankets and one yoga mat in a circle. I did not answer as I slipped my shoes off and sat crossed legged on one of the blankets. I looked up to the boys expectantly. Emmett suddenly looked interested and he kicked his shoes off throwing sand as he sank down on his blanket next to me. Jasper shook his head and rolled his eyes as he sat down on the other side of me. We all three stared at Edward waiting for him to give in and sit down. His eyes were on me and I became trapped in his gaze. I could see the questions there and the longing. Edward wanted me. Which I already knew, but being able to tell almost what he is thinking by looking into his eyes was heavy stuff. It stired up the feelings of want and need in me.

_No. You cannot have him._

I chanted to myself until I could clear my throat and motion to the mat across from me; he finally gave in and sat down. He did not remove his shoes like the rest of us; I guess that was his way of showing compromise.

"Alright now I want you to think of everything that is on your mind, all of your distractions." I said looking around the small circle. They rolled their eyes, but for the most part appeared to be doing as they were told.

"Ok use one word to sum up all of your distractions." My voice was low and soothing. I looked to Emmett for an answer and his face had a hard serous expression on it, assuring me that he was playing along.

"Responsibility." Was his answer and I knew that Riley was weighing heavy on his mind. He had been granted full custody and was now conflicted with how he was suppose to be a good full time dad and a football player. I gave him a half smile and nodded encouragement before glancing at Edward. His eyes were on me and his brow was furrowed, he appeared to be deep in thought about his answer. I glanced at Jasper who was smiling and I had the feeling that his answer would involve Alice.

"Jasper?" I questioned giving Edward a little more time.

"Love." His voice was full of admiration and his eyes sparkled in the twilight. I could not help but smile at him and long to feel what he was feeling. I could not understand the strength of love since I had never experienced it.

"I love my girl Alice also, but don't let it get in the way of your game." I warned him with a pointed finger he nodded in agreement, but I could tell that he could not make any promises. "Edward?" I turned my attention back to him and about that time, it was as if something clicked and the corner of his lips turned up slightly. I was positive that his answer was going to be interesting.

"Thirst."

His voice was low and husky, his eyes were on me, and his lips were in the sexiest crooked smile I have ever seen. Edward was not speaking of thirst in the sense of needing something to drink. No. He was speaking of it in the need for or desire of something. My lip went between my teeth and I could feel my body aching to move towards him. I was his distractions. Was that what he was trying to tell me?

"Well drink you some water dumbass." Emmett chuckled next to me breaking the stare down between Edward and me.

"I am sure what he wants a drink of is something neither you nor I want to see." Jasper added and out of the corner of my eye, I could see him watching the strange exchange between the green-eyed god and me.

_I hate you Edward Cullen._

I thought as I gained my composure back and cleared my throat.

"Alright now let's get all those distractions out of your minds. Close your eyes and put them at the forefront, then I want you to scream as loud as you can."

"Hold up." Edward's voice stopped Emmett with his mouth open as he was about to obey me. "You dragged us out here to do this ridiculous beach yoga exercise; you are going to participate also." Everyone stared at me and I shrugged my shoulders nodding my head getting ready to scream with them, it would not hurt anything.

"Alright let's get to it." I urged, but Edward stopped me once more.

"No first you have to sum up your distractions in one word." I narrowed my eyes at him. He was such an ass. I sighed and thought of something to slice at him with. Something that would keep his arrogant mouth shut. Before I could think it all through one word slipped from my lips.

"Unfulfilling."

Edward's eyes widened slightly and everything was silent for a moment before I couldn't take it anymore. I started screaming and seconds later they all three joined me. We screamed for a solid minute and when we stopped, I felt a weight lift off of my shoulders. I looked around to see that the guys looked like they felt a little better also. I could not help the smug smile that graced my lips.

I then went into a routine of having them visualize the game for the next day. We spent about an hour and a half on the beach before we packed it up and headed back to the car. Edward's eyes were on me-I could feel them- but I did not dare look back at him. I needed to figure out all the new things running through me. Every time I was with Edward, it brought on new feelings and new emotions that I could not even begin to understand.

"So did you learn all that from one of Alice's ridiculous yoga classes?" Jasper asked as I pulled away from the beach.

"No I made half that shit up." I laughed as I speed down the road. I was ready to get them home and get myself into a shower to wash the day away. Actually to wash the last couple of days away, the tension was building up on me.

Just as I was breaking ninety my lights hit another cars taillights, I had to push down on the breaks to slow down enough to not rear end them. I would have just flown past them, but we were coming up on a blind spot in the road and I did not feel like wrapping my car around a tree.

"Slow fucking grannies." I grumbled as I waited for the car in front of me to wind around the blind spot.

"That isn't a granny that is Jessica." Emmett announced as my lights reflected off the back window. She was in a Volvo and there was a ridiculous pink sticker on the back window. Once we were past the blind spot I hit the gas pedal, but Jessica sped up and was swerving over the line until I was back into a no passing zone.

"Motherfucker." I yelled laying on my horn as the slut in front of me decided to slow back down to thirty in a seventy and made it impossible to pass her. I know Volvo's suck, but I am sure they go faster than this shit. The bitch is trying to fuck with me. As I came into a passing zone the bitch sped up again thinking, she would keep me from passing. Fucker should not play games with the master. I floored it and glanced over to see the guys holding on tight, making me chuckle. Once I passed the bitch in the Volvo, I politely flipped the dome light on and flipped the fucker the bird.

I glanced over at the boys hitting one-oh-five.

"That is how you show sluts in Volvo's how to drive." I said smugly very happy with the astonished looks on their faces.

As I dropped, each of the guys off I informed them of the time that the limo would pick them up. I dropped Emmett off first so that he could see Riley before he went to bed and then Jasper, because he lived close by. Edward was last and I was nervous about being the car alone with him. It was silent for the first five minutes and although I hoped, it would stay that way I knew it would not.

"So are we going to pretend like last night didn't happen?" Edward sounded disappointed as he spoke. I let out a rather loud breath.

"Look you have a game tomorrow that you need to focus on. We will talk soon." I assured him, but in truth, I hoped we would never have to talk about it.

"Don't use the game as an excuse." His voice was strong and I could tell he was upset. I did not answer him hoping he would drop it, but he continued on.

"Why are you denying something you so clearly want?"

Once again I remained mute speeding up in an attempt to get to his house faster. I could not talk about this with him and I could not be in the small closed space any longer. His scent and the tension rolling off him were enveloping me and I could not take much more. I did want him and I was denying it, but I was not about to admit that to Edward. I pulled up to his house and made it obvious that I was not going to answer his question. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration.

He leaned over towards me as he released his nose and I stiffened. He hovered over my ear and then I felt his hot breath as he whispered into it.

"I think you are afraid. Under that tough exterior is a scared little girl that is afraid to face the things that are too heavy to fix with money or muscle." His words weren't harsh or threatening, but they did hit me hard. Hearing them was like being slapped across the face, but I showed him no sign of that.

"You should really head in and get some rest for the game." Was all I said. Edward exited the car clearly upset. I resisted the urge to look at him as I spun out of his driveway and floored it all the way back to my house.

_I hate you Edward Cullen._

The night brought on a storm that would of woke me up if I had not already been awake. I could not sleep as Edward's words rolled around in my mind. I was not a scared little girl. I was me. The kind of girl that goes with that saying 'what you see is what you get'. I did not hide, run, or cower down. I should have fought him on it, but I did not. I just ignored it or at least pretended to ignore it. I could not truly ignore Edward and I hated that. I also hated that no matter how many times that I chanted that I hated Edward it would never be true.

"What are you doing?" Alice's voice penetrated my thoughts and I glanced up from my bed to see her standing in the doorway. "Why aren't you ready yet? The limo will be here any minute." She disappeared from the doorway and into my closet; I could hear her rummaging around for an outfit.

"Right." I sighed not even wanting to face Edward. "I will drive myself today."

"Bella what is wrong with you?" Alice seemed concerned as she made her way out of my closet, outfit in hand. She sat down on the edge of my bed placing the clothes down next to me. I guess I was slowly becoming a mute, because for the millionth time I didn't bother answering a direct question.

"Alright you don't want to talk about it, I get it. So in that case can you please tell me what on earth you are listening too?"

My radio was on some country station and the voice of Gary Allen was filling my room. He was singing "Songs About Rain", it seemed fitting.

"Country music." I stated the obvious for her, but in truth, Alice probably knew nothing about that kind of music. She was more of a bubbly pop girl.

"Why?" Her face showed confusion and distaste. I guess it was not my normal choice of music.

"That is what sad people do, they listen to country music."

"So you're sad?" She questioned with concerned eyes. I shook my head realizing exactly what I was doing. I was sitting in my room listening to country music like some sad lovesick puppy-that wasn't even in love. I was being pathetic.

"Oh fuck." I shook my head and shot up out of the bed. Alice watched me cautiously as I flipped the radio off and started stripping down. There was no way I was going to sit around being pathetic over something that did not even matter. Over someone who did not even matter. Even as I tried to pretend that all didn't matter, I knew that it in fact mattered more than I could truly understand.

Alice stared down at her hands while I got dressed and I could tell by her posture that she came up to my room for more of a reason than to make sure I was ready to go. I pulled my clothes on and sat next to her to put my shoes on.

"Was there something else?" I asked eyeing her. She glanced up at me and I could see excitement, but hesitation in her sparkling eyes. "Come on Ali you know you can tell me about anything."

"I want to tell you something as a best friend, not as a sports agent. Alright?" Her voice was unsure and just as hesitant as the look in her eyes. I was suddenly nervous, because I knew whatever it was it had to do with Edward. She knew.

"Best friend reporting for duty." I assured her holding up two fingers in a scouts honor sort of way. She smiled and looked a little less tense.

"This is good news, it is really great news." She was building it up. I was suddenly wondering if it had anything to do with Edward at all. "I am getting married." She said rather quickly and it took a moment for the words to settle in my mind.

I felt my jaw hang open. _Edward? _

_What the hell is wrong with you, of course it is not fucking Edward. Damn the world does not revolve around him. It is Jasper you crazy person. _

My brain was seriously fucking flawed. Once the information that _Jasper_ and Alice were getting married settled into my brain my first feeling was happiness, but then all the facts started falling into place and I was shocked. The agent in me was making its way into the friend in me. The two merging.

"What? When? How? Seriously?" The questions were incomplete and I could not form a sentence. "Jasper and I are getting married. He asked me Friday night after the banquet. Oh Bella I am so excited…" She went on gushing about flowers and down on one knee. I sat shocked. I waited for her to finish before every concern started bubbling out of me.

"You have only been dating a week." She interrupted me.

"Two."

"Two weeks. No one becomes engaged after two weeks Alice. This is sudden this is crazy. When did you even fall in love? Seriously? When do you plan on getting married? Oh, man how am I going to swing this in the press? You haven't told anyone yet have you?" Alice's lips were set in a tight line and I could see the tears brimming in her eyes. I stared at her realizing that I was not being a very good friend.

"I am sorry Alice. I am happy for you. I am, but this is so soon." My voice was soothing and gentle.

"You can't put time on love. We may have just started dating two weeks ago, but we have been dancing around each other for nearly a year." I could tell that I hurt her feelings and I knew that nothing I said would matter at this moment.

"I am happy for you alright; I am just looking out for you. I do not want to see you get hurt. Not that I think Jasper would hurt you, but his life can be complicated."

"What you are really saying is that you don't want this to hurt Jasper's career." Alice's voice held a large amount of venom and it knocked me back as if she had hit me.

About that time, a horn sounded and we knew the limo had arrived. I strapped my shoes, grabbed my things, and hurried after Alice. I knew that I would not be able to fix this today, but I would fix it. Alice was my friend, as was Jasper so it would be ideal for me to support them and be happy for them.

I slid into the limo to see that my house was last on the pickup list. I ignored everyone as I stared down at my phone. I was off my game and I was honestly disappointed with myself as a friend, agent, and person. It was time for me to find my way back to the person I was meant to be.

**A/N: I usually try to update once a week, but it is becoming conflicting and making the chapters more forced. I am going to write as it comes to me and not force it, so I may not be updating once a week, but I promise I won't make you wait too long. I will at least update every other week at most, now that doesn't mean that I won't show up with another chapter next week, I am just giving you heads up that it may take a little longer. Also I have beta's to go through now so that adds on a little time. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, remember to let me know your thoughts in the little review box. Thanks.**

**Please Review**


	11. Chapter 11 You Don't Always Get What You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

**A huge thanks to my Beta ****Cierra Hill-Thomas, she is doing an amazing job catching all my mistakes and motivating. **

**I want to thank everyone of my readers for reading. **

**My fanfiction world has been helping me deal with the very recent loss of my father and I am very thankful you all read what I write. Thanks and enjoy.**

**Chapter Eleven**

"**You Don't Always Get What You Want"**

**Edward's POV**

"Dude you're getting married congrats." Emmett said slamming his huge hand onto Jasper's back; whom was smiling so wide you, would think his face was going to crack. I had never seen him like this, his eyes roaming over Alice with such pure love and adoration that it was beautifully sickening.

"Congrats you're a lucky man." I shook Jasper's hand and winked at Alice, who beamed at me bouncing in her seat in the limo. I risked a glance at Bella to see her ignoring us all as she stared down at her phone, big surprise there. I thought Alice was supposed to be her best friend, but she sat there unfazed.

"So have you set a date yet?" I asked as we cruised through the streets of Forks towards Seattle.

"After the season. Probably next summer or early spring." Alice said batting her eyelashes at Jasper. I smiled at Jasper knowing that his wedding was going to be huge; Alice was that type of girl.

"Yeah about that, I was hoping that you and Emmett could be my groomsmen?" Jasper said almost as if he thought we would say no.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett yelled climbing across the limo and pulling Alice into a hug.

"I would be honored." I assured Jasper as we all fell into easy conversation. Bella didn't look up from her phone once and she didn't join into the conversation. I tried to ignore her back, but her presence was too much. I knew she was afraid and I had called her out on it, but there was something more there and I desperately wanted to know what. It seemed like she was focused solely on work, but when I first meet her I saw a kindness in her. I saw it in the way that she was with Jasper and Emmett, she was their agent, but she was also their friend. Also with Alice, I could see the lasting friendship between them and now Bella sat ignoring all topics of her best friend's wedding. I tried to pinpoint a time when she changed, when things shifted, and only one thing came to my mind.

It was the situation in New York with James and our first kiss; it seemed that, that was indeed the downfall of her. It was as if she shut down all feelings for people and became a robot or functioning zombie. I wanted to pretend like I didn't care that she had changed and I wanted to pretend that it didn't hurt thinking that our kiss had something to do with it, but pretending didn't work. Bella Swan had some sort of spell on me and I had to find a way to get myself out of it.

Everything moved in slow motion as my feet carried me down the field, I could sense the linebacker coming up behind me. I made my cut inside with my eyes on Jasper; I knew the pass would be coming. The linebacker made his way inside and I cut back over just as Jasper launched the ball, it flew through the sky like a bullet in slow motion. My feet moved quickly to get into position and it fell easily into my hands meeting its mark. As soon as my hands secured the ball, I pushed off the balls of my feet and kicked it into high gear heading for the end zone. My heart was pounding in my chest, adrenaline was running through my veins, the crowds cheers vibrated through my head, and my muscles coiled as I pushed my speed to its limits. I crossed the line just as I felt fingers brush against my back, if I had been a second slower he would have had me, but I made it.

The utopia that ran through me was incredible each time I caught the ball or scored a point. No matter how many completions or touchdowns I gained, they were all exciting and triumphing. My teammates gave me congratulations and my couch slapped me on the rear end as I put us up by a touchdown.

"Good catch seventeen." Emmett bellowed as he shook my shoulder pads.

"It was a good throw." I told him nodding to Jasper who was smiling at me with a passion in his eyes that could only be rivaled by the passion he held for Alice.

The game went a lot like that, I didn't get another touchdown, but I ended up with a season high in yards and completions. The locker room was a cage of excitement and I couldn't help, but join in on the banter of my natural high. They say it isn't all about winning, but in the end, it is. I hated losing, it is the worst feeling and it makes you feel like a failure even when you played well. With the team that we had in Seattle, I hoped that we could go undefeated, but our defense was lacking serious talent. It was as if every team only got so much talent and ours ended up with the majority of it on the offense.

"Alright settle down, settle down." Coach said entering the locker room with the rest of the coaching staff. "You all played a good game and I want you to take tonight to celebrate, but it is back to practice tomorrow. Also the game ball goes to Whitlock."

There was a bunch of whoops and hollers as Jasper was handed the game ball, he smiled and tipped the hat that he was wearing in a southern fashion.

"Next weekend we will head to Texas and face the Cowboys, so Jasper pull out your old cowboy boots you are headed home boy." Coach Phil chuckled as he headed for his office to change out of his Gatorade soaked shirt; Emmett thought it was funny to soak him after every win, instead of just big wins. Emmett was a lot like me in believing that every game and every win was important.

"So what are the plans for tonight?" I asked Jasper and Emmett as we shoved all our things in our bags. I was ready to go out, celebrate a little, and get my mind off Bella.

"I am headed home to my lady." Jasper smiled as he threw his bag over his shoulder and I could tell by the twinkle in his eye that he was going to be spending some time between Alice's legs, which was a visual I pushed away quickly.

"Yeah and I am going to go get Riley from my folks house. He has been spending a lot of time with them since our schedules are so busy and I want to spend whatever time with him that I can." Emmett sighed shaking water out of his curls and all over us. I was disappointed, but I couldn't be mad at them, they had people they loved to spend time with, but as we stepped out of the locker room, I realized that I had nothing, but an empty house to go home to.

Alice was waiting for us outside of the locker room, but I didn't see Bella. I glanced around and spotted her brown locks at the end of the hallway. She was talking into the phone and her free hand was flailing all over the place as she spoke hastily into the phone. I ignored the press and photographers as I made my way over to her. I wasn't sure what was pulling me to her, but I couldn't help myself. I heard Jasper say something about meeting us at the limo, but for some reason all of my focus was on Bella. She seemed upset and I wanted to console her, which was crazy, because I knew she didn't want me to. However, like the idiot I had slowly become I made my way over to her. She glanced over her shoulder seeing me and she whispered a rushed goodbye into the phone before hanging up and walking towards me.

"Sorry I didn't realize you guys were out, we can go now." I stepped in front of her stopping her escape.

"Everything alright?" My voice held true concern for her and I hated it and didn't understand it.

"Just peachy." She mumbled as she side stepped me and something snapped in me. I stuck my arm out planting my hand on the brick wall. She looked up at me and I could see anger in her eyes, and it only made me want her more.

I could feel my own anger and frustration trying to bubble over. I had played her stupid games long enough, even when I didn't know, we were playing. I backed her into the wall and put my arms on each side of her blocking her. She looked me right in the eyes not backing down. Good.

"What the fuck is your problem?" My voice was low, but forceful and I am sure I almost growled. My face was so close to hers I could smell her mint bubble gum and her strawberry shampoo. She swallowed hard and in my anger, I was able to ignore how sexy her neck was.

"I don't have a problem." She stated tilting her head challenging me.

"I beg to differ." It was nearly a whisper, but we were so close I knew she could hear me just fine. I was trying to keep all the frustration in so I kept my voice down or else I would yell and scream.

"Really, because it seems like you are the one with the problem. I am just doing my job."

That right there was it, it was the truth she was just doing her job. The frustration that I was trying to hold back bubbled over and I let her have it.

"YOUR JOB! Exactly that is all you are is a job, well and a fucking cock tease. You have no feelings or emotions for anyone. You walk around as if you are some kind of fucking sports agent queen and pretty much make everyone kiss your sweet little ass. Your best friend is getting married, but you didn't even acknowledge her. In addition, your only three fucking clients just won a game and you don't even greet them as they leave the locker room. Yeah I guess all you are is a job!"

I had removed one hand from the wall and was sticking my finger into her beautiful little face as I yelled at her in a hushed voice. Her face was red and her eyes were wide, her mouth opened once, twice, and she finally yelled.

"Who are you to judge me? You think you're so smart and so fucking high and mighty, but you don't know shit. You are just a dumb as bricks jock with a constant hard on. Don't get in my face trying to mask your fucking sexual frustrations as compassion for my friends!"

"Your friends?" I asked incredulous. "If they were your friends you would have been excited for Alice and Jasper, but no you had your nose in your phone and just so you know I don't need you to release sexual frustration. There is a whole line of bitches waiting for me outside!" My anger was getting the best of me and I wasn't thinking before I spoke and I saw a small amount of hurt cross her eyes before it was replaced with malice.

"Then why are you standing here with me Casanova? Go! Get away from me." She pushed against my chest hard trying to move, but I stood my ground. I could see her eyes moisten, but she didn't shed a tear. I could see that I had affected her just as much as she affected me. I wasn't sure what the feelings inside of me were, but I knew I didn't want to hurt Bella. I just didn't understand her or any of it.

"Why do you fight it?" I asked as I pulled her to my chest and held her close; she stood limp in my arms not returning the gesture.

"I'm not fighting anything." Her voice broke and I knew that she felt all of the things that I felt, but I didn't know how to break down her walls and I was already tired of trying.

"You know what I am talking about Bella, you feel it. I don't know what it is, but I know that you can feel it also. Why won't you let your wall down and give us a chance?" I was surprised by the emotion that was in my voice and the pressure in my chest.

"There is no us." She mumbled as she looked anywhere, but in my eyes.

"There could be if you would just give it a try." I placed a finger on her chin and made her look at me.

"What for five minutes? We fuck and then what?" Her eyes were swimming with tears and I felt my heart soften as I pulled her closer.

"It doesn't have to be just about sex, perhaps we could go on a date." I couldn't believe the words leaving my mouth. I never took girls on dates, well not more than once, but I wanted to take Bella out. I wanted to show the world she was mine.

Bella laughed shaking her head at me and I felt myself get angry again. I leaned down so that our foreheads were touching.

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because it won't work and someone will get hurt." She stepped all the way out of my embrace and wouldn't meet my eyes. I took a step towards her.

"Maybe, maybe not, but we won't know unless we try." I had no idea where all this shit was coming from, but I knew that she was bringing out a part of me I had never seen before. She finally met my eyes and I saw a single tear pool up in the corner of her eye as she spoke.

"Someone always gets hurt." She said ending the fight; and as she turned away from me, I saw the tear break free and run down her rosy cheeks. I watched her back as she walked away from me and my heart ached, as I knew she was taking a piece of me with her.

I believe the Irish were the first to make whisky and I wonder if they knew what whisky could do to a person, because at this moment it was the whisky that I was blaming everything on. I had a perfectly fuck-able girl bobbing up and down in perfect rhythm, but I could not get off, I could not enjoy it. As much as I told myself that I had too many shots of whisky, I knew that my real problem lay with Bella Swan. I sighed frustrated and gave up on getting off as I released my dick from the blonde-haired woman's mouth and pulled my pants back on.

"Where are you going?" She asked in a whinny nasal voice.

"Home." I said as I grabbed my shoes and headed out the door.

I had ditched the limo ride after my conversation with Bella and caught a cab to the first bar in sight. I figured I could blow off some steam and release some frustration, but I had been wrong. It was all wrong, the only thing I could think about was Bella and it was driving me insane.

Luckily, I passed out or I was sure that I wouldn't be able to fall asleep with thoughts of her swimming in my head. I woke up with a ragging hangover and blue-balls. It wasn't a pleasant feeling at all. Carmen came in to make sure I was up and ready to go just half an hour before I had to leave for practice. I took a couple Advil's and downed a couple bottles of Gatorade, but I knew that I would be shit at practice. I checked my phone to see that I had a message from my mom, Esme, and that was it. It was nearly four in the afternoon and I knew that Bella would have had to call at some point.

"Carmen have you talked to Bella today?" I asked as she followed me out of the house.

"No, but Alice called to make sure I had the schedule for the week in order. Was she supposed to call?" Carmen glanced at me as I opened her car door for her.

"Oh well if Alice called than I guess everything is in order." I gave her a half smile shutting her door and heading over to the garage to get in my car and head towards practice.

Carmen was always on top of things, she already had my bag loaded in the car and the house was spotless, she really did do everything. Thinking about Carmen made me think back to when I interviewed for assistants and I recalled Bella being jealous and concerned about who my assistant was. I remembered how against Kate she was and I did my best to digest her emotions and her actions, but let's face it I am not a professional in that field.

One would think that I wasn't a professional in any field if they saw me in practice, I couldn't catch a ball to save my life and my head hurt. It was an easy practice being the day after a game, but I was dog-tired running across the field. Coach yelled at me more times than I could count and I wanted to punch about ten of my teammates in the face. It wasn't a pretty sight and I was very un-professional. It didn't help that I couldn't keep my eyes from glancing over the stands to see if Bella was there, which she wasn't. I was disappointed, relieved, and annoyed all in one when I realized she wasn't there. The girl was going to be the death of me and I was ready to give up on her.

"Cullen, party a little too hard last night?" Eric, the team owner asked as I walked past him towards the locker room.

"Something like that." I mumbled feeling like a complete loser.

"Well it happens, but let's not make a habit of it." His voice was playful, but his eyes were narrowed in warning and I nodded my head in agreement, because I sure as hell didn't plan on making it a habit.

Once in the locker room I showered and ignored everyone else. I could feel their judgmental eyes on me and it pissed me off. It wasn't as if I had fucked up a game it was just a slow run practice, they could all suck my dick. The only two that didn't look at me like I was a total cliché were Jasper and Emmett. Emmett laughed at me and Jasper looked concerned, which I think may have been worse.

I arrived back at my house in a foul mood, but I couldn't ignore the ringing of my phone, because I had hoped it was Bella. Glancing at the caller ID I noticed that it was my mother. I cleared my throat and took a deep breath as I answered.

"Hello."

"Oh Edward dear sorry to bug you, but I wanted to talk to you before it got too late. Great game last night, you were wonderful sweetie." Esme's loving and motherly voice flowed through the phone.

"Hey mom you're not bugging me I was just about to call you back."

"I'm sure you were dear." My mother knew me well, because we both knew that I rarely called her back. It wasn't that I didn't love her or appreciate her; I just didn't do well with calling people back. "Listen I was calling, because I had some news to share with you."

"Oh that hurts ma' I thought you were calling to congratulate me on my skills." I joked with her, a smile lighting up my face.

"Stop being so dramatic, we both know that your ego can't handle anymore praise." I could hear my father chuckle in the background as my mother laughed into the phone. All thoughts of tension, practice, and a certain brunette fell into the background. I felt like I was home again.

"Anyway your father got a job offer in Chicago and he is going to take it, we will be moving next week."

"What about your client list?" My mother was a personal shopper; she shopped for the rich and famous. I was actually surprised she hadn't flown to Forks to decorate my house.

"I am going to hand them over to a dear friend of mine and I am going to pick up my old list from last time we were in Chicago. You remembered when we lived in Chicago before, don't you?"

"Of course I do." I loved my parents, but with my father being a big time surgeon, we moved more often than I liked. It was hard bonding with teams when you were constantly moving, but I guess that helped me in the pros, since I had only been in the league two years and on two teams. I hoped that I would be in Seattle for the remainder of my contract, but you never know what happens.

"Well I was looking at your schedule and saw that three games from now you will be playing in Chicago and I wanted to see if you could work out a way to come to dinner and also maybe get us some good seats to the game." I smiled wider at the idea of seeing them, it had been awhile.

"I will see what I can do."

"Wonderful." She gushed in an excited voice and I could hear her clap her hands in joy. "Your father wants to speak with you."

I spent about an hour on the phone with my father talking about the hospital and everything else that came to mind. By the time I got off the phone I was in a better mood, Carmen made me dinner and I ate silently in front of the television watching film for Sunday's game.

I had excused Carmen for the day already and the sky had turned dark so I was really surprised when the doorbell sounded. A part of me hoped that it was Bella, but when I opened the door, I was greeted with Alice.

"Hey." I said unsure of why she was here. She looked everywhere, but my eyes and it almost seemed as if something was wrong. Something big was about to happen, something she wasn't sure of.

"Umm hey I was told to drop this off." She pulled a large yellow envelope out from behind her back. "I just want to say one thing, and that is that I have know her for a long time and she has always held people at arm's length, but with you there is something different. Don't give up on her I have a feeling about you two."

"Alice." I called to her as she turned and left after her very vague words. I shut the door and stared down at the envelope slightly anxious to see what was inside. Usually unpleasant things came in these and I wasn't in the mood for anything else discouraging.

I poured myself a drink and set it down next to the envelope as I sat down on the couch. I folded my hands together and stared at it, downed my shot and then with a deep breath I opened it up.

At first as I read the words I was confused and wasn't sure what I was reading, but once it all sunk in my heart stopped and my throat constricted. I couldn't believe the words on the page, I didn't see this coming.

As I closed my eyes and fought back the emotions inside me, the only thing that came to mind was that Bella was right.

Someone always gets hurt and this time it was me.

**Please Review it means a lot to here what you think :)**

**Also I will most likely be getting the next chapter out quickly, because I am excited about it, I think you all will be also. **


	12. Chapter 12 Part 1 & 2

**A/N: Thanks for waiting patiently for this chapter, it is a long one. I hope you enjoy it. Everyone be very thankful for my beta Cierra-Hill, because she has been super busy, but made the time to beta this chapter for us. Alright I won't keep you any longer…..**

**Chapter 12**

**Part One**

"**Cookies are the Way to a Men's Heart"**

**Bella's POV**

_Sunday 10 pm _

I could feel eyes on me; they were watching me and waiting. I kept glancing over my shoulder feeling as if someone was about to jump on my back. I was making nothing out of all the shadows, but I couldn't help it. After the phone call I got earlier after the game and my fight with Edward; I was on edge. I couldn't shake the feeling that eyes were on me and I was in danger. I couldn't remember ever feeling this way and I was angry with myself for not bringing my gun with me from my dad's house. It would make me feel a lot safer at the moment; I was sure that I was crazy for being so paranoid, but the feeling in my gut was too strong to ignore.

_What the hell was that?_

I looked around my living room in panic; there was a noise coming from the side yard. I glanced around trying to find anything that I could protect myself with. My eyes landed on the autographed Sammy Sosa baseball bat; the thing was like a child to me. I got it when I was just a kid; he wasn't my dad's favorite player, but he amazed me. The noise sounded again and I jumped off the couch taking the bat off of the wall display and holding it up ready to strike. I wasn't the best athlete and I was sure that if I did hit someone with the bat it wouldn't do a ton of damage, especially if it was someone the size of Emmett, but it was better than nothing.

I held my breath, as I stood flat against the wall next to the window that I heard the sound come from.

"Come on Sammy give me strength." I whispered as I peeked out of the window. It was dark out, really dark. The sky was covered in dark night clouds, the moon wasn't even visible. I heard the sound again and jumped with a shriek. I still had no idea what it was, but to me it sounded a lot like someone trying to break into my house. I took deep breaths as I walked to the back door and stepped out onto the deck. The deck light lit up most of the backyard to the tree line, and some of the side yard; I 'pink panthered' my way over to the corner of my house and peered around the edge. My heart was about to leap out of my damn chest and I was sure I might just die of a heart attack. I still didn't see anything so I stepped around the corner, and as soon as I did the sound of my trashcan, hitting the ground echoed through the air and something ran at me. I screamed and ran away from the ugly creature, but it was following me. I leapt onto the deck and swung the bat behind me in an attempt to scare the creature away.

Once I was in the safety of my house I could see the possum run for the tree line, it hadn't been following me at all.

"Fucking A."

_Monday 2 am_

My eyes were darting around the room and I couldn't fucking concentrate on any of the paper work I had in front of me. I couldn't sleep, because every small sound sent me into a frenzy and the damn rain would not let up. The whole night was complete bullshit and to top it off I had to be up in two hours, when I hadn't even been down yet.

I was too worried about the phone call I received to shut my mind down and the paranoia was driving me over the edge of sanity. The wind rattled my house and I grabbed the bat on pure instinct, because the noise startled me. I wanted to be a big baby and go home to my daddy, but I couldn't let my pride take a hit like that. I planned to go to pickup my gun in the morning, because if that psycho was coming for me I was going to feel more secure with a gun rather than a baseball bat. One of the benefits of being the Chief's daughter was learning to handle yourself with a handgun. I only stored the gun at his house, because I argued that I didn't need the damn thing, when in truth, I did.

Why didn't I just listen to my father?

_5:45 am_

"Hey Alice, I am going to work from home today; do you think you can reschedule the meeting with that blog radio station?" I spoke through my phone, my eyes droopy and my head pounding.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked sounding concerned, even though I didn't deserve it. I had been a horrible friend, but she was still there for me.

"Yeah, I am good. I just need to work from home today." I paused and I could pretty much see her pursing her lips waiting for me to tell her what was going on. "I didn't sleep last night and I just don't feel like coming into the city."

"I could come out there so you're not alone." Alice suggested, she still sounded worried.

"No there is more work for you there and plus I need you to get Jasper to his cool down. I set up a massage and soak for him, he took a few hits last night and I want to make sure he is alright."

"Oh he is just fine." She purred sounding very pleased, I flinched. Jasper was like a brother to me and Alice a sister so thinking of those two in sexual positions was just weird for me. "I got it covered Boss Lady you just chill at the casa and get some rest."

"Thanks Alice you're the best."

"I know." She sounded so bubbly and excited and then I realized that she was probably still in bed with Jasper.

"Oh and Alice…"

"Yeah."

"I wanted to tell you that I am sorry about yesterday, you just caught me by surprise, but I am really happy for you and Jazz. Let me know if there is anything I can do."

She was quiet for a moment and I was really afraid that she wasn't going to accept my apology and I felt like a total bitch.

"Apology accepted with one condition." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Okay." I took a deep breath intrigued and slightly nervous.

"If you'll be my Maid of Honor."

A smile broke across my face and I nearly jumped up and down.

"Of course Alice, I would love too."

"Alright apology accepted and the wedding colors are pink and pearl." She threw the last part in there quickly and deliberately, but I wasn't going to complain, even if I despised the color pink.

"Alright well someone is beeping in, but I expect details later and tell Jasper I said hi and sorry." I added quickly before we hung up and I switched lines.

"Swan." I said into the phone balancing it on my shoulder and cheek while I went through the papers on my desk.

"Hello Isabella." I froze in my spot, at the voice on the other end of the phone. It chilled my bones and I wanted to throw up, but my anger was stronger.

"Aro." I spat without any other introduction.

"Awe that is no way to greet an old friend." His voice was like nails on a chalkboard and I had the intense urge to make his head spin with the bat sitting in front of me.

"You're no friend of mine and I suggest you get to your point in the next ten seconds or I am hanging up." I kept my voice strong I wasn't letting him break me like he had done last time.

"Manners Isabella, you would be wise to learn some." His tone and voice didn't change, but you could decipher the warning.

"Seven seconds." I warned right back and I heard him sigh.

"If you're going to be like that then I will just let James come for you, because I guarantee you Isabella, he is headed your way. However it seems that you do not want to speak with me so…" He dropped off there and I bit my lip, with stupid ass holding the winning card in his hands.

_Flashback Sunday post game_

_Alice and I made our way towards the locker room, my phone started buzzing just as we got there. I looked down seeing that it was my lawyer; I excused myself and slipped off to the side to take his call. He usually doesn't work on the weekends so I knew that if he was calling it was important._

"_Swan."_

"_Bella I have some information for you." He said sounding almost worried to relay it too me._

"_Alright." I leaned against the wall and stared at the ceiling. _

"_I talked with a friend of mine today, and found out that James made bail last week." _

"_We already knew that." I interrupted him. _

"_Yes, but did you know that he was suppose to check in on Friday and didn't show?" One thing I loved about my lawyer is he didn't take my shit; he was always such a smartass when I got out of line. _

"_That is news." I said not really surprised, but not too worried since he was across the country. _

"_There is more." He sighed and continued without me asking. "There was a report that he was spotted in Nebraska on a connection flight." _

_I thought about his words for a moment and then it clicked, Nebraska was about halfway from New York and was a common connection spot for flights to Washington. _

"_Who the fuck let him on a plane?" I asked pushing myself off the wall and pacing around while I spoke. _

"_I checked the flight logs and found that he flew under his alias, apparently the judge didn't put an alert on that." He grumbled the last part annoyed and then mumbled something about incompetent people. _

"_So he is in Washington now?" I asked glancing around me as if he was about to pop out and surprise me. I noticed the team starting to exit to the locker room, but I couldn't think about that now. _

"_No. Someone pointed him out to security, having see his case on the news, and they didn't let him on the plane." _

"_So he is in custody now?" I breathed a sigh of relief._

"_Not exactly, he is a sneaky SOB managed to get away."_

"_What the fuck." I threw my arms up pissed off at all the stupid ass people in the world. Seriously how fucking hard was it to keep one criminal in line? "Well shit."_

"_I will keep you updated, but until then perhaps you should inform your father so he can…"_

"_I can take care of myself." I said quickly and glanced up seeing Edward walk up. "Fuck I got to go." _

"Let him come, I am not scared of that skinny shithead." Lies, because he was crazy and I was very much afraid of him. The only thing scarier than losing my career, was losing my life. If only I had my damn gun.

"Is that so?" Aro stated with a slight chuckle. "Alright then I guess since you aren't afraid of him you can handle this situation yourself." He paused and I couldn't help myself.

"Why would you help me anyway?" It confused me, but I could probably guess what he was about to say next, because men like Aro only did things for their own benefit.

"You have something I want Isabella." There it was.

"What would that be?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Edward Cullen." In true Aro style, he got straight to the point and I stiffened at his response. He wanted Edward, my Edward. My heart started pounding and even though the last time I spoke with Edward it wasn't pretty, it didn't mean that I wanted to give him up.

"I don't think so." I said shaking my head, rage building in me. For some reason the thought of Edward being anyone else's client sent me into a jealous rage and I imagined beating Aro's head in with a baseball bat for even suggesting it.

"Come on Isabella you know there is so much more that my company can do for a big name like him. I can give him the world and you can only give him the country. I will make sure no one touches you and I will call a truce between us."

"No." I said flatly, because I wasn't giving up Edward; he was mine.

"Why must you be defiant? You know I am going to get my way; I always get my way."

"Go to hell."

I said hanging the phone up on him and falling back on the couch. My hands were shaking and sweat was pouring down my forehead.

_Shit, I am completely fucked._

_1 pm_

I went over every option and every possible outcome, but in the end, it all came to the same conclusion. I had to give Edward up or I was going to ruin his career and his life. I sure as hell wasn't giving him to Aro, but I would have to release him to someone else; it was the only way. As long as I was his agent, Aro would try to take him from me and I couldn't let that happen. Edward needed an agent that didn't have so much baggage and he needed someone who wasn't a crazy person; which I had realized that I was in fact crazy. I was crazy about Edward, I was crazy for not just giving in to him, and I was crazy for letting things go this far. I should have shut Aro down a long time ago; I should have never done what I did in college and then Aro wouldn't have had anything to hold over my head. There was so many 'should have's', but I couldn't dwell on those now. I had to sit down and hand over the best thing I ever had to someone else. I had to let him go and it broke my heart.

_6 pm_

I sent Alice a text asking her if she could stop by and run an errand for me when she was done for the day, but in truth I hoped she would say no, because then I could use that as a sign and not hand the horrible yellow envelope over to Edward. There was a knock at my door and I slowly made my way towards it, I already knew whom it was.

Alice stood on the other side still dressed for her day at the office, I gave her my best smile, but I knew she could see through it.

"What are you wearing?" She asked with distaste on her tongue. I glanced down at myself; I was wearing sweat pants that were tucked in at the knees and an oversized "Simpson Movie" T-shirt.

"Clothes." I replied and held the envelope out to her. I would usually invite her in, but I was too damn nervous about what I needed her to do.

"What is this?" She asked staring at the envelope that was unmarked.

"I need you to take that to…" My voice broke and I reigned myself in. "Please deliver that to Mr. Cullen." I finished in a professional tone as I pushed the envelope at her. She looked down at it and then back up at me with wide eyes.

"No way." She shook her head back and forth, her perfect hair staying in place. "Is it what I think it is?"

She had her hands on her hips and she was looking at me disapprovingly. I had no idea how she figured out what it was so quickly, but I couldn't let her talk me out of it.

"It is what is best for everyone." I had rehearsed that line a hundred times throughout the day and it still sounded like complete bullshit.

"Bella." Her voice was broken and she looked like I had just killed her cat.

"Please just do it." I shoved the envelope at her and got ready to shut the door. She backed up lost, looking lost for words and I saw her eyes tear up. As soon as I shut the door my eyes over flowed with hot devastating tears.

My heart hurt, it felt like there was a hole in it; I slid down to the floor hugging my chest. I knew that I had just made a big mistake, but I also knew that it was the only way to keep Edward intact. I just hoped that someday he would forgive me.

Hell after our fight the day before I wasn't so sure that he would be upset by the news; it might just be exactly what he would want.

A sob broke through and fat hot tears rolled down my face. I cried like I had never cried before, and was all because of Edward Cullen.

Someone always gets hurt.

_9 pm_

A beautiful 1917 Colt .25 Caliber, sat on the table in front of me as I sat out all the materials I needed to clean it. It was shiny and in pristine condition before me; my love of guns only came second to my love of sports. Nothing felt more powerful than holding a killing machine in your hands and knowing how to use it.

Not that I had ever shot anyone, but I have been to the range more than a few times. I was elated when my father let me move up from pepper spray to a handgun. Of course, he waited until I was almost in college, because he was scared I would accidentally trip and shoot myself.

I made sure my gun was unloaded and popped out the chamber as I picked up the small brush, dipped it in the cleaning solution, and easily slid it in, cleaning the barrel. I wiped away the residue that came out on the brush and then dried the area. I was picking up the rod to run through it when I heard the front porch creek and seconds later, someone was pounding on my front door. I nearly jumped out of my skin and panicked. I couldn't fire my gun, I was in the middle of cleaning it; even if I could load it right now it would most likely jam or fuck it up. There was still cleaning solution on the walls of the chamber. The pounding continued.

I sat the gun down and picked up the bat and headed towards the door slowly; I peeked through the curtain on the door window to see a mess of bronze hair. I breathed a sigh of relief for a second before I realized why he was here. _Shit. _

I leaned against the wall debating on pretending I wasn't home and opening the door. On one hand, I really wanted to see him, but on the other, I was scared of what would happen if I opened the door.

"I know you're fucking in there." His voice was loud and full of venom.

_Uh oh. He is pissed. _

I took a deep breath and opened the door; his hand was raised in the air ready to knock again. His blazing green eyes meet mine and I shrunk back a little. He looked scary, almost deadly. My grip on the bat tightened, not that I thought Edward would hurt me, but I needed to be prepared. He didn't let me invite him in, he just pushed passed me and into the house.

_Well come on in. _I thought sarcastically and usually would have said it aloud, but he was scaring me a little with his deadly gaze.

"What the fuck is this?" He spit at me as he stuck the envelope towards me; I hadn't even noticed he was carrying it. I couldn't speak; my throat literally restricted me from it.

I debated knocking him out with the bat and then running away so that I wouldn't have to lie to him or try to explain it to him. He stared at me waiting and when I didn't say anything he angrily ran his hands through his hair and started pacing.

"Look I know you don't fucking want me, because you made that clear yesterday and today. I mean I think you want me, but if you're too afraid to move forward then that is fine." He took a deep breath and I saw hurt pass through his eyes before the anger was back. "But this shit is not going to fly, you can't just try to dissolve our contract and pass me off to one of your friends. I won't fucking have it. You are my agent! MINE!" The last word seemed too loud and too full of emotion to mean what he wanted it to mean. I took deep breaths trying to reign in all of my emotions, because I had so many that it was hard to keep myself upright.

I was pissed off that he was yelling at me; I was sad that he thought that I wanted to pass him off to someone else. I was hurt that he was hurt; I was annoyed that he once again called me scared and a part of me was rejoicing. Strange yes, but I was rejoicing, because it was obvious that Edward cared about me. He cared enough to be here and to fight me on this, sure, he could be fighting just for the agent in me, but that didn't deter the emotions.

"Are you going to fucking explain yourself?" He yelled at me snapping the anger to the front. I unconsciously raised the hand holding the bat and stocked towards him.

"Stop fucking yelling at me. I believe the paperwork explains everything, unless you have forgotten how to read." He glared at me not backing down.

"I read the fucking thing five times and it still doesn't make a damn bit of sense, because all you do is talk fucking circles around one sentence." He stops and opens up the envelope and I know what he is going to read me; it was the same thing I had been telling myself all day. It only took him a second to flip to the sentence; it obviously stood out to him.

"Signing with the Twilight agency will be the best move for your career and for your life. This is all for the best." Edward's voice held heavy sarcasm as he spoke; I kept my stance and stared him down.

"Do you really believe that shit?" He whispered moving impossibly close to me and peering into my eyes. My heart skipped a beat and my legs nearly fell out from under me. Edward Cullen was a beautiful man. I wanted to lie to him, I wanted to run from him, but I couldn't. His emeralds were looking into my soul and it hurt to even think about lying to the beautiful man before me.

"No."

His eyes widened and he did a double take for a second before I saw the corner of his lips twitch.

"Good." He smirked and I was lost in his beauty. I saw his eyes move from mine to something near my head and then back to my eyes; he looked highly amused. "Well can you put the weapon down so that we can discuss this shit like adults?"

I shook my head coming back to the land of the living and realized I was holding the bat up ready to strike. I put it down quickly and stepped back away from him. He shook his head at me and started nosing around my house. I stood in the foyer watching him; he peeked into my kitchen and glanced up my staircase, and then headed or the living room. I followed almost running into him as he stopped just inside my living room. I glanced around him to see his eyes locked on my coffee table that my gun was still sitting on. I snickered a little as I walked around him and sat on the couch. I picked up my gun and continued cleaning it.

"What the fuck do you have a gun for?" He asked cautiously walking around me to sit in the armchair.

"Safety, murder, that sort of thing." I shrugged indifferent. I glanced at him to see him gaping at me, surly he didn't believe me.

"I think it would be safer for you if you didn't have a gun." I glared at him and went about finishing. He sat silently watching my gun and me until I was done cleaning it.

Edward was all stiff and looked completely on edge as I sat it down on the table. His eyes were locked on the gun as if it was going to go off and shoot him all by itself. I sighed, pulled the case off of the floor, and locked it up. Edward visibly relaxed when it was out of sight and locked away.

"It's not like I was going to shoot you and bury you in the backyard." I teased as I pushed the case under the couch and out of his eyesight. He relaxed even further and his eyes meet mine. I could read an emotion I hadn't seen there before, fear. Edward seemed to be very fearful of guns. Which was a normal thing, but he was almost like a kid terrified of the monster in the closet. "Seriously I was joking about the murder, it is just a precaution."

"Yeah." He nodded and then ran his hands through his hair. "So are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"What do you mean?" I played dumb, very dumb.

"Bella you know what the fuck I am talking about. I am talking about you trying to give me away to some agency. Oh and not to mention you came to the door armed with a baseball bat and had a fucking gun laid out on your table. I am not stupid. I know all of this is connected, I just don't know how."

I leaned back on the couch and stared at the ceiling not sure of what the hell to do and pissed off that Edward Cullen had me figured out.

"It's complicated." I sighed hoping I could deter him, but no such luck.

"I am sure I can keep up."

Edward waited patiently as I got all of my thoughts together and I explained everything to him that had happened in the past thirty hours; he didn't say a word, he just nodded his head and listened to me. We were silent a long time after I finished speaking; I avoided looking at him, because it was making me nervous. He was just sitting there looking all kinds of sexy frustrated, and for some odd reason it was turning me on. My eyes started to get heavy, and the sound of paper tearing woke me up; I glanced over at Edward as he threw the two halves of the contract on the floor while staring at me.

"Do you remember what you told me that first day in your office?" I tried to think back to that day, but all I could really remember was checking his fine ass out.

"Probably a load of BS." I shrugged wondering where the hell he was going with this.

"You told me you didn't take shit, that you were a workaholic, and that you didn't give a fuck what people thought. Those were your three key points, but those weren't the things that drew me in. The three things that drew me in were that I could see how selfless you were, I could see your love for your job, and I could see your dedication. You're a perfect mix of all those things; you're a perfect mix of black and white. You're compassionate about your job, but you are compassionate about others, or at least you were. I noticed a difference in you after Aro and James pulled what they did in New York, and it has been downhill ever since. That was also when we kissed, so I am not sure if I have a part in it or not, but what I am saying is what do you have to do to get you back to that person? The selfless, devoted, none shit taking compassionate woman that charmed her way into my every thought."

I sat stunned by the emotion in his voice, I had never heard someone talk so passionately about me and say so many great things. Then, his last statement made me want to cry; I had charmed my way into his every thought. That was hard to believe, but it made me giddy like a schoolgirl.

_Thank you. _Was what I wanted to say, but I couldn't get my mouth to move.

"So do you think you can find that badass chick again?" He asked smirking at me.

"I wouldn't even know where to start." I sighed throwing myself back on the couch.

"You could start by telling me what the hell Aro has on you that is so bad you think it will ruin your career if it gets out." Edward said sounding curious. I shook my head at him as it rolled against the back of the couch. "Come on." He urged.

"Tell me why you are so afraid of guns." I shot at him and I saw something flash in his eyes, but before I could decipher it, he covered it up.

"This isn't about me, it is about you. Plus who said I was afraid of guns?"

"No one had to say it; I saw the terrified look in your eyes when I had it out."

"I am not terrified of guns; I just believe they can do more harm than good in some situations."

Neither of us said anymore and I could feel myself drifting off.

My head was in a fog and the lack of sleep was catching up with me fast. I felt the weight in the couch shift and opened my eyes to see Edward leaning over me. His hand came up slowly and he ran his calloused thumb under my right eye.

"When was the last time you slept?" He spoke with concern, and I wanted to throw my arms around him and pull him on top of me, just to feel his warmth on me.

"Saturday." I answered and he started shaking his head.

"You need to sleep." Now he sounded angry that I wasn't taking care of myself.

Before anything more could be said Eddy jumped into my lap and barked at me. Edward jumped back in shock and looked at my dog as if it was some kind of rodent.

"Calm down Eddy, I will let you out." I said patting my loveable pooches head. The damn dog had slept through Edward's banging on the door and our yelling, he was a hell of a guard dog.

"Did you just call me Eddy?" Edward asked incredulously.

"No this is Eddy." I said pointing to my dog and Edward smirked as if he had just won the lottery. "Whip that shit eating grin off of your face, he isn't named after your smug ass. He is named after a character in a book." I explained getting up off of the couch and heading towards the backdoor to let Eddy out. I had locked his doggy door imagining that the possum would get in or that there would be a disturbing moment with Eddy's head like with the Germen Sheppard's head in the movie "Fear".

"Sure." Edward teased and I rolled my eyes dramatically. "Seriously though you need to get some sleep, but we will talk in the morning." He warned as he stood awkwardly near the door. It seemed as if he didn't want to leave any more than I wanted him too.

"So." I said casually.

"So." He said smirking at me. "I guess I better go."

"Yeah." My voice was barely a whisper. He took two large strides and stood before me, I was looking at the floor. I felt his hand cup the back of my neck and then his lips brushed against my forehead.

"Be safe."

Then he was gone and I was swaying dizzily alone in my living room. I couldn't believe the emotion and security that was in that simple kiss to the forehead; it warmed me all the way to my toes. My phone chirped from the table breaking out of my daze and I went over to open the text.

**BTW, love the nighties spider pig.**

I glanced down at my sweats and oversized "Simpson Movie" shirt and turned beet red. I looked like some redneck hillbilly. I didn't bother texting him back, I had embarrassed myself enough for one night.

Once I let Eddy in and checked all the windows and doors in my house, I grabbed my gun and headed up to my room. I locked myself in and put my gun on the nightstand; if anyone came into my room it would wake me up and I would shoot their asses. At least that is what I told myself as I curled up next to Eddy in my bed and thought of Edward's sweet kiss.

The next thing I knew it was morning and my phone was ringing. I picked it up without checking the caller ID.

"Aunt Bewwa can you play with me today?" The sweetest voice came through the phone.

"Who is this?" I asked playfully.

"Siwwy it is Riwey." I chuckled at how cute it was that he couldn't say his 'L's. It made everything he said sound super adorable.

"Oh yeah, I think I have a special treat for a little boy with that same name."

"Reawy, I love treats!" He chimed and I could imagine his beautiful dimples.

"You are your father's son." I teased as I pulled myself out of bed. I heard a shuffle in the background and then Emmett's voice boomed through the phone.

"Hey B, I have a favor to ask?" He sounded almost worried.

"I would love to watch him. Do you want me to come and get him or are you going to drop him off?" I asked quickly. I knew it was hard on Emmett asking people to watch Riley when he had practice and his parents were busy. Even though I had a full day ahead of me, I wouldn't miss the chance to spend time with that amazing little boy.

"Really, thank you so much Bella. I will bring him by in thirty; I have that interview thing at nine."

I got off the phone with Emmett and checked the house; once I was sure all was clear I took a shower and got ready for the day. I had a lot of catch up work to do from the day before, so I hoped Riley would be chill.

"I win! I win! In your bace!" Riley chanted as he stood up in the chair and shook his little hips. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Emmett made over." I chuckled to myself as I got up from our tic tack toe game.

"Awe don't quit, I will let you win the next game." He pleaded as I ruffled his curls.

"I never quit little man I just thought you wanted some cookies so I was going to go see if I had everything I needed to bake some." I smiled down at him as his eyes lit up and he rubbed his little hands together and licked his lips.

"Chocolate chip?"

"Is there any other kind?"

"Yes!" He fisted the air and jumped out of the chair causing Eddy to bark and run in circles. "Can I hewp?"

"Uh, yeah I need someone to lick the spoon."

He excitedly ran to the kitchen with Eddy on his heels, I smiled to myself and then glanced over my shoulder out of the window. It still felt like I had eyes on me and I was debating leaving my house and taking Riley with me to my dad's. I always felt safe there.

Riley and I pulled all of the ingredients out of the cabinets and fridge for homemade chocolate chip cookies; it was a recipe that Sue Clearwater taught me when she used to baby-sit me as a kid. She was the closest thing to a mom I ever had and the woman was a cooking machine. Everything was cooked from scratch and tasted like heaven. Cooking was a hidden talent of mine, but when you are raised around men, someone had to cook for them.

I was elbow deep in cookie dough, Riley decided to put double the amount of flour needed and we ended up having to make a huge batch of cookies, when the doorbell rang. Riley took off for it before I could do anything and I panicked. I had no idea who was at the door and I wasn't expecting anyone; my heart rate picked up as I ran after Riley.

"Don't open the door! Wait for me!" I yelled after him, but he already had it unlocked and open before I could reach him.

"Edward!" Riley yelled excited and held out his hand for a high-five. Edward leaned down to Riley's level and gave him a high-five.

"Hey champ what are you up to?" He was the picture of ease with Riley and I felt a smile light up my face as I watched them.

"Making cookies with Bewwa, beating her at tic tack toe, and now you're here so you can hewp." Edward glanced from Riley up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Is there any dough left to bake cookies?" I was confused at what he was talking about at first, but then I glanced down at myself and saw that my clothes were covered in flour and everything else you can imagine. I shrugged and rolled my eyes. Riley grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him towards the kitchen, I followed behind them.

Edward, Riley, and I baked cookies side by side; neither Edward nor I spoke, as Riley did most of the talking. I had to push away the warm and fuzzy feeling it gave me, because I actually felt myself imaging myself with Edward and a child of our own. I had never imagined anything like that with anyone, but here I was doing it with Edward.

Once the cookies were in the oven I glanced at the clock and then at my phone that had gone off a hundred times in the last half hour.

"Do you have any plans until you have to head out to practice?" I didn't have to ask why he stopped by, I knew he had more questions, but I was avoiding them. I wasn't ready to tell him my dark secrets, secrets that Emmett didn't even know.

"No." He answered hesitantly watching me closely. I smiled widely at him and then looked down at Riley.

"Hey Rye what do you think about showing Edward up at some board games." Riley's eyes got big and Edward narrowed his at me; I shrugged my shoulders and headed towards my in-home office. "I just need to catch up on a few things, you two will be alright without me right?"

Edward looked annoyed at me for evading him, but amused at the excitement that Riley was showing over playing some board games with him. I ducked into my office and shut the door. I had about a million emails to shift through and thirty phone calls to make, including one to Alice, whom had phoned me several times today.

"Well, tell them that we don't work for free, we can't do a commercial like that for less than forty grand, and you are going to make a shit load more than that. Listen I want a solid figure or I am taking my client off the table." I was halfway through an endorsement deal when I heard a tap on my door; I looked up to see Jasper peeking in. I waved him in and finished up my call, he was sitting nervously in my chair.

"It's like the damn bunny ranch around here with all of the guest I am having today." I joked as I sat down and waited for him to get out whatever he was holding in. He looked at me from under his eyelashes and I could see him pleading with me not to give him shit.

"Bella, I just wanted to let you know that I am marrying Alice and I know it is soon, but you know me and you know that I don't jump into things. I love her more than anything in the world and I am going to marry her. I want you to support us and stand by us. This won't affect our careers or anything of that nature; it is just us taking the next step in our lives. So tell me you will support us, I know what you told Alice, but I know you, so tell me you are going to support us." He said all of it so fast that I was staring at him in amusement. Once he finished I pretended to contemplate it until a smile lit up my face.

"Jasper I am very happy for you and Alice, I will admit I was a little shocked and worried at first, but now I am on board for the nuptials on three conditions." I held up three fingers and arched an eyebrow; he nodded for me to continue. "One you will wait until after the season to get married, two I get to pay for the honeymoon, and three you promise to take care of my girl."

"Done." He smiled and we hugged each other relieved.

"Oh and I am throwing you and Alice an engagement party, but don't tell Alice, because I don't want her trying to take the party over and steal my thunder."

"Deal."

I lead Jasper to the door and we exchanged goodbyes and I quietly looked around the house for Riley and Edward; they were being a little too quiet, which was never a good thing with boys. I heard their hushed voices coming from the kitchen, I peeked around the corner to see them sitting at the counter. They had removed the cookies from the oven and each had some stacked in front of them and a glass of milk. I started to head back to my office, but Riley's question to Edward stopped me.

"So are you aunt Bewwa's boyfriend?" I silently leaned against the wall and listened for Edward's answer; he was quiet for a moment and I imagined he was running his hand through his hair.

"No I'm not." He finally answered and it sounded like he was disappointed by this. I stayed there and listened to them talk.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Do you want me to leave?" Edward asked answering a question with a question.

"Nope." Riley said quickly and then added. "Do you think Bewwa is pretty, because I think she is and so does daddy."

"I think Bella is beautiful kid." I felt a blush reach my cheeks and for some reason I got all giddy.

_Calm down Bella, he is just trying to humor the kid. _

"Daddy says that Bewwa can't be his girwfriend, because she is wike a sister to him. So why isn't she your girwfriend?" I love that kid; he sure knows how to put someone on the spot. I wanted to laugh, but held it back so as to not blow my cover.

"I don't think she wants to be my girlfriend." Edward answered and I felt myself frown. Of course, I wanted to be his girlfriend, but it would never work.

"Huh." Riley said and it was quiet for a moment, but only a moment. "Did you ask her?"

"Ask her what?" Edward asked as if he had been lost in thought and forgot what they were talking about.

"To be your girwfriend. I wiked this girw at pway group, but I thought she didn't wike me so I didn't pway with her, but grandpa towd me that I needed to ask her and not assemune things." Edward laughed at Riley's butcher of the word assume.

"You ask too many questions little man; how about you eat your cookies before I eat them."

With that, I snuck back to my office and didn't get any work done, because all I could think of was the fact that Edward thought I didn't want to be his girlfriend, when I wanted it so bad it hurt.

**Part Two**

"**Boots, Spurs, and Cowboys Hats"**

The week went along smoothly as I started acting more like myself, with the exception of looking over my shoulder every five minutes. I just knew that James or one of Aro's minions was going to jump out and attack me. However, for the most part the week was pretty normal. I managed to avoid questioning by Edward and didn't have to tell him about my deepest darkest secrets, but I knew he was looking for the chance to attack. I began planning a rather large engagement party for Jasper and Alice to have during the guys bye weekend and talked Riley's way into an exclusive private school. I hadn't spotted James anywhere and Aro hadn't contacted me again, but I knew they both had something up their sleeves. For the time being Edward was my client and he didn't plan on that changing. I didn't want it to change either, but I was still worried about Aro.

"Welcome to Texas, ya'll." Jasper chimed holding his arms out to his side and raising his face to the hot sun.

"Holy humidity." Alice chirped as she stepped off the plane.

"You can say that again, my ass crack is already sweating." Emmett chimed adjusting his pants.

"That's fucking gross Emm." I shook my head and pulled out a pair of shades. "From rain to sunshine, I can dig it."

I walked ahead looping my arm with Jasper's as we skipped into the Texas sunset. Alright so, we didn't really skip into the sunset, but it was pretty fucking beautiful.

"I want to take ya'll out to this place I used to go as a kid, it is an underground boot tavern." It seems that being back in the great state of Texas brought Jasper's southern drawl out even more so, I smiled up at him excited. It was a Friday night so I figured one night out wouldn't hurt as long as they were back in their rooms at a decent hour.

Alice was a little too overjoyed at the idea of us all going to a Texas Tavern. She picked out outfits for us all, and I was sure that I was going to hate it. I wasn't a country girl and had no interest in being one, but as I dressed I imagined Edward in tight wranglers and I was suddenly game.

Alice was dressed in a blue bandana style dress and vintage distressed boots, I had on a cotton grey dress with cowgirl boots that I was actually pretty fond of, and the boys were all in wranglers and pearl snap shirts. Edward's was green and brought out his eyes amazingly. I felt myself pretty much drooling over him, but no matter how sexy he looked I had to admit him in western clothes was a little ridiculous.

Jasper and Alice were the only one's brave enough to wear cowboy hats, the rest of us knew our limits as far as that accessory went. The ride to Tavern took awhile; it was out in the middle of nowhere and to the naked eye, it would look like a shack of sorts, but as we stepped inside we were transported into another world. There was a miniature town inside, the middle was open to the Texas sky and was completely enclosed by little buildings that housed different things. A Saloon, washhouse, dance hall, grub house, and the barn.

"This is awesome." Alice said jumping up and down and I had to admit it was pretty cool. We made our way to the saloon to get a drink first and stepping inside you would think that you were in an old western. There weren't a ton of people in there, but they all noticed us come in and welcomed us with smiles. The boys took it easy on drinks, but Alice and I ordered us some shots to get the night started. It had been a stressful week for me and I deserved to unwind.

There was an area where you could dress up in old clothes and take a photo so we each did that, and then we headed out to explore the other buildings in the mini town. We grabbed a bite to eat in the grub, Alice and Jasper snuck off to the haystacks in the barn, and then we all headed to the dancehall taking residence at the bar. We watched people sway and twirl to the country music; it was a sight to see.

_Somewhere there's a girl out there tonightHeartbroken, and it's showin', a little less with every glass of wineIt won't take too much time till she catches the eyeOf someone who she can talk to, to get that certain someone off her mind_

_Yeah, she's had too many sleepless nightsWith no one there to hold her tightShe's gettin' tired of lyin' there aloneYeah, she's gonna cry a few more tearsBut they're about to disappearShe's right there on the edge of movin' onYeah, she might be lonely, but she won't be lonely too longSomewhere there's a man out there tonightRegrettin' ever lettin' a woman like her walk out of his doorKnowin' if he'd only payed a little more attention, maybe listenedShe wouldn't need what she's out lookin' for_

I risked a glance at Edward to find him staring at me and I longed to lean over and touch him. Just the brush of his arm would be enough to sustain the burn in his eyes and the electricity they were causing between us in the room.

_She's had too many sleepless nightsWith no one there to hold her tightShe's gettin' tired of lyin' there aloneYeah, she's gonna cry a few more tearsBut they're about to disappearShe's right there on the edge of movin' onYeah, she might be lonelyShe might be lonelyOh, she might be lonelyBut she won't be lonely too long_

The song ended and Alice and Jasper headed down to the dance floor to twirled around with the others; I sat at the bar between Edward and Emmett, feeling the electric current that threatened to pull me towards Edward. Just as I was about to accidentally fall out of my chair in a lame attempt to feel his skin on mine Emmett saved me.

"Shall we dance my lady?" I nodded my head immediately relieved to get away from the awkward tension and not wanting to give Edward a chance to question me. A new song started as we made it to the floor and everyone started switching partners, we jumped in along with them.

_She said I'm going out with my girlfriendsMargaritas at the Holiday InnLord have mercy, my only thoughtWas Tequila makes her clothes fall off_

I saw Edward make his way to the dance floor out of the corner of my eye.

_I told her put an extra layer onI know what happens when she drinks PatronHer closet's missing half the things she's boughtYa Tequila makes her clothes fall off_

I danced with an old man in a black cowboy hat and he smiled a yellow grin, but was otherwise sweet. I couldn't find Edward or Emmett anywhere in the crowd.

The song continued and on the last line the young boy I was dancing with handed me off to the next person and I looked up into the brightest green eyes. Electricity ran through my hand and arm as he held onto my hand; his stare penetrated me and I wanted to kiss his lips.

_I don't want to be the kind to hesitate, be too shy, wait too late I don't care what they say other lovers do, I just want to dance with you. I gotta feeling that you have a heart like mine, So let it show, let it shine. If we have a chance to make one heart of two, I just want to dance with you. _

I pulled my hand away from him as someone bumped into me and I was able to break eye contact. I turned to leave, but I felt his burning touch on my hand again.

"Dance with me Bella." His voice was a whisper and I turned to see him looking almost shy and unsure. I arched an eyebrow at him. "It is just a dance."

I let out a heavy sigh, and let him pull me into his arms; he wrapped one arm around my waist and I put one hand on his shoulder. We joined our other two hands and I followed his lead across the floor. He moved in perfect rhythm and perfect ease.

_I caught you lookin' at me when I looked at you, Yes I did, ain't that true? You won't get embarrassed by the things I do, I just want to dance with you. Oh the boys are playin' softly and the girls are too, So am I and so are you. If this was a movie, we'd be right on cue, I just want to dance with you. I want to dance with you, twirl you all around the floor That's what they intended dancin' for, I just want to dance with you. I want to dance with you, hold you in my arms once more, That's what they invented dancin' for, I just want to dance with you. _

It was so easy to dance with Edward and the electricity moved between us in a painful melody, I wanted to be closer to him, but I resisted. It was the first time I had ever danced with anyone other than my father and I felt my heart swell with pride at the thought that my first dance was with Edward.

"Come on!" I yelled through the crowd as the stupid refs called yet another shitty call. "Pull your head out of your ass!"

Texas fans surrounded Alice and me, but I didn't give a shit I kept cheering for my boys. Somehow, Alice and I ended up on the fifty-yard line instead of in the box seats, don't ask me how this happened, because I don't know, but I had a great view of Edward's ass when he was on the sidelines.

I watched as Jasper dropped back and scanned the field, Edward was open in a short route and I knew the ball was going to him before Jasper threw it. It landed easily in Edward's hands, the game was tied and there was only one minute left. I watched as Edward kicked it into high gear as defensive player lunged for him; Edward dodged him tripping up a little, which gave others a chance to gain on him. I watched in a bundle of nerves as one…two…three…four defensive players pilled on Edward, and then as if for good measure two more jumped on top. I cringed knowing that he was going to be sore tomorrow, but what happened next I was not expecting. The players un-piled, but Edward stayed on the ground, he didn't move.

My heart rate soared and I was in action before I could even think; I was in a panicked frenzy. Only one thing was going through my mind; Edward was hurt. I climbed the two rows of seats in front of us and scaled over the wall; security tried to stop me, but I held out my pass, and they let me by. I ran all the way to the sidelines before I felt arms wrap around my waist, I didn't look up to see who it was, and my eyes were locked on Edward. I saw the medical staff standing over him and I watched as they held fingers up in front of his mask and I breathed a sigh of relief as Edward started moving his arms and legs.

I sunk back into the body holding me back and only then did I look up to see Emmett grinning down at me.

"You never run out on the field when I get the breath knocked out of me." He teased and I slapped him as I watched Edward walk towards the sidelines. He looked shocked to see me and I saw the corner of his lips twitch, smug bastard. I turned and got out of the way, but didn't bother going back to my seat since there was only forty five seconds left. Edward went back in and I was terrified as Jasper passed the ball to him again. This time Edward made it across the end zone easily and I realized that I was light headed, because I had held my breath from the time the ball was thrown.

_Edward Cullen I hate you for making me some crazed momma bear. _

Texas fans and media was a circus; it took us nearly two hours to get to our limo and then the traffic was still crazy. I discreetly scrolled through my messages as I eaves dropped on Edward's phone call.

"Mom, I told you I am fine. I just got the wind knocked out of me." I glanced up to see him rolling his eyes and we all chuckled at him. "Alright I promise, I love you too." He hung up the phone with a huff and I couldn't help the secret smile that lit up my lips.

"Awe how sweet Eddie poo." Emmett teased. Edward didn't even bother saying anything back he just rolled his eyes and leaned back to get comfortable. We were staying at a hotel outside of Dallas to be discrete. I felt electricity and heat on my face as I looked over the agenda for a team meeting the following week; I glanced up and my eyes meet Edward's. He was staring at me intently as if he was trying to read my mind and then I saw the secret smirk before he shook his head and leaned back closing his eyes. He was being smug about me running out on the field and I was truly embarrassed for it. I still had no idea what came over me, all that I knew was that I had an intense feeling of unease seeing him harmed.

As soon as we arrived at our hotel room, we all went our separate ways and when they stopped by to see if I was going out with them I declined. I had too much to think about to be going out. I still had James to deal with and I didn't know what to do. Aro was obviously still trying to find ways to toy with me and he had his sights set on Edward, which wasn't a good thing and for now Edward was still my client, but I wasn't past removing myself as his agent for his benefit. After hours of going over everything repeatedly in my head I left my room to grab something to drink; I froze just inside the common room as my eyes landed on a mess of bronze hair.

Edward glanced over his shoulder and winced, it was then that I saw he had ice on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" I asked rushing over to him quickly, apparently in momma bear mode again.

"Yeah, just a little sore." He shrugged and winced again.

"Did you take anything? Do you need to get it checked out?" I asked looking around trying to find a way to ease his pain. He stared at me with a look that made me feel bare before him and I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. Edward reached out and stroked my cheek; the electric feeling ran through me with ferocity.

"You feel it too don't you?" He asked cupping my cheek and I felt hot tears brim in my eyes. "Hey." Edward said suddenly worried as he raised my face to meet his eyes. "What is wrong? What did I do?" He asked quickly wiping away the tears that escaped. I wanted to punch myself in the throat for acting like an emotional chick.

"You scared me." I told him trying to reign in my emotion and get up off of the couch, but he pulled me to him. He stared deep into my eyes and I was trapped.

"You scare me too Bella." He whispered before his lips meet mine. The sensation of his hot lips on mine caused me to moan and before I knew it, I was on top of him. The warmth between our body welding us together and our tongues dancing in harmony with one another. I wanted to feel more of him; I reached for the hem of his shirt and ripped it off. I ran my hands up and down his chiseled chest feeling my core moisten for him. The moans escaping me were pornographic and we hadn't even done anything other than some dry humping and erotic kissing. This man was going to be the death of me.

Edward rose off of the couch with me attached to his waist and stumbled his way to his room. Once inside he kicked the door shut and pushed me against it while he slid the lock into place. No one was interrupting us this time, and as he stared into my eyes, and I couldn't bring myself to come up with a reason to stop. Every part of me was screaming to move forward to let our bodies move in perfect harmony. I felt the bed below me as he hovered over me with his muscles flexing and crooked grin plastered across his face; I smiled back at him with need. My hands felt around on the fleet blanket that covered the bed; I glanced over to see that he had his own blanket and pillow on the hotel mattress. I smiled to myself recalling the first time we kissed and me telling him about nasty hotel bedding. I smirked at him knowingly as he leaned forward, his lips meeting my neck with tender kisses as he made his way down to the neck of my shirt. A growl of hunger erupted from him and I squirmed at the new discomfort that overcame me. He pulled me forward, pulled my shirt off, and threw it to the floor carelessly. He kissed along my chest and between my breasts as my hands clung to his messy hair. The electricity flowed through at the connected skin and it all felt so right.

Wet kisses scaled my skin and I couldn't take the anticipation any longer. I pulled him back up to me by his hair and kissed him with hunger and thirst. He responded to me and started undressing me completely. As I lay bare before him, his bright green eyes lit up and I bit my lip in anticipation as his pants slid down his legs followed only by his boxers. My eyes landed on his rock hard monster member and my eyes danced with excitement and fear. For a brief moment I was afraid it wouldn't fit, but as Edward slipped a condom on and positioned himself at my entrance all fear left me. He waited for my eyes to meet his as he slipped inside me; we both sighed with the instant relief that act brought us.

We got lost in a pleasure-filled bliss as the Texas moon shined through the balcony of Edward's room; I unraveled below him and knew that I would never be able to let him go. It was going to hurt like hell when morning came and reality fell upon us, but for tonight, I would take every piece of him that I could get.

Outfits & Alice's ring

http:/www polyvore com/cgi/set?id=19042970** (replace the spaces with periods)**

**What you wanted more detailed lemons? Well tell Edward his POV is next. **

**Seriously review & tell him(aka me)!**


	13. Chapter 13 Downhill

**Hey Readers, just a quick note since it has been so long since I updated. I promise I am not giving up on this story, but real life has been busy and honestly I was in a bit of a slump. I knew what I wanted to do with the story, but it wasn't coming out right. Anyway I got some inspiration and wrote this chapter and part of the next one. **

**Read, enjoy, and review PLEASE I need inspiration :)**

**Chapter 13**

"**Downhill" **

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe what was happing; I was lying in bed next to Bella Swan, my agent. Her naked body was flush against mine and she had a blush covering every inch of her body. I had just taken her body passionately, all the waiting had been worth it and now that I lay next to her, I wanted to experience it again, but slowly so I could really take in every inch of her. I didn't want her to feel like just because we had just done it that she had to do it with me again, but damn I was already hard and ready for round two. I wanted to get lost in her body and never resurface. I had been with many women, but none were as tight and fit as perfectly as Bella had. It was incredible and five minutes later, I was ready to do it again.

I kissed her bare shoulder trying to gage if she was going to pull away or if she would want to go for round two. She sighed as my lips lost contact with her skin so I took that as an invitation. I began kissing up her shoulder and neck, reaching her lips. Our eyes meet and I could see the hunger in her chocolate orbs, I understood her hunger, because I wanted to devour her.

I felt an electrical charge as our lips touched, you know that feeling you get when you drag your feet across carpet and then touch the light switch, it was like that, but more pleasurable. Bella's lips parted with a sigh and I seized the opportunity to explore her moist mouth with my tongue. She tasted like mint and I couldn't get enough. Her tongue meet mine with ease and we battled for dominance, Bella moved so she was lying on her back and I hovered over her, holding my weight up. I felt her rock her hips up as my lips moved down to her neck trying to get a little air into my lungs. I kissed passed the pulsing point in her neck and down onto her collarbones, Bella had beautiful collarbones. It wasn't something I would usually notice, but hers were fun to kiss and lick. She moaned as I continued downward towards her perfect mounds, her breasts were just the right size, not too big, but not too small, and a major plus they were real. The feel of real breast in your hands was so amazing. I started massaging her left breast with my hand and covered her right with my mouth, her back arched and her hot wet head slid across my length. I wanted to give up on my task and take her right then, but I held back. I wanted her to know that she had a beautiful body that I intended to explore.

Bella was moaning away as I worked her breast over with my tongue, flicking it out and grazing the nipple, she moaned loudly each time I did that telling me that she enjoyed it. After a greedy amount of time, I switched, working the left with my mouth and tongue and the right with my hand. She didn't disappoint in letting me know that she was enjoying it. I practically came undone just by the beautiful sounds escaping her swollen lips. I finished working her breast over and descended down her stomach it was flat and smooth. Every part of this woman was beautiful, no doubt about it.

"Edward, please," she begged, as I slowly nibbled at her hipbones. I smiled to myself as I teased my way down her thighs purposely avoiding the one place she wanted me, but that didn't last long; I could smell her arousal and desperately wanted to taste it on my tongue.

Bella spread her legs wide for me as I made my way up to her, I usually didn't go down on women, very few got that pleasure, but I had this need in me to do it. I needed to taste her, so I did just that. I flicked my tongue out and grazed her protruding clit. Her sex was just as beautiful as the rest of her body; her lips were swollen and aching for me. I ran my tongue point to point; she moaned loudly bucking her hips. I worked over her sex tasting her juices and her arousal for me until she gripped my hair tightly and pulled me up. Once I was over her, she pushed my chest and flipped us so that I was on my back and she was over me.

She smiled down at me, her lip between her teeth, and her face flushed. She positioned herself above me easily and sunk down on me. This time we moaned together as her hot tight walls gripped my cock. Then something accrued to me, I wasn't wearing a rubber. I wanted to say something to her, but she lifted her hips all the way off me and then sunk back down in one quick movement, all thoughts of rubbers and repercussions were forgotten.

I watched Bella as she rode me up down, oh so slowly, her eyes were shut, her lip between her teeth, and her back arched. Her sex face was the sexiest I had ever seen she looked determined and fulfilled. Every time she sunk down and filled herself with me, she would sigh and I could practically see her eyes roll back in her head through her eyelids. Watching her was almost as pleasurable as feeling myself inside her, everything about it with her was driving me wild, I reached up and ran a finger over her clit, she gasped and started sinking down on me harder and bucking her hips. We moaned and groaned together, pleasure rocking through us, I felt her walls clinch around me and I watched in amazement as she threw her head back and let out a quiet scream. I helped her ride out her orgasm and when she was finished she hunched forward and rested her head on my chest, I let her rest for a moment and then I flipped us back over so I was on top. I moved slowly at first making sure she was good and once she started moaning, again I moved at a rhythm that would lead me to my own release.

I never wanted it to end, I wanted to avoid finishing for as long as possible, but my balls were aching for a release. Just as my climax was building, I felt Bella's walls tighten again and she finished around me sending me into my own organism. As I finished it seemed to last forever, but not long enough all at once.

I leaned forward and placed my forehead on Bella's, I waited for her to open her eyes before I spoke.

"That was amazing." She smiled at me and I kissed her nose and lifted myself off her. I looked down at her body one more time, my eyes following a trail from her beautiful legs, to her sex, to her hips, up her flat stomach, over her perky breast, and onto her beautiful face. All of it covered in the after glow of utopia.

"You are so fucking beautiful," I told her as I leaned forward and once again kissed her, and then I got off the bed and headed for the bathroom to clean up.

Once in the bathroom I turned the sink on and cleaned myself up, at that moment it was when I remembered that I had gone bareback. It was the first time in my life that I ever recalled going bareback with a women and I was suddenly nervous. I knew I didn't have any diseases and I was pretty sure Bella was clean, but my main worry was if she was on the pill or not. Would she have a reason to be on the pill? As I exited the bathroom I passed Bella as she went in to clean up, after she passed me I subtly glanced over my shoulder at her ass. It was perfectly sculpted and I was beginning to think that god had broken the mold when he made this girl. I hadn't found any part of her body that wasn't perfect. I pulled my boxers on and fixed the blankets, they had moved around quit a bit and you could see the hotel comforter now. Ever since Bella told me about her weird problem with hotel bedding, I had it in my head and wasn't able to use the bedding myself. It seemed she had a way of rubbing off on people. Once it was all tidied up, I laid down on the blankets and folded my arms behind my head.

I was fully satisfied and the soreness was starting to come to my attention, I had been a little sore from the game, and sex probably wasn't the best therapy, but hell I wasn't complaining. If I had to rate, the sex with Bella I would give it a ten, not debate, sex with her was the best I had ever had before, we hadn't even gotten freaky, and my ass had done some freaky shit before, but it was the best. I vaguely wondered if it was because I went bareback or if it was just Bella, I settled on it being Bella when I thought of the beautiful noises that left her plump lips.

I let my eyes closed and I heard the bathroom door open moments later, I waited for the bed to shift under Bella's weight and after a few moments, it didn't so I opened my eyes. I panicked as I saw Bella gathering up her clothes and putting them on.

"Bella." She glanced over her shoulder at me looking guilty as hell. "Would you stay in my room with me?"

I had never really asked a girl to stay with me after sex, hell I was ecstatic if a girl left without being told, but Bella was different. Yeah I said it, she was different, she was special, and it was different with her. She debated in her head for a moment, but I saw her shrug and then climb into the bed with me. She laid flat on her back next to me and didn't let her skin touch an inch of mine. I sighed and turned on my side and pulled her to me.

"You don't like to cuddle, Swan?" I teased.

"Don't know, never really tried it before," she said, shrugging with indifference. That surprised me, but I guess if I really thought about it, Bella wasn't the cuddling type. Although, thinking about it made me think about her having sex with someone else, which strangely made me a little angry. I pushed that away and tried to just focus on having her in my arms. In truth, I hadn't really ever cuddled before either, but I wanted her close to me.

"Umm…Edward," Bella whispered after a moment. Her voice was strangely small and she sounded worried. I tensed suddenly worried that I had done something wrong.

"Yes?" I questioned, urging her to continue, even thought I was worried about what she would say.

"Have you been tested?"

I took me a minute to realize what she was asking, we had just done it bareback and she was worried.

"Yes, I get tested every six months, and I always use a rubber," I assured her.

"Not always."

"Bella." I grasped her chin and turned her head so she could see my eyes. "You are the first person I have ever not used one with, I have always had clean test results, and I always take precautions. I don't know what got into me earlier and I am sorry I didn't stop us and put one on."

"It isn't jut your fault, I should of stopped us also, I am usually always careful also."

Now it was my turn to be worried, if she always used rubbers, was she on the pill or shot or whatever the hell else, as a backup.

"Do you have a backup for you know pregnancy?" I felt like a dick for asking, but in truth, it was a very important question.

"Of course, I have an IUD. I have had it for over a year now, they last up to five years. So, I am good in that department and I got tested at the first of the year and haven't had umm had any reason to get tested since."

She seemed hesitant with the last part and I ran her words around in my head trying to figure out why. _"…haven't had a reason to get tested since."_

"So does that mean I am your first this year?" I asked playfully and she groaned in annoyance or embarrassment, I wasn't for sure which. I was suddenly even more joyful than before; I was the only person Bella had slept with in a long time. I don't know why it made me so happy, but it did. I held Bella tighter to my chest and nuzzled my face into her hair, when she sighed in contentment I kissed the side of her neck and closed my eyes.

I slept like a log with her warm body wrapped around mine, but when my phone chirped waking me, I found nothing, but cold sheets. For a moment, I thought it had all been a dream, but I could still smell her scent all around me, that was all the proof I needed. Even with the disappointment of waking up, alone I had a smile on my face.

I had hot passionate sex with Bella, twice, and it was amazing, yeah that was defiantly something to smile about.

I slipped out of my boxers and into the shower, feeling the impact of the game and two rounds of sex with Bella in my stiff muscles. The warm water helped relax them some, but I knew I would need some time with my massage therapist and the sauna. In the shower, my mind drifted to Bella and all the lust-filled moments we had shared since I meet her and as I thought of them, the memory of the days after hit me. Bella always regretted the things we did and she would distance herself, I suddenly felt panic rising in my chest that she was going to do that again. Would she distance herself from me? I wouldn't be able to handle that. I was wrong with my assumption that if I fucked her the attraction would be gone, because fucking her had only made that stronger. Now that I had had her, I had to have her again and hopefully again and again. You get the picture.

I stepped out of the shower suddenly anxious to see Bella and gage her reaction to me and to our night together. I dried off quickly and pulled on the first pair of pants that I could find and slipped out of my room. The first thing my eyes landed on was her, she was in the small luxury suite kitchen, she had her iPod going and even though I didn't know what she was listening to, I could tell by the way her body swayed it was something upbeat. She was smiling and stirring away, her hips swaying with the song. I let my eyes rake over her hungrily; yeah there was no way I could go without having her again. I made my way over to her, she had turned without seeing me and her back was to me now. I stood directly behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist while bringing my lips to her neck. I knew it might not be the best idea, but I had to do it, her body was calling to me.

She jumped and screamed sending the bowl she had in her hands into the air, a slimy substance covered us both instantly. She spun around, with what I now knew was egg yolk running down her hair and shoulders. Many emotions ran through her eyes starting with fear, then recognition, followed by agitation, and landing on amusement. I smiled my crooked smile at her and she broke out with a smile of her own. She pulled out her ear buds and I was about to say something, but Emmett's bedroom door swung open followed by Jasper's. Emmett came out of his room looking around anxious and Jasper and Alice piled out of his room looking fearful.

"What is going on?" Alice asked, looking between Bella and me.

"Yeah, what is all the screaming about?" Emmett was rubbing his fist into his eyes trying to get the sleep out of them.

"Sorry, Edward startled me," Bella answered, quickly.

"Is that egg yolk?" Jasper chuckled as he pointed to the egg yolk that covered Bella and I.

"Yep, it was going to be scrambled eggs, but now it is just a slimy mess," Bella answered trying to wipe some of it off her arm.

Emmett grumbled something about crazy ass white people and then went back into his room. Alice and Jasper eyed us for a moment before Jasper slapped her ass and they ran back to his room with a spring in their steps. I turned around to see Bella still trying to clean up all the egg yolk. I grabbed some paper towels and started helping her.

"I didn't mean to scare you." I really hoped she wasn't upset with me.

"I know." Uh oh, she sounded upset. I reached out and grabbed her arm so she would turn to look at me, she was unsure. It was swimming in her eyes; she was like an open book to me.

"I am sorry," I said, with the most sincerity that I could muster. She sighed and glanced at the ground.

"It isn't your fault I have been on edge lately, I overreacted."

She pulled her arm away from me and silently continued working on getting everything cleaned up. I wanted to ask her a million questions, but I got the feeling that now wasn't the right time. Therefore, when she silently departed to her room to clean herself up, I tried not to let it bug me. I just went to my room and took yet another shower.

I didn't see Bella again until it was time to catch our flight back to Washington and at the point everyone was around and I couldn't seem to get her alone. Emmett sat his big ass between us during the flight and kept talking about the most random bullshit on the face of the earth. It was as if he knew I needed to talk to Bella and he was intervening on purpose. He finally dozed off and I took the opportunity to text Bella, I knew talking to her wasn't an option, there were too many ears around us.

**~ Are you upset with me or what happened? -E**

I felt like I was in high school with my little message, but my nerves were getting the best of me, I didn't hear her phone beep, but I saw her pull it out of her pocket. I quickly looked away from her and out the window, I didn't want to see her face if she thought I was acting like some lovesick puppy. My phone vibrated and I quickly clicked the message open.

**~ I just have a lot on my mind last night was amazing. -B**

I smiled to myself and wanted to climb over Emmett and give her amazing again just for saying that. I knew I was the shit in bed, but something about Bella saying it put me on cloud nine.

**~ Since, you're not upset and it was amazing, does that mean there might be a repeat performance? -E**

As soon as my fingers pressed send, I knew that that message was even worse than the first one I sent; I had just propositioned the queen of negotiations in a text message. I practically held my breath as I waited for her reply. My phone buzzed and I let out a breath as I opened the message.

**~ Bathroom in the back, wait 30 seconds after I get up. -B**

My eyes widened and her message went straight to my dick, I had to contain my excitement. I was defiantly a member of the mile high club, but being propositioned by Bella was like winning the fucking lottery. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Bella stood up and headed towards the back. It took everything in me not to jump up and go after her the second she left.

_One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi…_

_Fifteen Mississippi…_

_Thirty Mississippi…_

As calmly as possible I got out of my seat and headed for the back, it felt like everyone was watching me and knew what I was doing, but as I scanned the plane, most of the passengers paid me no attention, but in the last row my eyes connected with none other than Alice. She arched an eyebrow at me and I shrugged not giving anything away. I glanced around me once before I opened the door to the tiny airplane bathroom. Bella was leaning against the only wall in the room and I could barely get in and shut the door, she had her arms crossed over her chest and she was eyeing me with expectation.

I leaned forward to capture her lips with mine, but at the last second, she pushed me away. I looked down at her confused she smirked.

"I just wanted to tell you a couple of things, one, I am not and will not be a booty call. Two, I don't do relationships; three, I am not talking about this shit in text messages like fucking horney teens."

"So you don't do relationships or booty calls, what do you do?" I asked, hoping whatever it was that she did was something that would make it where I would get to do many dirty things to her on a regular basis.

"Honestly, nothing." She shrugged completely serious, and then I recalled her telling me she hadn't had a lay all year.

"Could we maybe do something, because I would love to do what we did last night again?"

"I am your agent, we work together," she said, sounding defeated.

"Lots of agents have relationships with their clients; we can keep it all separate."

_Please, please, please… _I chanted over and over hoping that she would agree to something. Yes, I was acting like a horney seventeen year old boy, but I couldn't help it, Bella was fucking unbelievable.

"I will think about it and we can talk about at a more appropriate time." I smiled ecstatic that I was getting that much and leaned in to kiss her again. "Until then, let's just keep it all on the DL."

She pushed passed me and walked out of the bathroom, I stood shocked, with a ragging boner, and a recipe for blue balls. _Damn you, Bella Swan._

I hate waiting, I thought of myself as a semi-patient person, but sitting around my house waiting for Bella to call me was driving me insane. She said we would talk and yet here it was five days later and I hadn't heard from her, well other than business calls. I thought that being with her would make it easier not to think about her, but I had been off my game all week with thoughts of her. I wanted to feel her skin under my lips and her thighs wrapped around me. I was completely screwed and going crazy trying to figure out why she hadn't called me. I was being respectful and letting her come to me as she said she would, but I couldn't take it anymore. I picked up my phone and called her.

It rang twice and went to voicemail, telling me that she sent it there, because no one's phone goes to voicemail after two rings. I pulled at my hair frustrated as I opened a text box and typed out a message:

**~We need to talk -E**

I paced the room for a good five minutes; waiting to hear back, but my phone didn't make a sound. I was getting extremely angry now; she was my agent she should be getting back to me when I contacted her. I was getting desperate and acting like a complete fool and I had no idea why? Therefore, like the idiot that I am I opened up my browser and typed out an email to her:

**I need to speak with my agent, could she please have the decency to call me back.**

**Edward Cullen, receiver for the Seattle Saints**

I pressed send knowing that it was stupid of me to send her an email like that, but I was going into crazy land as it was, so I might as well do it wholly. Five minutes later, my phone rang and I answered it without even looking down at the screen.

"Hey Edward, it is Alice. Bella wanted me to check in and see what was up." Alice sounded like she was in a hurry and there was a lot of noise behind her.

"I need to speak with Bella, is she with you?"

"Umm… she is busy right now, is there anything I can help you with," Alice asked, sounding worried.

"What is going on? What has her so busy that she can't speak with one of her clients?" My voice was raised and I was starting to get angry.

"Look, Edward, she isn't avoiding you and she wants to talk to you, but there is a situation that needs her attention. I will have her call you the minute she gets a chance, ok?"

I took a deep breath and let Alice's words sink in before I spoke again.

"Is she alright?" I knew it must be important if Alice was being so insistent and Bella was MIA for one of her clients.

"She will be fine; I will have her call you later."

With that, Alice hung up the phone and I was sitting in my living room feeling like a conceded asshole. Bella wasn't avoiding me, at least according to Alice, and here I was butting into her obviously very busy day with my insecurities.

_When did I become such a pussy?_

I ran five miles, did my own laundry, soaked in the sauna until I was pruny, and Bella still hadn't called me back, I paced the living room staring at my phone willing it to ring, but it didn't. I finally gave up and got ready for bed. I slipped into bed completely naked, because that is how my ass slept. I mean who wants to be strangled in their cloths while they are trying to sleep. Just as my eyes closed and I could feel drowsiness taking over my senses, the doorbell rang out. I rubbed my eyes cursing under my breath and wondered who the hell it could be. Glancing at the clock, I saw it was well past midnight. I slipped some shorts on and headed into my office to look at the security tapes. You never know who could be lurking around your house. I couldn't see the persons face, but by the frame of her body and the way she impatiently rang the doorbell, I knew it was Bella.

I flew down the stairs and through the door open to reveal, the most beautiful girl in the world. My dick was instantly hard, Bella's hair was wet from the rain and small rain droplets were running down the front of her white shirt. I let my eyes linger on her, completely forgetting to invite her in.

When my eyes finally reached hers, I saw an emotion there that I had never seen before. She was hard and cold; it was as if she had a mask up, one that was hiding away emotions no one would understand. Her eyes weren't looking into mine, they were raking my body and when they finally reached mine, the mask was gone and lust burned in her chocolate pools. In seconds Bella's damp body was in my arms, her sweet lips were devouring mine and her hands were yanking at my hair.

It all happened so fast, I didn't have time to think about it. I was lost in the lust she invoked in me; I was lost in her tight warm body. Bella's legs wrapped around my waist and I turned her around and pressed her against the wall, but not before kicking the front door shut, our lips never left each other's. She was pulling at my hair and tightening her legs with need and desperation, it fueled my hunger for her.

Bella's hands only left my hair to descend to my shorts and she pushed them down my hips enough to free my massive erection, it was firm, and ready for her. She sighed into my mouth as she stroked me, making the burning in the pit of my stomach intensify. Bella slid down me and before I knew, her perfect little mouth was wrapped around my cock, her tongue was sliding down the delicate skin with expert strokes and her hair tickled my thighs. Just as I could feel my climax building, she popped off me and quickly slid her pants off and jumped back into my arms. She wrapped her legs around me and I quickly entered her once again without protection, but that wasn't in the logical part of my brain at the time.

I used the wall to support us and I pulled out of her only to slam back into her, which grew intensively fast. I didn't want it to end, but everything about her was pushing me to my climax. She felt better than the first time, the moans escaping her erotic, and I couldn't seem to get enough of her. I had all of her, but none of her at once. This time was different than the last, this felt more desperate, as if Bella was clinging to me like a lifeline, as if she was looking for something in me.

Bella finished before me with a window-cracking scream causing me to explode with pleasure; it was all over too fast. The next few things happened in a post sex stage and I couldn't comprehend it all on the level I needed too.

She looked up at me as she righted her clothing and the mask from before was back in place, I still wasn't able to read the emotions within it. She wasn't my open book, she was suddenly a shield and I couldn't see her. She took a deep breath and stood tall.

"I have a lot going on, I promise we will talk, but you have to stop calling me so much. You need to focus on your game and everything else you have going on. I have some business out of town and I may not make it back for the game on Sunday, but Alice will be here, so if you need anything you can get in touch with her." She pulled her hood over her head and walked out the front door.

I stood there shocked, feeling used, and really fucking confused. I didn't know what to think and her words were running wild in my mind, but weren't making much sense to me.

_What the fuck just happened?_

I couldn't get Bella off my mind; I was beginning to worry that something big was going down, so after our team meeting on Saturday I went to dinner with Emmett and Jasper to get some answers. They knew Bella better than anyone did and I had to figure out what the hell had gotten into Bella. She just showed up at my house, fucked me, and said all of three sentences to me, then walked out the door without another word.

While with Emmett and Jasper, I let the conversation flow until I found my in, I didn't want my interest in Bella to be too obvious to them. It only took about five minutes for Emmett to bring up Bella, I wasn't sure what he said, but I heard her name and when the conversation slowed I jumped in…

"What is going on with Bella anyway?" I asked, glancing down at my food. An awkward silence fell over us and I glanced up to see both Jasper and Emmett throwing each other weary glances.

"She has some personal stuff going on," Jasper said, vaguely. I glanced over at Emmett who was shaking his head with an annoyed expression.

"What kind of stuff?" I was getting really worried now, because Bella had been acting strange and suddenly she had to go out of town and had personal stuff going on.

"Renee passed away," Emmett stated, in an emotionless tone. I bunched my eyebrows confused and glanced at Jasper.

"Bella's mother," he explained, my eyes widened in horror. I didn't know her mother or their relationship, but it was her mother, this couldn't be good.

"When?"

"They contacted her the other day, but I think it happened a few weeks back," Jasper explained.

"A couple weeks ago, why was she just now informed?" They weren't making a lick of sense.

"Look, Edward," Emmett said, eyeing me with seriousness. "Bella's relationship with Renee isn't a Brady Bunch special and it is really complicated, so it is best that we just stay out of it. Let her take care of things and mind our own business."

That was the end of the conversation, but it wasn't the last time I thought about it. So many questions were flying through my mind, none of it made any sense. Why did it take weeks for Bella to be notified her mother was dead? Where was her mother? Was Bella all right? She had to be upset, even if she didn't have a 'Brady Bunch' relationship with her mother, as Emmett put it, she was still her mother. A part of her, I was adopted and had no relationship with my biological parents, but I think that a part of me would morn their loss if I found out they were dead.

"Shit," I chocked out, as a three hundred pound body slammed into me. My whole body hurt and my mind was in a fog, I was playing the worst I had played in years. I had dropped more passes than I had caught and I was messing my jukes up and being tackled with ease. It was nearing the end of the game and we were down three touchdowns, I was beyond pissed, and everything I did only seemed to fuck up my game. I ran into the huddle on the fourth down, apparently we were going for it.

"Cullen, what the fuck is wrong with you. Get your head in the game," Emmett yelled, shaking my helmet.

I shrugged him off as I heard Jasper shout out the next play, it was a long route pass play, and I found myself trying to focus so that we could end the game with a little dignity. Hopefully, only losing by two touchdowns rather than three.

"Break!" We all chanted in unison as we broke the huddle up and lined up on the line of scrimmage. I got into my stance and tried to clear the fog in my head.

"Down, set, blue, forty-two, set, hick," Jasper yelled, sending us all into action on the line of scrimmage.

I set out on my route feeling the adrenaline coursing through me as I focused in on Jasper seeing him step back, his eyes shifted to me and then across the field in a mater of seconds and he pulled back and let the ball fire. It soared through the air in my direction and in the haze of my mind I forgot to step back and cut across, so the ball started to fall in the spot where I was suppose to be. I jumped forward stretching my arms out hoping it would be enough to catch the ball, and somehow it was enough. I felt the ball land on my fingertips and I gripped it tight pulling it towards me. I stood up excited, but saw that no one else was as excited as I was, that was when I noticed the yellow flag near the scrimmage line. Emmett was called for holding before I caught the ball, I had been so wrapped up I hadn't heard the whistle.

Needless to say, we lost the game and I was a fucking mess, I ignored everyone in the locker room and practically took out everything in sight. I was a lunatic and I couldn't find it in me to calm down, I was pissed at myself for fucking up and I was pissed that we lost the game. I knew it wasn't my entire fault, because hell there was ten other people on the field, but fuck…

My hand meet with the concrete wall and the pain immediately shot through it, I cursed and cradled my hand to my chest.

"Well, that was just fucking stupid," Emmett mumbled, as he walked past me and it took everything in me not to fucking punch him. One look at him and I could see the anger brewing under the surface and knew not to push him.

I had to change out of my uniform and shower with one hand, because my fucking hand was aching and I couldn't move my fingers. I prayed nothing was broken, but it was swelling fast and I had a feeling there was at least a hairline fracture somewhere in there. Coach informed us that we would be having a six am practice and it was just the icing on the fucking shit cake. Everyone on the team was somber after our loss, except for the few rookies that never got playing time, they couldn't fucking care less, I wanted to knock their asses out. I ignored everyone as I exited the locker room and quickly was bombarded with reporters and camera flashes as I exited the grand hall.

"Just fucking great," I mumbled, under my breathe.

I knew I would have to do a press conference and I fucking hated the idea of it all, I made my way towards the pressroom only to be followed by annoying voices and camera flashes. As I entered the room, coach was stepping down from the microphone and they announced it was my turn. Suddenly, I really fucking missed Bella as my agent and not just the woman I was slowly becoming obsessed with, she usually gave me a quick brief on what to say and what not to say.

"Edward." Alice came out of nowhere out of breath and looking stressed. "I can't get a hold of Bella and we never expected you to lose, so I don't really know what I am suppose to tell you, but I guess she would probably say something along the lines of tell them to fuck off if they talk shit to your or something…"

Alice was rambling and it was obvious that she was way out of her element; I touched her shoulder to get her to take a breath and look at me.

"Alice, I have lost a game before, it doesn't happen often, but I am sure I can control the media. I have the 'no comment' phrase perfected." She let out a deep breath and nodded her head as someone pushed me towards the stage. As soon as I was in front of the microphone, everyone started asking questions at once, I nodded to a short brunette reporter to go ahead with her question.

"Was there any reason you were off your game tonight, did something off the field influence your poor performance?"

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair cringing at the pain in it and answered her question to the best of my ability.

"On the football field there is only one thing on your mind and that is the game. Sometimes you play to the best of your ability and sometimes you fall short, tonight I fell short." I nodded for the next reporter to ask a question.

"Did you injure your hand during the game? Are you going to be good to go next week?" I glanced down at my hand assuming they must have seen me cringe when I ran my hand through my hair.

"It is fine, nothing I can't handle." We continued onto the next question and the next and so forth. The whole thing was a complete and udder annoyance, I just wanted to go home and fucking be angry.

I was about to walk off the stage until one last question made me pause…

"You, Emmett, and Jasper all have the same agent and it appeared that all three of you were a little distracted, does this have anything to do with Ms. Swan taking off to Florida or the fact that her ex client James Norman is MIA?" I stared at the reporter wondering how they had more information than I did, but then again it was their fucking job to pry. I felt my protective side rear its ugly head as I thought about them digging through Bella's personal life, but I quickly thought of a suitable answer.

"We are all responsible for our own performances and the things that happen off the field stay off the field."

With that, I walked through the side door and passed everyone standing out there and straight to my car, I couldn't take any more flashes or questions. I needed to get home and calm down, before I did or said something completely fucking stupid. The ride to my house was like therapy as I blared my music and floored my car, the sounds drowning out my inner dialogue and giving me a moment to breathe.

Once I got home, I wrapped my hand up with an ice pack, grabbed a stiff drink, and headed to bed. We had a 6 am practice and I knew I would need to get there early so I could get the team trainer to look at my hand. This was one of those times that I wished my father, whom was a doctor, lived near by; at least I knew he could be discrete.

I took three Advil's and downed three shots of tequila, within an hour I was close to passing out when my phone chimed with a text message.

**~ You played like shit, see you tomorrow. -Bella**

It was strange how I could see how angry she was in the first four words, but could be smiling by the last three. I would see Bella tomorrow, which both excited and pissed me off, because I knew she was part of the reason I was so distracted. I was beginning to think that maybe she was right when she said this wasn't a good idea, but I was excessively selfish to put a stop to it. If anything, I wanted more from her and that both delighted me and terrified me.

I didn't see Bella the next day, neither did anyone else. Another day passed without a word from her to anyone and I knew something was horribly wrong.

_**Twenty-four hours later**_

I stood outside of the caution tape horrified as I heard the gun shot ring out. There was a high-pitched scream and another shot fired, the sound of it brought me to my knees. My hands clutched my hair tightly as I watched the swat team run into Bella's house. My heart pounded in my chest as the seconds passed, Alice sobbed into Jasper's chest next to me, and Emmett was shaking with anger and fear as he tried to remain behind the tape. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to go to her, and she had to be okay.

I ducked under the caution tape and ran towards the house, ignoring all the voices calling for me to stop.

"Stop right there or I will shot!" Someone yelled, but I kept running towards the house needing to see that Bella was unharmed when a shot rang out from behind me…

_To be continued…_

Don't forget to review, I need the motivation and inspiration, I promise to try and respond to everyone.

I know I usually suck at that, but I do read the reviews and they do warm me like Jacob's wolfy embrace.


	14. Chapter 14 Bulletproof

**Hey Twihards, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I do not own Twilight, characters, or common settings.**

**A big thanks to my Beta Cierra Hill, she is amazingly forgiving and patient with me, when I am scatterbrained and a total fuck up. Thank you so much :)**

**Chapter 14**

"**Bullet Proof"**

**Bella's POV**

People say that there is this moment, this intense moment, where you will be completely terrified of death, when your life will flash before your eyes. If I were a normal person I was sure that this would have beeen my moment, but my life didn't pass before me and I wasn't terrified, I was pissed off.

The barrel of the gun was pressed against my forehead just between my eyes; the hold on it was steady, telling me that the hands that held the gun had no problem pulling the trigger, and that he held no second thoughts about it. I let my eyes scan the room quickly, taking in my living room, my home; it might be the last time that I saw it, but it wouldn't be the last thing I saw. No, if he was going to kill me, he was going to have to do it looking into my eyes, and he was going to have to live the rest of his life haunted by them. Therefore, after one last look at my autographed bat and the photo of my father and me fishing in La Push, I looked into his dark sinister eyes.

His eyes were crazed; he was completely bat shit; he had lost everything in his life, and his mind was the last to go. There was nothing left, and I knew that he somehow blamed me and he planned to get his revenge on me. He had held me in my home for three days and now I sat before him tied to a chair in my own home with a gun between my eyes, because of all the things that went wrong in _his _life. I would die for no reason; and I knew that it would hurt a few people, but they would survive without me. A part of my brain wondered if Edward would miss me or if he would just move on; in the pits of my soul he was the one person I needed to say goodbye too, along with my father who had raised me. James's eyes may have been the last thing I saw, but my last thoughts were on Edward, as James's finger twitched pulling the trigger.

_**One hundred and sixty eight hours earlier**_

Arriving home from Texas, I found myself full of emotions and completely drained at the same time. I was ecstatic, satisfied, and rejoiced every time I thought about my night with Edward. It was amazing, it was magical and it made me feel incredible. I also felt stupid and fearful of the whole thing; we hadn't used protection, and even though I had an IUD, I didn't know how many girls Edward had been with and how clean he was. He assured me he was clean, but what person would want to up and say, 'hey I have an STD'; even with that I trusted Edward; I knew he wasn't one to lie. Moreover, even with all of his extra-circulative activities he seemed like the type of guy that would take many precautions. None of those worries still took away from the high that I felt; they couldn't down play how amazing it felt to have his hands on my bare skin. I wanted to do it repeatedly. On the plane I went to the bathroom with every intention of doing it again, but soon came to my senses as I recalled a saying, my father had once told me, "why buy the cow, when you can get the milk for free." I knew that it was pertaining to not having sex before marriage, but I was thinking of it in another way. I couldn't just be a regular for Edward, a booty call, go to girl; I had a thick exterior, but even the thought of him using me meaninglessly was hurtful, because after our night together I knew it wasn't meaningless to me. I hadn't been with many guys, but I had had sex more than a few times and it just wasn't the same as it was with Edward. There was an emotional attachment to him that made it powerful, and that scared the hell out of me, but I was like an addict and wanted it again. Therefore, with all of the self-control I had, I denied him and walked out of the tiny stall and headed back to my seat.

I hoped that once I got some sleep that I would be able to put things into perspective, but it turned out that life never went the way you planned. I had planned to take it easy, I know Bella Swan taking it easy, yeah it sounds crazy, but I really needed some time to think. I even cleared a whole day towards the end of the week, so that I could go to the spa with Alice. This was something that rarely ever happened, but I felt like it was necessary for me to actually get work done. I was starting to overwhelm myself with the stress over the unknown whereabouts of James. I hadn't heard from Aro or anyone else unwanted again, but I knew it was only a matter of time. I knew that if they wanted Edward, they would find another way to come at us, but I decided to cross that bridge when it came.

Anyway, I was finally getting some decent sleep, when my house phone rang out. I had put my cell on silent so I could get some much-needed rest, but since no one ever called the house phone or really had the number so I didn't think to turn it off. I let it ring until the machine picked up and an unfamiliar voice carried through the house and up to my room.

"This message is for Isabella Swan, my name is Detective Bane, I have some time sensitive information for you regarding…" I made myself get out of bed and run to my office to pick up the phone in mid-sentence. I was wide-awake at the word Detective fearing it had something to do with Charlie. He was the Chief of police and even in Forks it could be a dangerous job.

"Isabella Swan, here," I said, quickly interrupting him.

"Miss Swan, sorry to disturb you. As I was saying my name is Detective Bane, I am working on Renee Swan's case; she was your mother correct?" The fact that he used past tense, didn't register in my tired mind.

"Yes, sir," I answered, unenthusiastically wondering what my mother had done this time.

"We have been trying to contact a next of kin, would that also be you?"

"Yes, sir." My voice was speculative and unsure this time. I could only think of two reasons that a next of kin would be needed and neither was good.

"I am sorry to be the one to tell you this, but since you are in another state and it took a significant amount of time to find a next of kin, I will have to be the bearer of unfortunate news. Renee Swan's body was discovered in Jacksonville, Florida two weeks ago."

My heart stopped for a moment, my eyes filled with tears, and sadness washed over me; then my subconscious shouted at me for being so weak and emotional.

"What happened?" My voice was shaky and I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer. I heard the Detective release a breath before he answered.

"The autopsy showed a fatal amount of Heroin in her system; she went into cardiac arrest due to the amount, and she was DOA."

The tears dried as fast as they came, she had overdosed, that selfish bitch; I wouldn't cry over her. I took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in my throat that was the beginnings of a sob. I loathed my mother, we didn't have a pretty relationship, but hearing of her death had left me afraid that I hadn't been enough for her, then hearing that she was doing drugs again, and on top of that heroin, I couldn't feel sorry for her. I couldn't be sad for her; no, I wouldn't allow it. She made it clear years ago, that she wasn't my mother, that she had only given birth to me and that all parental rights were on my father. I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost didn't realize the detective was speaking again;

"I know this is probably a shock to you, but it has been a significant amount of time and we need someone to come and claim the body. We can have it shipped to you, but you will need to make arrangements with a funeral home. We have had the body in our possession for two weeks now, so I don't think an open casket would be available…"

He went on to explain that Renee had nothing that listed a next of kin and it was on a whim that he was finally able to contact me and that I would have to come in person and sign some paper work. I was the only family my mother had left; she had no siblings and my grandparents had passed years ago. I couldn't ask my father to deal with it, because that would be unfair to him after everything he had done for me. I got off the phone with the detective and after a lot of thought decided; that I would just have Renee cremated and spread her ashes over somewhere random, she was a random person so it seemed fitting. There was no point in having a funeral, because I was sure no one would attend.

I didn't shed a single tear for her, but I could feel all of the resentment and unspoken words pulling at me. I sat with a beer in one hand and a shot in the other as I thought through all of the encounters I had with the late Renee Swan, drifter and fuck up.

_I hadn't had much contact with my mother over the years after she left my father; she would send birthday cards and other small things around the holidays, and one summer my father even let me spend two weeks with her, but that two weeks ended up only being two days. On the second day, she was pulled over for drinking and driving and an irate Charlie picked me up from the police station stating she would never see me again. Renee cried and told me she loved me more than the moon and that she was sorry; I was only twelve and mature enough to know that I wouldn't see her again. I was sad and angry, because I thought she had only made one mistake and that perhaps Charlie was keeping her away from me, but it wasn't until a year later that I learned the truth. _

_My dad and I had arrived home from a day of school and work; the rain was coming down hard, and we couldn't even see the porch from the car. My dad let me under his coat at his side and we ran towards the house together; we almost didn't see her. She was sitting next to the door with her back against the house, she was just sitting there, she was shivering, but it was obvious that she wasn't aware of the fact that she was freezing. Charlie sent me into the house as he lifted Renee up grumbling under his breath. I could tell he wanted to leave her on the porch to freeze, but he couldn't. When he brought her in, I covered her in towels, he started a fire, and I got her a cup of hot chocolate. Her eyes were blood shot and so dilated it looked like they were solid black. Like an idiot of a thirteen year old, I thought she was sick, and in truth she was, at least that was what Charlie tried to get me to believe. _

_Renee made Charlie promises to do right by me and him, if only he would help her get cleaned up, that was the first time I saw how sick she really was; she was an addict and her withdrawals were hell. I spent many nights at Emmett and Jacob's house at the request of Charlie, since it wasn't pretty at home. Emmett and I got even closer; he taught me how to throw a football, and in turn, I taught Jacob how to throw one. Renee finally seemed to be doing better and she would dress me up and fix my hair; she would brush my hair after my shower, and sing to me, but it only lasted a month. I can barely recall the motherly nature I felt in that small month. For a whole month of my long life, I had a mother and the way that month ended wasn't worth it. _

_Emmett always walked me home from school, but on that particular day he had football tryouts and couldn't walk with me, so I walked myself. After all it was Forks and there was nothing to worry about, because on the streets of Forks there was nothing to fear. It was ironic that of all places the Chief of Police's house was the place to fear. I knew something was wrong as soon as I arrived, because there was a car I had never seen before in the driveway and there was yelling coming from the house. I hesitated, but hearing my mother scream made up my mind to go in the house. I thought she was screaming in pain, so I ran to her, but when I made it into the house, I realized quickly that she wasn't in pain. Her dress was pushed all the way up, her panties were missing and his pants were around his ankles. That day was the first time I had ever seen a dick. I knew about sex and I knew that boys and girls were different, come on I was thirteen and my best friends were guys, but I had never actually seen the real thing. _

_I stood wide-eyed and terrified; they caught me staring, the man with the beard and greasy hair grinned at me, my mother yelled. _

"_Go to your room, perv," her voice was hoarse and harsh. I broke out of my haze and high tailed it to my room. I should have found a way to call my dad, but I was too upset to think of that. _

_Renee had fallen off the wagon, she was back to the drugs, and it was with a vengeance. She stomped up the stairs yelling at me for ruining her 'good time', and then she hit me. I will always remember the sound and the sting, but most of all I will always remember the way my heart shattered. I could taste and smell the blood, but couldn't see anything through the tears. Charlie sent Renee on her way and told her if she ever returned, he would put her in the ground six feet under. The Chief of Police making threats was probably a negative thing, but it was the only way he could protect his daughter. _

_Emmett never let me walk home alone again and he swore that if he ever saw Renee again, he would murder her. _

_Emmett never saw her again, but I did…_

I couldn't finish thinking about her, it was sending me into a depression that I wasn't about to let myself go into. I started getting busy right away trying to get everything arranged so that I could go and collect what was left of Renee Swan. On top of that, I had to tell Charlie and I had to forget about my day off.

At this point, Edward was now the last thing on my mind, but I remembered that I was supposed to talk to him as soon as his name flashed up on my phone. I wanted to answer it, but I knew that there was no way I could get through a conversation with him. I didn't want to avoid him, I desperately wanted to hear his smooth velvety voice, but I was afraid I would say something stupid or his voice would make me fall apart. I had too much going on and he would have to wait. I should have answered it, being his agent and all, but instead after he continued to try to get in touch with me, I called Alice.

"Hey, how are you?" Were her first words when she picked up; this was why I didn't want to have to tell anyone, but Alice was my assistant and I had to tell her everything, because I couldn't just up and leave her. However, I still ignored her question and the worry in her voice.

"Listen, I am going to have to ask you to do me a huge favor. The way this stuff is working out I am going to miss the game on Sunday and I have a calendar full of stuff to finish, I can take care of most of it, but I am going to need you to do all of the screening for me. That includes Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, I know it is a lot, but I will give you a really good bonus, I promise."

It was silent for a moment and I was about to ask her if she was still on the phone, when I heard her take a deep breath.

"Bella, I know you have a lot going on and I am more than happy to take care of your job and my job to the best of my ability, but I think maybe you should talk to the guys. Tell them what is going on, that way they aren't worried or stressed."

"I understand that, but I have too much to deal with right now. Could you just call Edward and see what he wants, then can you tell Jasper that I am going to be MIA for a bit? I will tell Edward, but I can't right this minute, and Emmett already knows a bit of it."

"Sure thing, boss lady." I smiled at the nickname that I hadn't heard in awhile, it made me feel in control, even though at this moment I felt like I was slowly losing it.

I got off the phone with Alice and got back to work; there was so much to do.

I knew I had to tell Edward something and my emotions were all over the place. I got this extreme warm feeling as I drove to his house, but combined with all my stress and anxiety it made me feel nauseous. I knew I had to get control of my emotions so that I could tell him that I was going to miss the game and that Alice was going to be taking care of everything and keeping me updated. I typed in 1901 for the gate code and it opened up allowing me to drive onto Edward's property.

I sat in the car for a good five minutes staring at his house making sure I had my emotions in check before I got out into the downpour and knocked on his door. I was getting impatient and anxious as I waited for him to answer. I had it all under control; I had my walls up and my emotions in check, but when I saw him the lust and desire took over. I had to have him, no not had to, I needed him. Lust and desire became me as I soaked up as much of his warm skin as I could. I had to hold back tears as the emotions wreaked havoc on me. I was weak in my state of mind, but Edward's hands and lips on me were pure heaven. I wanted more of him, all of him, and I hated myself for it.

Once we finished I quickly reigned my emotions in. I realized how close I was to falling apart in his arms and that was something I couldn't allow to happen. I told him something, but I was so lost in myself I wasn't sure what I was saying. I walked through the rain, but couldn't feel it on my skin. I felt like a zombie, I felt empty; Edward had made me feel alive and incredible, but once his touch left me, I was hollow. I didn't understand any of it, but I knew that I couldn't dwell on it, I had too much too worry about.

Charlie drove me to the airport and it was filled with an awkward silence; I knew he didn't want me to have to deal with, but at the same time didn't want to have to do it himself. He had said that we should just leave her body to the state to deal with, but I knew that I couldn't do that. I just had to get it over with and move on. As Charlie parked in front of my exit I heard him exhale a heavy breath, he was about to say something he didn't want to say.

"Don't let this get to you. I know you, you shut down and close everyone off. Even though she was a shit for a mother and a drug addict, she was still your mother, a part of you, and you are allowed to grieve. You are allowed to be sad, but don't do it alone. I wish you would let someone go with you, but I understand you need to do it alone, but when you get back don't shut us out." He raised his eyebrows and stared right into my eyes relaying his message.

"Don't worry dad, I will be fine." I knew he wasn't assured, but he told me goodbye anyway and I made my way to my terminal.

I slept during the flight, since they made us turn our phones off and I had nothing better to do. I knew that it was likely that this would be the only time I would get to rest with everything that I had going on, as soon as my eyes closed, Edward's face floated into my unconscious. His sexy smirk and his heart stopping croaked grin had me squirming in my seat.

It was strange the way thoughts of him calmed me and his hands distracted me. I was sad to wake up when the plane started to descend, because reality was back in my sights and all I wanted was to be thinking about or touching him. As soon as I got off the plane, I grabbed my carry on and headed out to find a rental. I was shocked when I sucked in the humid air of Florida. I could almost taste the salt from the sea on my tongue and I could feel the sun's rays trying to burn my pale skin. We had spent the last weekend in Texas and while the Texas sun was hotter than Florida's, the humidity wasn't nearly as bad.

I took off the light sweater I had been wearing when I left rainy Seattle and made my way towards the car rental station. I skimmed over the available rentals available irritated as I realized the only thing I was going to be able to get was a Volvo or a Honda; I went with the Volvo. It was a boring silver and as I drove it towards the Jacksonville police station, I was very thankful that soon I would be able to return home to my car. All these thoughts were useless at this moment, but they were effectively distracting me from what I was about to do. I was about to claim my mother's body and then collect her ashes. I didn't want to feel the emotions that tried to rise in me so I focused on the differences between the stupid Volvo and my Camero; the differences were vast and occupied my mind until I pulled into a parking spot and made my way out of the car.

It was in a haze that I told the officer who I was and what I was doing there; he helped me down into the lower levels where I am sure they kept things like evidence and dead bodies, but I tried not to think about that fact. Instead of taking me into what I imagined as a corners room, he took me into a small office, with a metal desk and three chairs. I took a seat across from him the ugly blue metal desk between us. The sound of metal scratching made me clear my head and focus on what was going on before me.

"Mrs. Swan," he said, but I interrupted him.

"Miss Swan or you can call me Bella." He nodded at me his lips pulling at a faint smile.

"Miss Swan, I have to have a confirmation before I can give you the paper work to go to the funeral home and have your arrangements made. We had your mother's body moved once we contacted you and we were assured you would come." I nodded as he scanned through some paper work and then his eyes saddened slightly. "Did you come alone?"

"Yes sir," I told him bunching my eyebrows at the worrisome look on his face. He took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eyes as he spoke.

"Your mother's body hasn't been identified visually by a next of kin, so I am going to have to ask you to identify her."

My breath hitched, this was something I hadn't thought of, and I figured I wouldn't have to see her again. I was having her cremated and I had no plans of seeing her two week old deceased body. There was no way I could hold off the emotions and thoughts if I did see her.

"I am sorry, I know it is disturbing, but it is protocol." He reached over and patted me on the shoulder still staring into my eyes. "I am going to show you a photo and I want you to look it over and just confirm or deny that it is Renee Swan, your mother."

I nodded not trusting my voice as he opened a folder and then slid a picture towards me; I picked it up and glanced over it. Her face was swollen, her eyes closed, her lips blue, and her hair a mess, but it was her. It was my mother and she was indeed dead.

"It's her," my voice sounded dead and detached as I spoke. From that point forward, I spent the rest of my trip in a zombie state. I made the arrangements, I got her ashes, and I got on a flight back to Seattle.

About half way through the flight, I couldn't stand not knowing the score to the game any longer; they were playing and I hadn't missed a game in so long that it was pretty much killing me. Therefore, when the attendants weren't looking I slipped my phone out and turned it on. As I pulled up my score app, I prayed the plane wouldn't plummet to our immediate death. I glanced around once more before I looked down and my eyes landed on the score.

"Well isn't that just the fucking icing on the shit cake," I growled, through my clinched teeth. My neighbor on the plane stared at me as if I was a crazy person and I rolled my eyes at him before turning off my phone and throwing it into my bag. Seeing the score somehow made my mood worse than before, the rest of the flight was annoying, and I could feel the pent up anger and frustration and god knows what else rolling off of me. I did my best to fall asleep so no one would say a word to me, but I couldn't sleep, so I just sat there with my eyes closed. Pretending, I had done a lot of pretending in my life.

Charlie was waiting outside for me when I exited the airport and I hoped he wouldn't want to talk, because I wasn't in the mood and would most likely say something I didn't mean. He jumped out when he saw me and helped me with my carry on and now the box that I had accompanying me. He eyed the box before taking it awkwardly and then looking from it to me.

"Is this," he started to say, but didn't finish. I just nodded letting him know I knew what he was going to ask and it was indeed all that was left of Renee Swan. He nodded and then carefully put the box in the back of his cruiser and then jumped into the driver seat. I rolled my eyes and slid into the warm cabin.

Usually my father and I have comfortable silence, we both don't do a ton of talking, well at least not to each other, but the silence that fell over us was heavy and tainted. I hated it. It felt like there was a weight on my chest and I just wanted to scream and yell, but I didn't. I saw my dad glance back into the rearview mirror at the box and a small smirk played on his lips, then he frowned. Just by looking at him I was able to gauge what he was thinking or at least close to it.

"Ironic, isn't it. You told her if she ever came back, you would throw her in the back of your cop car and put her away for life. Now here she is in the back of your cop car with her life sentence over."

We both smiled at the irony, but it hit us both right away that she was dead and there was nothing happy about that. She had done a lot wrong in our lives and she was a shit of a mother and wife, but she was still a person and her death was still sad. My heart still tried to ache even though I didn't want it to and Charlie's eyes still glistened with unshed tears. We weren't made of stone and our hearts weren't cold, we still mourned her loss, even though she was a fuck up.

I changed the atmosphere quickly asking dad, what the hell happened with the Saints, he went on to tell me every part of the game in detail. I opened my phone checking over the stats to confirm it. I felt many things when I saw Edward's stats and I surprised myself in finding that I was overall worried about him. Well, not overall, because I was more than a little perturbed also, but it was his worst game in years and I had a feeling it was partially my fault. I needed to see him tomorrow and we needed to figure shit out. I quickly sent him a text and then looked up to see I was home. I kissed Charlie's cheek and refused to allow him to come in or talk me into staying the night at his house. I saw in his eyes that he knew I was closing myself off; he yelled after me telling me not to forget dinner in La Push with Jacob and Billy in a few days, I just waved him off.

As I unlocked the front door, I got an intense feeling that I was being watched, I turned back thinking maybe Charlie hadn't left after all, but all I saw were his taillights headed away. I pushed the door open and a shiver ran down my spine, something was definitely up. I knew that Eddy wouldn't be barking or running around since I had left him with Alice, but still something was off about my house when I entered it. Something was different and I couldn't put my finger on it. I sat my things down, slipped my shoes off, and slowly checked out each room in the house. Everything looked in place, so I locked up and then got ready for bed. I would need my rest if I were going to talk to Edward the next day and get caught up on all my work. Even with Alice double screening my calls, my inbox was full of messages and missed calls. I decided that my body and mind were too tired to worry about it now. I slipped into bed and my eyes closed as soon as they hit the pillow.

Behind my closed eyes and lost in unconsciousness I still sensed eyes on me. I felt the shiver of fear run down my spine, and the hairs on my arms rise to attention. I wasn't alone in the dark comfort of my small home and that knowledge was integrated in me even in my sleep. I forced myself awake, but didn't open my eyes. My senses were on high alert, the only sound was the wind hitting the windows and the pattering of raindrops on my roof, but I knew he was there. I formulated a plan to quickly get my gun out of my nightstand and get the safety off fast enough to shoot him.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and slowly moved my hands out of the blanket, once they were free from the tangles of my comforter I counted to three before I quickly shot out of bed and pulled open my nightstand drawer. I felt around looking for my gun, but came up empty; it wasn't in there. I started to panic, and then the bedroom light flipped on. I closed my eyes tight as my breathing picked up in fear.

"Looking for this?" His voice was sadistic, but controlled. I turned around slowly to see him holding my gun up, fear and adrenaline ran through my veins like ice. James was standing in the doorway of my room, his eyes crazed, his hair a mess, and his clothes worn out. He looked like he had just emerged from a lifetime in the forest.

I glanced from him to the gun trying to formulate a new plan; one in which I stole the gun from him and shot him in the balls for even touching my gun. His frantic eyes watched me closely, like a predator as my mind ran through billions of ways to defend against him. I took a step forward gauging whether or not he would capture the action, he did.

"Don't fucking move." His voice had lost the calm it previously had.

"James," I said my hands up defensively. I kept my voice calm even though I wanted to tell him to get the fuck out of my house. I knew egging on the psycho wasn't the best idea. "What are you doing here?"

He chuckled darkly and waved the gun around as he rolled his eyes as if he were exasperated. I glanced around the room trying to recall where I had left my cell phone or if I would be able to make it to the house phone. I berated myself for keeping the house phone in my office, but watched, as James's eyes seemed to follow mine around the room. He was crazed, but he wasn't missing anything.

"You're not going to play nice are you?" He questioned as he took a step towards me, I took one back glancing over my shoulder to see I was backed up against a window.

"I don't even know what game we are playing." The words were harsh, but I really couldn't help it. I wasn't as afraid as I was pissed that he was in my house, stalking towards me, and using my gun as his weapon.

"Well, the game is a little something I like to call getting even." He grinned at me and swayed a little as he took his next step.

I looked him over a little closer and noticed that his pupils were the size of saucers. I knew that look, my mother flashed through my mind, and I knew that he was higher than the thread count on Egyptian cotton sheets. I weighed my options as I kept him talking.

"Get even, how so?"

"Come on Swan, you know… I lost my job, so you need to lose yours. My life was ruined, yours needs to be ruined. My life is going to end when I got to prison, so I thought it would only be appropriate if I ended your life to make it even."

My heart rate accelerated as if I had just realized that he planned to kill me; I mean I knew he was holding my gun in his hands, but before that moment I wasn't positive. My fight or flight instinct kicked into over drive with the fear of death looming over me. It wasn't the full force of fear for dying that was coursing through me, but more the pride in the fact that I couldn't let my death come by his hands. I couldn't let him win like that; I glanced out the window and around James towards the door.

I could jump out the window onto the lower level roof and jump from the first story to the ground, but I would most likely fall and kill myself. I could possibly get past James, he was high after all, but the way that his eyes darted around told me that it would be hard to get past him. He watched me with every breath and every move I made. I had to distract him somehow, but had no idea how I was going to do it.

"_If I leave here tomorrow_

_Would you still remember me?_

_For I must be traveling on, now,"_

As my ring tone sounded from somewhere down stairs, a few things happened simultaneously. James turned to look at the door hearing the song play through the room; I pushed myself off the wall and made a run for the bedroom door. James turned around to see me and lunged for me; he caught only my foot bringing me to the ground between him and the bedroom door. My head hit the edge of my dresser as gravity and James's hands around my ankle brought me down. I felt dizzy and saw black spots as the salty rusty scent of blood hit my senses, my stomach flopped and my eyes fluttered closed.

"_Cause I'm as free as a bird now,"_

For the second time in one day I opened my eyes to James; he was pacing back and forth in front of me, and as I shook the cloudiness from my head I realized I couldn't move. My hands were tied behind my back, and my ankles tied to the bottom of the chair, leaving me no room to move.

James noticed my eyes open and he stopped his pacing to glare at me; I glared back, suddenly realizing that escaping wasn't an option, and if I could just stay strong and alive, long enough someone would come for me. It wasn't as if I was a hermit and closed people off all the time. I had a job where I had to interact with people on a daily basis, and they would come looking for me.

"Isabella, I am very disappointed in you," James said, tilting his head as he spoke. "I thought you of all people would understand how to play the game, but then again you always have been such a stubborn girl." He really wasn't making much sense, but I was sure that didn't matter much to him.

"James, let me go," I threatened him; he laughed at me, only causing my anger to soar.

"What are you going to do? Scream?" He glanced around making his point that my house stood alone for miles. "Call someone?" He grabbed my house phone off the table showing me that he cut and destroyed phone line, and then he pulled my cell phone out of his pocket and held it up to me. "Already thirty missed calls, you will be missed."

I started moving my arms fruitlessly as I tried to get loose from the confines of the ropes, but they weren't budging.

"I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of texting your very worrisome assistant Alice, that you weren't feeling well and you would be in touch soon. I am sure she will let everyone know that you need some time alone. So that just leaves you and me to have a little fun." I cringed away from his touch, once again plotting.

I glanced around the room as I worked the ropes, which still weren't budging, while James paced talking to himself. He was speaking too low for me to understand, but I had already come to the realization that he was completely bonkers. Every time he looked at me, I would cease movement so that he wouldn't realize I was trying to break loose from the ropes.

This progressed for most of the day, my phone would ring from time to time and James would just send it to voicemail irritated. I knew with each new call that someone was getting suspicious and would come for me. As the day wore on, I knew that I was due for important meetings and someone would come looking for me and I would then get loose and beat the shit out of James's crazy ass.

"I have to piss," I said, as I realized I hadn't relieved my full bladder all day, it was a likely reason to get him to let me loose, and then I could escape. James looked up at me from his position on the couch. He had been sitting there with his hands in his hair for at least five hours just talking to himself, it was unnerving.

He let out a heavy breath and picked up the gun as he came over to me; hope flooded through me when I thought he was going to untie me, until he picked up a bowl off of the table and looked from me to it and smirked. My brows furrowed together and my mouth hung open in shock.

"You can't be serious?"

"Oh, I am. Perhaps someone shouldn't have been so rude and tried to run away," James said, shrugging his shoulders.

"This is utterly ridiculous," I huffed, as I decided that using the bathroom could wait.

"And to think it all could have been avoided," James said, as he sat the bowl down and walked over to me. He crouched down to my level and placed his hands on my shoulders, I tried to shrug him off, but it was useless. "All I needed was for you to stand by me, to help me out, and you fed me to the lions. Now I am going to do the same to you, I am going to kill you and leave you here for a buzzards of reporters to eat up and spit out."

"What do you want from me? What can I do to fix it?" I wanted to kick him the balls and blow his brains out, but those options weren't feasible at the time so I settled for negotiating with the terrorist.

"What do I want? What can you do?" He yelled, his eyes widening, his breathing heavy, and my gun pointed at my head, with his finger on the trigger.

"What I want is for you to lose it all, what I need you to do, is shut the fuck up!"

I closed my eyes as his spit flew from his mouth to my face and I had never wanted to personally harm another human being so bad in my life. I not only wanted to not only harm James, but kill him.

Hours passed, the sun rose in the sky peeking through the clouds, only to fall out of the sky and leave us in darkness. James didn't seem to have a plan, unless his plan was to drive me as crazy as he was or to torture me. Who knew that being tied to a chair for twenty-four hours could be so painful? My body ached to the point that I thought all the cushion in my joints was gone and I was rubbing bone on bone. My head pounded from lack of nutrition, water, and the fact that my bladder had only been relieved once and that was in the fucking bowl. I couldn't hold it anymore and the idea of getting a rash from pissing on myself was less pleasant than pissing in a bowl in front of James. He watched me and I knew I wouldn't be able to do it again.

My brain hurt from trying to formulate a plan, my head and body desired a release for all the pain forced on it, and my sanity was wearing thin. No one had come for me, I had been off the radar for twenty-four hours and no one had come to the house to check on me. My phone went off occasionally so I knew they were at least trying to get in touch with me, but they didn't come to the house. James was sitting on the couch silently nodding off as his high wore off and left him sleepy. I took small breaths waiting for him to completely pass out and then I would execute my next plan, it was a crazy one and I really needed him passed out cold for it. I watched him closely as his head bowed, his eyes slipped closed, the rise and fall of his chest steadied, and the weight of his body forced him to slump over in a deep slumber, suddenly the ringing of my phone sounded loudly through the quiet house abruptly waking James. Aggravated he yanked the phone out of his pocket and stared at the screen. As soon as the ring tone stopped another one started, James glared at the phone in anger.

"Fucking Alice, what the fuck. Doesn't she understand you need some quiet time," he yelled, causing me to close my eyes against the echoes of his voice in my pounding head.

He stood swaying a little and started pressing buttons on my phone, then began to read the text message or email aloud.

"_Bella, I am really starting to worry about you, please call me ASAP. Alice." _James rolled his eyes and messed with the phone some more, before he read another message aloud.

"_B, Ali and Jazz have been up my ass all day looking for you, where are you boss lady? _That lovely message was from Emmett," James said, his voice not sounding too lovely about it. The phone rang again. "God Damn it," he seethed as he opened the message and glared at the screen.

"Fuck," he spat. Throwing the phone across the room and shattering it on the wall. He started glancing around paranoid and furious, I watched him with caution and fear. He raced around the room and then he went into the kitchen, when he reemerged he was carrying a knife and I gulped as he stalked towards me. He went behind me and I waited expecting to feel the blade across my neck, but it never came. Instead, I heard the distinct sound of ropes being cut and as soon as they fell free from my ankles and wrist, I tried to make a run for it. James grabbed me by the hair stopping me and then pulled me to his chest.

"Don't fucking run, don't fucking scream, and do exactly what I tell you or I will kill Emmett and then I will kill you and when I am finished I will kill everyone else you know," he warned, and I realized that the last message must have stated that Emmett was coming over.

James made sure the door was locked and then pushed me towards the basement door, a knife at my throat and a gun in my back, I was too worried about Emmett possibly having Riley with him that I complied. I didn't want anything to happen to Emmett and I sure as hell couldn't let anything happen to Riley.

James shut and locked the basement door behind us as he ushered me down the stairs and into the small basement area. It was less of a basement and more of a storage closet, which housed my furnace and AC unit. James shoved me into a corner, his arm pushed into my neck, and the other arm came up so that he could point the gun at my head.

"If you so much as breathe too loud, I will kill him painfully and in front of you."

I closed my eyes tight and clinched my hands at my sides. I could barely move, my joints were aching and tense from being tied up so long, but I gritted my teeth and fought back the screams of pains that wanted to leave my lips. It felt like I was trapped in that small space with him forever, his body heat circling me and trying to claim me. We heard Emmett's Avalanche approach and we also heard the slam of his car door, shortly followed by three heavy rasps on my front door. There was a pause and then six louder knocks on the door, Emmett's voice carried through the house and into the basement.

"B, don't close yourself off, let me. Alice said Eddy is driving her crazy and she is overwhelmed with work. Come on, open up."

I held my eyes shut tighter wishing away the tears; what I wouldn't give to let him in. As if to remind me to stay quiet, James pushed his arm back into my throat almost choking me. It took everything in me not to start coughing. Emmett banged on the door a few more times and then I heard the sound of the lock twisting. In all my worry, fear, and anger I forgot that Emmett was one of the few people that had a key to my house.

Emmett walked through the house, his footsteps heavy, and my heart thudding with each step. He called my name and after we heard him trace through the whole house we heard him talking to someone as he walked out the front door.

"She isn't here. I let myself in and everything looks in place; are you sure she made it in…" Emmett's voice disappeared and was replaced by the sound of his truck starting up and then followed by an eerie silence.

I was once again alone with James and no hope that I would make it out alive. I let him guide me up the stairs and thankfully he didn't tie me back up to the chair, but I guess there wasn't much chance I could get away from him since I could barely walk. My body was too weak and achy.

James instead threw me on the couch and then sat down next to me pinning my legs down with his own; he sat the knife on the table just out of my reach and then pushed the gun in the cushion next to him and away from me. I watched as he reached into a bag and pulled out a syringe, a lighter, a spoon, and small clear bag. I stared at the contents anxious. I had never experimented with drugs myself, but I knew what heroin looked like. Him being high would definitely give me an advantage, but in my state I wasn't so sure that was true, but I told myself it was a good thing, until I felt the prick of the needle.

I felt the hot liquid go into my veins and I felt myself reach out and slap it away, but it was too late it was in my blood stream, James had drugged me.

"That will make you feel better, the same stuff good old mom loved," James said, his voice light with humor. In the new fog trying to take over I tried to focus on the fact that he knew something about my mom, at least he knew her drug of choice. I didn't get to think on it long before I started slipping.

Slipping into drowsy darkness, I felt numb, not much else registered after that point.

_Heavy breathing…Sick laughter…Cold hands…Wrong…Swirling_

I am unsure of how long I floated in a sea of uncertainty, but as I opened my heavy eyelids, I found why my body felt weighed down. James was laying half on top of me, his body like an anchor keeping me in place. My brain was in a fog and it took me a moment to catch up with everything that had happened; it was dark out, but I couldn't be sure if it was the same darkness as before or if it was another night. My stomach ached with hunger, my throat burned from dehydration, and my eyes itched. I had to escape, I had to save myself. I moved slightly to gauge how out of it James was and was happy to find that the movement didn't even stir him one bit. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath preparing myself for my great escape.

I shimmied my way up the back of the couch, my entire body aching with every move, but I somehow held it together. When I was free of James's weight I sat on the back of the couch and took a deep breath as I climbed off the couch and tip toed to the door. I glanced back once I made it to the door and then I unlocked it and swung it open. I didn't look back again, I just ran; I knew it was at least a half mile to the next house, but as long as I was out of the house I hoped I could get far enough from him to make my escape.

"Isabella," James screamed, after me. He had woken up and he was after me; I ran as fast as my feet would carry me, but it felt like gravity was holding me back, as if I wasn't really moving at all.

I made it to the end of the driveway, but he caught me. I felt his hands dig into my scalp and my hair rip out of its roots as he yanked me back and shoved the cold gun into my back.

There was no escaping him; I couldn't get away from him. I could feel myself giving up and giving in. I knew it wasn't possible for me to get away from him, so I let him drag me back, I had no fight left.

James threw me into the chair once again and tied me up, and then he hit me in the face rapidly and repeatedly, while he screamed at me.

"You stupid bitch, I tried to play nice, I made you feel good, but I won't do it anymore. Game over!"

People say that there is this moment, this intense moment, where you will be completely terrified of death, when your life will flash before your eyes. If I were a normal person I was sure that this would have been my moment, but my life didn't pass before me and I wasn't terrified, I was pissed off, I was fed up, and I had given up.

James pressed the barrel of the gun against my forehead just between my eyes, his hold on it was steady, telling me that James had no problem pulling the trigger and that he held no second thoughts about it. I let my eyes scan the room quickly, taking in my living room, my home; it would be the last time that I saw it, but it wouldn't be the last thing that I saw. No, if he was going to kill me, he was going to have to do it looking into my eyes, and he was going to have to live the rest of his life haunted by them. Therefore, after one last look at my autographed bat and the photo of my father and me fishing in La Push, I looked into his dark sinister eyes and waited.

His eyes were crazed; he was completely bat shit; he had lost everything in his life, and his mind was the last to go. There was nothing left, and I knew that he somehow blamed me and he planned to get his revenge on me. He had held me in my home for three days and now I sat before him tied to a chair, again, in my own home with a gun between my eyes, because of all the things that went wrong in _his _life. I would die for no reason; and I knew that it would hurt a few people, but they would survive without me. A part of my brain wondered if Edward would miss me or if he would just move on; in the pits of my soul he was the one person I needed to say goodbye too, along with my father who had raised me. James's may have been the last thing I saw, but my last thoughts were on Edward, as James's finger twitched pulling the trigger….

Death didn't come, my brain didn't splatter, and a sob caught in my throat. The dumbass hadn't taken the safety off; James stared at the gun annoyed. Either he was still high or the fucker had no clue when it came to guns.

"Fuck," he said, looking over the gun. I breathed a sigh of relief and looked up shocked to see my father easing around the edge of my kitchen wall. He signaled for me to stay quiet and I tried to control my breathing as he made his way over to James, who's back stiffened as he felt the gun press against the back of his head.

"Put the weapon on the floor and then put your hands behind your head," Charlie said, sounding like the cop that he was, I watched scared for my father's life. James was volatile and irrational in his crazed state and I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to my father.

James chuckled darkly and made no move to put the gun down, instead he looked it over trying to figure out why it didn't go off, and why I was still alive? Charlie pulled his arm back and knocked James with the butt of his gun, sending James to the ground.

"Dad," I cried, as he holstered his gun and made his way over to me.

"Bella, sweetheart, I am so sorry I should have know something was wrong and came sooner," my dad said, as he untied me. Once my hands were free I hugged him tight, but he suddenly tensed up and threw me out of the way.

James came after him with a knife in his hands and I saw it hit my father's skin, the sound of flesh tearing. Siren's were wailing outside and I could see the lights flashing through my windows. I could smell the rusty smell of blood and I reached down and picked up my gun. James and my father were wrestling on the floor; James grabbed my father's gun out of his holster and pointed it at my dad's head. I pointed my gun at James's head switching the safety off.

An officer was talking through a bullhorn outside, telling James to release the hostages, but none of us moved. James kept the gun at my father's head and I could see the safety was off, if he pulled the trigger, my father would die.

"Let him go, this has nothing to do with him," I said, through my teeth. I was truly terrified and pissed off beyond reasoning. I just wanted to blow James's head off, I wanted him dead.

It seemed like we sat there for ages, none of us moving; my father had his hand covering a wound in his side. Blood seeped through his fingers and I didn't know how bad the wound was, but I wasn't about to let him bleed to death.

"James, I am going to count to three and if you don't remove the gun from his head, I am going to shoot you," I warned him.

"One…two…three…" I aimed for his arm that was holding the gun and pulled the trigger, he cried out in pain as he fell back dropping the gun. My father moved fast to grab the gun, but James got it first and fired off a shot at me. I yelled as it barely missed me and shot James again, this time in the collarbone.

The next thing that happened was the swat team ran in and yelled at me to drop my weapon, a shot firing outside of the house scared us all. I looked out the window horrified as I caught a glimpse of bronze hair in a mix of flying limps in my yard. I pushed past the swat team and ran out the front door to see Emmett on top of Edward as if he had just tackled him and the officer behind him with his gun pointed in the air. He had fired off a warning shot, but what I couldn't figure out was what Emmett and Edward were doing; I looked around horrified as the flashes started. Outside of a line of yellow caution tape were reporters and camera crews, there were people lining my property. An ambulance was parked near the cop cars, EMT's ran past me into the house where my father was. I looked down to the ground and my eyes locked with emeralds.

Edward looked terrified, but as our eyes meet, I saw relief flash through them. Emmett was pulled off of him and an officer was replaced. He got Edward in a position ready to cuff him and my instincts to protect him kicked in.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I asked the officer as I pushed forward.

"He trespassed into a crime scene, during a hostage situation," Deputy Johnson replied.

"Let him go, how about you arrest the real criminal and not my client," I ordered, and Johnson listened. He gave Edward a warning and then headed into the house; I looked into Edward's eyes, but before I could admire getting to see his face again, I was scooped up into a giant bear hug.

"Fuck Bella, don't ever scare me like that again," Emmett said, as he held me so tight I could barely breath.

As soon as he put me down a pair of dainty arms wrapped around me and Alice sobbed into my shoulder, with Jasper hugging me around her; I hugged them back, but stared into Edward's eyes over their shoulders. There was so much emotion there and I wanted his strong arms around me more than I ever wanted anything in my life. As soon as Alice and Jasper eased up on their hugs I was going to go to Edward, but my name was called and I turned to see my father on a gurney being pushed towards an ambulance.

He had a superficial stab wound, but it did need a number of stitches. The paramedics also looked me over as we rode to the hospital; it was in the ambulance ride that everything settled in on me.

I had been held hostage for three days; I had been drugged, beat, and nearly killed. My father had saved me and I had shot James, twice. I had no idea what went on while I was drugged, I remember feeling James's hands on me and feeling wrong, I started crying as I recalled all of this. I was crying so hard I was hyperventilating. I could hear my father's worried voice calling my name, he was on the gurney with a knife wound, but he was calling my name. I couldn't answer him, I couldn't concentrate, and I suddenly felt cold and numb.

"She's in shock," I heard someone say as my head spun. I felt my chest constrict and my heart beat furiously. I was suddenly terrified and in a zombie state, but feeling overwhelmed at the same time.

I was in a haze as I was pushed through the hospital, separated from my father; I heard doctors and nurses saying things like sedatives, and IV's. I was there in body, but not in mind; I was suddenly reliving it all in my head. Every piece of it and I couldn't escape it. I didn't know what to do, so I just sat there in a daze.

"Isabella, we are going to do a rape kit now, alright," a doctor, said. I nodded but didn't pay attention as he did the examination. I was numb to the idea of what this meant, had James raped me?

I listened as he told me that I wasn't raped and I felt relieved, but couldn't escape the numbness. I heard another doctor come in and tell me that my father was fine. I sat and listened as Deputy Johnson told me that James was in critical, but stable condition; apparently, one of the bullets hit an artery and he lost a lot of blood, but was expected to make it. I couldn't help, but be a little disappointed. Even though I wasn't feeling or comprehending anything, I wanted him dead. He had turned my life upside down; he had gone crazy and ruined everything.

I didn't know where to go from there, I was lost and I was numb.

Then he walked in and I felt something more than numb; I felt safe as Edward's arms warped around me, he was warm and comforting. His breath on my ear was soothing like a lullaby and his voice was heaven to my ears.

"Bella, oh God, I was terrified I was going to lose you before I even had you," he whispered, holding me tight.

My heart swelled with emotion and I clung to him for dear life and broke down into sobs. I was glad James didn't kill me, because if he had I wouldn't have known that Edward would be the first guy that I ever loved.

**Please review, they are almost better than realizing you are in love with Edward. (almost)**


	15. Chapter 15 Bubble Wrap

**A/N: I only have three things to say…**

**ONE: Thank you Cierra for being my beta and being patient and speedy with my chapters. I can't express how thankful I am to you.**

**TWO: Thank you readers and a big thank you to those who comment, it really motivates me and keeps me going.**

**THREE: RL is busy, I have mouths to feed, cloths to wash and fold, dishes to do, and on top of that I am pretty much a taxi service. None the less I love my life and I am sorry it takes me so long to get the chapters out now. **

**Oh one more thing a big Happy 1****st**** Birthday to my baby girl, she turns one on Wednesday. **

**Okay you can read the chapter now! (Yeah that was four instead of three.. shoot me)**

**Chapter 15**

"**Bubble Wrap"**

**Bella's POV**

"Dad, I can get my own door," I whined. My father ignored me as he shut the cruiser door in my face.

Growing up I always thought it was cool having a dad for a cop, well until he busted up the parties that Emmett and I attended, but none the less I thought it was cool most of the time. Now sitting in the cruiser, after everything I had been through, it felt awkward. I had shot a man for Christ sakes; I mean I did it to save my father's life and the man had moments before hand tried to kill me but I knew deep inside it was still wrong.

My dad slid into his seat and adjusted his seat belt and checked over a few other things before turning to me and asking if I was ready. I rolled my eyes at him; he had asked me that same question thirty times in the past hour. I had finally been released from the hospital after thirty-five hours of ridiculous observation. Apparently the doctors were worried that I was going to go into shock or go bat-shit crazy or something as equally ridiculous; in truth the only thing that was making me crazy was staying in that damn hospital. I needed some fresh air and I needed to get back to work. I just needed to forget everything that had happened and put it behind me, but of course there was a whole mess of shit that was going to make doing that impossible.

I had to call in an old friend to fill in for me when I found out that the hospital was going to make me jump through hoops in order to get back into the real world. Alice had held down the fort while I handled all of the business with my mom's untimely death, but I needed a professional to help me out of the mess that I had found myself in now. There was only one person that could handle the job and that I would trust my livelihood with; he was the best in the business, with the exception of me, of course.

Collin Brady was the hottest agent on the East Coast. He was more than fifteen years my senior and had more money than Bill Gates. He hadn't overseen his own clients in over three years but I knew he would still be the best. He went through a mid-life crisis of sorts three years ago and decided to dip his hands into other ventures; some of which include: owning more than one franchise, running a large corporate agent house, and twins named Mindy and Cindy. Apparently, mid life crisis' are fun because he was still swimming in one of his own after three years.

"Son of a …" My father's irritated voice brought me out of my musings and I glanced at him curiously. He sighed and tilted his head towards the front of the car; my hands balled into tight fist as I took in the street in front of my father's house.

There were reporters lined along the street blocking the driveway and camera crews littered the lawn. They were obviously waiting around for us; I leaned my head back against the seat and closed my eyes. I didn't want to deal with this shit, not today, not ever.

"I guess someone gave the vultures a heads up," Charlie mumbled next to me. I rolled my head towards him while he busted a U-turn in the middle of the street.

Alice had informed me that going home wouldn't be an option for two reasons; one being my house was technically still a crime scene and two the reporters were staking it out. Honestly, I wasn't ready to go back there anyway. It was bad enough that I saw the barrel of a gun and James' crazed eyes every time I closed my eyes, I didn't want to have to replay the entire scene in the same place that it played out.

"Where are we going?" I asked my father as I watched his mustache twitch; it was something that I had learned long ago meant that he was ticked off.

"Emmett's?" He questioned me, I shook my head.

"No, he has Riley and I love the little man but I don't think I need to be around him right now. I have so much work to do and I would feel guilty if I am there ignoring him or worse telling him to leave me alone," I answered my father truthfully. He nodded in agreement or understanding, I am positive of which we was trying to relay.

"Jasper's?"

"He is most likely in Seattle at Alice's and her place is small."

"Billy's?" My dad tried again, I sighed loudly hating the reporters more than ever for all the shit they had caused.

"Nope," I replied popping the p.

"What is wrong with Billy's?"

"All the heat with Jacob; I don't need to add more fuel to the fire."

Right, forgot to mention that little tidbit of information; see the reporters were going crazy trying to find any piece of news to report on me after I shot a man and was held hostage. They even went as far as to throw my relationship with Jacob into the mess. His being in college and me being an agent wasn't looking to good for either of us. There was now speculation that he was going to be reviewed by the NCAA for inappropriate conduct with an agent. It was all bullshit but in truth I shouldn't have been so careless. I should have known if anyone ever looked into my life and found our interactions they would fall on Jake's career negatively. The Black's and the Swan's were practically family and I hoped that the NCAA would find no wrong doings in their investigation; still it wasn't something Jake needed hanging over his head.

"So, where too Bells?" Charlie asked. He glanced over at me when I didn't answer.

There was only one place I could think to go, one place I knew I would feel safe, but I was afraid it would be a wrong move. It was a risky move that much I knew for sure, but some risk were worth the reward and my only other option was a hotel room; so I went to the one place I could think of. To the one person that made me feel safe.

"Edward's."

My father raised his eyebrow at me and gave me a disapproving look; he was far from a stupid man, but he didn't comment. He pressed down on the gas and headed towards the outskirts of town.

A small smile lit my face that I couldn't hold back as I thought of the concern and care that Edward had shown me in the hospital. I knew that it wasn't just sex between us and once things settled down I was ready to explore a relationship with him. I just hoped that he would feel the same way and he didn't break my heart.

**Edward's POV**

The gun shot rang out and I ran towards her, I had to save her. My Bella. Suddenly, my form is closer to the ground; I am shorter, my Nike covered feet change into little tiny shoeless feet and my hands are shrunk to the size of a small child's. I glance in the reflection of a window; Bella's front yard had changed into my childhood home. Freckles sprinkled across my tiny nose, my hair more red than brown. My eyes innocent and pure, then another shot rang out, but unlike last time I was in this place as a child I am not frozen in shock; I do not hide. I run through the halls of the house towards the bedroom, my heart racing, and my body trembling. There was blood everywhere; I expected to find two dead cold bodies but instead there was just blood everywhere. I was searching, calling out for the two people who gave me life, but they were nowhere to be found. I heard another gun shoot and I look down finding a gun in my hand when I look up again three bodies lay life-less on the floor. Shrill screams rang in my ears and coming from my lips…

I woke up panting, sweating, and freaking-the-fuck out. I was in my house and no longer stuck in the awful nightmare.

It was just a dream. It was just a horrible dream. I chanted to myself over and over.

The gun shots and faces of Edward Senior, Elizabeth, and Bella were haunting my unconscious ever since that night in Bella's yard. I thought she was going to be dead, I thought I would lose someone else at the hands of a gun toting madman, and it nearly killed me.

I hadn't had a nightmare about the night that I became an orphan in such a long time, but the incident at Bella's triggered them and the worst part was now there was another face haunting me. I knew Bella was alive and well, but for some strange reason my unconscious state wanted me to suffer losing her also. I hated it and it was causing me to avoid sleep altogether; which wasn't beneficial to my game.

All I wanted to do was be at the hospital by Bella's side, so that she could cuss at me, yell at me, or whatever the hell else she wanted to do. I just wanted to watch her breath; I needed to know she was alright because somewhere along the line Bella had made her way into my heart. She had managed to wedge herself in there without me even knowing it. I cared deeply for the girl that also happened to be my agent, and there was no question about that.

Trying to shake off the nightmare I got out of bed and pulled on some running clothes and my sneakers. The light of day was barely coming over the tree tops but I needed to run. As I exited the house I took a deep breath and could taste the rain on my tongue. The sky was dark and gloomy, the light of day just over the horizon; there were rain clouds moving in so I knew it wouldn't be long before the rain came pouring down.

There was dew on the ground making me slip a little before I got used to it and once I did I ran. I ran until my legs felt like Jell-O and my lungs burned from the crisp cool morning air. My pulse throbbed in my ears and my head ached by the time I arrived back at the house. The sky was completely lightened and a new day had officially begun.

I showered quickly and got dressed for the day in a pair of dark washed jeans and a plain gray shirt; then I made me a hearty breakfast burrito with egg whites. Just as I was placing my dishes in the sink my phone sounded from the counter where I had left it. I hurried over to it paranoid it was about Bella and excited at the possibility that it was her calling.

I sighed when I saw the newest contact listed into my phone was calling me:

"_Collin Brady"_

I heard Carmen come through the front door just as I answered the call and I knew that another day was underway.

"What can you tell us about the events that occurred earlier in the week? How is Miss Swan doing? What hospital is she staying in? Is it true that you were nearly shot?"

The reporters, paparazzi, and press people fired off questions at me so fast that I could barely process them but it didn't matter anyway I wasn't answering any of them. Ever since the shooting they had been even more intrusive than ever; it was to the point that I wanted to murder them with my own hands (except, one of my hands was so sore from my temper tantrum after our last game, that I could barely catch a ball).

"Leave the boy alone, he is just here to play football," Collin Brady said as he pushed me through the sea of reporters.

"Are you taking over as his agent? Will Bella Swan go to jail for shooting Edward in the hand?" I snorted in disbelief at the ridiculous shit they come up with; Collin smiled and shook his head as we entered into the no press zone.

"Blood thirsty leeches," Collin stated with a disgusted chuckle.

If someone asked me to use one word to describe Collin Brady, I would have to say _funny _and I do not mean funny _haha; _I am talking funny _strange, _really strange.

Bella had informed me that an agent friend of hers would be flying in to take over some of the work load and fill in for her. She assured me that aside from her he was the best in the business. When she said friend I was expecting someone near our age, not a forty something weirdo. If you looked at him from his neck down, you would think he was in his twenties; hell even his name sounded young. What I was not expecting upon meeting him is that he was apparently a twenty-year-old stuck in a forty-five-year olds body.

His dark black hair was thinning and you could see his shiny scalp through it, but this does not stop him from spiking it. He had laugh lines the size of Texas, but his brown eyes were young and sparked with youth. I nearly shitted myself when I met him and saw he was wearing a shirt nearly identical to one I had in my closet. _For the record I trashed that shirt the first chance I got._

As if all of that wasn't strange enough, he had has a serious case of wondering eye. He can not go five seconds without checking out a girl and he made it completely obvious. To make matters worse he was not subtle about it at all; he would blatantly stare a girl down. Then to wrap up all the strangeness he had this thing about calling everyone _dawg_; seriously? Oh, and last but not least he had TWO girlfriends, twins no less named Mindy and Cindy. Who the hell does he think he is, a cross between Pit Bull and Hugh Hefner?

All of this had nothing and everything to do with the fact that I desperately missed Bella. I wanted her back as my agent and I needed her back as my… Well whatever she would let me be to her in an intimate way.

"Alright, dawg, this is where I drop you," Collin said patting me on the back. We were stopped in front of the locker room. I nodded to him and pushed the door open not giving him a second look.

I suited up, ran onto the field, I went through the motions, and I got yelled at, a lot. My head wasn't in the game; hell Emmett and Jasper seemed just as out of it as I was. To be honest if you looked at the whole team you could see the tension and resentment within our foundation. Our first loss of the season was wearing hard on everyone.

Sunday we were set to play the worst team in the league and looking at us in practice you would believe that, that title belonged to us instead of them. We just had to get through this game and then we would have our bye week and we could get our heads back on straight.

I hated the out of place, dream like state I had constantly found myself in but I had no idea how to change it. I wanted to find my way back to the enjoyment and drive I had in football. I hated losing and if we lost the next game I was sure I would snap like a worn rubber band.

"Don't forget you have a banquet tomorrow night, it is black tie. I dry cleaned your best suit and also your black dress shirt and pants; I wasn't sure which one you would want to wear. Also…" Carmen was reading off my schedule to me but her voice was just tunneling through my head much like an echo.

I was completely zoned out and thinking about Bella; shock, I know. She was getting out of the hospital and I wondered how she was doing with everything. I hadn't seen her much since the first night at the hospital because the reporters and paparazzi had the place staked out and it was impossible to visit her. That was the real reason the hospital kept her because the paparazzi were posing a risk for her. I overheard Charlie telling Alice that the doctors were scared if they let her leave with the circus outside she would go into a state of shock or there would be a stampede. Both were buyable concerns but it was painfully hard to stay away from her.

"Do you want me to get that?" Carmen asked bringing me out of my musings and I suddenly became aware of the fact that someone was at the door. I glanced at the clock seeing it was getting pretty late.

"Nah, I will get it. You can go ahead and call it day." She smiled thankfully at me and started gathering her things as I headed to the door.

I glanced through the pep-hole and saw Charlie standing at the top of the porch stairs; he appeared to have something in his hands. When I pulled the door open I gasped in surprise to see Bella standing right in front of me. She held her arms up in an unsure shrug as she said three words that set my body on fire.

"Honey, I'm home." Even with the horrible Ricky Ricardo impersonation the words made it feel like I was floating.

I looked down into her swimming pools of chocolate and could see uncertainty there. She was second guessing this decision and I didn't want her too. I wasn't sure why she was here but the luggage in Charlie's hands and the fear in her eyes gave me a pretty good idea.

I moved aside opening the door wide enough for her and Charlie to enter. She smiled up at me thankfully as she passed and I couldn't help the smile that stretched across my face. I felt like a kid on Christmas morning that just found Santa on his rooftop but if Bella was Santa, then Charlie was the Grinch. I was so blissfully happy that I almost missed the disapproving and warning glances he was throwing at me from just inside the foyer.

He was not happy about whatever was going on.

Charlie didn't hover, he got out of the house as quickly as possible, parting with a warning (that felt more like a threat) that he would soon return for Bella. She told him to take his time as our eyes meet.

Longing, desire, and happiness spread through me like wildfire; every inch of my body was buzzing with electricity.

"So," she said awkwardly after neither of us made a move from the foyer.

"So," I repeated sticking my hands into my pockets.

"I was hoping I could crash in your guest room," her voice was even but I could see the unease in her eyes. Did she think I wouldn't want her to stay?

"For as long as you need."

"Glad to hear it, I really didn't want to kick your ass and make you let me stay here," she said showing me a glimpse of the Bella I had first fallen for. Over the time I spent around Bella I learned that she had two personalities within her, she was on one hand the badass, strong, and witty sports agent; and on the other a scared, timid, selfless, and caring woman. The badass witty one usually won out but I felt like I got to see a glimpse of the other more often than most.

I couldn't keep my distance any longer when she smiled gratefully at me and looked at me from under her dark thick eyelashes. I crossed the room slowly and when I reached her I gently brushed my knuckles against her cheek. She closed her eyes with a sigh and the blood immediately rushed to the apples of her cheeks. I smiled taking her in; she got more beautiful each time I saw her.

I didn't even think about it when I leaned over and kissed her forehead; it felt so natural. It felt right and I took a deep breath taking in her scent in closing my eyes; I wanted to keep it in my lungs forever.

_When the fuck did I become so damn cheesy?_

It was going to be heaven having her under the same roof as me.

Living with Bella was hell!

Maybe, that was a little harsh but it sure as hell hadn't been heaven. Our lifestyles were so different from each others. She woke before the sun and ate syrup drenched heart-attack-cakes, also known as pancakes. I woke after the sun and ate egg whites and organic bacon. She drank like a fish and I was trying to cut back to stay in good shape. I couldn't stand late night television but she found it hilarious. I did however, enjoy hearing her laugh.

Worst and best of all was the fact that she talked in her sleep. I had to admit that I had been a little stalker-ish. It had been awkward when I showed Bella to the guest room that first night.

I stood in the doorway running my hands through my hair and she stood biting her lip. I wanted nothing more than to stay in the room with her, but we both knew that we needed to give it some time. She had just been held hostage and nearly murdered; she needed time to let all of that soak in. So, we stood there trying to find the strength to walk away from each other.

"I guess I will let you get settled in," I told her but made no move to leave.

"Sounds good and thanks again for letting me stay." I waved her off knowing that I was just happy she chose me. She had given me a list of reasons, also known as excuses, as to why she didn't have anywhere else to go. I didn't mind because I knew deep down she just wanted to be with me, she wanted to be here with me, and a part of me thought that maybe I made her feel a little safe.

"Well, goodnight," I said pushing off the door but not stepping out of it.

"Goodnight," she said not meeting my eyes.

"Bye," I said as I turned to make my leave.

"Bye," she whispered and I glanced back at her and caught her brown eyes looking into mine. We were stuck in a trance for a while before she cleared her throat.

"I guess I should get some sleep."

"Yeah, sorry," I told her as I left her room in a hurry.

I couldn't resist the urge to be with her and I wanted nothing more than to watch her sleep. So, like some crazy person I returned to her room after she was asleep and sat in the chair in the corner of the room and watched her. Her breaths came evenly and her face looked peaceful. Then she said my name and I panicked thinking she was awake but she didn't open her eyes and her breaths never picked up. She mumbled something else as she wrapped her arms around herself and her lips curled into a small smile.

At some point I must have fell asleep in the chair because I was suddenly awoke by Bella's screaming. That was the worst part of living with her; hearing her scream and plead with someone not to kill her; I had a pretty good idea who that person was. After a few seconds of her strangled cries and seeing her body break out in cold sweats I couldn't take it anymore. I shook her awake and then held her while she calmed down but once she was back asleep I slipped out of the room and back down the hall to my room. I didn't hear her scream anymore for the rest of the night but my mind was suddenly full of everything that James had put her through. I wanted to break into the cell he was being held in and beat him to death with my bare hands. The monster didn't deserve to be sheltered and feed three square meals a day; he deserved to be put six feet under.

The next night went much the same but Bella didn't fall asleep right away. Instead we cuddled in her bed talking about random facts; that was definitely one of the best parts. Learning more about her; seeing Bella the woman not Bella the agent or Bella the hard-ass. She was just a woman cuddled up in bed with a man.

The hardest part about living with Bella was resisting her; it was nearly impossible not to slap her ass as she walked by me or throw her down on the bed and have my way with her. This was not very that surprising to me since I had always been extremely attracted to Bella in a sexual way, however, the thing that did surprised me, was that I found myself wanting to lay her down slowly and worship every inch of her body. I wanted to kiss every last freckle on her body and I wanted her to moan my name as I slowly moved in and out of her. I didn't want to just fuck Bella; I wanted to make love to her.

"What-the-fuck is that?" I asked pointing at the round fury ball on my couch next to Bella.

She looked around confused before her eyes landed on the fleabag that was perched on my ten thousand dollar couch.

"Eddy, Alice dropped him off earlier" she said shrugging and glancing back down at her laptop.

Bella was sitting on the couch in sweats, her contacts out and glasses perched on her nose, her hair a mess, and her feet curled under herself. She looked beautiful and I would have told her so if there hadn't been a mutt on my expensive leather double feather stuffed couch.

"I said you could stay, but the mutt has to go," I told her shaking my head.

She looked up at me through narrowed eyes before she slammed her laptop shut tucking it under her arm and scooping the dog up with the other.

"If Eddy isn't welcomed, then neither am I," she said snidely and then left the room without a glance back.

I sighed annoyed at the feeling of guilt that washed over me. I wanted to run after her and tell her that the stupid dog could stay and that I was sorry but I didn't. I couldn't give in to her, my pride wouldn't let me. I wasn't about to allow a mutt make a chew toy out of my house.

I marched to the kitchen and was immediately hit with the scent of greasy fast food. There was a brown take-outbag on the table and the repulsing smell was floating around the kitchen making my stomach churn. I grabbed the bag and then let my other hand float over the trashcan to activate the motion sensor and dropped the brown bag into the trash.

That shit was a clogged artery waiting to happen; the thing about having a doctor for a father was that you knew what to eat and what not to eat. You knew that exercise was important. I didn't always follow the laws of healthy eating but I did my best to stay on it.

After stewing in the kitchen for a while I decided to work some of my tension off in my home gym. Nothing like some sweat therapy.

I was in the middle of benching double my weight when I heard a high pitched laugh and "Bewwa."

I glanced through the glass wall into the game room to see Bella trying to get out of the door as Riley came bounding into her arms. _Had she been watching me?_

As she turned to glance at me I knew the answers, her cheeks were flushed and I could see the desire lingering in her eyes. I smirked at her and she shook her head then flipped me off as she disappeared out of sight with Riley in tow.

Her form was replaced by Emmett's and he head into the weight room smiling.

"Sit your scrawny ass back down and show me what you got!" He ordered shoving my shoulder back down to the bench.

I sighed, but complied anyway. Emmett silently spotted me until I got in a rep of fifteen then I put the weight back in place and sat up doing arm crosses to get the tension out of my muscles.

"Well," Emmett said nudging me as he moved me out of the way and laid down on the bench. He started doing reps with ease, when I had been struggling with the weight only moments before.

"Well, what?" I shrugged nonchalant.

"What is up with you and Bells? First she says she is staying here and then tonight she calls and ask me to come help her take her stuff to my house…" I cut him off there.

"What? She's going to your house?" I had heard Bella say that if her dog wasn't welcome then she wasn't either, but I never expected her to leave.

"Yeah, she said something about you being a dog-hating-health freak that didn't know the difference between Letterman and Fallon; and that she was apparently no longer welcome in your bleachy house." Emmett chuckled as he put the weight back into place and sat up staring at me and waiting for an explanation.

"I never said she wasn't welcome!" I seethed as I started pacing. Bella was driving me fucking insane, she was so random and annoying.

I never knew what to expect from her and she always surprised me. She was so fucking hard to read and she was stubborn; so fucking stubborn. She had been through a traumatic event recently but other than the nightmares you would think it never even happened. She was still always on the phone or her laptop, working away. She also didn't seem skittish or even traumatized. It was like it never happened and that scared me. She hadn't dealt with it; she had just swept it under the rug and one day I feared that it would cause a crease in the rug and she would trip over it; causing a downward spiral.

"Go talk to her, man," Emmett sighed clamping a large hand on my shoulder. "I am not sure what is up between you two but we have a game tomorrow and you need to have your head on straight."

I knew he was right, we had lost the last game and none of us had done shit at practice all week. I had to get everything out on the table and I had to clear my mind. There was no way I could play like shit and make my team lose to the worst team in the league. That was un-fucking-acceptable.

Emmett and I got up and headed into the other room following the voices of Riley and Bella.

"I am sorry about your mommy," Riley whispered to Bella as Emmett and I came to a stop just outside the living room not wanting to interrupt them, but not making a move to get out of hearing range either.

"Thanks buddy," she said nudging him and placing a kiss on his head. They were quiet for a moment, but just as we stepped into view Riley spoke.

"I used to have a mommy but daddy says I won't see her for a long time," he sniffled and it tore at my heart. I looked up to see Emmett's pained expressions as he glanced at Bella; I followed his gaze to see her staring back at him with the same pained expression. Bella looked back at Riley ignoring us and held his little hands in hers as she spoke tenderly.

"Riley, you know what? My mommy went away when I was even littler than you." Riley looked up at her with wonder in his eyes.

"Reawwy?" He asked searching for something in her eyes. Bella nodded.

"Yep."

"Did she ever come back?" Riley asked and this time I saw the same pain that Riley had only moments ago in Bella's beautiful brown eyes.

"No, she didn't; but you know what?" Riley shook his head. "I was never alone because I had my daddy, your daddy, your grandparents, Jacob, and Billy; they were always there for me, just like your daddy and I will always be there for you. No matter what we have your back." In that moment something in me clicked and I had no idea what it was but suddenly I needed Bella to stay with me. I needed to tell her how much I cared about her. Looking into her pained eyes, I could see that she had so much pain hidden inside of her and she needed me to take care of her. I wanted to make that pain go away.

"I know," Riley stated suddenly excited. "Maybe, you could be my new mommy. Daddy said you were going to spend the night with him tonight while I am at grandpa's. You could be my new mommy; it would be so much fun."

I glanced at Emmett who looked like he was trying really hard not to cry and then back to Bella who was crying. Two tears rolled down her cheeks at the same time that some overflowed from Riley's eyes.

"No buddy I can't be your mommy but you know what I can be your aunt, your best friend, and I can do all the things that a mommy does for you. All you have to do is ask and I am there."

"Awways."

"Yes always and forever, no matter what."

Riley hugged Bella with all his might and she hugged him back tears running down her face, I saw a flash of the little girl who never had a mother. She had all these people who cared about her, but she never had a mother figure and that made me sad. Now, her mother was dead and gone and I knew that somewhere deep inside her that was eating away at her. I didn't know about her relationship with her mother, or lack of one, but I knew that losing your parents was never easy.

"Bella, can I speak to you a moment?" I asked surprised by how thick my voice sounded. Seeing Bella with Riley was pretty emotional and had affected me more than I could have predicted.

She nodded and ruffled Riley's hair before following me out of the room and into the kitchen. I swallowed hard as she walked into the room behind me whipping tears from her eyes. I immediately pulled her into a hug and held her tight. She hesitated for a moment before she allowed herself to hug me back.

"I want you to stay and the mutt can stay if it means you won't leave."

She pulled back and looked up at me twisting her mouth as if she was thinking about something.

"_His_ name is _Eddy_," she informed me lifting an eyebrow. "You hurt his feelings and I don't know if I can forgive you unless he does so first."

I looked at her incredulously as she stood before me with her hands on her hips and her eyebrows arched. She was too damn irresistible, even in a pair of damn sweat pants.

"Dogs don't have feelings," I told her shaking my head. She couldn't be serious but by the look of irritation on her face, I could see that she was.

"He sure as hell does have feelings."

I never expected Bella to be an animal rights activist.

"Fine," I sighed just wanting to find a way to get back on her good side; so that I could get her to stay. I needed her to stay. "What do I have to do to be granted forgiveness from the mu… Eddy." I really hated that name.

She smiled mischievously at me and I knew this was likely to be something I wasn't going to want to do.

"Eddy," she called tilting her head in anticipation.

A few seconds later we could hear paws on my perfect wood floors, I cringed hoping he wasn't scratching it. Bella let out a whistle to let him know where we were and he came running into the room tail wagging.

"Hey boy," she said scratching behind his ears and picking him up. "Edward here is sorry and wants forgiveness. Do you think it can be granted?"

She paused as if the dog was seriously going to answer her, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Bella did not seem like a dog person, this was completely ridiculous.

Eddy barked once and Bella nodded in agreement to whatever the hell she thought he was telling her, she then sat him down and turned to look at me.

"Eddy says he will forgive you if you ask him nicely." I stared at her incredulously and then glanced down at my feet where Eddy stood expectantly. It was as if the two of them really had communicated. I glance back at up at Bella and she smiled encouragingly at me.

I could have told her to fuck-off but I really wanted her to stay. My pride was screaming at me not to do talk to the fucking dog. Surely she wouldn't leave if I refused to do it; she had to be testing me in some way. I decided that calling Bella's bluff just wasn't worth it; I wanted her near me and if this was the only way I could make that happen I would have to swallow my pride and talk to the damn mutt. I reached down and picked up the flea bag and patted him on the head. He stared into my eyes waiting, and to be honest it was a little creepy.

"Eddy boy," I said repeating Bella's words. "Could you please forgive me?"

Suddenly Eddy licked my face from my chin to my forehead and Bella burst into laughter.

"I guess you are forgiven," she chuckled as I put Eddy down on the ground and ran to the sink to wash my face.

When I turned around Bella was right in front of me, she trailed a finger down my chest and stared into my eyes. I stared back trying to control my body's reaction to her.

"Are you happy and going to stay now?"

She nodded biting her lip and I could see humor in her eyes.

"I can't believe you fell for that shit," Emmett said startling me. I glanced up at him confused, he shook his head laughing.

Bella burst into laughter and I looked around confused, before it sunk in that Bella had pulled a prank on me. She never even intended to leave, I glared at her annoyed. I had truly been worried and I had talked to her stupid dog. I shrugged away from her touch childishly and stepped back.

"I will get you back for this, Swan."

"Maybe you will, maybe you won't," she teased and I couldn't help the pull at the corner of my lips when she reached up on her toes and brushed her lips against mine.

"Ewe, Bewwa don't kiss him he has cooties," Riley chanted causing us all to laugh.

Emmett and Riley headed out so that Emmett could get the little man to his dads house for the night and the game. Bella and I sat silently in the living room and I knew that I needed to clear my head for the game but being next to her was only clouding it up more. I wanted to scream and I nearly jumped out of my shorts when I felt her hands come down on my shoulders. I sighed as she dug deep into my tense muscles with her delicate fingers.

"You're tense," she commented as she worked to smooth out the tension. I hummed in agreement but really wanted to say _'you have no idea'._

We were quiet as she worked over my back and it didn't escape my mind that the first time we had sex it had started out just like this; but tonight we wouldn't have sex. I would not allow it until I knew what Bella was to me and that she was dealing with everything.

_At least that is what my brain and heart were trying to tell me, but my body was thinking a whole different plan. _

I could smell Bella's strawberry shampoo and I could feel her hair hitting my back every time she leaned forward to dig into my shoulders. Having her hands on me was like a livewire, electricity flowed through us and I felt like I would never be grounded again.

"Take your shirt off and lay on your stomach," Bella instructed, her voice was so low I almost thought I imagined it. When I looked back at her to see if I heard correctly, she had arched her eyebrow at me and I knew she had spoken the words. After staring into her eyes for a moment I complied lifting my shirt over my head and laying down on my stomach on the couch.

My body tensed in anticipation when I felt her straddle me and I had to force myself to stay still and not turn over to positing my throbbing member under her heated core. I felt the couch shift as she slowly lowered herself onto my ass pushing my raging hard-on into the couch cushion. I stifled a strangled moan. My body was even tenser being under her; my sexual frustration was building to an all new high.

Her hands connected with my bare back, feeling her warm, smooth skin without the barrier of my cotton shirt only intensified the electricity and I found myself relaxing under her touch once again.

My eyes slid closed and my body relaxed as she worked at the muscles in my shoulders and down to my lower back. Once the tension had dissipated she didn't stop she continued to rub and scratch at my back; I didn't mind. With the tension in my body gone and my head clearing up questions started brewing within me and I couldn't stop my mouth from moving until it was too late.

"Why are you acting like nothing happened?" Her hands paused and I felt her body tense, it took her a moment to speak.

"What exactly are you referring too?" I guess that was a legit question since so much had transpired in the past week.

"All of it I guess," I answered peeking up at her. She was glaring at me and her hands on my back started to claw into me. I could tell she was upset.

"If you want to know something you are going to have to be more specific than that."

I sighed and thought hard about what I wanted to know most. The list was pretty long and I wasn't even sure if she would answer one question or more.

"How are you dealing with it all? It is just so much your mom, James, the press, and being here with me."

She moved off of me and I felt cold without her warm hands on me. I sat up and turned to face her, she sat with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

"There isn't anything to deal with," she shrugged picking at the bottom of her pants. I gave her an incredulous look but she didn't see it because she wouldn't meet my gaze.

"That's bullshit," I told her shaking my head. "You can't sit there and pretend like none of it happened, you can't just flip a switch and put it all behind you. It just doesn't work like that."

She looked up at me, anger swimming in her eyes and her hands clenched into fist.

"What is bullshit is you sitting there trying to tell me what I can and can't do!" Her voice wasn't loud but it was forceful. "I have the right to do whatever the hell I want. So if I want to forget about it all and put it behind me, then that is just what I will do. I am sorry if I am not some scared pansy ass that wants to dwell on shit forever. Shit happens and once it is done, it is fucking done!"

She got up and started to walk away but I couldn't let her go. I reached out and grabbed her wrist pulling her back towards me. She turned slowly and glared at me.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to tell you what you what to do; I just want to make sure you are dealing. I need to know you are okay. I…" I took a deep breath and looked deep into her eyes. "I care about you, Bella."

I saw the smile in her eyes before it lit up her face; she sighed and crawled into my lap.

"I care about you, too," she whispered as she placed a soft warm kiss on my bare chest. It sent a shiver down my spine and suddenly all the blood in my body rushed to my mid-section.

Bella looked up at me from my lap biting her lip. She wanted me to kiss her and I wanted to kiss her, so I did just that I kissed her. The kiss was different from the other's we had shared. It was soft, slow, and caring. We were showing each other the words we couldn't say and it was just what I needed. We kissed, talked, and touched for hours; it felt like we were in our own little bubble but like all good things it came to an end. I had a game and needed sleep, so we went to our separate rooms at opposite ends of the hallway.

I immediately felt alone as I laid down in my big bed all by myself. Still sleep somehow found me and took me under rather quickly and I was lost in a dreamless slumber. At some point in the night or early morning I realized that I was warmer than usually and that something was tickling my nose. Then as I observed these two things I found that my arms were wrapped around a warm soft body. My senses took in the air and I knew it was Bella; I opened my eyes and tilted my head so I could look at her face. She felt my movement and peeked up at me her cheeks flushing.

"Sorry, I uh…," she mumbled before she took a deep breath and quickly spit out what she was trying to say. "I had a dream and didn't want to be alone." The words flowed together almost too quickly for my sleepy brain to pick up. I smiled down at her and placed a small kiss on her nose.

"Don't worry I will keep you safe," I mumbled nuzzling my face into her hair.

"I didn't say I was afraid, I just said I didn't want to be alone," she clarified and I chuckled.

"Whatever you say beautiful."

We both dozed off after that in the warmth of each other's arms.

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Bella's beautiful face; her head was resting on my arm and I laid there watching her. My arm was a tingling mess and I had ragging morning wood but there was no way I was going to disturb her. She looked so peaceful. Eventually her eyes fluttered open and she caught me staring at me.

"Take a picture it will last longer," she mumbled in a sexy sleep voice. I chuckled and leaned over kissing her forehead.

I wasn't sure where Bella and I stood but it felt like we were a couple. I was trying really hard not to get too used to it. If I knew anything about Bella it was that she could flip shit on you in a second. The girl could give you whiplash with her emotions and reactions to things. She always surprised you and you never could predict what was coming with her but somehow I was still crazy about her.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her suddenly. She shook her head with humor and then looked at me from under those damn lashes causing my dick to get even harder.

"Bubble wrap," she stated before jumping up out of the bed and out of my arms.

"Bubble wrap?" I asked, but she just shook her head and backed out of the room with an adorable smile on her lips.

I didn't get another chance to talk to Bella because when I came downstairs from my hour long shower-during which time I had to shake the snake twice- I found that I had company. Well, actually it seemed that Bella had company in my house and it also seemed by the level of her voices that she wasn't happy about it or whatever they were doing here.

"You have lost your minds! Of course I am going, this is fucking insane," she yelled. I quickly made the last few steps into the living room to find Collin, Charlie, and Emmett in the room with Bella.

"Is everything okay in here?" I asked saddling up next to Bella. I ignored the annoyed look Charlie sent me. Bella huffed and then stood up tall and took a deep breath as if she was collecting herself.

"Everything is just fine because I am a grown ass woman who doesn't have to listen to her father," she threw a glare at Charlie, then Collin and Emmett as she finished her statement. "Or anyone else for that matter."

Collin chuckled watching Bella with amusement, he was obviously finding whatever was going on amusing and I had to admit Bella worked up could be funny; however, with everything that had happened it probably wasn't the best time for such antics.

"Bells, it is just one game," Emmett said and if looks could kill he would be cold and gone with the glare Bella shot him.

"Traitor," she spit at him and he shook his head in exasperation. All was quiet for a few seconds while Bella glared at Emmett, then she suddenly started talking again. "I have already missed one game and look how that shit turned out!"

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" I had never wanted to be a mind reader more in my life.

"Miss Know-it-all thinks that it is a good idea to go to the game today. We were just trying to explain to her why it wasn't such a good idea," Collin said, amusement still lighting his eyes.

"Of course she is going to the game," I stated without really thinking about it. The idea of her not going upset me; I needed her there. I needed her near me. Bella smiled thankfully up at me but it faltered when Charlie spoke.

"Like hell she is! I will not let her be in danger just so you can show off your fancy moves for her." I stared at Charlie surprised.

"Danger?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, danger," Charlie stated crossing his arms but not giving me an explanation. Thankfully Collin stepped in.

"Those damn life sucking reporters are everywhere and then there are the threats, it just isn't really safe." The amusement was gone and Collin was being completely serious, obviously caring a lot about Bella.

"What threats?" I asked feeling panic rise in my chest. Everyone got quiet for a moment before Collin spoke again.

"I am not surprised she didn't tell you but there has been a few threats thrown around. It seems that some of James' fans feel like Bella should be punished for shooting him."

"Ri-donk-ulous," Emmett said, repeating the term that was way overused on sports center.

"It is _ridiculous," _I said stating the actual word to him and then turning to Bella. "Why didn't you tell me?" She shrugged mumbling something about it not being a big deal.

After hearing about the threats I sided up with the guys and with a lot of arguing we finally got through to her stubborn ass. It took me guilting her into doing it though; I told her that if she was there I would be distracted and worrying about her but if she stayed at my house and watched the game from there I wouldn't have to worry. In the end she stomped unhappily out of the room giving up and telling us all to fuck off.

Charlie called Billy and Brady to come over and watch the game at my house with Bella; he was hoping that if Brady brought Riley over it would help Bella cheer up. Emmett and I had to leave with Collin to head to the arena and get ready for the game but I couldn't leave without telling Bella bye.

I peeked into the guest room to see her lying on the bed staring at the ceiling; Eddy lay across her stomach while she scratched behind his ears. I made my way over to the bed and lay down next to her immediately grabbing a strand of her hair and twirling it around my fingers.

"Your dad thinks I have fancy moves," I told her smiling; she snorted and laid her head on my chest. We were silent for a while until I recalled what she had said earlier when she got out of my bed.

"Bubble wrap?" I asked again, she turned towards me looking into my eyes and I thought she was going to just ignore me before she finally answered.

"You were right last night. I was scared and then I got in bed with you; you immediately wrapped your arms securely around me. It made me feel safe like bubble wrap does glass; I knew nothing could harm me in your arms."

Laying there staring into her eyes, I hoped and prayed that it was true. I hoped that I could protect her, that I could be enough; that I could be her bubble wrap.

**OH YEAH CONTEST: **

**How do you enter? Leave the most kick-ass comment!**

**What do you win? Your name in an upcoming chapter : ) (I will pick two winners between now and the next chapter, I will pick one off of FF and one off of FFFW) **

**So happy commenting (also you have to put your name that you would want in the upcoming chapter at the bottom of your comment so I will know your name)**


	16. Chapter 16 Seeds

**Wow, I wonder if any of you even remember this story it has taken me so long to update, lol. I am so sorry for that, real life, what you going to do.**

**I am doing my best to manage my time, but the writing process and the beta-ing, then editing process takes a bit. Thanks for being patient and please leave comments to let me know you are still with me. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I will try to get another one out soon. **

**Also, if you are wondering what I am up to, I have a twitter and a blog, so check those out for more information on updates, teasers, and such. **

**(on my profile)**

**This chapter is dedicated to my beta Cierra Hill for her patience and awesome beta-ing skills. **

**Rated M - for sexual content and foul language**

**SM owns all recognizable characters and plot.**

**Chapter 16**

" **Seeds"**

**Bella's POV**

"Bells?" My dad's voice carried through the door, I rolled my eyes exasperated. "Are you up?"

"Yeah, dad," I called to him and went back to the spreadsheet I was working my way through.

Once my father had gotten rid of the paparazzi and reporters, I had no excuses to stay at Edward's, right when I was getting all too comfortable with having Edward within arms reach every day, being wrapped up in his scent, and being able to admire his ass, any time I wanted; listening to him bicker about my eating habits and being all anal about his CD collection. Yeah, I was getting way to comfortable finding his socks mixed in with my laundry. I couldn't even sleep anymore without him, because we had spent my last week at his house sharing his bed. We had shown great restraint and hadn't had sex the whole time, because apparently Edward had a gentlemen floating around somewhere inside of that cocky jock head of his. He was firm about his new and improved rule of no sex until he took me on a proper date.

I tried to break that rule and he almost gave in many times, but the man was as strong as a damn vampire and always fucking resisted me.

Our first date was set for this coming Friday, because it was the team's bye week. Of course, I had to plan Alice and Jasper's engagement party for this Saturday, so I was going to have a fuck load of planning to do along with juggling a date. For some reason I was nervous about my date with Edward. It had been so long since I went on a date, that wasn't for a function or appearances. I kept telling myself that it was just Edward and that the date was just for some form of normalcy that Edward apparently needed.

Anyway, back to living with my father; it was like being in high school all over again. He was enjoying having me back under his roof far too much, but if I was being honest it was nice having him around. However, his treating me like a teenage girl wasn't working for me at all. I needed to get back into my place and fast; the investigators had given me the okay, but I was still apprehensive about it.

The thought of being there alone intimidated me, but I knew I would need to man up and go home at some point.

Glancing at the clock I saw it was time for me to head out; since it was a bye week for the guys, they had a few appearances to make and I wasn't about to hide any longer. Everyone had made me hide out and I wasn't going to put up with it for another second. Hiding was letting James win and I wasn't about to do that. Missing two games in a row was killing me, even though technically I didn't miss the last game because I watched it with my dad, Billy, and Riley; but it just wasn't the same as being there in person.

Collin was doing a good job, but he wasn't me and I was ready to get back to work. So, I was about to surprise them all when I showed up at the Sponsor's Banquet; first I had to run to my house and get a dress to wear. That was going to be the challenge of the day and was something I was putting off.

I gathered up my things and grabbed my keys and headed through the empty house. My father had already left for work and the house was quiet, only the clinks of my keys as I walked down the stairs and out the front door.

There was a light drizzle, which wasn't surprising, but instead of walking quickly through it, I walked slowly giving myself plenty of time to mentally prepare for what I was heading into. I heard Eddy yelp and jump in front of the living room window as I got to my car. Buying myself even more time I turned around and got him to take him with me.

He curled up happily in the passenger seat and we headed to our house. There was no traffic out, but I drove slowly and cautiously. I watched the windshield as water droplets spread across it.

I came to a stop in my driveway and I felt my stomach drop as I spotted a piece of caution tape was still tied to my fence.

As I stood in front of the house I could see the scene all over again; I could see Edward pinned to the ground by Emmett and all the people gathered around trying to see what was going on.

I stood frozen just staring at my house that I built with love and hard work, wondering if I would ever be able to look at it again without thinking about that night. A camera flashed and I turned quickly to see a camera man across the street taking photos of me. I was tempted to walk over and smash his camera, but instead I held my head high and headed into my house. I did my best to keep my hands from shaking as I unlocked the deadbolt and pushed the door open.

I let Eddy go ahead of me and then I slipped inside, drew the curtains, and turned around to view the living room, where my life nearly ended. Eddy took off into the house, happy to be home, and I stood with my back against the door.

I could see the gun between my eyes and hear his finger pull down on the trigger. Now, that I stood here after the fact I couldn't figure out where that pride and bravery came from. I wasn't brave or proud at all now; it must have had something to do with adrenaline. My stomach flip flopped as I thought about how he watched me and waited. I should have been more careful and I should have blown his fucking head off.

Standing there by the wall, I suddenly felt a huge surge of anger. I was angry at him for stalking me, for breaking into my house, for threatening me, for putting my own gun to my head, and for running me out of my home. I was angry at him for everything that he put me through and before I knew what I was doing I was destroying everything in sight.

I was throwing chairs, knocking pictures off the walls, and screaming words of venom at the top of my lungs. By the time I came around, the living area and entry way of my house was completely trashed; my chest was heaving and my head was spinning.

I went upstairs, pulled some tennis shoes on, and ran out the front door. I paid no attention to the photographer as I started running down the street as hard and as fast as I could. I wasn't sure what I was running from, but I had the urge to run. I needed to get it out of my system. As I ran, I thought back to James chasing me and me falling down. I wasn't fast enough or gracefully enough to get away from him. With that thought I pushed harder and faster. I ran until my lungs felt like they could explode and my legs turned to Jell-O.

Then I turned around and ran back to my house; the run back held a lot less energy as the anger wore off, but I felt lighter and relieved in some way. I wasn't sure what it was or where it came from, but I felt stronger.

I went into the house ignoring the mess and the spot where I should have died; I hopped in the shower and got cleaned up, and then found something remotely appropriate for a banquet to wear. It was more of a brunch than an actual banquet, but as they say "you are what you wear", so I needed to be nicely dressed and presentable.

I set Eddy up with some food and water, deciding that I was going to come back to my house after the banquet. As I was pulling onto the highway my phone started ringing; I dug it out of my pocket to see Edward's name light up the screen.

"Hey handsome," I answered smiling. He always made me smile with just the thought of him.

"Haha, hey your-beautiful-self," Edward said, in his oh-so charming way.

"Did you just call for the compliments or were you missing me?" I asked with a teasing tone. I felt light and talking to Edward seemed so natural.

"I do miss you, but I was actually calling because Collin is driving me insane!" His voice rose high towards the end illustrating his frustration. I chuckled amused.

"Lovers quarrel?"

"Very funny," Edward deadpanned. "More like he signed me up for the charity boy toy auction next month and I am about to knock him out, if he doesn't cancel it or put someone else in my place. I miss my real agent and could you please tell him that there is no way I am going to be auctioned off to some crazy fan."

I couldn't control the laughter that rolled from my lips as I imagined Edward pulling on his sexy hair and pacing the floor.

"This isn't funny, Bella," he whined and I laughed harder.

"I am sorry, but if he already signed you up it wouldn't look right for you to drop out now. Plus, you aren't going to be alone, Emmett is doing it."

"That is Emmett; we are two completely different people."

"That you are, but I am afraid to save face you are going to have to do this." I pretended to be sad about it.

The truth of the matter was that I had given Collin the okay to sign both Emmett and Edward up. It was for a good cause and honestly how hard was it to stand on a stage, have chicks fright over you, and then spend and hour entertaining them? Plus it wasn't like I planned on letting anyone else purchase Edward anyway.

"Fine."

"You sound cute when you are pouty," I purred as I headed out of Forks.

"Cute? Really? What am I a kitten?"

To my pleasure Edward and I chatted happily almost my whole trip to Seattle and every time he asked what I was doing I dodged his question wanting to surprise him and everyone else when I arrived at the banquet. Plus, I didn't want any of the crazy paparazzi or reporters getting wind of my plans. I wasn't sure why my story was so interesting when I was just an agent; I guess it was because of James' status and my client's status. I hated being in the public eye so much.

It was something I was used to as a high profile agent, just not in this way. I usually did a good job to throwing the attention off, but in this situation they just wouldn't let me be. I felt like an overnight celebrity.

As far as a banquet goes this one appeared to be the same as all the others that I had attended, but I was nervous and excited about this one. I was nervous because it was my first outing since the _dawn of the psycho _as I was referring to it.

The excitement bubbled from the same place, the fact that I was out and about. I wasn't the sit still and hide type. I was the go and flip you the fucking bird if you tell me what to do type.

Dressed to impress I made my way through the back and into the banquet. It was still a few moments until brunch, so everyone was standing around chatting before finding their seats. I hoped to glide through the room mostly unnoticed and find my small party of friends and associates, but one Isabella Swan couldn't be so lucky.

"Swan," a raspy voice called. I glanced over to greet one of the business men that kept the owners pockets full and therefore kept my boys with jobs and me in business.

"It is so good to see you, Mr. Jones," I gushed and gave him a hard handshake.

"You too, Miss Swan. I wasn't expecting to see you out and about after everything…" He let his sentence hang there.

"There is no time like the present," I assured him and quickly said my goodbyes.

I had to stop and talk to about thirty more people and dodge their questions; for the ones that didn't matter so much I blatantly told them to mind their own business.

I saw Edward's hair before I saw him; he was standing at the far side of the room. I couldn't help the smile that stretched across my face, his back was to me and I found myself walking faster to be in his presence. My eyes were only on him, which was a mistake because I hadn't assessed the situation. I should have noticed Edward's tense posture and the way he stressfully pulled at his hair, but I was too focused on him and it was too late before I realized what I was walking in on.

Heidi stood much to close to my Edward and she had her grimy French manicured hand on his arm. He shook her off, but she didn't step away. The smile was wiped off my face and my hands clinched into fist as I listened in on what she was saying.

"It all really is unfortunate, but there is a place for you at Volturi. We are one hundred percent professional…" she paused, "well, on the streets, but in the sheets." She batted her bimbo eyelashes at him and I seethed.

I really wanted to lunge at her and go for the jugular, but I knew that would be inappropriate. However, inappropriate as it was, it still sounded appealing.

"Bella," Alice's voice broke my senses and I glanced over to see her, Jasper, and Emmett staring at me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before speaking. "Murder is still illegal, correct?"

"Yes, at least last time I checked," Alice answered rubbing circles on my back.

"I'll be your alibi," Emmett said and I opened my eyes to see him looking completely serious with an eyebrow arched over his sparkling eyes. I smiled in thanks to him, but it was my fake smile.

I turned back to Edward and Heidi as I heard his voice rise and reach my ears.

"I think it is time you leave, and as you go take this message back to your bosses; I am NOT in the market for a new agent, nor will I EVER be, and if I was I wouldn't choose Volturi if it was the last company on the planet. Also, if I hear you speak one more word about Bella or even come after her in any way…," Edward paused and lowered his voice. "I-will-end-you," he enunciated each word for her, his voice was menacing; it intimidated me and turned me on all at the same time.

I watched amused as Heidi set her jaw and stormed away, her long blond hair flowing behind her. Edward's hand went into his hair and as he turned around he caught sight of me. I smiled at him, elated that he stood up for me. He did a double take, obviously not expecting me.

"Bella," he smiled and then I was in his arms.

I completely forgot that we were in a room with his entire team, the owner, coaching staff, boasters, and everyone in between.

"That was so fucking hot," I whispered in his ear as he sat me down on the ground.

He arched an eyebrow at me and smirked. "You mean Bella Swan, can handle someone else sticking up for her?" he teased.

"Usually, no, but maybe I could get used to it."

"Me too," he whispered.

Someone cleared their throat, Alice I believe, and reminded us of where we were. So, we stepped away from each other and got the brunch under way, throwing each other meaningful glances the whole time.

"Collin," I warned as he taunted me over speaker phone as I got ready for my date with Edward.

"All I am saying is that if you two get married, I get to do the nuptials. I got certified online."

"Of course, you did," I replied, rolling my eyes. Collin was always getting certified for something or another. "We won't be getting married, just because I go on a date with a guy doesn't mean I am headed down the isle. I have been on hundreds of dates, but I am still unwed. What do you have to say to that?"

He was quiet for a moment and I knew that whatever he said next would either be really immature or extremely insightful. I waited patiently for my curling iron to heat up.

Alice had begged me to let her come over and help me get ready, but I couldn't and wouldn't allow it. For one, my downstairs was still trashed from my temper tantrum and second, I wasn't going to go all out for a date with a guy I had already fucked and lived with for a short period of time.

"The journey of a thousand miles must begin with a single step," was all he said before the line went dead.

I walked over shaking my head and disconnected from my side of the call.

Was that bat crazy man trying to tell me that this was a step to marriage?

Well, duh I knew people dated to marry, but not me. Nope, Bella Swan would always be as free as a Swan and her last name would always be Swan. Therefore, she would not marry.

_Referring to yourself in the third person is a sign of a mental disorder. _I reminded myself as my mind drifted off into a rant.

I pulled the curling iron through my last strand of hair and then let it bounce down and hit my shoulder. I added some hairspray and then shut off the iron taking a glance at the full length mirror hanging in my closet.

I was in a black dress that appeared to be painted on, but was actually pretty comfy. My hair fell in ringlets along my shoulders, and my red high heels gave me a pop of color that matched my lips. I was ready to go and I did my best to swat the butterflies in my stomach away.

As I walked past the mess in my living room I reminded myself that if things went randy later, not to bring Edward back to my place; he would flip out and most likely run for the hills.

I waited patiently in the foyer, next to the front door for Edward, I didn't want him coming to the door and chancing him seeing inside the house and freaking out.

I would have to clean it up eventually, but I hadn't had the time to do it.

I heard the reeve of an engine and peeked out the door to see it was Edward. I stepped out and made my way down the porch.

"I was going to come to the door," he sighed.

I ignored him and let my eyes rake down his body. He was wearing a deep blue sweater that fit his body perfectly, his dark wash jeans hugged his small round ass, and his hair stood in its usually disarray. I licked my lips and tried to ignore the flood between my legs at seeing him. His piercing green eyes meet mine and I knew he was smirking before I even saw his lips.

"You look beautiful," he whispered as he reached me and lead me to the passenger side.

"Thanks." I smirked with a slight blush tinting my cheeks. Why the hell was I blushing? Why was I so nervous? "You clean up nice, yourself," I teased.

Edward chuckled opening the passenger door and helping me in. Not that I needed help, but I would humor him for the night. I buckled my seat belt and pulled the fringe of my dress down a little as Edward got in. He glanced at me smiling before putting the car into reverse.

"So, Mr. Cullen where are you taking me on this fine afternoon," I tried to get the words out as seriously as possible. He gave me a sideways glance chuckling.

"Well, Miss Swan, I planned a proper date your father would approve of," he assured me, his tone had more of seriousness to it than mine had.

We chatted casually after that and listened to the radio as he headed in the direction of Port Angeles. I was hoping Edward hadn't planned the usual stiff first date, but I had a feeling he did. Surely he knew me better than that, however he was adamant on giving us a "proper" first date. Nothing about us was proper, but that was just a part of Edward. You got the cocky side and then under that tough exterior was a hopeless romantic. The girl in me secretly loved that, but the freak in me loved his cocky ass tendencies a lot more.

The car came to a stop in front of the Italian restaurant I had been to more than once. I tried not to laugh at the irony of the situation; I had my first date at said restaurant. I couldn't hold in the chuckle of amusement that escaped my lips.

Edward arched an eyebrow at me as he helped me out of the car.

"What?" he asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Déjà vu," I chuckled shaking my head.

"Really?" he said as he looked around, appearing to be confused.

I tried to turn towards the restaurant to enter, but Edward shook his head disapprovingly. I stared at him confused as he led me around the building and towards the back of it.

"What are you feeding me out of the fucking dumpsters?"

Edward chuckled loudly as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his side.

"It crossed my mind since you have such a dirty mouth…" He didn't get to finish his sentence before the back of my hand landed in his gut.

He made an _oaf _sound, but didn't seem fazed otherwise. However, my hand was throbbing from hitting his rock hard abs. _Stupid sexy abs…_

"As I was saying, before you decided to get violent, I thought something more romantic and private was in order for my favorite girl."

I was smiling at his words, but the smile started to slip away as two words registered to me. I hated that it was bothering me, but so many things flooded my mind. "_Favorite girl"_, he had said, did that mean that I wasn't his only girl?

_Of course you aren't, you never told him you wanted him to yourself. Actually, I believe you pretty much told him the opposite. You can't have your cake and eat it too._

I quickly tried to push all that away as the most romantic and beautiful sight came into view. My breath caught in my throat, I wasn't for the mushy shit, but Edward had out done himself and all for me.

_His favorite girl, but not only girl…_

I took a deep breath and blocked my crazy, jealous wanna be possessive girlfriend thoughts, and took in our first date setting. There was a gazebo with white twinkling lights covering its white wood frame, in the middle of it was a round table set up for two. I stood there staring at it trying to figure out where the line between my romantic Edward and my sexy cocky Edward was drawn. _My, Bella he is not yours, stop those thoughts right now._

"Well?" Edward questioned sounding cocky again.

I glanced at him and he was assessing me with that sly grin. He knew I was amazed and speechless. So, I pulled myself together and shrugged indifferent.

"It's legit."

Edward let out a loud chuckle that echoed over the piano music that was coming from a small speaker box. I couldn't help, but smile at the sound of his musical laugh. He pulled my chair out for me and I took my seat gracefully; as he got situated in his seat a waiter brought out our first dish.

"Legit, huh?" he teased me. I just shrugged and cautiously took a bite of my mushroom ravioli. "I think you have been spending too much time with Collin, that sounds like his lingo." He was smiling and laughing, but I heard the strain under his voice.

I had seen the looks Edward threw Collin, he didn't like our relationship and it seemed like he didn't really like Collin at all.

"Well, it isn't like I can spend every minute with you. I have to spend it with someone." That was a purposeful stab at him over the _my favorite girl _comment. Even though I was sure he was unaware as to why I would be like that with him.

"Maybe if someone didn't work so much, she would have time to spend with other people."

I glared at him and sat my fork down.

"Is there something you would like to say?" I asked lacing my fingers together. He eyed me for a moment.

"Is there something you would like to say?" He shot back at me.

We stared at each other for a while until we let it drop, and tried to enjoy our date.

Eventually the joys of being near Edward made his comment drift to the back of my mind and all was forgotten as I just let myself be there with him. It was easy to forget everything else as his green eyes twinkled under the white lights and flickering candle.

By the time dinner was finished, desert was tucked away into a to-go box, we were eye fucking each other. He had held out for so long wanting this date and I couldn't take the frustration any longer. As soon as we were in the car my hands were on his thighs and my lips on his neck. He was moaning and responding to me, but then as fast as I was on him he was pushing me off.

"Bella, I want you so bad, but it is a little risky here," he glanced around to the semi crowed street.

"Right, sorry," I said pulling myself together and feeling a blush cover my cheeks.

Edward grabbed my chin and brought my eyes to his, "don't be sorry, I will make it worth the wait."

My body shivered at his words and his crooked smile made my panties flood. I squirmed in my seat feeling exposed to him, but not able to worry about it. Edward drove faster than I would think possible back to Forks and to my house.

Our hands, lips, and body collided as we made our way into my house.

"Shit!" Edward yelled as I tripped and flipped the light on. He quickly pushed me behind him in a protective stance.

"What is wrong?" I asked barely able to comprehend what was happening.

"Someone trashed your fucking house."

Then it hit me…

"Fuck," I sighed as I rolled my eyes at his panicked state. "Guilty."

He looked at me confused. "I did it." I admitted.

"You?"

He looked confused at first and then his confusion turned to concern.

"Don't fucking do it, alright? I don't want to talk about it."

I brushed off his concern and attached myself to him again. Trying to forget everything else, it took a moment for him to respond, but he did. I led him to my room, leaving our clothes behind us as we went.

I pulled him onto me on the bed and bit at his hard chest, hungry for him.

"Slow down, baby," he whispered in a sexy rough voice. "We have time and I am going to need time to do all that I want to do to you."

Shivers ran down my spin as he traced my stomach with his tongue heading down to the promise land. His lips were like sweet honey to my skin and I was soaking it up. He lapped at me causing me to squirm and moan with irritation and pleasure. I needed him. I yanked at his fuck hot hair, but he stayed put. Walking the line between teasing and pleasing me.

"Please Edward," I begged as I tugged his hair roughly. He moaned against my lady bits causing me to explode, he lapped up every fruit of juice that left me.

"Oh god," I whispered as he smirked up at me. He was too sexy for his own good.

I smiled back as I flipped us over and kissed my way down his remarkable abs and to his extremely hard man hood. I took him into my mouth fully causing him to moan in pleasure, the night continued into pleasure heaven.

I don't recall falling asleep, but when I woke, I was sticky and blissfully happy.

"Congrats!" The group yelled to Alice and Jasper as they entered Edward's living room.

I had planned their engagement party at this beautiful venue that I knew Alice would approve of, but the reporters got wind of it and we had to revise.

The glory of the morning after my amazing night with Edward had been squashed with a phone call, then another, and then another.

The first, telling me the venue was off, due to the parasites.

The second, informing that an official investigation against mine and Jacob's relationship was underway by the NCAA.

The third, was Alice letting me know that my late night rump with Edward hadn't gone unnoticed. She had a call about some pictures of Edward and I lip locked making our way into my house. The person wanted thirty thousand dollars or he was going to release them.

Edward told me to tell him to fuck off, but I wasn't sure what to do. So, I told Alice to contact him and that I would meet with him on Sunday afternoon.

Then I had to throw myself into finding another place to have the engagement party and take care of all the last minute details. Edward was very sweet and helped me through it all.

I was able to forget about his comment that was bothering me up until I saw him talking and smiling at some bimbo cheerleader. Jealousy surged through me and I couldn't help, but glare at them.

"You are being obvious," Emmett whispered in my ear.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I lied as I sipped on my drink.

"Yeah and I don't know how to play football," Emmett said sarcastically.

"You are right," I said as he smiled then laid down the bomb. "You don't know how to play football."

I smirked and walked away to find a stronger drink.

I ended up being a stupid self-conscious girly bitch and went snooping. It was stupid, but I was really worried about who Edward's other girls were. I mean I was his favorite as he said, but it still bugged me.

I didn't like thinking that I was fucking him, while he was fucking bimbo's, and tramps.

"What are you doing?" I jumped as Edward whispered into my ear. I sat the book down that I had been snooping through.

"Getting some distance." I shrugged.

"In my bedroom?" I glanced at him to see him arching an eyebrow at me.

"Where else?" I gave him a seductive smile, hoping that he wouldn't figure out that I was snooping.

Edward's lips meet mine and we were stripped and pounding into the wall with our bodies locked before I could even comprehend it. It was a quickie, but the fast journey was more than pleasurable for both of us, though as soon as we were separated, the doubts and jealousy was back in full force. I hated those emotions.

"Bella, is there something wrong?" Edward asked as we got dressed.

"Nope," I answered popping the p.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," I tried to tease, but I felt uneasy. He eyed me suspiciously. "Oh, just ask, damn it."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I stared at him shocked not expecting that at all.

"What?" I stumbled.

Edward moved closer to me capturing my face in his hands, "I know that sounds childish and cheesy, but will you Isabella Swan, be my girlfriend?"

"Uhh." Yeah that was my bright response.

"Just answer the question," he demanded, which turned me on just a little.

"Why do we have to put a label on it?"

"Don't be stubborn and just give me an answer, please."

"Ugh, okay. I guess I will be your girlfriend."

"Wow, that sounded reassuring," he sighed pulling away from me. He looked hurt. I grabbed his arm.

"I am sorry; I really do want you all to myself. You just caught me off guard and labels are scary things." He smiled down at me.

"It doesn't have to be scary, it is just us. E and B, free to be sports agent and badass football player."

"Just us," I repeated smiling.

"I am glad you are my girlfriend now because it would be weird introducing you to my parents as my fuck buddy," he said as he led me out of the room.

I stopped in my tracks dumbfounded. "Your parents! You want me to meet your parents?"

"Yep, don't worry they will love you."

"Yeah, sure." I nodded and made my way back to the party completely dumbfounded. I had never met any guys parents before and I knew they could never want their son with someone like me.

Fuck, being myself just might not work out this time.

**(Kickass comment contest is still underway, so leave me a kickass comment to win your chance to have your name in the next chapter. Don't forget to leave your name with the comment)**


	17. Chapter 17 The Imperfection of Perfectio

**Hey, sorry once again about the wait, but this time the holidays and a trip out of state is to blame, lol.**

**Hope you enjoy, this very long chapter that I have been writing for the past two weeks when I have had time. A big thanks to my beta Cierra for her kind words and for teaching me so much in beta'ing this story, she is just awesome. Her kind words have inspired me and I have already started to dip into the next chapter. I am hoping to post one or two more times before Christmas, but you never know what will happen in RL.**

**Be ready this chapter has a lot going on and the emotions change quickly in it.**

**Thanks for the reviews, they inspire me :)**

**Chapter 17**

"**The Imperfection of Perfection"**

**Edward's POV**

Bella Swan was many things; she was an agent, a force of nature, a courageous beautiful, woman, and a fireball; as Grandpa Cullen would say. However, the one thing I had never thought she would be, was mine.

Her brown hair lay across my chest enveloping me with the scent of strawberries. Our bodies were sticky against each other and the smell of our now fully monogamous relationship was lingering in my bedroom. The guest from the engagement party were long gone and long forgotten into the late hour. My arm was wrapped around her slender form and my hand was brushing, up and down, along her rib cage. Her breathing was steady as she slept in my arms and I wanted to join her in the unconscious, but I couldn't; my mind was in overdrive as I laid there not wanting the moment to ever end. I could almost imagine us having our own engagement party in my house, but the hour was late and my head was a mess.

She was beautiful in every sense of the word and I hated being the mushy type of guy that said that sort of stuff, but she was. Laying there staring down at her porcelain face, I knew my life would never be the same. Bella had impacted me in ways I didn't yet understand, but I knew that if I felt this strong about her being mine, then it would be horrible to know what it felt like for her not to be mine. I was fearful of what that meant. Our relationship, both business and pleasure were still fresh and uncertain, but here I was putting so much emotion and stock into what we had. I wasn't sure of what we had per say, but I knew it felt phenomenal and I never wanted to lose it, whatever IT was.

At some point I dozed off and when the morning came I knew the moment was over. We didn't have a game, but we still had to work. It seemed the carnival circus that was our lives was worse when we had a bye week. Everyone tried to fit as much stuff as they could into one day, and as much as physically exhausting as football was, the other stuff was just as emotionally exhausting.

Before Bella rushed out of the door I grabbed her and kissed her passionately, then before she could catch her breath and find her equilibrium, I went in for the kill.

"Tell him to fuck-off," I said seductively in a pleading tone. Bella blinked twice and stared up at me confused for only a moment.

"What?" She asked her hands on her hips and an adorable confused kitten look on her face.

"The photographer, tell him to fuck-off. I don't care who knows, every headline can read "Edward Cullen and Bella Swan, Business and Pleasure Love Affair" or whatever the hell they come up with."

She stared into my eyes and I saw the anger pass through them. She hated being told what to do.

"There are too many repercussions for doing that; trust me."

Apparently, the conversation was over, because she gave me a quick peck on the cheek and walked out the door. Just as it shut, it opened again and she peeked in.

"Oh and just an FYI it would be Bella Swan and Edward Cullen," she said winking at me.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. I loved that she could make anything playful, but it annoyed the hell out of me that she wasn't going to take my advice, especially when it involved me. I decided I needed some advice on the subject.

"Hey," I greeted Emmett, Riley, and Jasper as I entered Emmett's living room. We all didn't have anything going on for a couple of hours and I thought it would be the perfect time to get some advice before Bella met with the photographer.

"Edward!" Riley yelled as his knee high form plowed into me.

"Wow," I chuckled as I ruffled his hair. "There seems to be an invisible force blocking me from moving any further into the room." I pretended like I couldn't lift my leg as he clung to it with all of his little strength.

"Hey," he said releasing me and making a pouty face. "You were supposed to fall down, that was my best tackling move."

I chuckled a little, but as his little eyes glared up at me I held back the fit of giggles that wanted to attack me like a teenage girl. "Uh oh," I said wobbling like I was unstable.

"Late reaction!" I mock fell to the floor hoping that would placate him. He shook his head at me and sighed.

"Tell Bella, not to let Edward do anything on the TV," Riley said shaking his head and running off to do whatever kids do.

Emmett and Jasper were doubled over in laughter.

"Dude, the kid is right you can't act," Emmett said slapping me on the back.

"Hey… Wait, he said Bella right, he didn't call her Bewwa?" I said as an after thought.

"Yep, my mom has been working with him."

"That is good," I said, taking a seat and then there was a brief awkward silence as Emmett flipped through the channels.

"Edward, what is up?" Jasper asked. I glanced at him confused and then I realized I was tapping my fingers against the leather couch rather loudly.

"Oh, nothing." I put my hands behind my head hoping to keep them still.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett and Jasper exchange glances.

"Who did you knock up?" Emmett asked a sly smile on his face, but his tone serious.

"What?" I was surprised he had jumped to a conclusion like that.

"Please, not Bella," Jasper added.

"No, of course not."

"Then what is it?" Jasper asked eying me with suspicion.

"Well, Bella and I kind of made our relationship official," I said hoping they wouldn't be unhappy about it or rile me.

"Really, so what is the problem?" Jasper asked and before I could answer Emmett threw in his own theories.

"She doesn't let you lead in the sack? She took your balls? She's already driving you fucking crazy?"

"No, no, and no," I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "A photographer has some pretty intense pictures of us together and he is threatening to sell them to the highest bidder. Bella is meeting with him and she doesn't want the pictures getting out, but I say fuck it let them get out. However, Miss Swan doesn't agree, and when she doesn't agree…." I didn't need to finish the sentence; they knew her better than I did.

They were quiet for a moment; Jasper was the first to speak.

"I am sure it has nothing to do with you, if Bella doesn't want them out she most likely has a really good reason. She always thinks of business first."

"Bullshit," Emmett said shaking his head and cutting Jasper off. "This is your relationship too Eddy Boy and little Swan shouldn't get to make all the calls. I love B, but she has all of our balls in a bag and you really need to step up. She is like a little sister to me and Jazz, but for you it is different. If you let her have this and everything else she wants, you two will crash and burn. She needs a challenge and you need your balls."

Emmett's speech made sense, Jasper didn't agree, but I saw his point. Bella was used to having her way and I had challenged her up until now. I shouldn't let her have her way just because we were in a relationship. I needed to man up and show her I had a say in our relationship and in my business just as much as her.

I left Emmett's feeling confident that I knew what I was going to do.

I am an idiot.

There is truly no other way to explain it. It had been three days since Sunday, since I had spoke to Bella, and since I had left Emmett's house thinking I knew what was best.

In those three days, my life had been a living hell, and even if Bella hadn't been ignoring me, she wouldn't have had time to be with me anyway. She was currently overloaded with unnecessary work, thanks to my brilliant plan to tell the photographer to fuck off.

On Sunday, after leaving Emmett's, I had him run interference with Bella. He kept her distracted long enough for me to get to the photographer first; at which time I basically told him to take his pictures and shove them up his ass.

Sunday night all hell broke loose when Bella got a call from the Seattle times, wanting information on her relationship with her client. She had been trying to find out why the photographer hadn't shown up since he wasn't there at the time they agreed on. She had been a little late, but she didn't understand why he had taken off.

Monday morning I took things a step farther, I had an interview with ESPN about our upcoming game, and when asked if there was a lucky lady in my life, by Aaron Watson, I told her there was. So, when pictures of Bella and I were released hours later by the Seattle Times everyone in the city knew of my relationship with her. Then we were getting calls from different magazines, and then when the ESPN interview aired in Chicago I got a call from my mother.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," Esme stated firmly. "How dare you not tell your own mother that you are in a relationship, I have to hear it on television."

"Sorry mom, I was going to tell you next week when we were in Chicago."

"Who is she? When can I meet her?"

"Her name is Bella and I was actually planning on bringing her to dinner on Sunday night after the game."

"Oh, well dear that is great." The excitement in my mother's voice was off the charts. "Does she like roast, I was going to make a roast. I know it is your favorite, do you think Bella likes roast? Oh, Bella, that is such a pretty name…"

I laughed as I listened to my mother go on and on; she really was too excited about this. She was acting as if I told her I was getting married. The next laugh got caught in my throat as the thoughts of marriage sifted through my thought process. Married to Bella was too wonderful of an idea in my mind for me to feel comfortable. I was sure Bella would be the picture of beauty in a white dress.

I did not need to be thinking about marriage; what the hell was wrong with me? Bella hadn't even spoken to me in three days, for all I knew she was going to break up with me for getting in her way. Suddenly, I felt my chest constrict at the thought of her breaking up with me.

I quickly dialed her number… She didn't answer. I started pacing back and forth my hand in my hair. _Were we breaking up?_

"Fuck it," I said, tossing the phone on my bed and going for a run. If we broke up, we broke up. I didn't need to act like an irrational teenage girl over it.

Sunday came along before I knew it and right before the game Bella finally spoke to me again. She wasn't nice, but it was nice to hear her talk directly to me again.

_Yeah, I had turned into that much of a pussy._

"Cullen, keep your head in the game and on nothing else or I will junk punch you." That sentence shouldn't have made me smile because I knew damn well she would junk punch me; however, hearing her talk to me was like a silent truce.

So, out on the field I did just as my girl told me too; I kept my head in the game. We were having the game of our lives; apparently the bye week was really good for us.

Jasper was throwing rockets through the sky and my legs were burning with endurance. By the end of the game Jasper had five touchdown passes, three of which were to me, and no interceptions. It was a game for the books as we put another team to rest. Our record was still intact and playoffs were in our future.

The locker room was out of control as the guys got rambunctious and excited about our win. I smiled and joined in the joyful interaction, but a part of my mind was on Bella and what to expect when I saw her.

Once we were cleaned up we headed out to go to our press conference, Bella and Alice were waiting outside for us. Alice ran into Jasper's arms showing her excitement, Bella stood still and I could see the sparkle in her eyes. She was happy for us, but she wasn't about to go PDA on us.

"Great game," she told Emmett, which I could see was a jab at me.

"Thanks, Bells," Emmett said giving me a wink. "Edward had a hell of a game, don't you think?" He arched an eyebrow at her and she looked me over.

"Yeah, it is a good thing he can play better then he can listen."

I rolled my eyes running my hand through my hair and we made our way to the conference room. I watched Bella out of the corner of my eye as she played with her phone and looked completely nervous.

"Hey, it isn't that bad," I told her gently grabbing her hands.

"I doubt you will be saying that in a little bit or even in a few days," she mumbled under her breath and pulled her hand away from me.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Edward, there were many reasons I didn't want our relationship to be public and you guys are about to find one of them out." She nodded towards the conference room as if to prove a point.

"Baby, we just played an amazing game, I really don't think they are going to want to talk about us," I chuckled and she raised an eyebrow at me. "What?"

"Do you really think that?" I nodded. "You want to know what I think." _Always._ Stupid internal thoughts.

"I am sure you will tell me," I said smiling at her.

"I think, no scratch that shit, I know the only questions they are going to ask you three are about our relationship. There is nothing else they care to know about right now. I don't understand it, but for some reason personal details are better than sports related details."

I rolled my eyes disagreeing with her, but as soon as I was in front of the camera's I found out she was once again right. Jasper, Emmett, and I were not asked much about the game at all. They all wanted to know the status of my relationship and what it meant for the team, my contract, and anything else they could come up with. It was like the Saints hadn't just played an amazing game.

"Told you," Bella said as we stepped out of the conference room. I hated when she was right and it wasn't for my benefit.

I followed her to the limo like a stubborn child.

"What are the celebration plans for the night?" Emmett asked as soon as we got into the limo.

Alice and Jasper shared a look of longing that spoke volumes of them wanting to be alone. So, Emmett looked to Bella and me. I hoped that she wouldn't break my mother's heart and skip out on dinner.

"Bella and I had dinner plans, that is if she will start speaking to me again," I hinted. Emmett looked between us and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Edward and I have a dinner date," she confirmed and I smiled.

"Oh," Emmett said sounding bummed.

He glanced over at Jasper and Alice who were silently staring into each other's eyes and then back at Bella who was avoiding my stares, but had a small smile fighting its way onto her face. I could tell he was bummed about us all having plans without him and I wanted to invite him to dinner, but I refrained. Another time I would have, but this was the first time I was bringing home a girl to meet my parents.

"I guess I will have to pull out the little black book and find someone to hang with. You guys are total bores anyway." Emmett shook us off and started going through his phone looking for someone to celebrate with.

"We will do something later, okay Em," Bella said eyeing him and he nodded holding her to it.

Three hours later we were standing outside my parents' house and Bella was doing her best to mask her nerves. I knew then that she must really like me if she was worried about what my parents thought. Bella was more of the think whatever the fuck you want to think type of girl. So, I knew my parents liking her was a big deal and in turn our relationship was a big deal. This made me smile because she was my girl, my favorite girl.

"They will love you," I assured her one last time and she gave me a stern look telling me not to tease her.

"EDWARD!" A shrill excited voice shrieked across the front lawn before I could get the front door open. Bella whipped around and I turned slowly already knowing what we would encounter.

Just as expected there stood two of my super fans. My parents had two houses in two states and this just so happened to be the one with the two crazy super fans. Bella eyed them amused as she took in their shirts with my picture printed on them and my name in bold letters.

"Hello, Keewit, Robert," I greeted them; they jumped up and down excited.

"Is this her?" Robert asked, eyeing Bella.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Edward you are breaking my heart," Keewit said, batting her eye lashes at me.

Bella chuckled at my awkwardness from being stared down by two fans with my face on their shirts. I just hoped they wouldn't show off the matching tats they got for me. Some people were crazy obsessed. The two of them had tattoos of tiny footballs with my number in the middle and if that wasn't enough, they added a EC to it.

"Hi, I am Bella, Edward's agent and girlfriend," Bella introduced herself humeral. I smiled wrapping my arm around Bella and was surprised when she didn't shrug me off.

"Hi," they both greeted her, but quickly turned their attention back to me.

They started to bombard me with questions and they were bouncing with crazy excitement.

"Edward, is that you?" my mother thankfully opened the door, saving us from the crazies.

"Yep, it us, mom," I answered bidding goodbye to my super fans and turning Bella to meet my mother.

"Isabella Swan," Bella said quickly reaching her hand out to my mother. "Bella," she then added as an after thought. She looked formal as she took in my mother with her caramel hair and kind eyes.

"Mom, this is Bella, Bella this is my mother, Esme," I said gesturing between them and chuckling a little at Bella. She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye and I saw the silent warning there.

"Oh, Bella I have heard so much about you," my mom gushed, really she hadn't let me say much about Bella, she was too interested in asking question after question about her. She never really got around to letting me give her an answer on the phone. My mother bypassed Bella's out stretched hand and wrapped her up in a warm hug.

I smiled as Bella awkwardly patted my mother's back, but my smile fell as I looked at Bella's face, the look there confused me. It was a mixture between pain and confusion. My mother released her and hugged me, over my mother's shoulder I mouthed to Bella if she was okay; she flipped me off as an answer and quickly put away the finger when my mother turned to her.

"I am so glad you are here Bella, do you like roast?" My mother asked wrapping her arm around Bella and dragging her into the house, leaving her only son behind.

As we entered the cozy little house that our family always made their way back to over the years, I felt that warming sense of home. We had to move a lot for my father's job, he was a well known doctor and was always quick to pick up and help anyone. I saw the world and I spent time in many houses, but the one in Chicago was one that we always kept. My room had always remained the same and the memories were always good ones.

"Mom, where is dad?" I asked looking around.

"Oh, he is running late from the hospital, something to do with an emergency surgery taking longer than expected. I am not sure, his nurse phoned me."

She waved it off like it wasn't a big deal, but I could see in her eyes that it was. Even after all of the years that they had been married it still drove her crazy that the hospital got most of his time. My father was a great doctor, but above that he was an amazing father and husband also. He just had a little trouble managing his time.

He never missed the important stuff, but small stuff sometimes was put on the back burner in our family. To my mother though, I am sure me bringing Bella here was important to her.

"Bella, are you a fan of architecture?" My mother asked as we entered the living area.

"Yes," Bella blurted out quickly and I eyed her warily. I hadn't known that about her, but as I took in her expression I realized she had answered without thinking.

I had never seen her so nervous; it was like she really, really had to make an impression on my mother. Which, both made me happy and frustrated; happy because it meant Bella cared as much for me as I did her and frustrated because it was obvious that no matter who Bella was my mother was going to give her a chance.

"Oh good, I have the most amazing collection of pictures," my mother gushed, rushing out of the room.

I reached over and stroked Bella's hand, she glanced up at me.

"Relax," I told her smiling. "Plus you have no idea what you just got yourself into," I chuckled.

"What do you mean?" She asked in a you-better-fucking-tell-me tone.

'Let's just say you better hope my dad gets here really soon."

Before Bella could weasel the answer out of me my mother appeared with a huge box and sat it down on the floor. She pulled out the first album and sat down next to Bella.

"What is this, Mrs. Cullen?" Bella asked as my mother opened the first book.

"Call me, Esme dear," my mother told Bella patting her hand. "These are all the amazing buildings I have seen and found worthy of my collection." She smiled brightly.

Then went on to tell Bella the story I had heard a million times, but honestly never tired of hearing.

"I meet Carlisle, Edward's dad, when I was only fourteen years old. I would like to say it was love at first sight, but I am not so sure you could call it that," my mother and I both chuckled knowing what was to come next.

Bella glanced up at me, "you have heard this story," she stated more than asked.

I nodded to her, "many times."

My mother smiled and continued on, "I was a bit of a radical child, if you can believe it. I was independent and loathed anyone who told me what to do. I wanted to be an equal, you know, my own woman, not letting the man get me down. I had my mind set on being an architect, because I loved old building and oddly built buildings. At fourteen I thought I had life figured out and that is when I ran into Carlisle Cullen for the first time. He was tall and handsome, clean cut, the picture of the American boy. He was sixteen and working hard to become a doctor, he also knew what he wanted at a young age. My father was in my ear telling me that I couldn't be an architect and that I would be a house mother like my mom and that was just the way it was. So, to go against him I went out and I hunted for a job, I wanted the most manly, dirty job I could find.

Carlisle's parents were adding onto their house here in Chicago and had a team working on it, I decided since no one would hire me because I was a girl and well, in all honesty too young to really work. I was going to take things into my own hands. So, I pulled on a pair of my brothers overalls and put on a ball cap and headed out to find my own job site. The Cullen's had a beautiful Victorian home and when I saw the crew working on it, I knew I wanted to learn on something as beautiful as that house. I tucked my long hair under my ball cap and slipped into the group. No one paid much mind to me and the ones who did thought I was just a new guy. I had no idea how to do anything, but I was catching on quickly.

I figured if I wanted to be an architect it was a good idea to know how a house was built. So, I was learning on the job. One day I caught a glimpse of the blondest hair I had ever seen through the window of the library. I stopped to look through the window and saw a young man a little older than myself. He was handsome as he poured over a stack of books in front of him. He flipped through the pages with ease and I could see him biting down on his tongue in concentration.

Then, a small voice interrupted me _he is going to be a doctor_ she said. I glanced down to find a tiny little girl with long blonde ringlets staring up at me. _Excuse me? _I had asked her and she said _my brother Carlisle, is going to be a doctor. _It was Carlisle's little sister May, she was the sweetest thing. Anyway, after that day as I pretended to be a part of the construction crew I would keep my eye out for the young man that was going to be a doctor. I both longed to catch a glimpse of him, but I also envied him. He could be anything he wanted and anyone would support him; all because he was a man. I honestly loathed him before I knew him." My mother chuckled as I watched Bella smile and listen to the story closely.

"On one of the last days of construction I was cleaning up supplies, no one had figured out yet that I was a girl and not even a part of the crew, anyway; I was cleaning up supplies when I heard someone yell out _hey Mr. _I turned around to see none other than the beautiful blonde boy staring at me; he looked shocked when he took in my features.

He apologized for calling me a boy, as he immediately realized that I was a girl. I tried to deny it, but he knew. Even though he was only sixteen he had already learned the anatomy needed to evaluate that I was a female, not a male. However, he made the mistake of asking me what a little girl like myself was doing on a construction job. He said I should be somewhere warm and clean; I walked right up to him and slapped him across the face. Then I turned my back on him, hoping that I would never see the handsome boy again," my mother was chuckling loudly now as she recalled slapping my father across the face.

"So, how did you end up together?" Bella asked clearly confused. I braced myself for what came next, it was really the hardest part of the story for us all, but we had learned to be happy about it and not sad. Still it was hard.

"Actually, it was Edward's real parents that brought us together," Esme said glancing at me, Bella did the same. I gave them both a smile to let them know I was fine. It was so long ago that even though I missed them and the pain of their deaths was still there, I had thought of Esme and Carlisle as my parents for far too long.

"Anyway, I was friends with Edward's mother Elizabeth, Lizzy. We had known each other pretty much all of our lives and her and Edward senior had been together for almost as long. Their love was a true love story; they were pretty much made for each other in every way. I was seventeen before I saw Carlisle again, believe it or not. Edward senior was in college and Lizzy and I went up to visit him. He was living in a dorm and who else would I run into in the hall, but Carlisle Cullen. I was shocked, but he looked excited to see me. _Hey there, _he had said and I just stared at him. Lizzy looked between us two and I guess she saw something because she grabbed him and invited him to dinner with us. I really, really didn't want to like him and I really didn't want to be interested in what he had to say, but I was. He had seen the world and I fell into his stories of beautiful buildings and beautiful places. Then he asked me to go look at this old building that was near the college and of course I couldn't resist. He took me and I confessed that I wanted to be an architect and that I wanted to see all the rare buildings in the world. He told me the one thing I hadn't expected, but the moment he said the words I knew I would love him forever. He said…" Before my mother could finish my father's voice cut in saying the words.

"You can be whoever you want and I hope that maybe you can be it with me, that way I can show you all the things you want to see."

He must have snuck in at some point during the story. My mother stared at him lovingly and I glanced at Bella wondering if we would have a moment where she would know she wanted to spend the rest of her life with me.

"You must be Bella, it is a pleasure to meet you," my dad said, reaching out a hand to her.

"You too," Bella said smiling and took his hand.

"Well, now that Carlisle's home I will have to go warm up dinner, then Bella I will show you all the places that he showed me."

"I would love that," Bella said smiling.

My father exited the room to go clean up and I watched Bella run her fingers over the cover of the first book.

"That was a beautiful story," she whispered.

"Yep," I answered still watching her.

She had a sad expression on her face and I deeply wanted to be able to read her mind. "What is wrong?" I asked, but she just shook her head.

My parents returned to the room and we headed into the dinning room for dinner. Bella and my father got along well; she was smart and kept him on his toes with all the recent news. I could tell he really liked that about her. She dipped into my mother's interest as well as she started to relax.

My mother made us all a glass of wine to carry into the living room after dinner and that is when things hit a slight bump. Bella stopped in the hallway and reached out to touch a picture on the wall. It was the one of my parents, and then she stroked the small emblem that hung below it.

"What is this?" she asked fingering it.

Everyone glanced over her shoulder, but I didn't have to, I already knew what she was holding.

"Oh, sweetie that was Edward's mothers necklace. It was in her family for many, many years. It has an interesting story behind it, some believe that if you touch it and the stone changes colors you will be with child within a year's time." Esme glanced closely at the stone as Bella laughed. "Oh, look it changed colors."

Bella stopped laughing and stared at the stone as it changed from green to blue. I shook my head, I had never believed in the story, but Esme was starting to get excited, but sad. The stone had never changed colors for her, at least not until my parents died and I came to live with them. I had never believed the story, but I had to admit it was strange timing of when the stone would change.

Bella yanked her hand away from the stone so fast, I would have thought that someone had set it on fire. It made me laugh and Esme eyed us suspiciously. She did believe in the story behind the necklace and I knew she would be questioning me later.

We headed into the living room and Esme spent hours showing Bella all of the pictures of the places Carlisle had taken her. Bella seemed to be interested, but as she started to yawn I realized how late it had gotten.

"I think I should get Bella back to the hotel, we have an early flight," I told my mother glancing at Bella.

"Don't be irrational, you two can stay here and I will make you a good breakfast before you leave," my mother looked between us with anticipation.

"I don't know," I said not sure if Bella would be comfortable with that.

"Thank you, Esme, we would love to."

I stared at Bella in shock and she just shrugged her shoulders at me with no explanation.

"Oh wonderful, Edward's room is already all made up."

It was apparent that my mother had intended on us staying the whole time. Bella smiled at Esme as if she was proud of herself.

"You two have a good night," my father called after us, as I lead Bella down the hall.

"You too," we called back to him, and then I leaned over to whisper in Bella's ear. "We really don't have to stay here."

"Your mother wanted us too, we both have been drinking, and plus I really want to be the first girl to sleep in your room."

"What makes you think you are the first?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

"Your mother told me so." She winked and I stood shocked.

"When did she tell you such a thing?"

"When you and your father went to refill our glasses."

I opened my bedroom door and led Bella inside. It was still the same as it had been when I went off to college. Bella looked around and took in all of the sports stuff, and then she chuckled at the collection of swimsuit models on the inside of my closet door.

"What do you do? Jack off in the closet?" she asked amused.

"No," I said shutting the door. "I like to jack off in the shower, thank you very much."

"Oh, do you?" She was teasing me as she backed up towards my bed. "You must be really clean after this week."

"Extremely," I groaned as she laid back on my bed. Suddenly extremely turned on, I was about to lay over the top of her perfect body, but just as I when I got to her she rolled off the bed.

"It is really too bad, I am still mad at you."

She grabbed a pillow and throw blanket and threw them on the floor. "You sleep there," she said, pointing to the floor.

"Come on, Bella, you can't be serious," I whined, extremely horny and really annoyed.

"I am."

She walked over to my drawer and took a shirt out, then headed to the bathroom to change. While she was gone I slipped out of my clothes and into an old pair of sweats. I wasn't about to sleep on the floor though, so I slipped under the covers on my bed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Bella said, as she exited the bathroom in nothing, but my old high school football shirt. My dick hardened painfully.

"Sleeping in my bed," I said, putting my hands behind my head proudly.

"Ugh," she grunted looking from me to the floor.

She then unexpectedly laid down on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I am doing?"

"You are so fucking stubborn and for that you can just sleep down there. I don't even care," I told her spreading out on the bed.

However, I did care and the longer I laid there in my warm comfy bed the guiltier I felt.

"Shit," I sighed and rolled over so I could see her on the floor. "I am sorry, okay."

"Not okay," she mumbled.

"What do you want me to say, Bella?"

"Nothing," she snapped.

"Obviously something, I fucked up, okay. I am your boyfriend, I want everyone to know you are mine and I am yours. I care about you so fucking much and I messed up, but I didn't want to hide it. You mean too much to me for that, I can't have my favorite girl in hiding."

I expressed the way I felt and left it on the table for her. I hated her not talking to me; I hated her being only inches away from me, but not being able to hold her.

"What the fuck does that mean?" she asked, sitting up quickly and glaring at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"My favorite girl?" she asked using air quotes.

I stared at her still confused. "I am not sure what you mean?"

"Does it mean you have lots of girls, but I am just your favorite?"

"God no, I fucking told you, you are the only one. I mean I asked you to be my girlfriend; I brought you home to meet my parents. Shit, I guess I won't call you it anymore."

"No, it is okay, I am being stupid."

"You're not stupid, but will you please come lay up here."

She hesitated a second and then she got up and climbed into bed.

"I really am sorry," I whispered and she turned to stare at me.

"You drive me crazy, you know that right?"

"Yeah," I answered as a smile lifted on her face.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close, my heart rate picked up, just by having her in my arms.

"Am I forgiven?" I asked kissing her temple.

"Almost," she whispered, but said no more on the subject of how I could be completely forgiven.

"Edward?" Bella said breaking the silence in the room.

"Yes, Bella."

"What happened to your parents?" I felt my body tense not expecting her question.

"An accident," I answered automatically.

"Yeah, car accident is what it said in the articles and stuff, right?"

"That is what they say," I answered gritting my teeth.

"Why do you say it like that?"

I was quiet for a minute; I had never really spoken about my parent's death to anyone other than Esme and Carlisle. I didn't know if I was strong enough to tell her, because I had fears left over from their deaths that made me feel like a small child all over again.

"If I talk about it, then you have to talk to me about your mom," I told her quietly.

"There isn't anything to say," she said quickly.

"Sure there is."

"Never mind, just drop it," she sighed and turned over so she was facing away from me.

I sat trying to find strength for this girl who pushed my limits and drove me crazy on a daily basis. I did my best to detach my emotions and just speak the words.

"They were so good together, as far as I can remember. We had a nice house, my mom stayed home with me, and I was my dad's little man. I don't remember how things changed, but I know they slowly did change. At the time and at such a young age I was not exactly sure what changed, but times got hard. My father was home a lot and at the time I didn't realize he had lost his job. I asked Carlisle once what exactly happened and he told me my father had started gambling and things got out of control. Then he borrowed money from the wrong people. We were all going somewhere, could have been the store or something, I don't remember, but I remember my dad cussing and then we were driving really fast. Something hit us from behind, then the car was flipping and my mom was screaming. Then everything went black." I did my best to hold in the tears, but they were at the corners of my eyes.

"When I opened my eyes I was on the floor board and I could see my mom, she was covered in blood. I was about to reach out for her, but she shook her head no. She told me to close my eyes, I was so confused, and then I heard it. The sound of the gun going off, the bullet going through the air, my mother screamed; I heard a grunt, and then another shot rang out. I watched as my mother fell back against her seat, she whispered she loved me and then she was silent. All was silent, except for one voice; I will always remember that voice."

"Whose voice was it?" Bella asked her voice gruff, she still faced away from me, and I think she was in shock.

"It was the voice of the man that killed my parents."

All was quiet as I tried to keep the vision of that day out of my head, as I tried to forget seeing my parents die. "The man that my father owed money to had us ran off the road, but that wasn't enough, he had the hit man shoot and kill my parents. If the man had seen me in the backseat I would have been dead too. My mother saved my life and even though I vaguely remember it all I know the basics of what happened. It is still fresh when I try to think about it."

Bella turned around slowly and when her eyes locked with mine, my heart broke. Tears streamed down her face, real, big fat tears. I could see the heart break in her eyes, she was hurting for me. She felt my pain and even though it wasn't a happy moment, it showed me just how much she cared for me. She didn't look at me with pity like so many had and with this realization I had to touch her. I reached out and wiped the tears away from her face. Three words floated around in my head and I nearly blurted them out, but caught them on the tip of my tongue not knowing where they came from.

They were words I had never spoken to anyone, but my family. The worlds "I love you" fought within my soul to be released, but I held onto them. I couldn't say them, not here, not like this, and not until I understood them. I knew I had to tread carefully with Bella or she would run.

"I am so sorry, I want to fucking torture that man, all the men involved in your parents death. I want to… Ugh." Bella was so angry and so sad and I felt my own feelings within her.

"I know," I whispered, as I held her head to my chest and kissed the top of her head. _I love you. _I wanted to say it so bad, I would have to be careful or I would say it.

"I'll tell you about my mom," she whispered quietly.

"You don't have to," I whispered, even though I really wanted her to.

"I don't like to talk about her, but now that you told me all that, I want and need to share a part of me with you."

Bella took a deep breath and then she let it out slowly, she reached up and wiped away the tears. I didn't say anything about them knowing better than to do so.

"I used to wait for her to come, holidays, birthdays, you name it, and I waited. I acknowledged this waiting for years and years. I always had my dad, Emmett, the Blacks, but it was never enough. A girl needs her mother, but once I realized what a train wreck she was, once I saw her drug use and bad habits in person, I said I didn't care anymore. However, she was still my mother; I put up this front so no one would know. I built a wall and pushed away any thoughts of her, but our lives collided again when I was in college. I had gotten a few grants for school and they wrote them over a bit. Well, I decided that with the little extra money I was going to go and look for her. I mean I needed answers, I had ignored it for so long, but I needed answers. However, when I found her I was shocked and angry. She was living in a middle class house with a two car garage and from appearances it looked like she had her life together. There was a little boy that lived in her house. He was playing in the yard and I asked him his name; he told me it was Benny. I asked if his mommy or daddy was home, he told me his mommy was. Then she came out, it was my mother, she stared at me like she had seen a ghost and as I looked at her I saw that she actually hadn't changed that much. Her eyes were red, her hair was a mess, and there were bruises running down her arms. I mean there was a fresh track line on her arm for Christ sake. She was inside shooting up while her son, my little brother, that I didn't know about, was playing outside.

I was outraged and I started yelling at her, telling her how fucking fucked up she was. She cried saying, she was stuck in an abusive relationship and she wanted to get clean for her son and for me. She made promises, she swore to me, and I fucking believed her. I was so fucking naïve and when I look back now I wonder what the hell I was thinking, but I helped her. I gave her ten thousand dollars, which was my grant for the semester of college. I gave it to her and dropped her off in front of one of the best rehab centers. I contacted distant family to take in Benny and I thought I would have my mother back and clean in six months time.

Just when I was about to fly back to school and try to figure out how the hell I was going to pay for it, a neighbor had mentioned they had seen her. I flipped out because that wasn't possible. So, I called the rehab center, they of course wouldn't tell me anything. I went to everyone she could have possibly known and I finally found her. She was laid up in this nasty ass house with roaches running along the walls, a mattress on the floor was the only furniture and it smelled like decay. It was gross; I made my way through the house and found her laying on a blanket in the back of the house. Her shit dumped out, her body cold, and her eyes rolled back. The needled was still sticking out of her arm. The next thing I knew I heard someone yelling and then I was knocked to the ground. A FBI agent was screaming in my ear about weapons or drugs on me. It was crazy, he was being so fucking rough, and I was so scared. All kinds of things ran through my head.

They took me to jail, they took my mom to the ER, and I thought my life was fucking over because of her."

"Holy shit," I whispered holding her close to my chest. I couldn't believe all of the shit she was telling, it was the craziest shit I had ever heard. "How did you get out of it?"

"Stephan, my mentor, he flew in, bailed me out. He somehow made the records disappear, got me out of trouble, and paid my ten thousand dollar school bill, since that money had disappeared. Before we left I went to the hospital and told my mother she was dead to me and that I hoped the world opened up and swallowed her painfully. I made sure Bennie was set up with a nice family and I sent money for him monthly and I send him things for the holidays. Once I was back at school, I threw myself into my work, only associating with Alice and no one else unless I had to."

"Do you ever see him?" She knew I meant Benny.

"No, I haven't seen him since I got him adopted."

"Why not?"

When she didn't answer I moved so I could see her face, a mixture of guilt and fury was washed over it.

"It is okay, you don't have to explain it," I assured her.

"I just… I don't want you to think I am a horrible person," she whispered so low I barely heard her. Her eyes were so serious and so afraid. It was as if I was looking into the eyes of a lost child.

"I would never think that of you." _I love you. _I added to the end, silently of course.

"I am scared, I am scared that he will be like her, he is all her and none of my father like I am. I have to fight not to be like her and my father is what keeps me grounded. What if he is like her and I hate him. HE is just a child and I am afraid of him and I am afraid of hating a child. That is so awful of me, but it is the cold hard truth. I am afraid."

"You are not awful and it is all understandable. Look at me," I told her and she looked up at me. "You are not her, you could never be her." Her mother had done such a fucking number on her and my parent's death had taken its toll on me; we both could be fucked up together.

I don't know how long we sat staring into each other's eyes, it was like we were baring our souls and I couldn't believe the intensity of what we had just spoke of. We had bared our souls in ways I never expected. I felt so joined with her and I knew it looking into her eyes, I knew that I really did love her.

I didn't say it though, but I did showed her. My lips met hers in a gentle caress of love and care. I showed her in my touch as my hands ran down her body and I cupped her ass. She showed me when she ran her fingers across my muscles, making it feel good, but tickling me at the same time. I showed her as I kissed down her neck and held a hand over her heart. It beat rapidly under my palm, I showed her as our clothing was stripped off. I showed her as I slowly entered her and gently pumped in and out of her. I showed her as I whispered about how beautiful and perfect she was. She silently whispered my name as we floated into ecstasy together, her breast rubbing my chest. Our breath caressing each other, her juices lubricating us as she tightened around me. It was like we were becoming one as I climaxed with her and my eyes filled with tears. I looked down at Bella and tears were in her eyes too.

The words slipped from my lips on their own accord.

"I love you."


	18. Chapter 18 Little White Lies

**A/N: I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! One resolution I have for this year is to finish this story ;) I know where I want it to go, but I have had some problems getting it onto paper. **

**I have to ask that you all hang in there for this chapter, it is a bit different and shorter than usual. **

**A Big Thanks to my Beta Cierra, she puts up with my ramblings and she always does such an awesome job at helping me unscramble my words, lol. **

**hang with me, I will be updating again some time next week!**

**Chapter 18**

"**Little White Lies"**

**Bella's POV**

I know I should have said something; I mean Edward had just poured his heart out to me, and I had just shared my deepest secrets with him, and now he was telling me he loved me. Me? Fucked up, hardcore, emotional, pain in the ass Bella, and he loved me.

My first assumption was that he was just caught up in the moment, he couldn't mean it. Could someone possibly fall in love that quickly? I didn't know much about love outside of the familial definition of the word and it was hard for me to believe that Edward already loved me, but I felt like a complete bitch for not saying it back; so what did I do? I kissed him, I just kissed him and deferred the attention off the words that he had spoken; my heart was racing, and I just could barely handle the pressure. I wanted to get up and run out of the room, but figured it wouldn't go over well if I did, so I just wrapped him up in a heat filled kiss. I showed him that I cared about him and that he made me feel exhilarated, but still I couldn't say the words.

Even though I thought I had done a good job at diverting his attention, I am sure he was still upset that I had not said the words back to him, but I just couldn't lie to him. I did a lot of fibbing, but this was not a little white lie. I couldn't tell him I loved him, when I wasn't sure if I did or not.

Long after Edward was asleep I was still wide awake and lost in thoughts. I was thinking about the words he spoke, I was thinking about his parents, I was thinking about Benny, and I was simply thinking about anything that bombarded my mind. After a while I gave up on sleep, I threw the blanket off of me and silently crept out of bed. I pulled my pants on, not wanting to go wondering around his parent's house in my undies and made my way out of Edward's room.

I snuck out into the hallway and followed the stairs back down to the main floor of the house. Everything was quiet and I did my best not to make a sound as I made my way through the living room and into the hallway leading to the kitchen. I paused in front of the picture of Edward's parents.

Edward senior was a strong, brave looking man and Elizabeth was where I knew for certain that Edward got his looks from, she was beautiful. She had that angelic, motherly look about her and I knew that if she had lived she would have hated a girl like me. Although, I am sure she wouldn't truly hate me because she probably hated no one, but I thought that she wouldn't be happy that Edward was with a foul mouthed, rough girl like me. I was in every way the exact opposite of her.

"Bella," Esme's voice startled me and I nearly jumped out of my skin. "I didn't mean to scare you dear, what are you doing up?"

"Just couldn't sleep," I sighed, glancing back at the picture, catching sight of the baby predicting pendant. I cringed hoping that what Esme had said about it wasn't true. I would suck as a mom, it was a given, all you had to do was look at my own mother.

"Would you like to come have some tea with me?"

"That would be nice," I told Esme following her into the kitchen.

I sat down at the counter squinting my eyes as Esme flipped on an overhead light. She was in a robe and her hair in curlers. She looked cute and motherly.

"Could you not sleep either?" I asked her, running my fingers along the counter top.

"Oh, no my dear, I needed to get my rolls out to start rising if we are going to have breakfast in two hours."

"Is it already that late?" I asked looking around for a clock.

"I am afraid so," she answered nodding her head.

I was going to be exhausted; perhaps I would be able to get some sleep on the flight.

"Anything on your mind?" Esme asked after a moment of silence.

"Lots," I whispered.

"You know, I am a great listener." She smiled at me reassuringly.

"I bet you are, but I am more of the suffer in silence type."

"I can see that, but if you ever need to talk I am all ears and closed lips; well, unless you want me to grant you advice." She chuckled at her own little joke and I smiled at her.

"Thanks Esme, you are a sweet woman."

"You too, my dear," she said, smiling sweetly at me.

"Ha, I have been called many things, but sweet isn't one of them."

She stopped what she was doing and stared at me. She had this look on her face, it was like a motherly interrogating look, and I didn't understand it one bit.

"You know one time when Elizabeth and I were kids we came across this dog, it was a stray, and it was so mean. It would growl and bark at us, but it lived in the ally that was our shortcut home from school, so we couldn't just ignore it. I would refuse to take the shortcut if we spotted that dog in the ally, but Elizabeth was fearless. Everyday that we spotted that dog we would go our separate ways and she would get back to the street that our house was on fifteen minutes before me. I would always pray that when we meet back up that she hadn't been mangled by the dog, but every time she would be perfectly fine and I would be exhausted from the long walk. On the last day of school that year, I needed to be home early, and so I prayed that stinking dog would not be in the ally. Lizzy assured me that either way it would be fine; we got to the ally, and there he sat. Growling at us viciously, Lizzy pulled on my hand and told me to suck it up and come on. I was terrified and I asked why she risked walking down the ally with a vicious, mean dog. She stopped me and told me not to call him that, that he was a nice dog. I had laughed at her and told her that that dog didn't know what nice was. She was so angry with me; she told me that just because something appears a certain way doesn't necessarily mean it is that way. She was so angry that in order to be granted forgiveness and make it home early, I followed her into the ally. The dog barked and growled as if he was warning us, but Lizzy just kept walking forward with her head held high. I was hiding behind her shaking in my shoes. Then once we were completely into the ally the dog stopped barking, I peeked around Lizzy to see her smiling down at him while he wagged his tail. She bent over and petted the dog on the head; I was so shocked I nearly passed out. The dog was running around jumping and playing with her and I stood stunned. I never once took anything she said for granted again, but I also learned that day that the saying 'you can't judge a book by its cover' is very true." Esme eyed me for a minute like she expected me to say something.

"What I am trying to say is that Elizabeth and Edward are a lot alike, he sees the good in people and things. Even when he is being stubborn or doing stupid things, the boy knows who is good and I have seen the way he looks at you. I am not trying to scare you, but the look he gives you reminds me all too much of the look his mother gave his father. I think you are a nice girl with a big wall built up, but behind that wall is a girl that just wants what we all want." She patted my shoulder and started to head out the door.

"What is that?" I asked once I found my voice.

"I think you know." She smiled at me, but didn't give me anymore.

I sat trying to figure out what it was that we all wanted and the only things I came up with was sex or money or success, but I was sure she couldn't be talking about any of those things. I slowly made my way back up the stairs; by the time I made it up to Edward's room the shower was running and he was nowhere in sight. I sat on the edge of the bed lost in thought. I really couldn't figure it out, I couldn't figure out what the purpose of her words was, and I was usually good at reading into things. I came to the conclusion that Esme Cullen was a woman of mystery and I would never be able to unravel her motherly words.

"What the fuck?" I whispered to myself, as I entered the hotel lobby.

Emmett was all over some girl and all that was visible was her blonde hair and long legs. They were basically having sex in the middle of the hotel lobby. I would have shook my head and let him continue on if there wasn't a slew of people and soon to be photographers.

I walked over to them and cleared my throat; it took a minute for them to even notice me. Finally, Emmett pulled away from her and looked at me; he had a huge cheesy grin on his face.

"Hey Bells," he said, his eyes sparkling and his voice dreamy.

"Hey, Casanova, did you lose your room key?" I asked sounding completely serious.

He checked his pockets and a moment later pulled out his key.

"Nope, got it right here."

"Then let me ask you this, why the hell are you smacking it out in the lobby with Barbie?"

"Sorry, got caught in the moment and her name is Rose, Rosalie Hale, the lady in red and the most beautiful woman in the world." He went on rambling and I rolled my eyes at him as I turned to "the lady in red" whatever-the-fuck he meant by that shit.

She looked familiar and it only took me a moment to connect the dots. She had been in New York in the hot tub with Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and Alice the night that I had the whole shit with James and Aro going on.

"Are you a stalker?" I asked her with my hands on my hips.

Emmett laughed a bellowing laugh and Rose glared at me. I didn't lose eye contact with her and I didn't cower down.

"Bella come on, of course Rosie isn't a stalker, she is a model for Christ sakes," Emmett said, trying to break the sudden tension.

"So, she just so happened to be in New York and now here?" I didn't look at Emmett as I spoke and _Rosie _made no move to back down either.

"We have been in touch and she was already here, I asked her to meet up with me," Emmett explained with a heavy sigh.

I glanced over at him to see him looking at me with irritation. Irritation? Emmett never got irritated with me, well, not really. He usually found me amusing in some way.

"Look Bells, we were kind of in the middle of something."

I stared at Emmett confused as something stirred inside me, something that felt like a shift in the balance of the earth.

"Yeah, well, why don't you two take that something behind closed doors?"

I left it at that and stormed off feeling like a wounded puppy. Emmett had NEVER acted in such a way. I was always being a cock block of sorts and getting into his business. He usually found it amusing and went along with it, but something was off and I couldn't put my finger on it. When the elevator stopped on my floor I quickly got off wanting to get to my room as swiftly as possible, but I ran smack into someone as I got off the elevator and when I looked up I nearly threw up.

"Isabella," he cooed, with his sickly sweet voice.

"Aro," I basically growled as I ripped my arm from his grasp. "What are you doing here and on my floor?"

He smiled at me and stepped closer than I was comfortable with, "I was dropping in to meet with a possible client."

The humor in his eyes told me exactly who the client was and my heart raced. I was suddenly nervous and felt like I could throttle his jugular, but I didn't show him this.

"Oh really?" I bated smiling at him. "Anyone I know?"

"Oh, I believe you know him quite well," he teased. "Really, Ms. Swan mixing business with pleasure, it is so unprofessional."

Just like that he stepped around me and onto the elevator with only three parting words; "see you soon."

I stood there frozen long after the elevator had taken him down out of view, but I was either in a state of shock or I was trying to talk myself out of killing him. Once I snapped out of it I made my way down the hall, past my room and to Edward's room. I only had to knock once and the door swung open, he looked pissed, almost scary, like "_I will gut you in your sleep type pissed"; _any other time I might have been turned on, but at the moment I was worried.

"What did he want?" I asked as soon as Edward let me into the room.

He was pacing back and forth his hand attached to his hair. I waited for him to answer, but he didn't. He just kept mumbling to himself and pacing back and forth.

"Edward, what did he say?" I asked grabbing his arm.

He stared down at me, his green eyes furious and worried all at once. I longed to know what was going on under his messy head of hair. I needed to know what Aro said, for some reason; insecurities came to the forfront, but I beat those bitches back.

"What did that fucking cock roach say?" I said, practically growling.

Edward's eyes cooled over and the tension left his body before he spoke.

"He offered his services and I less than kindly declined them."

Edward removed my hand and avoided eye contact with me; I stood silently staring at him and waiting. I knew there was more to it than that, Edward wouldn't have been that pissed and worried if it had been that simple. There was more, so much more.

"There is more, tell me everything, Edward."

We stood in silence for a moment until Edward would finally looked at me and I could see the complete resolve in his eyes.

"That is all that was said."

Then in a moment of shock he opened the door and waited for me to leave out of it. I felt anger surge through me, I knew he was lying to me, I knew there was more, but on top of the anger I was hurt. He was just going to lie to me and throw me out the door.

"Fine, but when he tears us apart, I want you to remember this moment, and the flight leaves in half an hour," I told Edward as I straightened my shoulders and marched out the door.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket as I slipped into my hotel room to get my bags.

"Collin, we have a problem."

Silence.

That was all that was heard in the room, but there were six other people there besides me. I could see that Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were nervous. Collin and Stefan knew why we were here and then there was Edward. He wouldn't even make eye contact with me; we hadn't talked much at all in the past two days and I knew he was hiding so much from me. We were all sitting in my living room, all of us silent and waiting. I wasn't sure where to start, I was so perturbed with the fact that Edward wasn't speaking to me and that he was lying to me, but I knew I needed to push that back and get to business.

"Okay, thanks for coming everyone, I know we all had a busy day, but a few things have come up," I said glancing around the room.

"Yeah, I figured that out when the Godfather showed up," Emmett chuckled nodding to Stefan. Who was in his pressed black suit and shiny dress shoes. Stefan smirked at Emmett, who gave him a Chester cat grin in return. The two guys were complete opposites, but both had a silent bond of understanding.

"Anyway, I need to know if Aro or any of his associates have approached any of you in the last week…. Hell, not just the last week, but at all."

I glanced at each of them, but they shook their heads no, all of them except Edward. He didn't even acknowledge that I spoke.

"Why? What is going on Bella?" Jasper asked, worry lines deepening on his perfect face.

"Aro has been after me for awhile now, but in Chicago right before we left he made a visit to Edward and he gave me a warning that I would be seeing him soon."

"No shit," Emmett said, glancing at Edward. "What did that asshole say to you?"

"Not much," Edward mumbled and I nearly lost my fucking mind.

My hands balled into fist and I wanted to go vicious monkey on his ass. I hated that he was sitting there lying, it was as obvious as day.

"He had to say something," Jasper said looking from me to Edward. He could sense both of our emotions and he knew something was up. Jasper always had been in tune with people in a way most weren't.

"He just offered me his services and I less than kindly declined," Edward said, using the exact wording, he had used in the hotel room.

"Bullshit," I whispered under my breath trying to keep my cool.

Obviously, I didn't whisper it low enough because everyone, Edward included, turned to look at me.

"I would have to agree, Isabella," Stefan said, rubbing his chin. "Aro would not come all the way to Chicago to visit a player of your magnitude and just offer you a place under him and take no for an answer. I have learned the hard way too many times that Aro does not take no for an answer. So, to put it a little more elegantly than my Isabella, your white lies show like my neck tie."

I saw Edward's eyes flash with anger before he stood up and started yelling.

"What the hell, I told you what the fuck he said; now you want to have some kind of meeting so you can tag team up on me to get me to talk. Fuck that." He marched over to me and stood face to face with me.

"Just let it go! I am taking care of it, Bella," he said low, but forcefully. "Okay, I got this?"

He stared into my eyes begging and willing me to let him be the hero or whatever the fuck he had in mind. My stomach turned and I knew if I let him handle this that I would regret it for the rest of my life.

"Why?" I asked not backing down and not giving in. "What makes you think you know how to handle this? What makes you think you know better than me?"

"Because I know what you love and I am trying to save it." His words sliced at me and I knew that my job was on the line, I could see the hurt and the resolve in his eyes. He knew I loved my job and what I read in that was that he knew I didn't love him, but it wasn't that I didn't love him, no, I cared for him. I could love him; I just hadn't had time to figure it out yet.

"At what cost?" I asked and with the way his eyes grew sad, I knew what the cost was and I wouldn't have it. I couldn't let him do that, he wasn't some martyr that got to do this. No, I wouldn't allow it.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" he asked.

"You know me so well, I am sure you know that answer."

We stood in an intense stare down, neither of us willing to back down and give in. We were at an impasse of sorts. My heart ached and my stomach turned, this situation had bad written all over it and in my gut I knew it would not end well.

"Edward, please let me handle this, you don't know what you are getting yourself into," I wasn't going to back down, but the plead slipped from my tongue. It was my finally request and then I would just have to go behind his back and do it my way.

"Perhaps you should take your own advice, Ms Swan." With that Edward turned and left my house.

I felt an intense amount of pain and I wanted to collapse and cry, but that was just the girl deep inside of me. Instead I gathered myself and got to work.

"Jasper, Emmett, I want you two to keep an eye on him and not let him do anything stupid," I ordered. Then I turned to Alice, "I need you to take all of my calls and do my errands for the day. Make sure the guys get to all of their appointments."

"Anything, you need, you know that Bella," Alice said rubbing my back.

"Oh, and not a word of this to anyone." I knew they wouldn't say a word, but I needed it to be known that it was top secret.

As they were heading out Emmett leaned over and whispered in my ear, "sorry I haven't had your back lately, but I have it now and if you need an assassin you know who to call."

I couldn't help but chuckle at the visual image of Emmett as assassin.

"I will keep that in mind."

Once they were all cleared out I turned to Stefan and Collin.

"Ready to get to work?"

"Alright, we need a list of every phone call Aro has made in the last three months and we need a list of his spending, but only the big stuff; then we need to cross reference it all and try to narrow it down to a target. This all needs to be fool proof, and all that is just step one," I told them as I pulled out the file I had on Aro.

"Also we need to be careful of who we are in touch with, Aro has people from all corners, in his pockets," Stefan said, and then added, "I have a friend that works with the IRS and can access bank records. I will take care of that part."

"I guess that means I will get some phone records," Collin smiled pulling out his cell. I nodded to him and I got to work on my own things.

First thing first was to get a hold of two really good private investigators, one to follow Aro and one to follow Edward, I didn't want those two meeting or doing anything behind my back. I felt slightly guilty putting a tail on Edward, but it was for his own good. The PI I hired to tail Aro even offered a phone tap, so I of course got on that and I was tempted to see if I could get one on Edward's phone, but felt that would be pushing it too far. I trusted Edward, but I didn't trust that he truly knew what the right thing to do in the matter at hand was.

Even though I had a million things to do, I couldn't help, but think of what Edward had meant with his words. I knew he meant that he knew I loved my job, but not him and I hated the way that tore at my heart. I hadn't had a lot of time to think over my feelings for Edward or spend time with him trying to figure them out, but I knew that the thought of losing him nearly killed me. I knew that thinking of him walking away from me was the most painful thing ever, perhaps more painful than losing my entire business life. If the thought of that was that painful, did that mean I loved him?

"Bella, I have some information that might interest you," Stefan interrupted my thoughts and it was time to get back to work.

Collin, Stefan, and myself were able to make a lot of progress and suddenly I found myself in a position to take Aro down once and for all, but my morals would be tested; I would have to put myself into positions that would be risky. I had to debate at what cost I wanted to go about this.

I could let Aro take Edward from me and hold his information over my head forever, or I could fight him and in the end lose everything I had worked for; or I could make a choice to take him down without any collateral damage other than a few of my morals and a chunk of my pride. It would all be a gambling game and I wondered what all I would be giving up in each situation.

My friend Jack Daniels was about half empty and my thoughts were starting to get cloudy as I stared at the three different results we had come up with. I wasn't sure which way to go, but the third option was pulling me in because it was the option that kept everything I loved; my job, my money, my success, and Edward.

Yes, at some point during this process I had decided that I loved Edward. Okay, so I hadn't had an all revealing holy moment, that wanted to bring me to my knees with my love for him, but more or less I had drawn that conclusion out of myself. I loved Edward and I wasn't giving him up to Aro and his poisoned firm. I couldn't do it and above all I didn't want to do it, and to be honest Isabella Swan had too much pride to give up, that and she was a selfish bitch. So, that really narrowed it down to one choice, the third and final option. I would have to take Aro down from the inside and in order to do that, I was going to have to get my hands dirty.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bella?" Collin asked. I glanced up to see him watching me from the entry way to my living room.

I chuckled darkly in my drunken state. "I don't have much of a choice."

"You always have a choice," he said sighing. I could tell he knew there wasn't really another choice.

"A means to an end, my friend," I told him as I took another shot of Jack. He went down way easier than I recalled an hour before. The burn wasn't even there and I felt thirsty.

Tonight would be a night of many drinks, it would be a night of resolve, and it would be the night that I made the biggest decision of my life. Tonight I would decide to risk everything to save everything, but before I did that I had one thing I had to do.

I had an easy plan for the next twenty-four hours; it really would be the hours after that in which things would become difficult. However, my first plan of action was to finish my drinks, get some rest, and then go tell my man that I loved him; because everyone knew you didn't go into war without letting the people you love know how you feel. So, watch out Edward Cullen here comes the girl you love and all of her flaws.

**Please leave a review and be nice ;) mean reviews only discourage me**

**new chapter next week**


	19. Chapter 19 Preparing for Battle

**See? Told you I would update in only a week : )**

**Now, since I didn't leave you hanging long and came back with this 13 page update, please leave me a review.**

**Thank you to my beta, Cierra, who inspires me and also edits my work quickly.**

**Also, thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter and to those that have been following this story. You all always know how to pick me up. **

**Thanks**

**Chapter 19**

"**Preparing for Battle"**

**Edward's POV**

***Chicago***

_I couldn't believe the words had slipped from my lips; I had been trying so hard not to say them, I knew Bella wasn't ready, but they came out on their own. She didn't freak out in the sense of running away, but I could see it in her eyes. I could see that she didn't love me or she just wasn't yet aware that she loved me. She kissed me and it wasn't the same; she touched me, but I could feel the apprehension under it. _

_I felt like shit for freaking her out, but hell I couldn't help it. When I woke in the wee hours of the morning, the space next to me was cold, and I assumed that she had bolted; so with a heavy heart I climbed into the shower. I let the hot water loosen the tension in my muscles and I leaned my head against the cold tile; watching as the two temperatures caused goose bumps to pop up along my skin. I thought about how the cold tiles and hot water mixing together were a lot like mine and Bella's relationship. She was extremely hot and cold with me; she was always here and there, but never really, truly in my grasp. I wondered if she would ever just completely surrender herself to me, like she does her career. _

_When I got out of the shower I was surprised to see her sitting on the edge of my bed. She glanced at me, her eyes worrisome, and I could tell she was in deep thought; so, I kissed the top of her head and whispered a quick "good morning" to her and then went about getting ready to head back to the hotel. I could feel her eyes on me and I could feel a change coming, but I brushed it off. _

_I loved her and I should be able to tell my girl that I loved her, but with Bella things were never the way they should be._

_Back at the hotel I went to my room and Bella to hers, or somewhere else for all I knew. I was lounging on the hotel bed rapidly playing back the night before. Bella had held in so much in for so long and I was so full of joy that she had shared so many of her secrets with me. Well, joy that she trusted me, but heartbreak and anger at what she had gone through. _

_I loved her, it was simple, but yet so complicated. Why couldn't she just love me back? We were meant for each other, I wasn't sure how I knew that, but I did know it with everything that I was. _

_There was a knock at the door causing my heart to soar; I hopped up and made my way over hoping that it was my Bella._

_However, when I opened the door I stood stunned for a moment, as I stared into the dark eyes of Aro Volturi. He smiled sadistically at me and I wanted to punch his lights out. He had caused Bella too many problems as it was and I knew him being at my hotel room door wasn't going to be in benefit of her or me._

"_Hello, young Edward, I believe you remember me," he hinted with a sly smile. _

_I just nodded and he continued._

"_May I come in?" _

"_Can you tell me what this visit is about?" I asked, blocking his way from coming into my hotel room._

"_Why your future of course," he smiled and I shook my head._

"_Nope, sorry you have no hand in my future."_

_He laughed a big belly laugh and then met my eyes again._

"_Edward, I think it would be best that we have this conversation behind closed doors."_

"_I think you have nothing to offer me and there is no point in you being here."_

"_So, quick to judge," he sighed shaking his head. "Perhaps, if you knew what I knew, you wouldn't be so quick to ignore me and send me on my way."_

"_Why would I believe the things you say you know to be true?"_

"_I have proof, of course, now if we could speak in private," he suggested, his eyes glancing over at a couple that were walking down the hall._

_I sighed and opened the door, aware that he wasn't going to go away without me hearing him out. "You have five minutes and not a minute more," I informed him as he entered the room with a satisfied grin._

"_This is nice for a lower level suite; we usually stay in the pent house," he said suggestively. _

"_Yeah, well all of us aren't stuck up snobs," I mumbled walking around to the wet bar to pour myself a drink. _

"_You have about four minutes and thirty seconds, so you better start talking," I reminded him as I sipped my drink._

"_You know Edward; you have to have your doubts about Bella. Such a young girl with so much success, there must be some skeletons in her closet. Some, I am sure she doesn't want to be discovered. Some, I am sure you have no knowledge of…" he dropped off there suggestively. _

"_I wouldn't be so sure," I told him, almost completely confident in my relationship with Bella. She had told me so much the night before, surely there couldn't be much more. _

"_Ahh, so it is more serious than I thought. I can tell you know things now and that makes this so much more interesting and complicated. Tell me, did she mention her time in Phoenix with her mother?" I didn't give him an answer, but I guess he could see something in my eyes. "So, she did. Well, that is surprising and must mean that she cares an awful lot about you. Which, also means that you care a lot about her, possibly even love her." He pondered and I didn't like where this was possibly going. _

_My fist was so tight around my glass that I thought it would shatter into a million pieces on the floor. I was outraged that he was trying to manipulate mine and Bella's relationship. He could read that we were serious and now I could feel in my bones that he was going to use it against me. _

"_I think you should go now," I informed him, nodding towards the door. _

_He glanced at his watch while speaking._

"_I still have about two minutes left and really all I need to say is that it would be in your best interest and more important to you, your career and Bella's career if you consider this offer: come to my company, let us represent you, and help your NFL career skyrocket."_

"_I will never leave Bella and I will never come to your office," I told him through gritted teeth._

"_Oh, so defensive and positive in your unknowledgeable decision, even before you have all the facts. Bella may have shared some dirty secrets with you, but trust me she didn't share everything," he paused while he pulled a large envelope out of his pocket. "This is everything that I can use to take down her career and in turn your career. The only thing that can keep me from doing that is for you to relinquish your partnership with Isabella Swan and come join forces with my agency. Your team will have an off week the first round of playoffs, I want this arranged before then, so you have two weeks. I will be flying in for your last season game before that bye week and I expect to see a signed contract before I leave back to New York."_

_He sat the envelope down and headed for the door, only leaving me with a quote: "Loss is nothing, but change and change is life's natural course. Give into change young Edward and you won't have to lose too much and Bella won't have to lose everything."_

_As soon as he was out the door I threw my glass at the wall shattering it. I was suddenly a wreck of emotions, so I started pacing in anger. I was so pissed off, it was taking everything in me not to run after him and rip his fucking head off his shoulders. I hadn't even seen the things in the envelope and I honestly didn't want to, but I knew that he was confident and wouldn't have made the trip unless he knew he had me where he wanted me. I was seething and seeing red when moments later there was a loud knock on my hotel room door. I quickly shoved the envelop under the chair and answered the door. It was Bella and one look at her face told me she knew Aro had been to see me. _

_That was when I decided I would have to lie. I would have to lie through my fucking teeth. There was no way I could tell her what had transpired; she would feed herself to the wolves or she would get drastic. Either way, she would lose and I loved her too much to let her, so I would take a bullet for her and I would make all of this right._

_She loved her job; it was her life, and her passion. I was almost sure she loved her job almost as much as I loved her. I had never known anyone in my life that could love their job so much, but Bella did. It was a part of her, not every part of her, but a huge part of her and I didn't want to take that from her. I loved her and that was all that fucking mattered to me. _

_So, I vowed to lie and it was a vow I was sure I would take to the grave._

The contents of the envelope were spread out in front of me and even though I still hadn't read any of them, I knew I wouldn't like what I saw. All of this was about Bella and it had to be bad if Aro was going to use it as ammo. Even though I didn't want to read it, I knew I had to before I went off and signed a contract with Aro.

Plus, after the meeting with Bella, Collin, Stefan, and the rest of the Scooby gang, I knew that I had to just end all of this. I figured I would sign the contract in the morning, if everything in the envelop was horrible. That way there was no time for Bella to go all boss lady on me and ruin her career and everything else.

I took a deep breath and picked up the first page. I scanned through it not understanding it; it was a payment plan of some sort, but for what I wasn't sure. I turned to the second page and it was bank statement with Bella's name at the top, showing the exact payments from the first page. As I turned to the third page I read over it and saw that the agreement was between Bella and Michel Dwyer. The only Dwyer I knew was Phil, head coach of my team. I scanned through the rest of the pages connected to that one and found a photo of Coach Dwyer and another man whose name read "Michel Dwyer"; the two appeared related with their similar features.

I didn't understand it, who was Michel Dwyer and why the hell was Bella paying him monthly installments for four months the previous year?

Moving on to the next set of papers I noticed Victoria's name; I was sure that it was Riley's mother and upon seeing a birth certificate and picture attached, I knew it was. However, I was surprised to see that Bella had apparently made arrangements with large amounts of money to Victoria's private savings account. It didn't make sense to me, but seemed like either hush money or manipulation.

The next sets of papers were all the same; they all were types of pay offs and suspicious contracts, that didn't make sense to me. Then there was a small envelope with a note on it in calligraphy ink "_Pandora's Box". _I held it in my hands and was almost afraid to open it.

The other pay offs and stuff was stuff I honestly assumed Bella had done, maybe not on the large scale and maybe not with Riley's mom, but I knew Bella had the best intentions. However, I was afraid of what I would find in the final two envelopes; it had to be bad, I knew whatever was in the second envelope was what Aro knew would make my decision, after all he was calling it _Pandora's Box, _nothing about that sounded good. I took a shot of patron and slowly opened the envelope.

I took deep breaths as I pulled out the contents. There was one page and four pictures, and I looked over the pictures with jealousy and understanding. One was of Bella and Emmett, the back was dated three years prior. They were sitting together in the stands of some football stadium; Bella had her head leaned against Emmett's shoulder and he was smiling lovingly down at her. To most it would look intimate, but I knew their love was on a brother, sister level. The second was of Bella and Jasper, they had their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders and they were smiling brightly at each other. If I didn't know better I would think they were in love looking at that picture also, but I knew better. I wasn't sure what was going on in the picture, but I knew that look on Bella's face. It was the love for her job, it was the love for the guys she represented, and it was also brotherly and sisterly. The third picture confused me and pissed me off. It was of Bella and Jacob, they were nose to nose and out of the three pictures I had looked at, it was the only one that looked even close to a love affair. My blood boiled, I didn't understand; it looked like the photo was snapped just before a lip lock and it didn't have a date, but it didn't look that old. Maybe a year or so.

The fourth picture was of Bella and I, it was then that I understood where Aro was going with this. He had three pictures of Bella in what could be misconstrued as compromising positions, along with one of her and a college football star; one that would ruin her reputation and Jacob's career.

I closed my eyes tight feeling sick, thinking about how all of this would look, and how Bella's reputation would be tarnished; how her world would be ripped apart. All of her hard work would be pointless; her career would be feed to the wolves. No one would want to work with her if a scandal like what they would come up with followed her. I took deep breaths and opened my eyes to look at the final piece of hell in my hands.

My hands shook as I read over the page and my heart ached. I wasn't sure how Aro had gotten a hold of it, but I knew it was something I could never let out. I couldn't allow him to put something so personal and private about Bella out into the harsh world we lived in.

Lost in thought with a consuming need to be there for Bella, to protect her, and to pretty much save her ate away at me. The information before me was all long before I was with Bella, but yet I wanted to somehow protect her from it. I wanted to know why it existed and I wondered if she ever planned on telling me.

I was so out of it I barely registered someone knocking on my door. I shoved the paper work back into the envelope, and shoved it under the couch. I took a deep breath and made my way to the door. I knew it could only be a handful of people considering they would have to have the gate code, and my heart pounded nervously wondering if it was Bella.

However, one glance into the security camera told me it wasn't her. I opened the door to find Emmett, Riley, and Jasper on my step.

"Hey bro, ready for a guy's night?" Emmett asked holding up a paper sack.

"Guys night!" Riley cheered holding up his cup of juice, I chuckled softly and moved aside to let them in.

"Bella send you?" I asked following them into the living room, where they quickly made themselves at home.

"What you think we don't just want to hang with you on our own?" Emmett asked pulling a beer out of the sack. I ignored his question, just as he had mine.

"Aren't you worried Bella is going to crack the whip on you for that?" I asked recalling the many times Bella reprehended drinking during the season.

Emmett started glancing around in like a false sense of panic and then looked at me wide eyed. "Is she here?" he asked pretending to be a small, scared child.

I rolled my eyes as he started laughing at his own joke.

"Where is Bella?" Riley asked, eyeing me up with his pint sized suspicion.

"I'm not sure, little man," I told him as I took a seat on the couch.

"I haven't seen her in a long time," he said sadly as he stared down at his cup of juice.

I glanced at Emmett unsure of what I should say in the current situation. Emmett cleared his throat and answered for me.

"Remember, Bella is busy with work."

"I know, I just wish she didn't have to work."

My heart ached for Riley as he pouted on the couch; I pouted with him, because I wished that she didn't have to work either. If she didn't then we could just tell Aro to shove it where the sun doesn't shine and ride off into the Washington fog together.

I almost laughed out loud at my absurd, semi romantic thought. Bella and I were not some fairytale and the weaker man in me knew that I would never stop loving her. No matter what happened.

"Okay, so are we playing poker or video games?" Emmett asked scooping Riley over his shoulder, making the small child squeal with joy. His sadness over missing Bella forgotten. I envied that about him, the simplest things could make him forget his pain, but yet even the biggest things could never block mine out.

Emmett decided that poker was the way to go, so we headed up to the game room to get a game started. The four of us sat at the table while Emmett tried to do a magic trick with the cards before dealing them out.

I glanced at Jasper realizing he hadn't spoken a word since he arrived. He seemed lost in thought and I wondered if it had to do with the situation we were all in with Aro and Bella or if it was something else completely.

"Everything alright, Jazz?" I asked nodding to him.

He glanced at me and I could see there was a lot going on in his head, he sighed and stood up.

"Actually, I was hoping I could have a word with you," he said quietly.

I glanced at Emmett who was looking at us with curiosity.

"Sure thing," I answered and we made our way out of the room and down the hall.

When we were out of hearing distance from Emmett and Riley, Jasper spoke.

"What are you planning?" I stared at him taken back for a minute, then tried to play it off.

"I plan on playing poker and letting Riley win..," I started, but he cut me off.

"You know what I mean, Edward. What are you planning to do with Aro or Bella or the whole messed up situation?"

His nerves and stress level seemed high, even more so than during a game. He was biting at his thumb nail that was barely existent, and tapping his foot nervously. I racked my brain for a non obvious response, but found it was really hard to lie to Jasper.

"I am taking care of it," I said pleading with him not to push it.

"I don't think you have all of the facts, you don't know what you are dealing with," he said crossing his arms over his chest and staring into my eyes with sincerity.

"I know enough," I said sternly and with agitation. It was kind of like a slap in the face because there _was_ so much I didn't know, but I wouldn't accept it.

I knew what I was doing and why I was doing it.

"You're wrong, there is so much you don't know; about Bella, her life, and well there are other people that have things that they don't want exposed. Things Bella has hidden well for them, which could come unraveled with one wrong move. This isn't a chess game, but one thing is for sure; we can all be taken down with one wrong move."

"Trust me, Jasper; I know what is at risk. I know the skeletons that could come falling out of the closet. I know Aro's hand, his cards, and I know how to handle this; I can make it all stop."

"You don't get it and neither does Bella," he sighed, a pained expression on his face.

"Why don't you explain it to me?"

"Would my words change anything? Would they make a difference? I think your mind is made up and no matter what I say here, you are still going to go through with whatever you have planned. I may understand how you can't see it, but what I can see is you. I see your mind is made up and I know that I am wasting my breath, but you want to protect the woman you love and so do I. I couldn't just not say my peace, so here it is: you and Bella are both stubborn and stupid. Both of you playing martyr, not even realizing the biggest danger in the situation is the both of you going against each other, fighting to be the hero. If you could just join together, the two of you may be able to clean all of this up, but you won't do that. If you took a few steps back, you would both see that the only way to accomplish anything is to work together. It takes an army to win a war, Edward."

He spoke with a heavy heart, his emotions showing, and his words completely honest. Then when he was done he grabbed his coat and he walked right out the door. He didn't even turn to say his goodbyes to me or to Emmett and Riley. I stared after him, his words running through my mind. He had been so down, as if he was giving up, as if there was no hope. It was like he knew that by Bella and I trying to save each other, we were in turn going to destroy each other. I thought it was completely ridiculous; there was no way that was going to happen. I would go to Aro and all of this would end, I had to believe that.

My feet hit the ground in a steady stride, my chest heaved, but my legs held strong. The wind blew against me and a few specks of rain fell on my face, but I kept moving; running with determination. I saw the storm cloud above me, but I didn't stop or turn around.

I had started running on that morning as a workout, and a way to clear my head, but found my feet were actually guiding me. I was sure somewhere deep down inside I knew where they were guiding me, but didn't allow myself to really think about it until I was at her house.

The rain was starting to come down in a cold, hard drizzle so I made my way to her porch quickly. I knocked a few times, hearing Eddie go crazy behind the door, but no one answered. Bella didn't come to the door and I looked around to see if her car was anywhere to be found. It wasn't in the driveway, so I glanced through the garage window, it was empty. I made my way to the porch and sat down, to wait.

Time seemed to pass by without me comprehending it, as I waited for her, and even though I wasn't sure what I needed to say, I knew I couldn't leave without seeing her. Things hadn't ended on a good notes, each time we had been together since we had left the safety of my parent's house. I couldn't leave it like that, it burdened my heart too much, and a part of me needed to feel that electricity, that unrelenting feeling of warmth she gave me. I guess I just needed to know one more time that my love for her was real and whole.

"What are you doing here?" her voice was soft and surprised.

I looked up to see her standing in the rain, her eyes surprised and sad.

"Just out for a run," I shrugged standing up and staring down at her.

Her hair damp, raindrops sticking to her eyelashes, she couldn't be any more beautiful if she tried.

"You ran all the way here?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah," I said suddenly feeling a little embarrassed that I had ran over ten miles to her house.

"Wow, you do know you own a car right?" she teased, I smiled down at her.

"Gas is expensive," I teased back taking a step closer to her.

"Really, huh, I guess the little people like you would notice something like that; I on the other hand hadn't even realized it," she said in a snotty rich girl accent.

"Oh yeah, can you spare a poor soul a dollar?" I asked in my best beggar's voice, adding a gimp for dramatics. She started laughing and shaking her head.

"Riley was right," she mused smiling at me.

"Right about what?" I asked taking another step closer to her.

We were pretty much nose to nose; I could feel the heat of her body in the cold rain.

"You are a horrible actor," she said shaking her head at me.

"Well, some of us can't have it all, Miss Swan," I told her smiling, but my words triggered a change in the mood.

"We sure can't," she said glancing away from me.

I caught her face in my hands and stared into her brown eyes, they were deep and wide. Full of so much emotion. Even though her tone was light and care free only a moment before, there was so much going on in that beautiful little head of hers. I saw she was nervous, anxious, and most of all I saw sadness. She was sad and that brought me back to the matters at hand. Aro had dug his claws into us and it was tearing every part of us apart, but here we stood together and I felt it. I felt the electricity, I felt my body warm just by being within the same space as her, and I felt the love I had for her.

"Edward, can you kiss me?"

I stared at her, she was so vulnerable in that moment, and she looked as if she honestly thought I would reject her.

I smiled down at her and leaned in until our lips meet. At first it was a small gentle peck, then our arms and hands tangled around each other and we were lost in each other. Our mouths moving with need and love against each other. Our tongues dancing together in a heat filled harmony. She was sweet like strawberries and she smelled like rain.

So, soaking wet, out in the rain I kissed her and when we finally pulled apart, she stared into my eyes and said the three words that took all of my freedom away. With those words, I was hers forever.

"I love you," she whispered, but her eyes held mine firmly, I knew she meant it. "I was stupid, I love you, and I have loved you for awhile. I don't know why I didn't see it sooner. It seems like all the odds are against us, but you know me better than anyone else and I don't want to be scared, but I am. I am scared to give myself to you completely, I like to have control, but I can't hold this in. I love you; god it feels so good to say that, now that I have said out loud. I went to your house to tell you, but you weren't' there; I got scared, but then I came home and you were here… Can you forgive me? Do you still love me? Can you please say something?" she rambled, I chuckled bringing a finger to her lips to stop her.

"You silly girl, of course I love you, you could never do anything that would make me stop loving you. You are stuck with me, now," I warned her with a peck on her lips. I really hoped that it was the truth, but with the events we had before us, I wasn't sure she would still want me after it all.

We stood a little longer just staring at each other. I had seen Jasper and Alice do just what we were, but never understood it, until that moment. I got that they could feel the connection and the love; that their deep connection allowed them to converse using only their eyes.

In Bella's eyes I could see she loved me, I could see she needed me as much as I needed her, and I could see that she wanted me.

"We should go inside now," I suggested and she glanced around like she had completely forgotten that we were outside in the rain.

She laughed and pulled me to the door with her, not losing connection with me for a second as she unlocked the door and let us into her house. Eddie ran around our feet and I bent down to pet him.

"Guess what, Eddie?" I told him glancing up at Bella; she rolled her eyes at me. "Bella loves me, took her long enough to tell me, huh," I said chuckling at the third eye roll I received from her in the three second sentence.

"You aren't going to let me live this one down are you?"

"I might, but it is going to take many, many hours of you saying those three little words to me."

She smiled and stepped towards me with slow movement. "Edward," she whispered blowing warm, minty air across my face. "I love you, I love you and I want you. Now, please take me up stairs and fuck me."

A chill ran down my spine, my body shook, and certain regions of my body stood to attention, despite the cold clothing that hung to me.

I wasted no time in scooping Bella up and taking her up the stairs. When we reached her room I continued on into the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet while I turned the shower on and the let the water warm. She didn't ask any questions, she just followed along undressing me as I undressed her. Her nipples were hard and standing, begging me to warm them up with my mouth. I took the right into my mouth, causing her to moan, then the left, giving them a little warmth and me a little taste of her. Bella shivered under me as I pulled her into the shower with me. The water was a major shock to our bodies and we both almost screamed when the warmth hit us, and then laughed joyfully at our own reactions. In the shower I slowly washed her hair and she washed mine. I soaped her body up and she soaped mine, we cleansed each other slowly and with care. I had never been so intimate with Bella, it was strange. We had done so much together between the sheets, but yet in the shower, feeling the love between us, it was more intimate than anything I had ever felt including the night I had told her I loved her because this time I knew she loved me too.

There was many "I love you's" whispered as we stood under the hot spray. As our need for each other became too much I hoisted her up against the wall of the shower, she secured her legs around my waist begging me to enter her and I complied. There in the shower I moved slowly in and out of her; she whispered her love for me in my ear and I returned it in my touch and my words. It was sensual and beautiful; being a guy I never imagined something so emotional could be the best sex I had ever had. We finished together, her fingers digging into my shoulder and mine digging into her tight ass. After a minute of catching our breath, she slid her body down mine and we stood under the spray together; just holding each other.

When the water started to run cold we wrapped up in towels and made our way to Bella's bed, we didn't have sex, instead we just laid together, both of us lost in each other's eyes and our thoughts. Having her next to me was really all I needed.

It was then, while laying there, with her in my arms, that I knew that Jasper had been right. We were so good together and fighting against each other would kill us.

We needed to be an army, to win this war; a united front.

"Bella, I have something at my place I need to show you."

"Can't it wait, Edward?" she asked with her eyes closed and her head on my chest. She looked so peaceful and I wanted to tell her it could wait, but it couldn't.

We needed to reveal our plans to each other and quickly find a way to work together. I wanted Aro and all his shit behind us, so we could just be together, without worry and stress.

"I don't think it can," I told her shaking my head.

Things for Bella to explain

Bank statements to Michel Dwyer, Coach Phil's brother

Money to Victoria (Bella explains it was to sign over all rights to Riley)

Rochester


	20. Chapter 20 Sometimes Winning is Losing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing and an even bigger thank you to my beta, Cierra.**

**Chapter 20**

"**Sometimes Winning Is Losing"**

**Bella's POV**

I reluctantly got dressed after our romantically intense moment, but Edward insisted that he had to show me something that simply couldn't wait. So, I pulled on my sweat pants, sweater, and tennis shoes to head over to his house.

As we got to my car I recalled that he had ran all the way to my house and I reached over and punched him in the arm.

"Ouch, what the fuck was that for?" he asked rubbing his arm.

"That is for running your dumbass all the way over here with playoffs coming up, I could junk punch your ass for that shit," I said opening the driver's door and getting into my car.

Edward chuckled as he got situated in the passenger seat.

"What is so funny?" I asked eyeing him as I put the car into gear and pulled out of my driveway.

"You said junk punch," he teased giving me that crocked grin I couldn't resist. I rolled my eyes as pulled out onto the highway towards Edward's house fighting a face splitting smile.

I couldn't help the feeling of unease that was in the pit of my stomach, Edward seemed nervous, and his attitude shifted as we got closer to his house. I had no idea what he planned to show me, but my gut instinct was telling me that it wasn't good. When we reached his gate I silently punched his code in and drove up his driveway slowly.

The walk from my car to his front door was awkward and heavy, I knew I wasn't imagining it and that meant that whatever Edward needed to show me would for sure ruin the blissful moment we had shared at my house. However, that was just how things were with Edward and me. There was always something getting in the way of our happiness and I assumed that no matter what efforts I took, it would always be that way.

I followed Edward into his living room and he turned to look at me near his couch. He cupped my check and smiled down at me, it was a happy smile, but in a sad and sorrowful way.

"I am sorry, I lied to you, and I promise that it won't happen again from this moment forward. I love you and I want to face everything together. With that said, Aro did have more to say and he left me with what can only be explained as blackmail. He apparently judged our relationship well and figured that I would do anything for you because I would. I love you, but I realize now that I can't do it alone, we need to do everything together."

He kissed my lips with a gently, almost ghostly touch, and then he bent over and pulled an envelope out from under his couch. I stared at it as he held it out to me; my heart rate increased as I took in the obviously opened envelope. Whatever was inside Edward had already seen, but he still loved me so could it be that bad?

I took it from him slowly and sat down on the couch; I felt sick to my stomach thinking of all the things Aro could use it as ammo against my career and my relationship with Edward.

Edward sat down next to me and put his hand on my knee in silent support, it was more appreciated than he could ever realize. I opened the envelope and pulled out the contents. I glanced over the first few pages, almost relieved, they weren't even that bad, but one did stand out to me; one I knew that Emmett wouldn't be too happy about.

"I guess you are probably curious about these," I said holding up the bank statements and obvious payoffs to various people.

"Curious, but it isn't my place to ask," he said with understanding, but I could hear the bubbling need to know under his tone. I sighed and pulled out one of the first ones.

"This payoff to Michel Dwyer was for Coach Dwyer's brother, he is a complete dumbass, but ironically he dated my mother for a period of time. He also knew of her drug use and of the situation I told you about; it was a big coincidence, but he showed up in Seattle and noticed me, then threatened to air out my dirty laundry to his brother and Eric. I couldn't have that so I allowed him to juice some cash out of me. Like I said he is a dumbass and settled for a reasonable penny." I chuckled as I went through the rest of the lame extortion's I had to pay off to people to keep them quiet or to keep them from stalking one of my clients. It was all pretty normal behind the scene things that happened when you were in our business.

When I got to the large sum of money I had paid off to Victoria, I tried to explain the situation to Edward the best I could.

"You and I both know that Emmett is a great father and worthy of Riley more than anyone, but even though Victoria had her problems it would be a hard custody battle for Emmett to get full custody of Riley. When Victoria had her accident, she wasn't going to give Riley up without a fight, but I found after a short discussion with her that perhaps the only thing she would want more than her son was money, so I bribed her into signing custody over to Emmett."

"Does Emmett know?" Edward asked.

"Nope, he thinks that Victoria gave Riley to him because she was in trouble and she knew he would take care of him, plus he doesn't need to know. He has his son and that is what matters most. Victoria can't ever try to take him back and that was my goal," I answered and Edward seemed to understand, which made me breathe easier.

"None of this is too bad, I don't know what makes Aro think he has that is a smoking gun," I chuckled ruffling through the papers again trying to figure out what the big deal was. I had far more hardcore stuff on Aro, although I guess there wasn't too much other than some extortion to have on me.

"There is more," Edward said reaching under the couch again and pulling out two more envelops.

"We need to buy you a safe or a file cabinet; your ass is stupid for keeping shit like this under your couch," I told him shaking my head as I took the two envelopes.

One of which read "Pandora's Box" I took a deep breath as I opened the first one, the one that did not read the dreaded words. I looked over the pictures confused at first, but then shocked as I realized what Aro was trying to suggest.

"That son of a bitch is trying to make me out to be some kind of whore," I said enraged as I put the pictures down on the table annoyed.

I knew that the pictures could cause one hell of a story in the press, but even they couldn't ruin my career completely on their own. I really didn't see what Aro had to destroy my career and take Edward from me; well at least that was how I felt before opening Pandora's Box.

Inside the envelope was one harmless piece of paper, but the words on it were far from harmless, they were words that I thought I had hidden forever, they were words that made me sick to my stomach, and I saw red. All I had to do was read five words and I knew that Aro had us right where he wanted us, well me, no I guess it is us, whatever...

In my hands was something I would never want to get out and I would never let out because it didn't only affect me and my clients, but it affected my best friend, Alice. That once piece of paper held so much in its simple title: _Rochester Mental Hospital Patient Admittance._

I was a mix of two things; I was fire and ice, I was hot and cold, I was angry and afraid. I was seeing red and tears, I couldn't figure out which emotion would win out and I wasn't sure I wanted either to win out because then I would be stuck with feeling one of them wholly. I was still aware of Edward next to me, but I couldn't speak to him. My fear won out for a moment and I got up to run away. I had to get away; this was something I never wanted anyone to know about me not even Edward. He would never be able to look at me the same.

"Bella, where are you going?" Edward asked as I stood and hurried towards the door, but he caught me by my upper arm and struggled to turn me around. I fought against him without success.

"You don't get to run this time, you don't have to tell me about it, but we are not doing this 'one step forward, two steps back dance' any longer. You are going to stay here with me and cry or yell, whatever you need, but you are not leaving me. We are going to get through this together, we are going to get past this, and you are going to let me love you," Edward said staring into my eyes.

His words were moving, powerful, and so strong. I fell weakly into his arms and let him hold me, I cried on his shoulder harder than I had cried in years. I let him hold me so tight I could barely breathe to keep the fear and pain at bay, and I let him love me. He was my Edward and I was his Bella, I would no longer be walking alone. Edward was there with me and it seemed he wasn't going anywhere.

He sat on the couch and I laid my head in his lap, he brushed my tears off of my cheeks, and pushed my hair out of my eyes as I stared up into his emerald ones. I was terrified of what he thought of me now that he knew that I was truly a crazy person. I didn't want to tell him, I had never told anyone, but there he sat waiting and looking so patiently at me that the words fell from my lips unwarranted.

"I didn't go back to college after my run in with my mom, Stefan wasn't just my mentor for school, I had an emotional breakdown and was admitted to Rochester Mental Hospital, the only person that knew I was there was Stefan. He kept me up with school so I wouldn't fall behind and he supported me. I couldn't even tell my father or Emmett; I was afraid they would think I was like my mother, a ticking time bomb. Rochester is where I met Alice; she had tried to commit suicide after her high school boyfriend had broken up with her. She was my roommate at Rochester and she became my support and I was hers. We held each other, we grew together, and we planned to move forward together. When we got out, we moved in together and finished out school together. Stefan locked our records so we wouldn't have to carry them over our heads our whole lives and we bared our secrets together. I was a zombie for a long time, but slowly Alice helped me out of it and I helped her heal. I think Jasper knows, but other than him, Alice, Stefan, and myself it was supposed to be completely under lock and key," I told him quickly and emotionlessly.

I couldn't let myself feel it all again; I had been so lost and only half alive then, it was by far the worst six months of my life and I hadn't realized until that moment that it had been a burden I had bared. I hadn't shared it with anyone other than Alice and it had managed to eat away at me without me knowing it. I cried and Edward held me telling me that I had grown and learned from it, I had become a stronger woman because of it and I knew it was true. After that period of time I had truly changed;I had become harder and colder, I had thrown myself into my school and cut ties to relationships. It was then that my heart had built a wall too high for anyone to break down, with the exception of Edward. I stared into his eyes surer now than ever that he was it for me and that I loved him more than I ever dreamed possible.

Something was nagging at the back of my mind and when it finally registered to me I flew up out of Edward's lap so quickly my head spun. I reached over and grabbed the picture of Emmett and I, then grabbed the one of Jacob and I.

"How did he get these?" I asked mostly to myself, Edward looked over my shoulder at the pictures.

"Maybe from someone you know?" Edward asked shrugging, but I knew that couldn't be the case.

"No, this one of Emmett and I was before the last home game in high school, we were the only ones on the field. Well, at least I thought we were?" I questioned trying to recall the day that the picture had been taken and if anyone else had been there.

"And this one," I said pointing to Jake and I, "was right after I came home from college, Jake and I had gone to a bonfire, but this was behind his house."

I wracked my brain trying to figure out how Aro had pictures from so long ago and why he had them. It didn't make any sense to me and gave me an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was just something else to add to the list of confusion I had when it came down to the whole situation with Aro.

"You know I have been thinking and I was wondering why the hell Aro wants me so bad," Edward said shaking his head and I glanced up to him confused.

"You're kidding right?" I asked laughing.

"No, I mean I put up good numbers and hold some records, but Jasper, that kid breaks a record every week and he is always on his game. Or even Jacob, you would think he would use all of this to get you to influence Jacob to sign with him because we know that kid is going first pick and going to bring in a lot of dough."

I grabbed Edward's face and pulled it down to mine so that we were eye and lip level to each other.

"He wants you for the same reason I do, you are the best there is, and it is as simple as that."

I was almost sure I saw a small blush cover Edward's cheeks and I smiled up at him happily. I had never felt closer to him than I did now, all of my secrets were out, all of my scars were showing, and he still had the same look in his eyes. He hadn't ran out on me, he hadn't stopped loving me, and I felt guilty for the things I had done and planned to do.

"I had a tail on you, well a PI actually," I blurted out quickly and Edward surprisingly laughed. "You're not mad?"

"No, not mad, it is to be expected of you, Bella," he chuckled and I swooned. I hated being clichéish, but I was probably the luckiest girl in the world. It was quiet for a minute before I decided that I had to say something.

"Edward can you make me a promise?" I asked.

"Anything," he said without hesitation.

"Promise me you won't do anything without talking to me first," I said staring sternly into his eyes. His Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed and then answered me.

"I promise if you promise that we will handle all of this together."

I stared at him considering if I could do that or not and I knew that I couldn't. I had a plan already set in motion and I couldn't back out now and I couldn't let Edward be a part of it. I found myself at a crossroad and realized I had few choices; I could tell Edward my plan or I could lie to him, neither of which seemed right to me.

"Please, Edward, just promise me that you won't do anything," I said and he arched an eyebrow at me realizing that I wasn't going to make his promise back to him.

"Bella," he started, but I covered his mouth with my hand to stop him.

"Edward if you love me, then you have to make this promise to me and you have to trust me, please," I pleaded.

"Bella you can't win a war on your own, we have to do it together," he said staring intensely into my eyes and I couldn't help but think that it sounded vaguely like something Jasper had said to me before.

I nodded not giving an answer either way and reached up to lock my lips with his. A few tears slipped from my eyes as we kissed because I knew that I would have to go behind his back, but I swore that this would be the last time ever and that it was for our future, I had to do it.

As Edward kissed me and moved over me so that he was on top of me I wished for all the mess with Aro to be gone for the night so I could just love Edward and let him love me. So, for eight hours we did just that, he loved me and I loved him.

When we drifted off to sleep I prayed that the morning would never come and we could just stay with each other feeling nothing, but love for one another.

However, morning came on its own accord and I had to string one of my first last lies to Edward.

"Can we have lunch after practice today?" he asked me as we got dressed.

"No, actually I have to fly out to Indianapolis," I answered and he stopped what he was doing to stare at me.

"What do you have to go there for?"

"A meeting with the NCAA," I answered. It was a partial truth because I did have a layover there and meet with the council to find out what was going to go down with their investigation on Jacob and I.

"How long will you be gone for?" he asked coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck.

"A few days, maybe more," I answered leaning back into the warmth of his body.

"You're going straight there and back, right?" Edward asked kissing a trail down my neck to my shoulder.

"Yes," I lied.

"So, I won't get to do this," he said kissing my collar bone and running his finger across my erect nipples gently, "or this" he added as he trailed his hand down my stomach and between my legs, "for a few days?"

"I guess not," I sighed leaning back against him and biting my lip. His index finger circled my clit and his other hand palmed my right breast.

I moaned against my lip and closed my eyes tightly. Within seconds I was turned around and pushing him back onto the bed. I climbed over the top of him taking my shirt off and pushing my breast into his face. He licked and sucked at my chest while bucking his hips up against me. With an animalistic growl and moving at the speed of light he flipped us over so he was on top of me. He kissed a trail down my stomach and over my hips until his lips were aligned with my lady bits, he then finished off massaging my clit with his tongue, making me squirm, and dig my nails into his hair. It didn't take long for me to climax and before he knew what was happening I was pulling him back up to me. I squirmed my way down and returned the favor, making him throb with need. We were a mess of hands and legs, moans and animal growls as we took each other completely. The night before had been about making love, but this was about need. We needed each other like we needed air and I knew I would never need anything more than I needed Edward.

"I love you, so much," I moaned.

"I love you, too Bella, forever," he whispered into my ear as we climaxed together, our bodies responded to pleasure mixed together.

After leaving Edward's I stopped by Emmett's; I felt bad for not seeing Riley in so long. I wanted to at least stop by and say hi before I went out of town.

I knocked on the door a couple of times before Emmett swung open the door with a joyful smile on his face.

"Hells Bells," he greeted me with a big embrace.

"Hey, what is with the goofy grin?" I asked. It wasn't uncommon for Emmett to smile, but this seemed different.

"I'm just happy, B," he answered, and then his expression changed. "How are you and the situation?" he asked, his tone serious.

"It is a situation," I chuckled trying to brush it off without explanation. "Is little man here?"

Just as I asked I heard a shriek from the living room followed by a petite voice giggling along with Riley's playful laugh; I arched my eyebrow at Emmett as he let me by. I followed him into his playroom for Riley and was shocked to see none other than Rosalie Hale rolling around on the floor with Riley while tickling him. I felt a twinge of jealousy as I watched them, but it was quickly replaced with confusion. Emmett never brought girls home to meet Riley; in fact he kept things like that private and away from his home life. I glanced up at him asking the silent question, he shrugged his shoulders, and then cleared his throat.

I turned to see Riley and Rosalie look up at me. Riley at first appeared as if he was going to get excited and then he stuck his little nose in the air and crossed his tiny arms. I could feel my heart break into a million little pieces.

"Rosie, do you want a juice pack with me?" he asked Rosalie without even giving me a second glance. In kid terms that was like a knife in the back.

"I would love that, Rye," she said smiling at him, not even caring that she was about to be drinking my juice box. Yes, I was a being a little immature.

"Well, then let's go," he said and he grabbed her hand and hauled her out of the room.

I couldn't keep the tears from slipping from the corner of my eye. I wanted to dig a hole and crawl into it forever. My little man, my best friend had snubbed me and found a new mommy role model. So, I did the stupidest thing ever, I turned on Emmett and made it his fault.

"When did he start saying L's right? What the hell is she doing here? Why are you bringing your random fucks around for him to get attached to?" I asked trying not to cry as I embraced the anger.

Emmett wasn't having it; he stepped forward and gave me a stern look.

"Stop right there, Bella. This is not my fault and Rosie can be doing whatever the hell she wants here and if you don't like it you can leave. She isn't just some random fuck, she means a lot to me, and you would know that if you would stop being my agent for five seconds and be my friend again," his voice was calm, but his tone was completely serious.

I felt like someone had just bitch slapped me and left me standing in a daze of confusion. I couldn't believe what he was saying and I wasn't about to accept it.

"It is too fucking bad you feel that way, sorry I have been trying to save my career so I could still be your fucking agent, sorry that I have too much shit going on, and I can't be fucking everywhere. I try, I try so fucking hard and I love you and I love that kid, but hell I can't do it all! So, fuck you," I spat and I wiped away the tears away as I marched to the door.

"Bella!" a little voice yelled after me and I calmed myself before turning around to see Riley standing behind me and Rosalie behind him next to Emmett.

"Look little man I am sorry, okay, auntie Bella has been busy and I hope you know I love you, kid, I love you so fucking much." I was on the verge of sobs.

"You said a bad word," he warned, making me crack a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess I did, I say a lot of bad words," I sighed.

Within seconds his tiny arms were wrapped around me and I was holding him tight to my chest.

"Please don't cry, I am sorry, I was just mad at you," Riley whispered in my ear.

"Awe, I could never be mad at you."

We held each other for a while until he leaned back and cupped my cheek.

"Can you stay and play with me? I will share my juice box with you," he said sadly.

"I think I have time for a juice box," I told him smiling and poking his little nose.

I shared a juice box with Riley and he told me about everything that he had done over the past few weeks. Apparently, he had been fishing with my dad and his grandpa a lot and he had also almost fell into the tidal pools on first beach. I had to laugh at that because as a little girl I had fallen into them, twice, and Charlie had to fish me out. Riley got a kick out of that and we spent a good hour together before I really had to hurry and get my things together to head out for my flight.

"I love you," I told Riley as I gave him one final hug.

"Love you, too," he whispered and kissed my cheek with a sad smile.

"I promise soon we are going to go camping, okay," I said, making him a little happier.

Just before I left I turned to Emmett and swallowed my pride.

"Look, I was just upset, I didn't mean…," I babbled, why was it so fucking hard to spit out an apology. "I'm sorry."

Emmett pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"I know how hard everything is on you right, but when it is all said and done, no matter the out come, I want you to know I will be here for you and that I miss my friend. I miss the girl that I used to give piggyback rides to and the girl that used to crash on my couch after she tried to drink me under the table for fun. I miss the girl that used to stop by my house just to shit in my bathroom," I interrupted him there.

"That is fucking gross, Em, I never did that shit," I said shoving him, he laughed.

"Oh right, that was me taking shits in your bathroom and leaving them for you."

We both laughed and I really had to go, so we left it at that and I ran home to get packed up and ready for my flight.

"Ready?" Collin asked as we exited the plane in New York.

"As ready as I will ever be," I sighed with uncertainty…

Our trip to Indianapolis had been short and sweet; basically the NCAA didn't have shit and were grasping at straws. As long as nothing came up before the draft we would be good and I didn't believe we had done anything wrong; so, I wasn't too worried about it all. However, you never knew how they could spin things or who would make up lies to get in the spotlight. For the moment I was putting all of that worry behind me because I had a mission in front of me that would not be simple and would not be easy. I had spent the trip separating myself from everyone back home and everything else. I just needed to get in and get things done as quickly as possible. I figured if I just disconnected from all of my morals it wouldn't feel as bad, but I wasn't sure how that would work out for me. I just had to remember how much of a creep and vindictive asshole Aro was and that made it a little easier.

My morals would be tested in ways they never had been. I would have to be my coldest, I would have to steal, lie, and break into Aro's home. I would have to go completely undercover in situations I did not feel comfortable with, but it was the only way to get what I wanted. I just had to hope and pray that it all worked out.

Collin and I went over last minute details as we took a cab to our hotel to get ready for the first part of our plan. We had almost everything we needed with two exceptions: one was a confirmation with an unlikely source and two, a way into Aro's house. The first part of the mission I would be doing with Collin in tow, but the second part I would have to be on my own because I couldn't have Collin that far in on it all. I had to do it alone, that way if I got caught I was the only one to go down.

Once at the hotel Collin and I quickly got dressed in our rattiest clothing and caught the bus downtown. Riding the bus was an experience, to say the least, I hadn't rode it in so long and I had forgotten about the personal space issues while aboard. I was relieved when we made it to our stop. The bus was all part of our disguise. I felt like I was on some sort of secret mission and I guess in some ways I was.

We followed the directions we had been given and found ourselves in a graffiti filled ally and I was suddenly running through all the self-defense techniques my father had taught me. Collin didn't seem like much protection and I knew that if we got jumped I would have to be the one to fight our way out. Sadly enough, Collin just wasn't that type of guy. I wanted to laugh at the fact that I had bigger balls than him, but I was far from the laughing mood.

"This looks like the place," Collin whispered glancing around and then nodding towards a door.

"What gave it away, the smell of death or the coke line?" I asked half sarcastic, half serious.

"The guy said it was lucky number seven," he said pointing out the old number seven painted on the shitty ass door to the building.

"More like unlucky number seven," I mumbled kicking the door.

"What are you doing?" Collin asked in an almost panic.

"There is no way I am touching that fucking door," I whispered back.

"What you do'in here?" Someone slurred from the other side of the door.

"Looking for Spider," I said shrugging.

"What are the digits?" he asked.

"B I C Four twenty," Collin answered and within seconds the door was opened and a large raggedy man stood before us.

"He is in the back, to the right," the man answered and let us by before shutting the door behind us.

The smell of piss and vomit him me like a ton of bricks and I had to fight back the memories that flooded me. It wasn't the same place, but the awful smell was just as familiar as the place I had found my mother in. I quickly pushed away the feelings and tried to ignore the stench. Collin and I walked slowly through the house as roaches and mice scurried about not even afraid of us. It was disgusting and I wanted to vomit. We made it to the back room and we found who I assumed was Spider. The guy was ghostly white and his dark spider tattoo's were a big contrast against his skin. Next to him sat an empty syringe and his head rolled a little when he looked up at us.

"Sorry, if you are looking for a hit, I am all out," he slurred nodding to the syringe.

"Yeah, he is a really reliable source," Collin sighed rolling his eyes.

"Actually, Spider, we are here to ask you a few questions," I told him stepping over a ratty mattress and sitting down on a turned over milk cart.

"Are you five-o," he asked looking us up and down.

"Nope, just a few peps trying to make some fast dough," Collin said trying to sound all skittish. I rolled my eyes at his horrible acting.

"Ha, you came to the wrong place, as you can see I am using more than dealing."

"Yeah, we see that, but actually I was wondering who you were getting your stuff from a few years ago. I heard you did some heavy selling for some pretty wealthy people?" I asked eying him.

He sat really quiet trying to think really hard.

"You sure you aren't five-o or spies?" he asked and I assured him again that we weren't. "Yeah, I did. I used to supple for this hot shot Italian guy, he was a fucking cool headed cat, but would have no problem chopping your balls off and feeding them to you."

"Do you recall that cat's name?" Collin asked and I shot him a look.

"Yeah, it started with an A, Aaron, Armand, some shit like that," he mumbled waving his hand in the air absently.

"Aro?" I asked.

"Yeah, that was him, I used to deal for him and I also did some fucked up shit for him," Spider said cringing. I wasn't sure what an addict in this guys condition could do that would be so much worse than his life, but I was sure I didn't want to know.

I got what I needed, I got a secure answer, but I just needed a little more.

"Can you tell me his full name and when you supplied for him?" I asked reaching into my pocket and clicking the record button on my phone. Spider gave me a confused look.

"You expect me to recall that shit?" he asked and I nodded. He thought silently for a moment and it looked like his head was going to explode, but when he remembered it, it was as clear as day on his face. "It was Aro Volturi that I sold for and it was for two years a few years ago, but that is all I can recall… oh and my boy Demetri does his supply now. That cat is like straight up G," Spider chuckled as he laid back and sighed. I ended the recording there not wanting to incriminate myself in any way with the information I was about to obtain.

"Do you know where we can find Demetri?" I asked.

"Follow the trail of oxy, that is the shit they are dealing now, well, that and the new fairy dust."

I had no idea how I was supposed to follow a trail, but Spider was gone into his blissful drug induced high and I wasn't getting anymore out of him. Collin and I booked it out of there as fast as we could.

I sent Stefan a text once we made it out of the trashy building and ally, then hurried back to the hotel to scrub the horrid building off of my body and the memories fighting to raise to the surface.

The visions of my mother and the things I had seen were all too similar, well the same, but different. I felt like I was going to vomit, but held myself together. I dressed quickly once out of the shower and tried to find a way to block out the pain. Strangely enough the only way to do that was to think of Edward.

I had avoided thinking of him all of my trip because I knew he was going to be mad at me when he found out that I had gone behind his back, but the truth was I couldn't involve anyone else in the mission I had at hand.

"You okay?" Collin asked bringing me out of my deep thoughts of bronze hair and emerald eyes.

I nodded not meeting his eyes, I wasn't okay, but I had to pretend to get through it. I took a deep breath and locked all the other shit in a drewer for later.

"I'm fine, are you okay?" I met his eyes, which he rolled dramatically.

"I am fine, but I must admit I am missing my yacht right about now," he sighed.

"Well, soon enough this should be over and you can leave my crazy life and get back to your expensive house, boats, and fast cars," I said waving my arms around in explanation.

"Hey, it is a yacht and don't forget the women," he winked causing me to shake my head and chuckle at his whoreish, rich-man nature.

"Did you find anything on that oxy trail that our drug induced friend mentioned?" I asked knowing we really needed to get our plan in action before our window of time passed by.

"I found a little something, something, but you have so much to deal with I will just discuss it with Stefan while you go to Aro's place. By the way are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" he asked eying me with concern.

"I'm sure, I will be fine. You and Stefan work on finding his current dealer and his hand in the drug trade. I will go to his house and try to find hardcore evidence on all the transactions we have come across in the last seventy-two hours."

Collin and I went over my plan of action one more time and then it was time to head out. I glanced in the mirror and decided I might want to sex it up a little just in case I had to use my woman woe to get me in or out of a sticky situation. I dug through my suitcase and slipped into the bathroom changing into my favorite tight ripped jeans and a very tight lace eyelet blouse. I also quickly touched up my makeup so I didn't look like such a hot mess.

Collin complimented me and then we were out the door, him on his way to Stefan's and me on the way to Aro's. My palms were sweaty the whole cab ride there and my gut was telling me to run away, not to do it, but I didn't listen.

I paid the cab driver my fare and walked towards the large iron gate with the security guard station holding all the power on the large gates. I really hoped that none of Aro's guards noticed me. As I reached the small security area a guard poked his head out.

"Can I help you?" he asked seemingly bored with his job.

"Yes, please. I am here to drop off some paper work for Mr. Volturi," I said gesturing to the briefcase I thoughtfully carried.

He ruffled through something on his desk and then he handed me a small card.

"Mr. Volturi mentioned you would be stopping by and left you an access card. This card will allow you access into the main house and into Mr. Volturi's office on the second floor. You are not to go into the third floor as that is Mr. Volturi's restricted private area," he warned me and then handed me the key and the gate opened.

_What a helpful coincidence, _I thought as I made my way through the gate, holding up my access card to anyone I passed and easily entering into Aro's home.

_That was so fucking easy; _I thought shaking my head as I headed up to the second floor. I found Aro's office easy enough and entered it. After ruffling through his desk and checking his floors and walls for a safe, I found that everything in his office seemed to be pretty professional. I knew that the only way I was going to find what I was after was if I ventured up into his private restricted area. Of course he wouldn't keep harmful, sensitive information where people trafficked so often. I mean I had entered his office as easy as pie, so he had to keep his incriminating information safe.

I scanned through the room again trying to locate a set of keys, but came up empty. I headed out in the hallway quietly and stealthily looked for the stairway to the third floor. I found none, but I did find an elevator. I figured out how to work the damn thing and then headed up to the third floor. The metal doors slid open and I was welcomed by soft colors and light Italian music playing. I felt like I was in some kind of Victorian horror movie as I made my way to the only door on the floor.

I turned the knob to find that it was locked. "Fuck," I whispered as I looked around for a key. I knew he wouldn't leave a key right out in the open, but I knew he had to have an emergency spare somewhere. Everyone had an emergency spare, right?

Looking around I only noticed one thing that stood out in the small foyer like area and it was a black metal umbrella holder. It didn't match the soft colors and stood harshly against the wall. Completely out of place, I made my way over to it quickly. I searched it inside and out, and just when I was about to give up I noticed something popping up slightly out of wood floors. I ran my hand across it smiling to myself. There tapped to the floor was a key. I picked away the wood colored tape and retrieved the key.

Before I knew it I was in Aro's private corridors and I couldn't believe that it had been so easy. For such a paranoid, smart man, he could be blatantly obvious. Every inch of Aro's room was spotless and the décor reminded me of an Italian restaurant, only more beautiful. I was a bit ill with the extravagance of it all. Behind one door I found a bathroom the size of my bedroom back home and behind another door was a closet the size of my office.

It was in the large closet that I noticed a wall sticking out farther than the rest, it just appeared to be a low bearing beam, but the thing that stood out the most was the pictures hung on it. It was crooked and was the only thing in the whole third floor that was out of place. My instincts were screaming that all of this was too easy and that something was off, but I ignored it because I had made it. I just needed to get his safe open and then I would be in charge of everything that happened from then on.

I removed the picture of the canal in what I assumed was Venice, Italy and behind it laid the smoking gun. It was a simple three turn safe and I glanced around the room mindlessly trying to think of a possible combination.

I felt defeated as I tried sets of numbers and came up empty handed. I had always known I was a smart person, but when my eyes found the Italian numbers above all of the sections in the closet, a pattern stood out to me. Every other one of six sets had a letter in bold. Making three numbers stand out. I quickly racked my brain trying to recall what they were in English…

_Quattro is four, _I thought to myself as I made out the middle number, then I glanced at the other two _sedici _and _venti_, I was positive that Quattro was four and Venti was twenty, thank you Starbucks, but I was unsure about sedici. I thought hard about it and my best guess was that it was sixteen. So, I tried the combination of numbers and nearly jumped with joy and cried with relieve when the safe opened.

I reached in and pulled all of the paper work out and sat it down on the floor. As I started to sort it out I realized most of it wasn't what I had come for, but then I came across a few papers that would confirm the shipment dates with drug activity and I was warm with excitement. I could feel my adrenaline running and then I came across an older file; it was creased and obviously looked over often. I flipped it open and a dust wafted around me like particles in the sunlight. Once they settled my eyes landed on the contents of the file and I nearly passed out; I couldn't believe what I was holding in my hands. I was confused, yes, very confused.

In my hands I was holding a file full of pictures and other personal information on my mother and myself. The pictures were the most shocking especially the first couple of them; they were pictures of my mother and Aro together. The others were of me growing up; pictures of me at age three all the way up to my current age.

My heart pounded in my chest and my hands shook and then I got an intense feeling that I wasn't alone. I turned around slowly to look behind me and my eyes found Aro leaning against the wall watching me. He had a satisfied grin on his face and my head started pounding. I felt slightly nauseous.

"Hello Isabella," Aro smiled as he took a few steps towards me and crouched down in front of me.

"How? Why?" I stumbled shaking my head as I glanced down at the photos in my hands.

He chuckled darkly and reached out to take a photo of my mother, he ran his finger across her face with a reflective look on his face.

"Isabella, did you really think you had it all figured out? Did you really believe you were one step ahead of me?" he asked in mock shock.

That was when I realized, it had all been too easy, and he had planned it all. My head spun and my stomach turned some more.

"All of this for Edward?" I asked, but I knew that couldn't be right.

He had pictures of me pretty much growing up, he had pictures of him with my mother, and I realized for the first time that it truly wasn't about Edward. I couldn't concentrate as he started speaking.

"You know I had a wife once, her name was Mary; she was beautiful, the one for me," he said standing back up and running his hand along the wall in the closet.

"We got married young and she stood by me through everything, I thought we could make it through anything, but I hadn't anticipated how destructive Renee Swan could be." He glanced down at me and I narrowed my eyes at him.

I wasn't sure why I felt the need to defend my mom, but when it came to Aro I would fight him on anything. He continued to speak…

"When I met your mother, she seemed like such a free spirit, the unattached, wild woman. She was working as a waitress in a gentleman's club, one that I would visit for meetings and such. We would talk and chat and before long I found myself longing for her attention. Don't get me wrong I loved my wife and she was gorgeous, but for every amazing, beautiful woman there is a man that gets bored with her." He looked me over for a moment and then smiled.

"Well, you will see soon enough," he suggested. I wanted to yell at him and tell him that he was wrong, but I was left dumbfounded. He continued to talk.

"Your mother seemed fun and string-less. I thought I could have some good times with her and then go home without any worry; but after a few months she started manipulating me and then even blackmailing me with those very pictures you hold in your hands. Mary found out and she left me, filed for divorce and took half of everything. I was outraged and heartbroken, that is a hard thing for me to admit, but I have grown up since then. Now, I only focus on getting what I want and not worrying about anyone else. So, one thing I wanted was for your mother to pay. I feed her drug habit into overdrive, she had just been a pot head before that point, but I pushed it further. I had set out to ruin her meager life, until I found out she had a husband and a daughter. She was one of my workers, of sorts," he smiled at me, obviously using the term loosely.

"Suddenly, she was gone and I tracked her back to Washington and threatened that if she didn't return to New York that I would ruin your lives. So, as expected the weak woman took the bag of coke I handed her and she fell back into her old ways. I was there that day, the day you came home from school to find her. It was that day that I became… let's see what the word is for it? Intrigued? I followed you on my trips to Washington and when I couldn't be there I had others watching you. Every step of your life was planned and every road was put before you. I knew every move you made before you ever made it. Everything you have in your life is because of me. The only thing that I had let slide and test you was James; I had to see what exactly you were capable, and I must say I was proud." He smiled at me with his eyes sparkling and I wanted to vomit on his thousand dollar shores.

"See, Isabella, it was never about Edward, it was always about you. It was all put in front of you like breadcrumbs and you followed them right into my trap."

I stared at him not believing his lies, it wasn't true. I had worked for my life, I had been driven, and I pushed myself. I hadn't missed the obvious trail laid out for me to follow, I hadn't walked right into a trap; I tried to convince myself of these things, but it wasn't working. That sick fuck really had been watching me, he had been with my mother. All of this went back to her; he was the poison in our lives. She could have stayed on the right path if he hadn't fueled her drug use.

My head was still fuzzy and I realized that I just didn't feel right. There was something terribly wrong, but I couldn't think long enough to try and figure it out.

Suddenly everything got foggy and hazy like in a dream; I felt cold hands on my face.

"I'm a patient man, Isabella, and it took a long time, but finally I have you."

Watching his face I felt like I was in some kind of funny house, my head hurt, and before I could say anything everything started to go black; fucking fairy dust…

**Show me the love, in the form of a review, even if it is just a smiley face I will be happy**


	21. Chapter 21 The Heart Knows

**Hey readers, I know I was MIA for a bit, I had computer problems. I did finsih a few chapters while I was away though and here is the first. You will have another update really soon like a few days soon, somewhere around there.**

**Thanks to my beta Cierra, she has helped me grow a lot.**

**Please review, reviews keep me excited and happy :)**

**Chapter 21**

"**The Heart Knows"**

**Alice's POV**

Jasper and I were side by side on the couch watching a movie, though I couldn't tell you what it was about because my mind was elsewhere. I had this horrible feeling and I couldn't place it, but something didn't seem right. My first instinct told me to call Bella. I had always had an unexplainable connection with her; I always knew when she needed me and I always knew when something wasn't right. It quickly became the same thing with Jasper and since he was sitting next to me, I knew it had to be Bella.

Jasper's arms were wrapped lovingly around me and as much as I hated to break away from him, I had to go find my phone and call Bella.

"What is wrong?" Jasper asked before I even made a move. It was like he could sense it and I am sure he could. Jasper was in tune with me in ways that I had been waiting my whole life for. He was truly my soul mate, my other half.

"I have a bad feeling, I need to call Bella," I whispered quietly.

Without a single question he kissed my head and released me. He just got me, he didn't need answers, and he didn't think I was crazy. I could feel his eyes on me and instead of making me nervous, it relaxed me. I found my purse near the front door, and my phone was in the side pocket of it. My business cell had been ringing off the hook, but my personal cell only had a few calls, none of which were from Bella. A few were from Edward and Emmett, but that was all.

I quickly hit one on the speed dial and listened to Bella's phone ring and then go to voicemail. I called again and again, and then it started just going straight to voicemail. I knew better than to think that Bella would turn her phone off on me. In all the years that we had been friends, we had never left the other hanging. Plus the knot in my stomach and the panic in my chest only grew as I heard her voice on her voice mail.

I called Emmett back and he hadn't heard from her. I was nervous to call Edward, but knew that there was a good chance he would know more than Emmett. Bella and Edward's relationship had grown a lot and I saw how much they were already in love, their future was lain out in front of me like a beautiful natural disaster. They had a hard journey before them, but love would save them. I wasn't sure how I knew this, but there are things we know, that we can't explain, and this was one of them for me.

"Alice," Edward answered on the first ring. "Have you spoken to Bella?"

I felt like I was going to throw up when I realized he hadn't heard from her either. She had shot me a text when she arrived in New York earlier in the morning, but nothing since. That was nearly fifteen hours ago.

"No, I was wondering if you had." I answered trying to control my breathing.

Suddenly, Jasper's arms were around my waist and he was holding me in a tight embrace. I knew it was an act to calm me and it worked to an extent.

"Shouldn't she be back by now?" he asked sounding suspicious and that was when I realized that Bella hadn't told him everything.

"Possibly, but I don't know," I said vaguely.

"Alice if you know anything you need to tell me," he pleaded. He sounded like a desperate man. I took a deep breath.

"I don't know anything, but as soon as I do, I will call you, Edward," I assured him and after he promised to do the same I ended our call.

As soon as I pushed the end button I was trying to call Bella again, so when it rang busy I got my hopes up. I called back immediately, but it went straight to voicemail again. It didn't make sense at first, but then I realized that Edward probably had tried to call her also. I tried a few more times just to be sure, but it was the same result. My heart ached in my chest and I could feel the uneasiness all the way into my toes.

"Something isn't right," I sighed leaning into Jasper.

"You should call Stefan or Collin," he suggested, so I did just that.

I tried Stefan first, but he didn't answer. I said a small prayer before I called Collin, but he didn't answer either. I was so uneasy and afraid that I felt like I might pass out. Something was terribly wrong.

"Everything is going to be fine," Jasper assured me and he sounded so sure I wanted to believe him.

A few seconds after we sat down on the couch my cell phone rang in my clutched hand. I was disappointed when I saw it wasn't Bella, but slightly relieved when I saw it was Collin.

"Collin, thank God, is Bella with you?" I asked feeling uneasy.

"Umm, no, Alice she isn't exactly with me, but I think you should get Charlie and come to New York," his voice was quiet, solemn, and frightening.

My heart sank with panic and dread. I was too stunned to act, Jasper took the phone from me, I could hear him packing and calling the air lines. Then I heard him calling Charlie, but it wasn't until he said that he was going too that I snapped out of it.

"You can't go; you have too much going on here with the team. Let Charlie and I go, and then when I know more or if I need you, then I won't stop you from jumping on a plane and coming to the rescue," I pleaded.

It took a good twenty minutes to convince him to stay behind, but finally I was able to. I was in such a rush and in a panic that I completely forgot to call Edward.

Before I could really sit down and think Charlie and I were on a flight to New York…

**Bella's POV**

All I could think as I squeezed my eyes shut is that my head hurt and my body felt disconnected from me. I didn't want to open my eyes because I could feel the light on my skin and I knew that it would only make my head ache more. It wasn't until everything that had transpired came flying back, overloading my senses, that my eyes fluttered open in a panic. Dust particles floated around me, a bright stream of morning light flowed into the room through a square window, and over in the corner sat Aro.

He was watching me and my heart was racing. I glanced around the room panicked, I was in a child's room, and it was a place I had never been before. A wall of green connected to a wall of pink, and a wall of pink connected to two walls of green. My thoughts were so jumbled they weren't even making sense to me. There were two pink walls and two green walls, that much I was sure of. There was white furniture and a few pages of yellowing paper drawings on the walls. The room looked dusty and old; as if no one had been in the room for a while. In large black, wooded letters above the twin size bed I laid on was the name Caroline.

I looked back over at Aro, he was a wreck, his eyes were red, his hair was a mess, and his tailored suit wrinkled around his tired looking body. He wasn't his poised shady business man-self, he almost looked child like hunched over in the corner of the child's room. He just sat staring at me with glossy red eyes. The need to escape set in and I glanced around the room quickly, hoping to find a way out. I didn't understand what was going on, but all I could think about was how nauseous and dizzy I felt. It seemed like an awful thing to worry about with the situation at hand, but it was all consuming.

My stomach turned and I leaned over as vomit expelled from my chapped lips. Suddenly, Aro was up and moving towards me; he grabbed a dusty towel and wiped up the vomit quickly, as I cowered against the wall. Then he handed me a bucket as he reached out to grab my hand and pull me towards the bed edge.

"Don't fucking touch me," I seethed.

He appeared taken back by the hostile words that left my lips, but I was unsure as to why it would surprise him.

"Caroline, it is okay, daddy is here," he whispered in a soft voice. My eyes shot up to him and I stared in morphed confusion.

"Caroline?" I chocked out staring at him in the most asinine way.

"Yes, my Caroline. You have grown into such a beautiful woman," he gushed reaching out to stroke my hair.

I couldn't believe what he was saying and I realized that either this was a sick joke or Aro had lost his damn marbles. I was about to ask him what the fuck he was talking about, but my stomach lurched again and my head was over the bucket as I dry heaved into it.

"Oh sweetie, you must have had some bad food, don't worry daddy will take care of his little girl."

I sat perfectly still trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Things had rapidly changed in… well I wasn't sure how long I had been here or how long it had been since I had been in Aro's house. I glanced out the window and figured that it had to be early morning, so I had to have been with Aro over night. I felt a slight panic realizing that it hadn't just been a few hours.

"You need something to settle your stomach, I will get you some toast and water," he said sweetly patting my back and getting up to retrieve my water and toast.

I felt a moment of excitement that I was going to be able to escape. Then, he shut the bedroom door and I heard a lock slide into place telling me I wouldn't be getting out as easily as I had thought. I got up and went to the window and looked out to find that I was high off the ground, at least two, maybe three stories, and the whole back/front of the house was nothing but a big cliff.

I debated for a moment and decided that I didn't care; I was not staying in the room. I tried to open the window, but it didn't budge, I noticed that in the corners of the woodwork around the glass were nails holding it into place. I let out a frustrated sigh and decide that I was going to have to break it, but before I could I heard the lock slide out of place and the door open. Aro stepped back into the room with a bottle of water and a small plate holding a piece of toast.

Even after the toast and water that Aro insisted that I eat and drink, my head still ached and my stomach still turned with unease. However, I wasn't going to let it deter me from getting away from the psychopath that was still insisting that I was some girl named Caroline.

I couldn't believe that this was happening, my life was like a damn soap-opera, honestly who gets held hostage twice. Upon thinking about the last time I was held hostage, something Aro had said the day before, or whenever the hell it was that we were in his house, resounded in my mind and made a little more sense. _"With James I needed to be able to see what you could do."_

When Aro's eyes meet mine again, he was the strong, sadistic business man. "Don't even think about escaping, there is no way out, just play by my rules and don't flee like your mother," he growled as if he knew what I had been thinking. Then he shoved me back towards the food that I hadn't completed on my plate.

I tried to figure out if he meant my mother, as in me or as in this Caroline he thought me to be or that he was pretending I was. I was too confused to figure what the hell his words meant or what was going on. My head still ached and everything was an echo and felt distant.

Then only moments later Aro was back to being the sweet, caring man who thought I was Caroline.

I ignored his commands for me to finish the food; no one holds me hostage and then tries to demand me to do things. I thought as I stubbornly jutted my chin up and crossed my arms, however, my arms quickly moved to my head as it spun with the room.

"Ugh," I groaned as my stomach rolled with my head and the room.

"You always were such a stubborn child, just like your father, as your mother would say. However, I think you are more like her than me," Aro said sweetly as he watched me.

"You have lost your fucking homicidal mind," I said with disgust dripping off each word I spoke.

"Language," he sighed. "Young ladies shouldn't speak in such a way."

I sat silently with his crazy ass trying to figure out a way to escape for what felt like years, but Aro was convinced that my name was Caroline and that he was my daddy, so there was only so much I could do. The whole situation was the most insane, and surrealist thing to ever happen to me in my whole life. I dug deep down into my being and tried to find my inner crazy person hoping that I would be able to find a way to get away from Aro. It was more than obvious to me that he was having a psychotic break and if I could find a way to deceive him in such an unstable state, I would be able to escape.

_That is it, _I thought. Realizing that I had to deceive him, I had to play along. He thought I was Caroline who I believed now to be his daughter. If I played along then he might trust me and once he trusted me not to run I would be able to make my escape, effortlessly.

I bided my time playing along with him, I ate his dinner, and I even got snaky and threw him some fake smiles. He seemed to be buying it and I was getting anxious to make my get away, but the sky was falling dark and it was obvious that he hadn't sleep since he brought me to this place. I was hoping he wouldn't lock the door while I slept, but even worse fears came to light when he pulled out a syringe.

"Daddy is tired, so I am going to give you your medicine so we both can get some sleep," he spoke as if he was talking to a small, sickly child.

My first instinct was to fight him and call him a fucking sick bastard, but that didn't go along with the game we were playing. So, I swallowed the last of my dignity and pride and spoke sadly and sweetly to him.

"Please daddy," the name was like razor blades on my tongue. "I will be a good girl; please don't give me a shot."

He paused staring at me, contemplating; I prayed to the high heavens that he would believe me and trust me. Something had to give, I had been through enough. He seemed to waver and he nodded his head, he sat the syringe on the night stand and tucked me in. I mean for real, he tucked me and kissed my head.

"Sweet dreams, daddy loves you," he whispered smiling down at me. "I am so happy to finally have you home."

He turned to leave and as he went I reached over and grabbed the syringe. I shot out of bed and jabbed the syringe into the back of his neck and I pushed the contents into his blood stream. He swung his arm around knocking me back into the wall and the dresser. He grabbed at his neck and I scrambled across the room. The events were starting to weigh down on me and I could feel my strength wavering. He turned to glare at me, but as he came towards me his steps got heavy and as soon as he stumbled I sprinted past him. He reached for me in vain and I sprinted out the door. Once I was outside of the doorway I slammed it shut and slide the lock into place. I stumbled around the dusty house trying to find an exit. Once I found the door and my feet hit the fresh green grass, I ran and ran until my lungs were on fire. The streets were dark and empty, but I could see light ahead of me, so I followed the road and kept going. Just as I thought I couldn't run any longer I saw a house and a man in the driveway.

"Help me," I yelled and he turned shocked to see anyone out in the deserted area.

The houses seemed secluded and I felt I was lucky to stumble upon one; he caught me in his arms.

"Jesus, are you okay?" he asked trying to keep from falling over.

"Please help me," was all I could say before blackness took over.

My body and brain could take no more…

At a later point I was in a hospital room with my father, Alice, and Collin. Then I dozed off again, a police officer tried to talk to me, but it was all a blur.

When I finally fully opened my eyes I was staring into emerald ones…

**Edward's POV**

I was angry and I felt guilty about being angry. Bella was laying in a hospital bed and she had been held hostage for the second time in her life and I was angry with her. I wanted her to wake up so I could yell and scream at her. She deserved to be yelled at, but at the same time she didn't. She had been through a lot, "_a lot that she had put herself into," _is what my head was arguing, but I did my best to ignore this fact. Nonetheless, no matter how angry I was and how terrified I had been when Alice called me, I was above all still in love with Bella. So, there I sat next to her bedside waiting for those deep chocolate eyes to open.

I knew I was going to have hell to pay for missing our last season game, but I couldn't deny the pull to Bella that I had. Everything else faded for a moment and all I could think about was that she needed to be okay and that when she woke up she was going to need me. Bella was strong, but she had been through too much and I knew it was possible that she was going to be extremely fragile.

Suddenly, her eyes fluttered and she was staring up at me through glossy, dull eyes. I could see so many emotions flicker across her brown pools, but they all settled out and only regret and love showed through. Tears flowed and I didn't know if she could read the emotions that were locked away in my eyes or what, but I could tell she knew that her lies wouldn't go unwarranted. However, right now wasn't the time for it. Right now I had to make sure she was okay and then we would figure out everything else later.

She looked so broken, weak, and so very far from the strong girl I had seen so many months before. It broke my heart and I had to hold her in my arms, I couldn't take seeing her like that. I had to hold her, I had to try and hold her together because I could see her shattering. A person could only take so many traumatic events before it was too much. She was breaking and shattering before my eyes. I climbed on the bed and held her tight to my chest. She smelled less like my strawberry Bella and more like the stale hospital; her tears ran down her cheeks and onto my arms. I tightened my hold on her as the anger settled and for the moment I was just a man soothing the woman he loved.

I could have held her for minutes, hours, or days, I am not sure, and time seemed to just pass by in a blur. I held her, she cried, and I longed for everything that had just happened to be some horrible nightmare that she could wake up from and forget. I wished it could have all been undone, but it couldn't.

I am not sure if Bella felt something in my hold or if she just sensed my thoughts turn, but she rolled back to look into my eyes. They were red and puffy; they were deep and glowing with her pain, but somehow flat and emotionless.

"Edward, I'm sorry," she whispered hoarsely, it was the first words she had spoken since she woke up. I closed my eyes tightly trying to hold off the anger and pain.

"Not right now," I told her quietly.

"Can you forgive me?" she asked trying to sound strong, but her voice betrayed her.

"Let's not do this now." The finality in my voice stopped her from saying anymore. She turned back away from me and I could feel the sob ricocheting through her chest, but I couldn't find it in myself to say the words to sooth her.

I hated myself for hurting her more, but I couldn't help it. I knew that I was going to hurt her, she lied and she hurt me more than she could ever understand. She took the one thing from me that I had laid fully in her, my trust.

I felt like a monster and an angel wrapped in one, but mostly I was just a martyr in that moment because it was breaking me to be there with her. I was risking so much and the biggest thing on the line was my heart.

PLEASE REVIEW


	22. Chapter 22 Days Go by

**Thank you for all your great reviews, please keep them coming :)**

**Thank you to my Beta Cierra, she is awesome and deals with my grammar mishaps.**

**Chapter 22**

**"Days Go By"**

**Edward's POV**

One week had passed since that day with Bella in the hospital and a lot had changed; I had so much bad press to deal with over missing the game, and not only that but my team wasn't too happy about it either. They won the game, but just barely and they were angry that I had bailed on them right before the playoffs. It was the last game for us to hammer any kinks out and I had missed it.

However, there was a big part of me that didn't care. I didn't care for much anymore, I felt moody, and it was strange to me how much had changed in one week. I hadn't seen Bella at all; Collin and Alice were filling in for her in all of the business aspects, but she had phoned and texted me a few times. I ignored her attempts at contact. I was relieved and hurt by her lame attempts at contact. She gave up too easily and at the same time I needed my space. Unfortunately, I had spent the week avoiding everything and only doing the minimum to clean up the mess around myself and my friends. That was causing a major press flurry and as information about Bella and her second hostage situation started leaking, things were getting ugly and fast. My coach, team owner, and sponsors were not happy at all and things were a bit to rocky for comfort with our first playoff game coming up. So, I had done what any scared, ignorant man would do; I hid, although that wouldn't be an option for much longer because I had to go to the charity auction.

The charity auction Collin had signed me up for, the one where I would have to stand on a stage and let women bid on me, and then after that I would have to take them on a date to the charity dinner. It was all a mess and completely vain, but as Emmett said, it was for charity. Lucky for Emmett and Jasper, they already knew who would buy their dates. Alice and Rosalie of course, but as for me I was a free agent, so to speak. There was a little part of me that feared and hoped that Bella would buy me. That sounded so vain and twisted to say that I wanted my girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, agent, or whatever she was to buy me. I wasn't sure what we were at this point and I was in no state of mind to figure it out. There was too much going on and there was too much pain there for me to even visit it. I needed time and not just a week, I needed a good, solid amount of time.

"I can't believe I have to do this shit," I grumbled as I stood behind the curtain next to Emmett and Jasper. The three of us in our precisely selected attire.

"Come on man, don't be such a grouch," Emmett said, but his voice was off.

There was tension between the three of us and for good reason. None of us, as far as I knew, had seen Bella's face all week. We all had been through the press ringer and not for our talents, but for our associations with Bella and the chaos. I wished there was a quick fix for us all, but I really didn't see one.

"Jasper, you are up," a small blonde called raising her wicked red lips in our direction.

Jasper took a deep breath and followed her towards the entry door. Emmett and I stood side by side completely silent. I wanted to break the tension, but didn't know how. I wanted to ask about Bella, but resisted. We had a game in a week, not just a game, but a playoff game. We had to find a way to work through the tension. Just as I was going to force words from my lips the blonde reappeared and carried Emmett off. Jasper was back at my side smiling, and then Alice was there to meet him. The two of them smiling like Chester cats.

"How much did you pay for him?" I asked nodding towards her, she smiled, but it was strained.

"A lady never kisses and tells," she smiled and even though she seemed happy to be by Jasper's side, the tension was evident in her posture as it was in mine.

I also, I didn't miss the aggressive glance she had thrown me when she entered and before she rearranged her features. I wonder how much of that had to do with me and how much of it was about the strain between Bella and I.

"Edward, you are up," the blonde said smiling suggestively at me.

I sighed and followed her towards the door and passed Emmett's smiling to himself, he didn't say anything to me, or even look my way.

"Up next is number seventeen, a face made for GQ, a physique of a god, and the speed of a lion. Ladies, Edward Cullen," the announcer called and the place erupted in cheers.

I walked out onto the stage to see seas and seas of women, all of them screaming and waving paddles in the air. The stage lights shinned in my eyes and it took everything in me not to raise my hand and block it out. I walked the stage as confidently as possible, even though I was completely uncomfortable. The first bid went out and suddenly there was an activity of bids flying around. I couldn't keep up so, I just stood still and waited for the bidding war to stop. It came down to two paddles as they bidded away their life savings to spend a single night with me at a charity dinner.

My eyes zeroed in on the two women bidding for my company, neither of which where Bella. However, I was shocked to notice the strawberry blonde that raised her paddle comfortably trying to spend the night with me. It was Tanya.

The bids slowed, the girls were getting nervous about the prices they had now raised to, and just when Tanya was about to win a strong voice shouted over the busy room.

"One hundred thousand dollars." All eyes turned to look at the woman standing in the back.

She wasn't familiar to me, but she was confident in her bid and she didn't waver. Tanya stood anxious and finally let her paddle fall in defeat.

"SOLD!" the auctioneer yelled and there were both cheers and sobs among the women.

I swallowed hard wondering who the hell would bid so much on me and also a little disappointed that Bella hadn't been there to bid on me at all, not that I wanted her to spend that ungodly amount for a date with me. It made me sick to even think of it; I felt like a fucking piece of expensive ass meat. Perhaps I was just a little bitter.

As I entered back behind the stage I found a woman in a bright red suit standing near the door. She held her paddle up to me to show me that she had indeed been the one that bought me. I made my way over to her not knowing what to expect. I almost wished that it had been Tanya, at least I knew her. I mean she had welcomed me to town with road head.

"Edward, here is the information on your date and have a nice night," she said handing me an envelope and walking away.

"Wait, are you not my date?" I asked confused.

"Nope, I am just the messenger."

With that she left me confused in the dim lighting, her red suit swaying in the night.

I glanced down at the envelope in my hand and slowly opened it. The last few envelopes I had received hadn't turned out so good, so my nerves were justified to me. Inside was a single ticket to the charity dinner and a small note that read:

Meet me at the clock tower outside of the banquet at 6:30 sharp.

The mystery of it all confused me and excited me and I couldn't wait for the day to pass so that I could see the mystery woman under the clock tower.

I stood anxiously under the clock tower waiting for my date to arrive; the more I had thought about the whole thing the more apprehensive I had became. Who in their right mind paid a hundred thousand dollars for a date? I mean come on, people in the world were starving and money was being carelessly thrown around. She could have done so much more with that money; sure it was going to charity and that was good, but really?

"You look nervous Mr. Cullen," a beautiful voice that I would know anywhere said into my ear.

I turned around slowly locking eyes with chocolate pools. Bella stood behind me in a striking deep blue evening gown. It had jewels here and there and dipped low in the front, making her creamy cleavage shine in the small amount of light. Even if I needed space from Bella it didn't change how much I loved her and how sexually attracted to her I was. Underneath all of the beauty I didn't miss the way her eyes looked sunken in and the makeup that was covering the dark circles under them.

"Not nervous, just waiting on someone," I said swallowing hard.

It was hard to be around her, all I could think about was how much I missed her, and how pissed I was at her. She had lied to me and she had been so careless. I hoped someday I could forgive her and when that day came I prayed it wouldn't be to late.

"Really? Lucky girl," she smiled and I was surprised at how easy going she was about it.

"It isn't like that it is…," she cut me off.

"For charity."

"Yeah."

"Well, then I guess you better take your date in," she hinted holding out her arm and then it clicked.

At first I felt relieved and then I felt outraged.

"You didn't," I demanded a little too venomously. Bella flinched back a little.

"You wouldn't answer my calls," she said strongly.

"I told you I needed space and that is beside the point. You spent a hundred thousand dollars just too fucking talk to me. Are you out of your mind?" I was beyond outraged as I spoke, she looked just as mad as me.

"It was for charity and I just wanted to have a chance to explain myself, see where we stand, and find out if I still had a job," she huffed.

"Well in that case, there is nothing to explain, you lied. I don't know where we stand, but it isn't here and it isn't this. Also, of course you still have a job as my agent, but I need some space romantically," I whispered the last part because people were entering into the banquet next to us.

Bella didn't say anything and before we could figure out what to do next we were whisked inside and we had to fake being happy. We had to smile and we had to touch and her touch set me on fire. It affected me even though I didn't want it to, but it didn't remove the anger and pain. I knew it was going to take a while to forgive Bella and I hoped that she would grant me space, though her grand gesture of buying me for a charity event showed me that she wasn't one to give up as easily as I had hoped. I didn't want her to give up, I just wanted her to give me time to work things out. I was sure she had things to work out also, I mean I knew she was having a tough time, too and she needed to focus on that.

The banquet carried on around Bella and I, but we were oblivious to it; we were in a silent stand off of sorts and it seemed like no one wanted to be within inches of us. The tension was building and I knew that if she didn't speak to me I was going to snap, I was going to lose my mind. I was on a tight rope and it was about to snap. My fingers tapped anxiously on the table waiting for the night to be over, but then they announced that I had to dance with Bella because she had bid the most money.

So, reluctantly we both stood in the middle of the room full of people swaying across the floor. I tried to control my features; the media had torn us apart enough as it was and I didn't want to add fuel to the fire. Bella's palms were sweaty on my shoulders and I could see her out of the corner of my eye chewing on her lip. She glanced up into my eyes as the melody started to slow and I saw the words she was going to speak before they left her beautiful plump lips.

"I'm…," she started, but I cut her off.

"Just don't, Bella. Not right now, I don't think you could possibly be ready to be truly sorry. We both have a lot of things to work on and I can't do that if I have to look into your eyes. So, please if it isn't business related I would like to be completely professional until we both have worked through our issues."

She stared up at me and I watched her as she fought with the moisture that gathered in her eyes and as soon as the song ended she sprinted off the dance floor. I ran my hand through my hair as I tried to exit the dance floor as casually as possible. My eyes locked with Jasper's, but he shook his head at me telling me to not to go after her. It was useless for me to try anyway because Alice glared at me and then sprinted off after Bella. I felt bad, but at the same time I felt a small victory for making her feel an ounce of the pain she had made me feel and for that I knew I had become a monster. Someone who truly loves someone should never want them to feel pain.

So, with that I went on autopilot and answered press questions and then went home and got drunk.

The next morning I woke up focused on the one thing that had always been good to me, football. I planned to eat, sleep, and breathe football. I threw myself back into my intense routine that I had slacked on during my time with Bella. I threw myself into my business career and tried to find the best solutions for clean up. I even wrote up some proposals and emailed them to Bella.

I hoped that she would realize I wanted to get right to business and move forward professionally.

Bella Swan was once again just my agent, but I hoped she would still be my friend; even if it was painful and maybe one day my lover again.

**Bella's POV**

Slap in the face after slap in the face.

For a week after I got out of the hospital and returned to Forks, I had been miserable. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, and Edward wasn't answering my calls. I needed him, I needed to hear his voice, I needed his strong hands on me, and I just fucking needed him. I had never been one to admit that I needed someone, but I needed Edward. So, after being a hermit and swimming in self pity for a week I finally left the house. I had an old friend of mine go bid on Edward and though she spent an ungodly amount of money, I was sure it would be worth it. I just needed to touch, feel, see, and talk to my Edward. I didn't feel a bit like my old self at all anymore and I thought that maybe he held a piece of me that I could cling onto so I wasn't completely lost. My emotions were too erratic for me to even breathe, panic attacks were residing in my chest and tears in my eyes.

However, I got dressed up and put on a brave face, it was my last chance to explain myself to Edward and get him back. Then things went down hill, he couldn't even look at me, I could see the anger and pain in his emerald eyes. I felt like a monster, the very one that had betrayed him and ripped his heart out. The little bit of hope and life left in me crumbled and I wasn't sure if I would be able to pick myself up.

Alice got me home and helped me to bed. She listened to me cry and she held me tight. Her arms were small and frail, I needed strong ones, I needed Edward's, but I was quickly realizing that that wasn't possible anymore. I had added the straw that broke the camel's back. I had ruined everything.

Unfortunately, I woke up the next morning and to add insult to injury I was slapped in the face, again. There in my inbox was a very professional email from Edward, strictly business, not even a hello. I cried until my eyes burned and itched. One glance in the mirror and I saw how pathetic I had become. I thought back to that sassy, witty woman I had been and wondered how the hell I had let James, Aro, and Edward break me so badly.

I knew there was only one thing I could do; I took a shower, I dressed in my Sunday best, and I went to my kind of Church, the office. Alice was off and I had the place to myself. I thought I would get straight to business, but I sat in my chair for three hours staring at the wall. I couldn't concentrate and I had no drive to do anything. I knew this was not a good thing and I racked my brain for a way for me to get a piece of myself back. All I needed was the strong woman that I used to be back, the rest could go, I just needed a little strength.

There was a knock at my door and I was surprised to see Emmett enter into the room.

"Hey Bells," he said smiling at me.

"Hey," I said trying to smile at him.

"I thought I would find you here," he said and took a seat in front of me.

We sat in silence for a bit and then he finally slammed his hand down on his thigh, my eyes shot to his. They were dark blue, almost so dark they appeared black.

"Listen to me Isabella Swan; you are not going to drift into darkness on me. You are strong, you are beautiful, and you can get through this. The strength is inside of you, you are stronger than a newborn vampire and you just need to snap out of it. So, get your scrawny ass up and let's get going."

I stared at him and then the laughter came. IT was loud and crazed; he stared at me shocked for a minute and then raised his eyebrows wondering if I was going to let him in on the hysteria.

"Did you really just say stronger than a newborn vampire?" I asked between giggles.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I did. Rosie made me go see that gay vampire movie the other day and they said newborn vampires were the strongest creatures in the world."

I laughed harder. "Em, you do know that vampires don't exist right."

"What?" he asked in mock horror. "Bella how could you say such a thing?"

We both chuckled a bit and then he made me get up and pushed me towards the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You will see," he said with secrecy.

"I have been held hostage by two crazy people on two different occasions, so, I am not big on surprises or secrets, anymore," I said half joking, but mostly completely serious.

"Ha Ha, you weren't much for surprises or secrets before either, you have always been a nosey bitch."

I slapped the back of his head at the last remark. "Asshole."

We both chuckled as we walked to his Escalade and he drove me towards the unknown destination and continued to refuse to tell me anything.

He pulled up to the Duck Park in town and I raised my eyebrows at him in confusion. It was mostly a family park and a place for first dates.

"Just keep your trap shut and come on," he warned jokingly and pulled me through the park.

There were a lot of families running about, having picnics and such. I avoided looking at the lovey dovey couples knowing I wouldn't be able to stomach their happiness. I had never been one for lovey dovey, but now it was even harder.

As we broke through a section of trees I saw a small pond and next to it was a picture of beauty.

Alice, Jasper, and most importantly Riley sat on a blanket on the ground waiting for me. I tried to hold the tears at bay, crying had become an unwanted and unfortunately common occurrence for me lately.

"Bella!" Riley yelled and he jumped up in a rush towards me.

"Riley!" I yelled back scooping him up in the air and spinning with him, which was getting hard to do because he was getting so big and I was feeling so weak. I closed my eyes tight, holding back tears, and held him tight. I loved him and I was slowly starting to realize what I could be missing if I wouldn't have been able to get away from James or Aro. The tough act was over and my guard was down and I was nowhere near being healed. Some things Edward said were slowly making sense, but that didn't mean I liked it.

"I missed you," I whispered to him.

"I missed you, too, aunt Bella."

He leaned back and looked into my eyes, his smile turned to a frown. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

"Sorry, little man these are happy tears," I said trying to hold back sobs.

"Oh well, please don't cry, everything is going to be okay," he said holding my cheeks in his little hands. I nodded to him and hugged him tightly to my chest once again.

We sat on the small blanket sharing sandwiches and soda's while Riley entertained us. My emotions were changing so fast that one minute I would be completely immersed into the things he had to say and the next I wouldn't be able to focus and then suddenly I would want to just curl up in a ball and cry my eyes out. It was getting frustrating and I didn't know what to do.

Alice sensing my distress took Emmett and Riley to feed the ducks. Leaving Jasper and I alone, he watched me out of the corner of his eye.

"She is worried about you, you know?" he said quietly.

I sighed. "She worry's too much and without reason."

He scoffed, I had never heard Jasper scoff, but he did then.

"I think she has more than enough reason to worry about you Bella, you have been through too much, and you can try and pretend that you are fine, but we all see through it. We know you are hurting and we just want to help."

I sat staring into the lake thinking about his words and I knew he was right.

"I wish you could help, but I don't think anyone can." That wasn't exactly true, I was pretty sure Edward could help, but I didn't have him to lean on when I needed him most.

"Have you considered counseling?" he asked.

"Yeah, right," I scoffed rolling my eyes.

I knew counseling worked, I had done it while at the mental hospital, but I didn't want to do it again and I didn't want the meds that the doctors forced onto you.

"No really, I think it would help you greatly. You know I am almost done with my Psychology degree," he hinted.

"Yeah, of course I know that Jasper; I also know your grade point average and I know that you want to retire in two to three years when you have completed your classes so you can start your own practice. I know you, Jasper, remember?"

Jasper was the only one of the three boys that was still taking classes after going pro, he loved football, but it was always temporary for him. His dream was to help people.

"Well, if you ever want to talk as friends or more, I am here," he whispered as the others came back into sight.

"Thanks," I whispered back before getting back to the moment.

Jasper's words stuck with me, even after I told myself I could get through it on my own.

How are you?

That was the first thing out of everyone's mouths when they saw me and I wanted to scream at them that I was fucking fine and to stop asking me, but I didn't.

Still, did they really want to know how I was or did they want the bullshit version of I'm fine? I guess it didn't really matter either way because all they got was I'm fine, over and over. When you get down to it the truth was I was far from fine.

I was going through the motions when I could and other times I was hiding. The truth was, I was lost and confused and I didn't know what to do. Collin and Alice were still taking most of the weight of my work and I felt immensely guilty for it. I couldn't even take care of Eddy properly so he was staying with my dad who was at my house every day to check on me? I was basically useless and it was the day before the first post season game that I decided that it was time to lose the last bit of pride I had and work on building my company and myself back up.

I went through the tons of resume's I had for agents that wanted to join me if I ever expanded my business. I knew Alice wanted to get her clothing line started and Collin wanted to get back to his yachts and college girls. So, I spent the day before the game watching my guys do television promotions and press conferences, while I sorted through applicants. I narrowed it down to five and called them to set up meetings for the following Monday. I though it would be better to wait until after the post season game that way I didn't cause a huge circus right before their first big game.

Sunday came and I made myself shower, dress, and go to the game. I wanted to stay home, but we had a huge box reserved for the whole family and friends of Emmett, Edward, and Jasper. I wasn't excited to be seen in public because I knew all of the questions would fly and I had no answers. So, I got in the limo with my family and friends and hid in the corner. No one bothered me much and when we arrived at the stadium I hide in the middle of them all as we made our way to our box. I some how went unnoticed in the crowd and avoided questioning.

"Bella, can I sit by you?" Riley asked as we all stepped into the box.

"Of course," I said smiling down at him.

He smiled back up at me happily and when I looked up I was surprised to see Esme and Carlisle Cullen in the box.

"Bella," Esme chimed giving me a strong huge. "I have been so worried about you, sweetie."

"Thank you, but it wasn't necessary, I am fine," I assured her, but when she pulled back I could tell she didn't believe me.

"Bella," Carlisle said smiling.

Introductions were passed around and my father hit it off quickly with Edward's and it made my chest ache a little more. Our parents even got along.

I let out a heavy sigh and took my seat.

Once the game started everything else drifted away and we were all focused on the field. We received the ball first and I watched with bated breath as the team went three and out. I was frustrated as I watched the tension between the guys; they weren't flowing and playing well together.

Luckily our defense held off the Cowboy's offense and we got the ball back with the score still zero to zero. However, after getting a first down Jasper read Edward's route wrong and threw an interception. It was only his second for the entire season. I watched on the screen as they zoomed in on Jasper and Edward having a heated conversation. Jasper was a laid back guy, but on the field he didn't mess around.

I let out a heavy sigh as the game went on and they continued to have wrong reads. The Cowboys got a field goal while we still went without any points on the board; then they got a touchdown, and we were still scoreless. By the time halftime came around the score was Cowboys seventeen, Saints zero.

"They just don't have any flow," Billy grunted.

"Something is off, they aren't playing together," my dad added.

"Their heads aren't into it. I agree something is off," someone else added.

"They'll work it out," Carlisle said so surly and when I looked up his eyes were on me.

When I looked around I saw that everyone had already given up on the boys and I couldn't believe it. They were going to get their heads down after only a half of a game. We still had a whole other half left; I was getting pissed watching them act as if it was over. I mean it was only seventeen fucking points.

Before I could think it through I was pushing back out of my seat and leaving the box. I was walking through the back ways and down to the locker room, throwing my all access pass around when needed. Then I was in the locker room and Phil was yelling at his team.

"You boys need to workout what ever stick is up your ass and get your heads in the game, forget what the fuck is going on out there and…" He stopped talking when I entered the back of the room and everyone turned to look at me.

"Sorry to interrupt," I said nodding to Phil and he rolled his eyes at me.

"As long as you clean this cluster fuck up, I don't give a rat's ass," he mumbled going into his office and slamming the door.

"Play ball, that is all I really have to say. Screw everything else going on and just play ball. You made it this far in your careers and this season because you have heart. You have a commitment, a joy, and a love for the game. So, play, if you are going to love fiercely then don't take it for granted and go all in. If you are going to put your heart and soul into something, then do it as a whole. Don't hold back, don't ever fucking hold back because before you know it it can all be ripped away from you. So, you go back out there and you play like it is your last game. You play as a team and you play your asses off because all you have is today," my words were strong and as I spoke I stared into Edward's intense green eyes. We both knew it wasn't just football that I was talking about.

When I was done I turned and walked out. However, I did not go back to the box, I couldn't, I was coursing with adrenaline and emotion. My eyes were filling with tears as fast as my legs could carry me away; because I realized I had lost it.

I had lost Edward, but taking my own advice I knew that I had to fight for him like it was the last thing I ever did. I loved Edward Cullen and nothing would ever change that….

The Saints came out on top with thirty-five points beating the Cowboys twenty-seven points. They were advancing to the second round of playoffs, but I couldn't bring myself to join them in celebration. Instead I drove the lonely streets of Forks while everyone else celebrated.

It was after all of the celebrations and interviews were over that Edward found me on his doorstep.

"Hey," he mumbled in confusion.

"I promise I am giving you space I just have one thing to ask of you," I said with my head up, shoulders back, and brown eyes on green.

"Okay," he agreed, curiosity and unease spinning in his eyes.

I reached up and cupped his neck and to my utter relief he didn't flinch away. I just needed to touch his soft skin and feel the auburn smooth hair on the back of his neck one last time.

"Promise me that you will fight for us, while we are figuring shit out; promise you will fight."

He got a really serious look in his eyes and then his hands came up to cup my face. His emerald eyes blazed into mine. Tingles of warmth danced across my skin and a shiver ran down my spine. My heart felt as if it was going to beat out of my chest.

"Bella, I will fight for us forever if I have to, you are it for me."

Then with a small kiss on my forehead he whispered a soft goodbye with the one word that would fuel my hope forever: "Someday".

"Someday," I repeated once he diapered inside and felt as if a weight was lifted off my chest.

Someday we would be together again and when that time came we would be ready to love each other fully and completely.

Edward was my someday, my something to work for and towards…

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Forgot to tell you that the someday scene isn't all mine it came from a lifetime movie I watched a long time ago and I am sure many other movies, but thought I would point that out. I can not for the life of me remeber that movie, other than that one part, so if anyone has seen it and remembers it let me know because I would like to watch it again.**


	23. Chapter 23 The truth will set you free o

**A/N: I know you all are like FINALLY, yes, I know. I have been busy, two kids, carpool, sports, etc. We are busy bunch, but not only that we are getting down to the wire. I only planned for this to be 25 chapters long, but that isn't going to happen, I think it will be closer to 30. We will just have to see how it plays out to be honest. I know what is going to happen, but turning it into words on paper is harder than one might think.**

**Thanks to my beta for her speedy and awesome work, even when she is laid up not feeling well. So, Thank you Cierra **

**Thank you readers for reviewing and waiting for me, some patiently and some impatiently, but if you are back then I must be doing something right.**

**Chapter 23**

"**The Truth Will Set Your Free or Drown You"**

**Bella's POV**

_Caroline Genevieve Volturi _

_June 12__th__, 1986 - May 5__th__, 1989_

_Beloved daughter and Angel in Heaven_

I stared down at the picture of the tomb that laid in a quiet cemetery in New York; the cemetery was found about six miles from the house that Aro had held me hostage in, the house that I now knew he had shared with his wife and daughter. Things were unfolding from a file in my hands that the lawyers had provided me with during my meeting with them earlier in the day. The file also contained a picture of a brown eyed girl around the age of three. If I looked close enough I could see what Aro had seen; our features were close, not identical or twilight zone freakishly close, but small things like the red hint to her brown hair and her dark chocolate eyes. Her skin pale and slightly sun kissed, her lips and cheeks were rosy with child's play. Her hair curled on the ends framing her small face. Her smile warmed my heart, she looked like a healthy happy little girl. The child in the picture couldn't possibly belong to a man like Aro, but she did. She was half of him and it made me wonder if there was ever a part of him that wasn't a sadistic ass. Thinking back to my time with his crazy ass in that house I had a feeling that his daughters death was a major turning point. Slowly it made sense to me why Aro had clung to me from the moment he saw me, he had seen his daughter in me, it hadn't really been about my mom in the end.

As all of the evidence sat in front of me I slowly realized that I would never understand it all. I would never be able to dip into the mind of a crazy person. However, a part of me, mind you a really small part, was telling me that he was just a grieving father that never dealt with losing his child. I felt for that man because I thought of my father and what it would do to him if he lost me. It made my chest ache, I was all my father had, but then again Aro was nowhere near the man that my father was and always would be.

It chilled me to the bone to think of all the times Aro could have been watching me or having me watched and I never even knew. It made me sick realizing the type of people I attracted into my life, James, Aro, and even my own mother. It made me hate myself a little because I knew that these weren't coincidences, they all had to do with me. I was sure all of this was stuff my psychiatrist would want to talk about, just the idea of it made my stomach turn. I was so used to holding everything inside behind a perfectly sculptured wall, but now I would have to break that wall down for a complete stranger. However, before that I had to meet with the agents that I had called in for interviews.

First up was Tia Amun, she was a recent graduate and not job hungry, but apparently extremely picky; luckily for her picky worked for me. She had just recently sent me a resume and I liked the idea of meeting with a woman, but then again I didn't feel that most women could do what I could. Therefore, I wasn't sure if she would be a good fit or not.

The idea of taking on new agents to work with my boys hurt so bad it made me want to cry…

"Tia, it is very nice to meet you," I told the tall, dark, and exotic woman before me.

Her skin, hair, and eyes were dark chocolate and her figure made a perfect hour glass. From the first impression I would think the girl didn't know a thing about sports, but as I got to talking to her I realized we were a lot like with one major exception; she was extremely professional in an uptight way. I wasn't sure if that was something I could work with or not. Also, somewhere in the back of my mind I quickly registered that this beautifully unique woman could not be Edward's agent. It would seem that my jealousy and insecurities were heightened by the fact that Edward was no longer mine. Our someday couldn't get here soon enough.

After I finished my meeting with Tia, I met with a young man named Benjamin Thomas. He was in his late twenties, but had a face that was timeless. He didn't look a day over twenty-one. However, his maturity shown through, he was very professional, but I could see a playful nature in him that I thought would fit well with the boys. However, his styles were much different from mine and he did this fidgety thing with tapping his hand on his thigh that drove me insane.

I met with two others that weren't even worth me thinking of again; they were completely wrong and needed to find a new profession. Mean, but true.

However, the last person I met with intrigued me the most, Liam Winters, he was in his mid-thirties, married with two kids. He wore a business suit with a graphic T under the suit jacket, it made me smile and I knew almost within minutes of talking to him that I could trust him. See, he was the first one all day that I thought I could trust. I liked Benjamin and Tia, but I never felt completely able to trust them. Trust was important in my business, even though it was hard to come by.

I told them all to keep our meetings under wraps and if any of them slipped they would not be hired by me or anyone else within three states. I figured that would keep their mouths shut. Now, I just had to talk to the boys and let them know what was going on, but I wanted to wait until the time was right and when I wouldn't break their focus on the game.

Sitting in the waiting room of Jason Scott's office I wanted to make a break for it after three minutes. I was alone with his secretary waiting for my first appointment and I swore if he asked me "how I was feeling" I was going to punch him in the nose. I told him as much when he finally called me back after ten minutes, he laughed and promised he wouldn't.

His office was decorated in neutral tones with a comfy brown couch, it was the kind of couch that you just wanted to fall into and never get up. Though I knew that wasn't the case, anyone in this room was just bidding their time until they could leave. As I looked around I found myself disliking everything about the room and Jason Scott. I mean Jason Scott really? First names for last names really annoyed me and Mr. Scott fit the common white boy mold. He was wearing a pair of dress pants and his shirt tucked in. His hair was perfectly combed and his glasses sat on the bridge of his nose. Silence was lifted when he finally asked me to take a seat.

I let out a heavy breath and took a seat in the comfy ass couch that I hated only because it sat in the office of my psychiatrist. Scotty boy pulled up a chair that didn't look nearly as comfy as the couch I sat on and he placed a notebook in his lap and he stared at me. I squirmed under his teal eyes and wanted to junk punch him.

"Isabella," he started, but I interrupted him.

"Bella."

Just hearing my first name made me sick to my stomach because it made me think of that sick fuck Aro, he had always called me Isabella and it made me cringe.

"Bella," he nodded and then jotted something down.

"Do you people really do that shit?" I asked nodding to the notepad.

He smirked and pulled his glasses off rubbing his chin as he looked at me.

"You aren't going to make this easy for, me are you?" he asked.

"Well, I am going to make you work for that three-fifty an hour," I told him glancing around the office.

You would think that at three hundred and fifty dollars an hour he could make his office a little more colorful.

"Well, in that case we may be spending a lot of time together Miss Swan."

"Ugh, just call me Bella and can we just get this started? I am not going to pay you to sit around chit chatting with me about how much I am paying you."

"Where would you like to start?" he asked sliding his glasses back on and jotting something else down.

I really wanted to know what he was writing, but I tried to ignore it and think of something to say about what I was doing there or what I needed help on.

"I don't know where to start," I finally sighed.

"Well, maybe start with what brought you here," he suggested.

I thought about it and the truth was I was there for Edward more than myself; I wanted to be with Edward again and I knew this was a major step, but I didn't want to bring up Edward yet. I didn't feel comfortable talking about Edward with a complete stranger named Jason Scott. I really was stuck on his name, it was just annoying.

"Let's see my life is kind of a mess, I guess. I have been held hostage two times in the past year and I just can't figure out what it is about me that is attracting these crazy people. Then there is the fact that I haven't been able to sleep in a week, well I guess in a long time. I haven't slept for more than a few hours at time in forever. I mean that is if you don't count the times I was unconscious or just literally passed out from stress or exhaustion," I rambled fiddling with my hands and avoiding his eyes.

The room was silent for a moment and after what felt like forever he spoke.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Tell you about what?" I asked unsure of what exactly he was referring too.

"All of it, do you want to tell me about the hostage situations, do you want to tell me about the lack of sleep, anything you feel like you need to get off your chest I am here to listen."

I refrained from rolling my eyes, _yeah and I am sure that three hundred and fifty dollars an hour has nothing to do with why you are here. _It annoyed me that he was pretending to care about me at all.

I weighted my options on what to talk about and settled on sleep because it was the safest.

"Sleep, I only sleep for four hours at the most and it has been like that for as long as I can remember. I was just so busy for so long that less sleep was the best way for me to get everything done. I guess my body just won't let me sleep in or go to bed early because it is used to running on only a few hours of sleep. I guess it isn't that big of a deal to me, but now I can only sleep for like two hours and I feel dead on my feet."

"What happens when you sleep?"

"I close my eyes and sleep? What the fuck do you do when you sleep?" I asked harshly.

"What I mean is do you dream? Do you wake up off and on?"

"Oh," I said like an idiot. "I don't dream, I don't recall falling asleep and I wake up suddenly."

He jotted something down and then looked up at me for more questions.

"What emotion do you feel while you sleep?"

"Umm, tired?"

"Yes, but other than that do you feel peaceful, tense?"

I thought about his question for a minute and tried to think back to the night before while I slept.

"Uneasy," I answered quietly.

He jotted a few things down on his notebook and then continued on.

"Tell me about your family, Bella, who are the people in your life?"

I told him about my dad, Riley, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Collin, Stefan, and I left out Edward. I don't know why I was so afraid to mention Edward, but I felt like it was sacred and Jason Scott was going to find something wrong with it and then my hope would be lost.

I think he realized I left someone out because he stared at me for a bit before he jotted anything down again.

"You mentioned your father, but what about your mother?" he asked, and that was where I let out a heavy breath and said the only thing I could think to say to him.

"She is dead and there is nothing to talk about."

"I mean his office was like the most fucking boring looking place in the world and had no color to it. Also, what kind of name is Jason Scott, I mean who has a first name for a last name that is so annoying…" I ranted to Stefan about my meeting with Mr. Scott.

I felt safe telling Stefan about it because he had been with me through all of the stuff that went down in my adult life. He was my mentor when I was in Rochester with Alice. Alice, I felt like I was betraying her by not telling her about my appointment, but I couldn't let the people around me know because I felt like they would look at me different. I figured I could talk to Jasper about it because he was the one that suggested it, but I would feel even worse talking to him and not Alice. So, I called Stefan to vent.

"I really only have one thing to say to you or rather one name, Collin Brady, you know one of your good friends? He has a first name for a last and I have never heard you say anything about it annoying you."

I had to admit he had me, but still Jason Scott? I realized that I was probably nit picking a bit, but I didn't care I was going to do it anyway because it made it easier for me to deal with being a complete failure in life.

"Look thanks for letting me rant, but I have to get to work I will call you later in the week," I told him and hung up the phone.

I was at my office and it was after hours, but I had more work than imaginable. I had to get everything sorted and organized for the upcoming game. Even though I was still hiding out I was trying to make things easier on Collin and Alice. Also, I was avoiding everyone and being in Seattle at my office was the safest way to do that.

My phone rang startling me and I looked down to see it was my father calling; I sighed and answered it on the fourth ring.

"Hey dad."

"Bella, how are you honey?" he asked.

"Fine, you?" I tried not to be annoyed with him asking me how I was, but the truth was I hated people asking.

"Good, I was just calling to see if you could make time for your dear old dad in your schedule?"

"Perhaps, when?"

"Tomorrow morning around five?"

I took a deep breath and figured I wasn't going to get any sleep anyway and told him I would.

"Good see you dark and early," he teased and hung up the phone.

I figured with the early hour that meant we would be going fishing and for the first time in years I was looking forward to it. Just sitting in a secluded area with nature and nothing else in sight. It sounded nice.

I wrapped up things in the office around eleven and got home at twelve. I got in my comfy nightwear and made sure everything in the house that could be locked was locked, then I headed upstairs. I made myself very aware of my emotions when I went to bed at twelve-thirty and then again when I woke up at four-thirty.

The emotions I realized before bed were fear and when I woke up relief, neither of which made sense to me.

Charlie arrived at five on the dot and I was ecstatic to see that he had brought Eddy with him, I missed that damn dog and hadn't even realize that he would fill a void for me. Charlie loaded my fishing pole into the back of his truck and then we headed towards La Push. Eddy sat cuddled in my lap the whole ride and I made sure to scratch the spot behind his ears that he loved so much.

"That dog of yours tore up the arm of my chair," my father grunted.

"He wouldn't do such a thing, are you sure it wasn't Jake when he came over to visit you the other day?" I teased and my heart ached. I missed Jake, he had been my best friend my whole life and being away from him sucked.

It was just best for his future career that we didn't spend time together.

"Nah, Jake usually likes to eat the food in the fridge not my furniture," my dad chuckled. "Speaking of, how are you and that Edward kid doing?"

I took a deep breath and watched the trees pass by my window. "We are complicated, I guess you could say."

"He will come around," my dad smiled and turned into our fishing spot.

"I hope so," I sighed.

"You are not her and he is not me. You two will make it work, I don't want to see any man take my baby girl, but honestly I couldn't have picked any one better for you, Bells," my dad admitted.

He was telling me that I was not my mother and Edward was not my father, things would be different for us. We had hope and our love was real and returned in ten fold. At least that is what I hoped he was trying to tell me.

After I got over the overwhelming emotions that surged through me I arched an eyebrow. "No one, not a single person?" I teased.

He chuckled and scratched the stubble on his chin. "Well, maybe that isn't true."

We smiled at each other, it was no secret that my father always had this idea that Emmett and I would be perfect together, hell he even though Jake would be perfect for me, but he knew for a long time that my bonds with Jake and Emmett went beyond anything romantic.

My father and I fished in silence; all that was around us was nature. I even shut off my phone and just let myself melt into the ground with a rod and reel in my hand. It was peaceful and afterwards I felt like I had just spent the day at a spa. I left that fishing trip knowing that I had to spend time with my dad more often and next time I was going to bring Riley with us, he would love it.

"Bella, that is too complicated," Alice sighed.

"I couldn't possibly make something as simple as place settings complicated," I stated rolling my eyes.

"Bella, you make something as simple as grocery shopping complicated," Alice said pointedly with her hands on her tiny little hips.

"Oh yea, how do you figure?" I asked mimicking her stance.

"When you grocery shop you make four different lists breaking the store up in sections, I mean really is that necessary. Not only that you get sales papers from the store in Forks, La Push, and two in Seattle to be sure no one is ripping you off. You are just a complex person and I love you through it all, but we do not have to make this complicated. It is just another meeting with friends because not only do we all work together, but we are friends," she said pleading with me to just relax.

However, it wasn't just another meeting, it was THE meeting, the one where I told them I was interviewing other agents and assistants to get some help. It was me admitting to them that I couldn't handle it all, that I couldn't keep up with them, and it was basically me abandoning them. I knew they would be angry and hurt that I was failing them and that made me nervous.

"I think they are here, everything will be great," Alice assured me and then she headed into my living room to let the guys in.

I could hear them when they entered, mostly Emmett, but for the most part he seemed to be in a good mood. It was hard on my pride to admit when I wasn't strong enough or good enough for something and to me that was the worst thing ever, even though deep down I knew they would all understand.

"Bells," Emmett sang as I entered the room and they all looked up at me.

My eyes meet Edward's and I wasn't expecting the pain to still be there, but it was. It was still painful to see him and know that I couldn't hold him or kiss him or even claim him as mine. I tore my eyes from his and looked at Emmett.

"Emmy," I sang back to him trying to smile.

I was too nervous and it was starting to get ridiculous.

"Jasper, Edward, thanks for coming by, I know we are all super busy," I told them in a little bit of a professional way.

Usually, I would think it was just expected for them to come, not really caring that it could be inconvenient to them in anyway. My therapy was helping me realize some things weren't all about me.

"Is everything okay?" Jasper asked scooting forward on the couch and looking from me to Alice.

She smiled at him and nodded her head. That seemed to ease his anxiety, but Emmett was eying me with curiosity and I couldn't even look at Edward to see what he was thinking, but I am sure it was apprehension or worry. I had to stop being such a fucking pussy and just say it.

"As my clients and well also as my friends, I need to inform you all that," I paused my heart racing, the first part was the hardest for me to admit.

"Just spit it out, Bella," Alice sighed and shot her elbow into my ribs.

"Bitch," I whispered under my breath and she laughed.

She was a little too excited about all of this, was I that slacked on my job and our friendship that she was so happy to replace me?

"As I was saying, I need to inform you all that I have been slacking, I have been absent, and I haven't been doing my job properly. At this time I don't believe that I can give myself fully to my job and even though that is hard for me to admit, that is where I am at right now. I have decided to bring on some help, Alice and Collin have done a great job, but they need to get back to their lives and we need to get a new system, a more stable system going. I don't know when I will be able to fully commit myself to being your agent again, but I do know that it is something I am working towards. I know that when you signed on you signed on for me to be your agent and I will still be overseeing everything like I have been with Alice and Collin, but I am going to need to bring in at least two, maybe three agents in to help out, plus a publicist and a few assistants which means I will basically be fully staffed. If anyone has any objections to this or anything to add, please don't hesitate. If you no longer want to be a part of my agency I understand that also."

I let out a heavy breath after I said what I needed to say and for a moment everything was completely silent, then the room filled with laughter and before I could react I was in strong arms and they were swinging me around, it was Emmett.

"Thank God, Bells, I love you and I love you being my agent, but you need to put yourself first and finally you have done that. I love you and I am so proud of you," he said and then put me down.

I was pretty sure my jaw was on the floor, they were happy? I felt relieved and hurt at the same time. Was I that easily replaced? I glanced at Jasper and he was making his way to me with his arms open and his lips pulled up into a smile.

"This is going to be a good thing," he assured me and kissed the top of my head.

Lastly I looked at Edward, he was sitting on the couch still and his elbows were on his thighs and he was looking down at the floor deep in thought. My breath caught in my throat and my stomach dropped. Was he thinking about leaving the agency? Was he upset with my decision? I swallowed hard and then said his name, it was like sugar and venom on my tongue, both sweet and painful to say.

"Edward."

He glanced up at me and our eyes meet, his emeralds shinning at me with so many emotions, then he stood up and made his way over to me in two long strides. He raised his hands as if to touch my face, but his skin didn't make contact with mine; he stood contemplating for a moment, it was like he wasn't sure where was acceptable to touch me, but my body was begging him to just touch me. He settled with putting his hands on my shoulders in an oddly non-intimate way, it sent fiery pain through my body.

"Bella," he said looking deep into my soul. "I know this has to be one of the hardest things you have ever had to admit and do, but I am so fucking proud of you. This is such a major step in getting your life back in order; it is just another way that your strength through. I can see that you think this makes you weak, but it is just the opposite, it makes you stronger. Thank you."

The last two words were just a whisper on his lips and I wanted so badly to kiss him and judging by the calculation in his eyes he wanted to kiss me too, but he didn't. He smiled, removed his hands from my shoulders, and stepped away. I wanted to scream from the loneliness I felt on my lips and in my heart, but I knew in time he could fill those places again. I just had to be patient and I had to get my shit together. I could see him slowly forgiving me and gaining more trust in me, but it would take time and I had never been a patient person.

"So, have you hired anyone yet?" Emmett asked turning back towards me once Edward was out of the way.

"Not yet, I have a few candidates, but I haven't made any decisions yet."

"Maybe we could meet with them and help you decide," Jasper suggested.

"If you would like," I smiled surprised that they were so happy and willing to be a part of all of it.

I chanced a glance at Edward, but he seemed to be lost in thought next to me.

"I think maybe we should wait until after the game on Sunday, I don't want you worrying about it. You all have an important game, win this and you are only one game away from the Super Bowl."

We ended our impromptu too meeting there and went into the kitchen to have brunch together and then got back to our busy days. There was a lot of preparation for the upcoming game and a part of it was for me was to release a press statement. I had to get everything out there or at least some attention off of me, that way everyone would be focused on the upcoming game and hopefully the Super Bowl.

So, the next morning I stood in front of various photographers and reports and told them what truth I could, I told them I had been held hostage by a man that had a sick obsession; I told them that I was working on getting everything personal and business wise under control. I told them I was sorry for any embarrassment it caused my clients or any respect that was lost for me in the community and I told them that none of it was important. I told them that the only thing I wanted to focus on was the Seattle Saints winning the Super Bowl and my boys raising to their full potential.

Then I got on a flight to Detroit and watched my boys pull out another win.

**Please review, it makes Edward smile and help me finish the next chapter.**

**Which should be up soon, thanks for reading, it means a lot!**


	24. Chapter 24 Just Super

**A/N: ****I hope my timely posting took me off of someone's little black book ; ) **

**Thanks to my beta Cierra : ) for dealing with my sometimes idiotic grammar mistakes and my random wording that makes sense only in my crazy head. **

**Chapter 24**

"**Just Super"**

**Edward's POV**

_Three days prior to the Super Bowl_

Have you ever found yourself in a situation, in your life wondering how the hell you got there? I was in one of those situations everyday it seemed; one part of my life was at its highest, but another was at its most painful. I was soaring with excitement and pride as our team pulled through and made it to the Super Bowl. It was only my second year in the NFL and I was going to the Super Bowl; that was something to be damn proud of and I was more than thankful for everyone that made it happen.

One would think that this would be the highlight of my life and honestly I felt like it was, but only as the highlight of my career. It was amazing and I was truly blessed to be where I was, but there was one small reason it hurt like hell. The one person that I wanted to share it with, the one person that I wanted by my side, the one person that I wanted to celebrate with, was the one person that I had pushed away.

I mean she wasn't innocent, not even close, but I could have forgiven her; I could have tried harder, but instead I punished her and myself, I pushed her away with the promise of someday, but not today. I needed her and I wanted her today and everyday after that. I was turning into a total sap about our love and emo about us being a part, but I didn't give a fuck. I guess that is what love does to a person. Before, I thought that maybe I would be okay because I would be around her, she was my agent after all, but then she did exactly what I told her to do and it hurt like hell.

She was getting help, she was trying to change her life for the better, she was trying to get better, and it fucking sucked; it took her away from me. I thought the only highlight was that it also took Collin away from me which was a major plus, until I meet Liam Winters. He was at least ten years my senior and dressed like a beach bum trying to be a business man. He wore a platinum wedding band on his finger, but that didn't stop the jealousy that soared through me when I saw him cup Bella's cheek. It was very fatherly and completely innocent, but he did it at least once every time they were together. Then I quickly learned that if he was standing near you, and talking to you, he was going to touch you. When he talked to me he touched my shoulder or the side of my arm. It irritated me and the more I was around him the more I realized he had no respect for personal space. Of course Bella adored him; she thought he was perfect for the job, not as perfect as her, but good enough.

He got along great with all of us aside from the personal space issues, but his being there meant Bella wouldn't be. She was taking a step back, she was a behind the scenes person now and Liam was the face of Swan Agency; and yeah Bella had turned her one woman show into a Sport's Agent Business. I didn't know if this was just for the time being or permanent, but it ate away at me. I hoped that someday she would be my agent again. She was the only one that I wanted handling my business.

Perhaps I was a little bitter, but things had not worked out at all how I planned. I was heading into the Super Bowl game with an agent I didn't care much for, a girl I loved that was just out of my reach, and an overpowering need to win the Super Bowl.

With only three days left before the game we were already in Dallas doing appearances and commercials. We had places to be and a million people to see. Bella had hired Liam to take pressure off of herself, but with all of the things going on we were all spread out trying to get everything done. Alice was working with Jasper to get him where he needed to be, Emmett and Bella were working together, and I was stuck with Liam. It hurt that Bella didn't want to be with me, but I understood. It was painful for me to be near her and it was painful for me to be away from her.

Worst of all was that we were in Texas, in the same hotel where the two of us first had sex. It was hard not to think of the way she looked that night. It was hard not to remember the way our bodies fit perfectly together and the way her skin glowed under the Texas moonlight. I wanted that back, but more than anything I just wanted her back. I knew that I had to be patient, but the problem was I wasn't patient at all.

"Anything interesting going on up there?" Liam asked tapping on my head, I swiped his hands away and gave him a murderous glare. "Whoa man, sorry the hair is off limits, got it," he joked.

I had to pinch the bridge of my nose and calm myself down; when I opened my eyes he was standing in front of me staring at me.

"I chap your ass that much, huh?"

I gave him a strange look, not knowing what "chap your ass" meant. I really hoped his marriage wasn't a cover for him being into guys because that I could not handle. I mean nothing against same sex relations, but it just didn't float my boat. I was into women only, actually only one woman.

"You have never heard the expression "chap ass"?" I guess he knew the answer by the look on my face. "It is an expression, basically saying I annoy you, kind of like the expression "frost your balls".

I just stared at him; he rolled his eyes at me.

"You are hopeless."

I really had to restrain from knocking his eyes into the back of his head.

"Anyway, we need to go over the agenda for the day. First there is a team meeting, then a luncheon with a few boosters and owners. You, Emmett, and Jasper were invited from our team, no surprise there. The Colts are bringing Peyton and Addai to the meeting. Then…"

I cut him off before I thought through what I was asking.

"Will Bella be there?"

"I just said that Peyton Manning, one of the best quarterbacks ever, was going to be at the lunch and you want to know if Bella will be there?" he pretended to be surprised by this, but I could see he had caught onto Bella and I. I wasn't sure how much he knew, but he knew.

"Manning is my opponent in three days, right now that is what he is. We aren't buddies; he isn't someone I admired for years because right now he is the guy our team needs to stop so we can win."

That was what I was trying to tell myself, the truth was I respected Peyton Manning on many levels and I couldn't wait to meet him. He was an amazing athlete and person; it would be an honor to meet him. However, he was on the team that was in the way of us winning the Super Bowl, so that won out over my admiration for him as a football player, at least for now.

"Good you are focused, at least on that aspect. Now, about Miss Swan, she will not be at the luncheon as far as I know. She has a lot of stuff to take care of," he answered before continuing on with our schedule.

I realized there was a good chance I wouldn't be seeing her until game day and that didn't sit well with me. I felt like I needed to see her and remember that someday we could be together again so that I could focus on the game. It was strange that in Texas, the place where we first had sex, would be the same place where I felt the strongest pull to her. I just needed to see her beautiful face and chocolate eyes and I needed to see it soon.

The day passed on and it turned out that I got along well with Peyton, he was nice and didn't talk trash like some players do. I wasn't surprised by this, but I was surprised that Emmett kept his shit talk under control. We were all respectful and neutral. It was a nice time, though the owners and boosters did banter back and forth about the game, us the players stayed out of it. It wasn't a smart move to talk trash before a big game and also we had nothing personal against each other.

It was around nine that night when I just felt like I was going to go crazy if I didn't see Bella. I wasn't sure when I would have another chance and my body was pulling me towards her like a magnet. I thought my heart would rip right out of my chest and leave me to see her on its own if I didn't go. So, I slipped on my shoes and a ball cap to disguise myself a little, and then headed up to her room. I had to get her room number from Emmett earlier in the day and I thought it was pretty sad that I didn't even get to know it from her. She was in the room directly above me and I swear I stared at the ceiling for an hour before I left my room to go up to her. I hoped that she didn't turn me away or have anyone in there with her. I was sure she didn't, but the insecurity of that was there.

It felt like I couldn't get there fast enough; I was trying to walk at a normal pace, but my body was pulling me forward with my heart in the lead. I had no idea what the hell I was going to say to her, I just needed to see her. I hit the elevator button and it chimed showing it was going down, I sighed in frustration, but turned to step onto the elevator anyway.

There was a family on their way down and the boy noticed me immediately and asked for an autograph. I tried to muster a smile and give it to him happily, but I was just anxious to get to Bella. I had to ride the elevator all the way down to the lower level and then finally back up to Bella's floor.

I stood in front of her door with my hand raised for a full five minutes hesitant to knock. I wasn't sure it was such a good idea anymore, I had been so anxious to see her, but once there I was nervous. We weren't together, she wasn't technically my agent at the time, and I had absolutely no idea what my excuse for being there would be.

Someone stepped off the elevator and I quickly knocked when they looked at me like I was a total creeper.

I knocked about eight times and when I didn't hear anything from the other side of the door, I turned to leave. I was taking a step back towards the elevator when the door opened behind me.

"Edward, is something wrong?" she asked quickly.

I turned towards her and my eyes took in every inch of her. I hated that me coming to see her made her think there had to be something wrong. Couldn't I just want to see the girl I loved? _Not if you pushed said girl away and told her you needed space and time. _My inner monologue argued.

"Nothing is wrong," I assured her.

She was in a pair of short cotton shorts and a tank top, her hair was in a messy bun on her head. Her eyes were a little red and there were dark circles under them.

"Did I wake you?" I asked suddenly feeling guilty for not thinking of that.

Usually Bella would stay up until the wee hours of the morning, but then again it had been a busy week and I was interrupting her sleep.

"I wasn't asleep, it is okay," she assured me with a small smile.

She was fiddling with the side of the door frame and I was tapping my fingers on my thigh. We were quiet for a moment and I just stared at her taking in all of her features. She looked better than she did in the hospital, but she still looked tired and stressed.

"Did you need something?" she finally asked apprehension in her voice.

I tried to think of something, anything that could serve as an excuse for me coming up here. I didn't want her to think I was playing games with her, I told her we needed space, and then I showed up at her hotel room door unannounced at after nine pm. I was a real piece of work.

"I was hoping I could talk to you a little about my schedule," I informed her. I always had spoken with her on the details of things, so surely that wouldn't raise any curiosity on her part.

"Well, I don't mind, but Liam and his assistant would know more than me on that matter."

She was being modest, I could see it in her eyes; she knew every detail of my schedule and everyone else's.

"Yeah, but I can't concentrate with Liam, he likes to annoy me," I confessed, she chuckled.

"Yeah, I heard some mention of ball frosting or something like that from him when we had our sit down meeting at dinner."

I rolled my eyes just thinking about Liam talking about me or ball frosting, and then felt a little worried that Liam had told her that I was asking questions about her whereabouts for the luncheon.

"If you really want to go over it with me that is fine," she assured me with a smile. "I know it is a little awkward with Liam, but I hope you two can find some common ground. I mean hopefully this is only temporary, but for now…"

"I'll be fine," I assured her.

"Okay, well come on in and I will go grab my laptop."

She let me in ahead of her and the first thing I noticed was the yoga mat on the floor and then the two books sitting on her bed, "Nurture the body, Nurture the Mind" and "Ten Steps to Getting your Life Under control."

Bella cleared her throat and threw a pillow over the books, telling me they were off limits. Her face tinted a little red, whether it was out of anger or embarrassment I wasn't sure. She obviously didn't want me seeing them, but I was immediately curious about it.

"You do yoga now?" _and read self-help books, _I added onto the end.

"Uh yeah, it is just something this guy I am seeing suggested."

I froze in my spot and stopped breathing; I couldn't recall how to breathe. _A guy she was seeing, _many emotions passed through me: anger, despair, pain, and betrayal. Bella must have sensed my distress because she quickly explained.

"Oh no, not like that, not like that at all," she assured me, her eyes panicked and her head quickly shaking no back and forth. "It is, um, just a doctor that I am seeing to help me, ya know…," she hinted.

She really didn't want to have to say the words, so I told her I understood and we dropped it. I was proud of her, she was trying her hardest to move forward and do as I asked. It made me realize that other than working out, focusing on football, and thinking about her, I hadn't done shit for myself. I figured there were things I needed to work through also, but just couldn't be sure how to go about it. Bella was always so much more headstrong and amazing than anyone else I knew. She put her mind to something and she accomplished it. I knew it was only a matter of time before she would be ready for our someday, now I wasn't so sure what I needed to do to be ready myself. She was making changes; surely there were changes I needed to make also. I mean just a week or two ago, I knew what I needed, or at least I thought I did, but now in her room with her yoga mat and self-help books I wasn't so sure.

Bella and I went over my schedule and I photographed her face to my memory. At the last minute I decided I needed to clear my day before the game informing her I needed the whole day to focus, she agreed and took the two appearances off the schedule. Then we said goodnight and I went back to my room feeling better, but worse.

I felt better knowing she was moving forward and doing what she needed, but worse because I suddenly had an overpowering fear and unwelcome thought sin my head: _"What would I do if she changed and decided we weren't right for each other? What if when someday came, she didn't want me anymore? What would I do if she didn't accept my forgiveness and let me love her?"_

Electricity flowed from my head to my toes as I strode along side Emmett and Jasper. We were headed straight for Peyton Manning and the fifty yard line. The coin toss, it symbolized the start of the game, the way I saw it, it was the only part of football that was truly about luck. The rest was commitment, talent, and drive. Today when we talked about the call, we all three voted tails at the same time and immediately felt that was probably a good sign. Being in the NFL was different from high school and college; a coach didn't run the team as much as people thought; the truth was Emmett, Jasper, and myself were the captains, we ran the team.

"Let's have a nice clean game gentlemen, heads or tails?" the ref asked nodding towards us.

"Tails," Jasper answered.

"Seattle calls Tails, Indianapolis takes heads," the ref called and then flipped the coin.

We all leaned over to see it when it hit the ground.

"Tails it is," the ref called and the crowd went wild.

"Defend or receive?" the ref asked looking at us.

"Defend," Jasper answered and we jogged back over to our team.

Our defense went onto the field and the electricity intensified. The whole stadium was a mixture of screams and cheers from every side. The huge Jerry-tron was a monstrous screen that hung above our heads like a huge space craft. I took two deep breaths, closed my eyes and took it all in, the sounds, the joy, the excitement, and the electricity. When I opened my eyes I was able to drown all the people out, I focused on the game. I watched the ball fly through the air, I heard bodies collide, whistles blow, and I let out a relived breath as Manning went three and out.

Our offense took the field, the first play of the game going to me. Jasper patted the back of my shoulder three times, Emmett bumped my shoulder as he got on the line and I moved to my position. We stared every first play of the game like that, three taps from Jasper and one shoulder bump from Emmett.

I got my feet set, sized up the defensive player in my path and waited for the ball to snap. I knew Jasper so well already, I knew his snap timing perfectly. I knew the count of my steps, I knew the speed and arch he would throw to me. I knew the ball would land in my hands as soon as I turned off of my slant route. I knew all of this and even though time seemed to move in slow motion for me it only took a matter of twenty seconds for the ball to be in my hands and for me to be running. I made it a good ten yards after the catch before I was tackled to the ground. I jumped right back up feeling fired up and pumped. The electricity was even more alive, my blood was flowing, and I was ready to run some people down.

It was strange the anger and aggression that was found in football. I mean it was obvious that it took being tough and some level of anger to hit someone, but it was more than that. This competitive monster came out when the game was being played; people were different on the field than in real life. It was almost like they let their inner monsters out; at least I know I did. A game could feel like life or death at times and in this game that was exactly how it felt. So, we put our hearts, bodies, and minds into it. We pushed ourselves farther than we ever had before. We left blood, sweat, and tears out on the field; knowing that that game could be the biggest game of our lives.

It was aggression, it was brutal, it was full of passion, heart, and soul; it was football.

**Your reviews mean a lot to me, so please review, pretty please :)**


	25. Chapter 25 Party Like a Four Year Old

**As usually SM owns all things Twilight, but we already know that ;)**

**A big thank you to my beta Cierra! Also, thanks to all of you reading and reviewing!**

**I am working on getting these chapters out fast, like once a week would be nice, right? **

**I mean last week I gave you two chapters, so I hope we are all on good terms again…**

**Chapter 25**

"**Party like a Four Year Old"**

**Bella's POV**

Super Bowl Champions, the Seattle Saints were the 2010 Super Bowl Champions; I couldn't believe it. It was so amazing and after one of the craziest years of my life I couldn't believe that something amazing had come out of it all. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were on an all new high; they were the happiest men alive and I was so proud of them and so happy for the whole team. It was something that many players only dreamed of, but the most important men in my life got to experience it, and suddenly all of the attention that had been on me only a week before was washed away. Aro was in a mental ward awaiting trial and my lawyers thought that there was a good chance that he would not be out for ten plus years. I really hoped so, but honestly it all came down to how he was tried at the hearing. He had already worked out an insanity plea and there was a chance that the attempted murder charges wouldn't stick; if not then his sentence could be as little as five years and that worried me. I truly was no longer afraid of Aro, but at the same time I wanted him locked away for good. His associates had completely wrote him out of their business and seemed to have disowned him in every way they could to save their own asses; so, I was comforted with the fact that he was flat broke and had no one to turn too. It would be hard for him to get to me even if he got out and I hoped that he wouldn't be out until he got help and then maybe by then he would have no reason to come after me anyway. It was all a bunch of what if's, but I was learning not to harp on the things that were out of my control.

"A little to the left, Edward," Sara's voice purred.

She was a photographer that was taking pictures of the boys for another magazine article. The weeks following the super bowl were crazy; we had commercials to shoot, photos to pose for, interviews, and so much more. They were on top of the world, there was not a person in the States that didn't know who they were and the boys were impossible to take anywhere. Everyone bombarded us at every angle, so I had to up their security and our families security while I was at it. Everyone had security gates in front of their houses, with two guards on duty at all times; when we went anywhere there were bodyguards with us flanking all sides of us. Emmett insisted that he could take care of himself, but ultimately agreed when he had tried to take Riley shopping at Toys-R-Us and people were pushing and scaring Riley. He didn't want Riley at risk so he agreed on the bodyguards making my job just a little easier.

"No, like this," Sara purred again and I looked up from my phone to see what she was up too.

She had her hand on Edward's waist and was trying to rotate him into the position she wanted him in, though I knew what position she really wanted him in and it had nothing to do with a photo shoot. My eyes narrowed in frustration, this was why I didn't get girl photographers; they were too easily manipulated by the beauty of the men before them.

"I think that is good," I said clearing my throat in annoyance.

Sara looked up at me startled, her doe eyes embarrassed by her behavior; she nodded her head and released Edward from her whore claws and got back behind her camera. I really couldn't blame the girl, Edward could turn any girl into a whore. My eyes meet Edward's and they had a playful glint to them; I looked away quickly, he had caught onto my jealousy and I didn't like the way it made me feel.

When we finished up with that photo shoot I handed the boys back off to Liam and headed to the office to get some more work done. I had taken on more responsibilities with each passing day and even with all the craziness I was slowly starting to feel better. I was getting up to five hours of sleep and learning that my sleep problems went back to my childhood. I learned that I suppressed memories of my mother and father fighting at night and keeping me up. I also learned that I had a fear that someone was watching me when I slept because the truth was I had been watched my whole life by someone on Aro's pay roll or by Aro himself at times. It was all stuff I was working through and it was slowly getting better; I was sure once things settled down I would be able to get six to eight hours of sleep like any other normal person. The idea of that intrigued me and baffled me at the same time; I couldn't recall the last time I had had that much sleep at one time.

Back at my office Alice sat at her desk answering the phone, it rang constantly, and it was strange how many athletes were coming to us looking for representation. Liam had suggested that I turn my small agency into a full blown agency, but the idea didn't appeal to me. I liked having a personal relationship with my players and at the time I had that, but if we added any more on or expanded, that would no longer be the case. I was already wondering what on earth I would do if one of the boys was traded; however, I had a good five years before that was a real concern due to their contracts. Also, I was sure that after them winning the championship Seattle wouldn't be letting them go easily. I liked things the way that they were and honestly I wasn't sure if I could take on anymore anyway. So, everyday we were turning down offers, athletes, and agents left and right. I was so happy for the guys, but being the champions also made our lives a hundred times more complicated.

I finished up in my office and as I started to leave I was shocked to see Alice was still sitting at her desk, a sketch pad in hand and a cup of coffee in front of her.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked glancing over her shoulder to see what she was sketching.

On the pad was a pink and brown outfit, a personal one of a kind Alice creation. She was so talented and had to have a full line of clothes in her sketch books, but no time to work on any of them or get her career and dream going.

"Just wanted to stick around and field calls so you could get your work done," she told me smiling.

"Well, I am all finished up and you didn't have to do that."

"I know," she said putting away her things and following me out of the office.

Alice only started working with me to save up to get her clothing line started, but her job was so demanding that she ended up with me longer than she had planned. I honestly knew that she only stayed because she was my friend and she was too nice to leave me high and dry. Thinking about her sketches and all of the beautiful designs that weren't being brought to life, I knew I was going to have to do something to help my friend the way she had helped me. I loved Alice and she was so different from the girl that I met in New York, so mature, so in love, and so selfless. She had completely recovered and I truly believed that loving Jasper had helped her even more than anything else. I didn't like the stress I had put on her, even if she seemed to handle it better than I did.

"Are you excited for the party?" Alice asked as the elevator stopped, letting us off in the parking garage.

"Yes, I can't believe Riley is going to be four; he seems so much older, but so young at the same time."

"He is a very advanced little boy for his age, so smart, defiantly does not get that from Victoria," Alice chuckled and I agreed.

I was thankful that Victoria wasn't someone we had to worry about; she had been released from jail, but thankfully took the money I gave her and disappeared. I hoped we would never hear from her again; I knew what it did to you to have a mother that was so in and out of your life. I felt bad that Riley didn't have his mother in his life, but I hoped that the people around him could fill that void so he wouldn't think that a piece of himself was missing. Victoria was more like my mother than I had ever realized before, I hoped that I could protect Riley from her forever.

I said goodnight to Alice telling her that I would see her the next day for Riley's party. We had attended a dozen parties since the Super Bowl, but Riley's birthday was the most exciting one to me by far. All of our friends and family would be there and we had gotten everything a four year old could dream of for his birthday.

I knew that Riley's birthday was going to be amazing and that boy deserved all of the amazing days that he could get. I felt a little guilty about the lack of time I had spent with him lately, but vowed to change that, he was my little man; I loved that kid.

"Bella, come on you have to try the bouncy," Riley cheered as he pulled me across the room to a huge bounce house.

The party was being held in a huge metal building that could be arranged and decorated in any way you would like. The party was circus themed, there were miniature ponies, a concession stand, a clown (which freaked me out a little), and not one, but three bounce houses. Riley was having the time of his life and hadn't stopped since we entered the room. Half of the team was at the party with their kids, along with Liam, his wife, and their two kids. Rosalie was there and I was amazed by how in love she and Emmett seemed to be. She was also really good with Riley; she had a natural motherly nature about her that I would have never expected from her, but it was adorable to see the three of them like a little family.

Edward was there also looking amazing in dark jeans and a plain t shirt; he smiled at me when he arrived, but I was tugged away to bounce in the bouncy houses before I could say anything to him. By the time it was time to cut the cake and open presents I was exhausted. I could run with busy professional athletes all day, but one little four year old wore me out. I had no idea how Emmett did it alone all the time; Riley was such a hand full, but he was such a good kid at the same time. He had been through a lot in four years and grown up way too fast, but he was so much like his father, just happy with life. I watched him smash zebra cake into his mouth with a big smile on my face as he 'mmmhh' enjoying every bit that made it into his mouth.

"You look happy," Edward whispered in my ear making my whole body tingle.

"You too," I said back, when I looked up to see his eyes sparkling down at me.

"He doesn't seem like a four year old; I mean today he does, but usually he is so much older than his age. He reminds me of you in an odd way," Edward admitted and I looked back at Riley curiously.

"I would have to say that is the best compliment I could get; he is a really good kid, I love him."

"I don't think anyone could not love him," Edward said and as his hand rested on my lower back I felt my whole body buzz with electricity, I couldn't hold back the sigh that fell from my lips.

"Sorry," he whispered removing his hand quickly.

"No, it is okay, I was just surprised," I smiled up at him assuring him it was okay.

He gave me an unsure smile and to my utter disappointment he did not put his hand back on my lower back or any other part of my body.

"Bella, Edward!" Riley yelled coming to stand between us; he reached up grabbing each of our hands in his small, sticky ones.

"The ponies have to leave soon, can you two come watch me ride?" he asked looking at Edward first and then up at me.

"Of course we can," I said smiling down at him and then up at Edward, who winked at me.

Our relationship had been so different lately, I didn't understand it at all, but if I had to classify it I would say we were friends. We smiled, we laughed, and other than a few awkward moments here and there we were getting along good. However, that did not alleviate that ache in my chest for him, it didn't make it any easier for me to be around him, but I was trying.

I would never admit it to anyone other than myself, but sometimes yoga and self-help books worked.

The party died down an with Riley going wild with his new toys, he had so many he didn't know what to play with; Emmett had mentioned that he was going to have to make Riley a second playroom to store them all. I was happy to see that my gift to Riley seemed to be his favorite; I had gotten him a little four wheeler, not a pussy one that has a battery, but a mini one that used gas, that he was riding in circles around us while yelling and cheering. He had ran into a few people and a few walls, but he was having a blast and that made me smile bigger than ever. My father had gotten him a fishing pole and tackle box, so I had already promised Riley we would go fishing the next morning at my father's favorite fishing hole. The kid was on cloud nine and the happiest four year old ever.

Our small group sat around talking after all of the guest had left and it was casual conversation until Alice suddenly announced that she had some news about the wedding. I perked up and paid close attention, it would be bad for the maid-of-honor to not know all the details, but with all of the Super Bowl excitement, wedding talk hadn't been a priority. I felt guilty about that because I was extremely happy for my two friends and the beautiful future that lay out in front of them. With the season over there would be a lot more time for wedding talk and planning and I vowed to help out in anyway I could.

"Jasper and I have decided on a location and a date," she said smiling at Jasper. The two very important details of the wedding had been put off until the season was over because of the crazy tabloid circus around them and also to keep it under wraps so the paparazzi didn't make plans to crash. "We will be getting married on June 7th in Italy," she said jumping up and down with excitement and utter joy.

I stared at her in shock and I was pretty sure my jaw had hit the floor; Italy, like far away Italy? I was completely confused, we had talked about a beach in California or a church in Texas, but Italy had never been on the table before…

"Italy?" Emmett asked, obviously as unsure as I was about what she had said.

"Yes, Italy! There is this beautiful courtyard in a city called Volterra, it is perfect; plenty of room for security and guest and even an area under a clock tower for a reception," she gushed excitedly.

"How are you going to get everyone there?" Edward asked. I was still a little too shocked and surprised to think through all of the new details that this would take to make it happen.

"Team jet," she answered smiling and that brought me out of my quiet shock.

"Wait, what?" I asked confused as hell.

"I talked to Eric and he said as long as we paid fuel and hire our own pilot we could use it for the week of the wedding; he said to consider it a wedding gift."

"So, Italy?" I asked just to be sure I was hearing her right.

"Italy," she agreed happily.

Stunned into silence, I sat and listened as Alice gushed to Rose about how she had designed all of the dresses, even her own wedding dress and the whole time I was still trying to figure out when the hell they had found a courtyard in Italy to have their wedding at.

"Really, that is amazing, have you finished them yet?" Rose asked genuinely interested.

"Well, no, but hopefully soon I will be able to; I actually haven't even started," Alice answered sounding stressed, but optimistic at the same time.

Guilt took me over and I knew that I was the reason; her working for me was the reason, and I had to make it right. I had been thinking about it since the night before and sitting there I came to a decision that I knew was best for her wedding, her career, and her future.

"Alice, you're fired," I said interrupting all conversation around us.

Everyone turned to stare at me in shock and confusion, Alice's eyes were as big as saucers and then she started hysterically laughing, causing everyone else to laugh also.

"Good one, Bella," Emmett chuckled raising his hand to me for a high-five.

"I am serious, Alice you are fired."

I looked around and everyone was eyeing me wearily, but I kept my face completely serious. I wasn't going to back down on my decision, and I wasn't going to cower down under the weight of their confused and shocked expressions.

"What? Is this because of Italy?" she asked confused and honestly my stoic exterior cracked. I had hurt her feelings, she didn't understand.

"No, it is because you are my best friend and you have been so good to me, now I need to be good to you. You weren't supposed to work for me this long and if I don't fire you now you will never leave and get your life started. You have so much talent, but no time to help it grow into the company you have always dreamed of. Focus on your dream, your talent, and your love, because that is what is important in life; being happy. Don't take anything for granted, okay," my voice was soft and serious.

"But Bella, you need me?" she questioned seeming worried, but I could see the excitement hinting her eyes as she realized what this meant for her and Jasper.

"I do, but I need you as my friend and happy more than anything," I assured her with a loving smile.

Suddenly without any notice Alice ran around the table separating us and hugged me tightly, she squeezed me with all of her one hundred pound might crying into my shoulder.

"I love you and thank you for everything," she sobbed, happy tears flowing onto my shirt.

She was so happy and free to follow her dreams without feeling like she was abandoning me; over her shoulder my eyes locked with Jasper's, he smiled at me and mouthed a quick 'thank you'. I smiled back feeling so happy and full of joy. My eyes caught Edward for a millisecond, but the pride that shined in his eyes was so powerful that it nearly knocked the breath out of me and made my knees weak. It was funny the power he held over me, even when we weren't connected in a physically or romantic way.

I couldn't control the smile on my face or the warmth that grew in my heart; I felt truly amazing, like maybe things were finally falling into place. Only one thing or should I say one person could make it perfect and that was Edward; he was right there as my client and as my friend, but I needed more. I needed to be loved by him and I needed to love him so badly it hurt. I had to remind myself often that he had promised me someday and that was the only bit of hope I had to cling to for us, but it was enough. It was enough to keep me going; it was enough to push me to heal myself. It was enough for now, but someday soon it wasn't going to be enough anymore and I was going to need more.

**Show me some love, pretty please with Edward on top!**


	26. Chapter 26 All the Bells and Whistles

**Hey readers, thanks for the review, I tried to update last week, but it just didn't happen. I am sorry, but here is the next chapter!**

**A thank for the chapter to my Beta Cierra, but more than that congratulations are in order, she will be graduating college, WOOT! Give her a virtual high five and enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 26**

"**All the Bells and Whistles"**

**Bella's POV**

_Saturday, June 5__th_

_42 hours till Alice and Jasper's Wedding_

People lie; life is as simple as that. Everything is a lie: movies, music, TV, everything; it all gives us these false ideas of how things should be or should look. For example: Rosalie Hale, just a few months ago she was a super model, a goddess next to any other woman. She had golden blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, tan toned legs, and everything was always perfectly in place. Now, she stood before me still beautiful, but in a completely different way. She was wearing skinny jeans and a strapless glitter and white top. Her usually pin straight perfect golden hair was in a simple pony tail and turning into more of a dirty blonde, natural color. Her piercing blue eyes were a simple more natural looking blue without her contacts and her tan skin had lost the dark fake tanned contrast. She was simple, well as simple as Rose could be, yet more beautiful than I had ever seen her. Rose, as we were all calling her now, and Emmett had fallen into a pretty beautiful relationship. She was exactly what Riley and Emmett needed; she was completely different than the woman I had meet not even a year earlier. She had given up modeling to care for the needs of Emmett and Riley; she said modeling had never been her purpose in life; she said that the moment she meet Riley she knew she was destined to be a mother. I was so happy Emmett and Riley had her in their lives, she was their missing puzzle piece. I couldn't help but love them all even more, but also feel an ache in my chest for the undying love they all shared. I wanted what they had, but it felt so far away, so far out of reach.

During the time that my love grew for Rose, my love for Alice was tested. Not seriously, but she was driving me insane! Give me crazy psychopaths any day, because Bridezilla Alice was on the loose and dealing with her was very hot and cold. I had never seen my friend act so impulsive and painfully calculating all at once. She was back and forth on what she wanted, she was excited to be Mrs. Whitlock, and she was terrified something was going to go wrong. She was a maniac and I was her Maid-of-Honor; her side kick to the crazy.

I vowed I would never get married a long time ago, and Alice made it clear that weddings turned women into crazy ladies, so, I vowed if I ever did get married it would be at a court house with no wedding plans allowed.

Speaking of, Edward had changed a lot also, he was calm and collected. He was mature and he seemed to come to terms with some invisible demons that I wasn't aware of. He was polite to me; he wasn't as overly cocky as he once was, but was still just cocky enough to turn me on. He seemed more stable and in control; I hadn't realized before how unstable the two of us had been, but now that we both had grown I realized how volatile our relationship was before. I was thankful for the time apart even though it was so painful, but hoped that he still felt the same, that he still loved me and wanted to be with me because if he didn't it would hurt like hell, but it wouldn't kill me. No, I had learned to survive for me, on my own; not for my work, for my family, or for my love. I had come to terms with myself and had my priorities straight. I was a different person, I felt like a different person, but everyone changes and everyone grows and the truth was that everything had felt like it changed, with the exception of one thing, I knew I still loved Edward with all of my heart and wanted him with very fiber of my being; I was just more stable to handle it and not let it tear us apart.

"Maybe we should do one final fitting; just in case, you know?" Alice asked in a panic bringing me out of my thoughts.

We had been in Italy for two days and all Alice had done was talk about the wedding non-stop. We had more fittings than humanly possible and everyone's clothes fit perfectly each and every time. We had two rehearsals and even a slid show review; Alice had lost her mind.

"No, no more wedding talk until Monday! Do you hear me?" I demanded holding her shoulders and staring into her overwhelmed eyes.

"But what if…," she started but I interrupted her.

"If is just a word that was invented to place fear into people; there is nothing to fear, just relax and everything is going to be great," I assured her smiling.

She took a deep breath closing her eyes and regaining her calm, her center.

"Okay, no wedding talk starting now," she sighed and gave me a slightly reassuring smile.

"Good, now let's go find the guys and get this party started!" I said hugging her before pulling her out the door after me.

Alice and Jasper had decided on a joint bachelor and bachelorette party instead of the traditional parties and I was okay with that. The girls would be spending all day Sunday at a spa, the day before the wedding and the guys would be doing whatever guys do on Sunday's before weddings. Honestly, I thought it was crazy that Jasper and Alice were getting married on a Monday at two pm, but then again everything about the wedding was crazy to me. Apparently, weddings in the Volterra courtyard were reserved for weekdays after lunch time, as it was the only time the courtyard was available for private affairs.

When we made it outside of the hotel all the guys were waiting for us next to a limo; they were all dressed casual, but looked amazing. My eyes quickly zeroed in on Edward and I took in his full form; he was wearing dark wash jeans and a dark dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His hair was in its usually disarray and his emerald eyes were casting their way down my white and black open side dress. He was dark, mysterious, and warming me up in all the right places. Our eyes meet and I could feel the heat flood over my body; he still affected me in so many yummy, but uncomfortable ways. I bit my lip trying to control the smile that was aching to spread across my face; he gave that panty dropping crooked grin and I had to look away. He was killing me slowly, but I loved every minute of it. Our relationship was so different, but some things would always be the same.

"You look amazing," he whispered to me as I passed him to get into the limo.

I glanced at him over my shoulder and smiled.

"You look good, too," I told him and slid into the waiting seat next to Emmett.

Edward was the last one to get in and was on my other side. Jasper and Alice were cuddled together at the front, Liam and his wife Maggie were next to them, and then Angela and Ben (my new assistant and her boyfriend) were on the other side, while Emmett, Rose, Edward, and I were in the back near the door.

Edward's thigh was against mine and the electric current ran through me in overdrive. I missed and craved his touch, but not in an obsessive way. We all talked about nothing important as the limo carried us to dinner at some five star restaurant as we made plans to hit the clubs later.

I was sure it would be a night full of fun, friendship, and fucking drunken stupidity.

"SHOTS!" Emmett yelled holding up a shot glass and waiting for all of us to follow.

"To love," Jasper said holding his up.

"To love," we all agreed and I couldn't keep my eyes from meeting Edward's as I brought the shot glass to my lips.

After our shot to love, we shot to many things: celebration, weddings, families, life, football, sex, bikini's, and even pink houses. I don't think we had anything other than shots to drink; we danced, we laughed, and we stumbled our way back to the limo.

It was all too much of a blur to really make it all out, but I didn't miss the way Edward's eyes followed me or that he would grab my waist to help me stay up right or even the way he danced behind me when the other guys were behind their women. I couldn't ignore the way he lit my body on fire and the way I felt loved just by his smallest touches. I knew we were almost ready, we had to be. We both were so calm and adoring around each other, it had to be almost time.

Edward was so kind to walk me to my room and we laughed to ourselves as we stumbled our way there.

"It was a good night," he sighed as we got to the door.

"It was damn near perfect," I told him smiling.

"Well, I guess we better get some rest, busy days tomorrow," he said shoving his hands into his pockets. I put my hands behind my back and wondered if he wanted to reach out and touch me as bad as I wanted to touch him.

"Yep, I think Alice plans to torture me under false pretenses of relaxation," I said rolling my eyes.

He chuckled and leaned forward to place a small kiss on top of my head.

"Sleep well, Bella."

It took everything in me not to beg him to stay and to press his lips to mine.

_Time, just wait, the time is coming._

I smiled up at him, "You too, Edward."

With that I slipped into my room and leaned against the door, I was still tipsy and slightly dizzy, but I recalled a time when we would have given into our passion, even when we both knew it was wrong. I remembered a night when we attacked each other in a closet and I remembered a beautiful night in Texas when we let our passion rule us.

We had done everything wrong, even though it had felt so right. This time we would do it right because we knew what we felt and we knew what we wanted. I could wait for that time to come because something in me was so confident that Edward and I were meant to be.

I fell asleep thinking of his emerald eyes staring into mine and his hands running their way up and down my body.

"I mean it isn't like it is that hard to do a flower order; are flowers not the same everywhere? They told me they could do the wildflower and rose bouquet over the phone and now suddenly there is a shortage or wildflowers, really?" Alice had decided that no wedding talk until Monday was impossible.

My head was pounding and I was neck deep in seaweed and mud. Alice was going on and on about flower arrangements+ and center pieces. Angela and Maggie were indulging her with her rant, while Rose sat smiling to herself. I wasn't sure what was going on with her, but she was way cheery this morning. If I didn't feel like I was going to vomit if I opened my mouth I would have asked her what made her so damn cheery, but my stomach wouldn't allow it. I was a grumpy bitch when I was hung over. Alice had woke me by jumping on my bed, and I seriously wanted to stab her in the knees to prevent the movement. No amount of coffee or yoga would save them from my bitterness today. I was sexually frustrated and hung over, and there was no relief in sight. Dreaming of Edward had not been good for my lady parts; I missed the touch of someone other than myself so bad, really it was his touch I missed, as no one else's would do.

"Bella, did you hear me?" Alice asked giving my shoulder a slight shove.

"Huh," I mumbled opening my eyes.

"I asked if you wanted to get massages next or get something to eat?"

The thought of food made my stomach lurch.

"You girls go have lunch if you are hungry, I think I need to go lay down somewhere."

"You should drink some water," Rose suggested looking me over with concern.

"What I want to know is why the hell no one else is hung over?" I asked looking around at them.

They all chuckled. "Well, we all sweated out most of it before going to sleep if you know what I mean and then we drank a lot of water," Maggie said smiling.

"Oh I see," I mumbled more aggravated.

"Bella, I am sure if you eat something greasy and bad for you, it will make you feel better," Angela suggested.

"Well, all they have here is seaweed wraps or some shit," I mumbled glancing around.

"What if we just left? We could go get some bad food and sight see? I mean that is if that is what Alice wants to do?" Rose said looking over at Alice.

"Sounds good to me," Alice agreed standing up out of the muddy water. "I just have to go get a wax first." She winked at us and stepped over into the wash off station.

We all smiled after her and took turns getting out as she scurried off to get her lady parts waxed. I briefly wondered if I should get mine done, but decided against it. The pain wasn't worth it if I wasn't getting any, I would just do it the old fashioned way.

"Rose, you seem really happy today?" Maggie suggested and I glanced at Rose to see the smile spread across her face even bigger.

"I am happier than I have ever been," she said sounding almost giddy.

"Are you going to spread the happiness or make us all guess?" Angela asked chuckling.

"If it has anything to do with your sex life, please spare me," I joked even though I was pretty sure it wasn't that.

"No, it isn't that. It is just that Riley asked me this morning if he could call me mom," she said her eyes watering up and her smile contagious.

"Aww," we all said in unison.

"Yeah, he is such a perfect little boy."

We all agreed and gave Rose a huge; I pushed away the small amount of jealousy that hit me. I loved Riley like my own, but knew I was his aunt and Rose made the perfect mother for him.

We all chatted as we got dressed and waited for Alice to join us and then I settled our bill and we headed out in search of some greasy food to settle my hang over. We all walked along the streets in the main part of town just to the side of the courtyard happy and cheerful. It was nice for us to just spend time together; between eating and doing some shopping we were able to get Alice's mind off of her worries, but I was sure that once we stopped again she would not be able to rest. I hoped that everything would be perfect, but knew that something always went wrong. I was hoping that it would be all Alice wanted and only positive memories for her and Jasper. There was so much I hoped for and so much that I believed was possible.

_Monday June 7__th_

_1 hour till the wedding_

I sat in a comfy chair watching Rose run Alice's hair through a curling iron and make beautiful bouncy curls out of the short strands as Maggie put makeup on Alice's face. Alice was having a really hard time sitting still, her nerves were at an all time high and her anxiety was starting to get to me.

"Alice, please calm down," I sighed getting up and going to stand behind her, our eyes meeting through the mirror. "You are going to be with Jasper forever, you are going to have beautiful babies and sit on a front porch swing sipping ice tea with him somewhere in the south. Today you are going to relax and enjoy your wedding because you only get one and you don't want to spend it a nervous wreck. You have Jasper and he has you, the rest of this shit doesn't matter. Please calm down, everything is going to be perfect," I assured her.

She smiled at me as her eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you, Bella. I really needed that and thank you for being my maid-of-honor, I love you."

"I love you, too." I smiled at her. _That was easy._

"If I promise to relax can you take this to Jasper?" she asked pulling out a small black box.

It held her wedding gift to him, it was a money clip that had belonged to Jasper's grandfather and Jasper's mother had given it to Alice to give to Jasper; it had been a tradition in his family for over a hundred years.

"I think I can handle that," I assured her with a smile and took the box from her.

I made my way down the hall with the little black box in my hand and smiled to myself. Two of my best friends were getting married, they were going to spend their life together and I got to watch it all unfold in front of my eyes.

I could hear the guys laughing and carrying on before I even made it to their door and my smile got bigger as I knocked on the door to be let in. Riley opened the door and smiled up at me.

"Bella, look I am the ring bearer," he said holding out his arms to show me the cutest little suit I had ever seen.

"Well, look at you, you are the cutest ring bearer I have ever seen," I told him bending over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Look at little man getting all the love," I heard Edward say and looked up to see him standing behind Riley.

He was in a black suit with a tie that matched my dress Alice had made, a pretty pearl blue. Alice had decided with the Italy wedding we were going to do a classic black and white theme with some pearl blue thrown in.

"Wow, you clean up really nice," I told him and he smiled happily at me.

"As do you, beautiful Swan," he replied back and I reached up on my toes and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," I said lingering there longer than necessary and just smelling him.

He smelled exactly the way I remembered and it turned my insides into jello; I wasn't sure I would ever come back down to earth with how far away his scent took my senses. There was something about him that made me want to feel him all around me, surround myself in him and his love. I loved him so damn much.

"Thirty minutes till kick off!" Emmett yelled making me pull back from Edward and seek out Jasper.

Jasper was sitting in a chair and his leg was bouncing up and down. I had never once seen Jasper nervous, but as I watched him in that chair I could see that he was. I didn't understand what had gotten into these two; they knew they were it for each other; where did the nerves come from?

I made my way over to him and sat on the arm of the chair placing my hand on his knee to stop the bouncing. He looked up at me and gave me a sheepish grin, I smiled back to him.

"What is with all of the nerves? You and Alice are made for each other, you are forever, I don't get why the two of you are so nervous." I said eyeing him.

"It isn't about forever or really even the wedding," he sighed and I arched my eyebrows confused.

"Alice didn't want me to tell you," he said quietly.

"Jasper, what the hell is going on?" I asked as everyone got quiet and stood around us waiting.

"Alice's parents are here," he whispered and my blood went cold.

I dropped the black box on the floor and my hands started to shake with anger. Alice's parents had stuck her into a mental hospital and abandoned her and now they were at her wedding. Edward picked the box up and handed it to Jasper before placing a calming hand on my shoulder.

"Who the hell invited them?" I asked trying to control my anger.

"Alice invited her cousin and her cousin let it slip to her parents and now they are all here," Jasper said.

"Did you know they were coming?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, we found out a few days before we flew out here."

My anger was intensified and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Suddenly, all of Alice's behavior made sense, it was supposed to be the happiest day of her life but it was tainted by her unwanted family reunion. I couldn't believe that they would not only invite themselves to a wedding, but that Alice would allow it. I was seething and pushed passed the guys and out of the room. I was in a complete haze of anger by the time I made it back to the girls dressing area. As I reached out to open the door a hand landed on mine to stop me; a current ran through me and I knew his hands like my own.

"You need to calm down first, trust me you don't want to take this out on Alice. She needs you as a supportive friend and her maid-of-honor right now, not angry and hurt," Edward said caressing my hand.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, feeling his warmth around me as he calmed me. He was right, I was pissed and I was hurt that Alice hadn't told me; that she hadn't warned me, that she hadn't told security to throw them out on their assess. We had spent a lot of time taking care of each other in and after Rochester. I felt betrayed, but I knew that Alice most likely had a good reason for not telling me. I opened my eyes and looked into Edward's to let him know that I was calm and I could handle it rationally. He nodded in understanding and moved aside to let me continue on. I had been at the edge and he had pulled me back.

I entered the room and I found Alice sitting in her dress posing for a few pictures, she looked amazing. She was in all white from her head to her toes, but there were lace butterflies on her dress that were pearl blue and black. I had never seen a more beautiful bride before in my whole life. Her eyes meet mine and for a moment all the pain and anger was gone, but it rushed back when I remembered what she had neglected to inform me of. I made my way over to her.

"Jasper told you," she guessed and I nodded. "I am sorry, I didn't know how to tell you."

She seemed so defeated that I couldn't be mad at her any longer.

"I know now and with only a few minutes left before the happiest event in your life I have to ask you; do you want them here?"

She stared into my eyes considering for a moment and then she nodded her head and grabbed my hand to pull me down on the floor with her.

"I want them to see where I got without them, I want them to see all the love and happiness that they missed out on; I want them to see I made it and they can't bring me down again."

I smiled understanding. "Today is about love, yours and Jasper's love and nothing else."

Alice's family sat on the back row, no one paid them a bit of attention and I played a part in the most beautiful ceremony I had ever seen.

The sun was angled over the top of the courtyard making everything sparkle and shine. White on black with touches of blue filled the courtyard along with white roses and wildflowers. There were doves and there was a French Quartet that played. It was just amazing and Jasper and Alice's loved shined before us like a perfect picture. I loved every minute of it. Even when Riley pretended that he lost the ring (a joke his daddy obviously planned out with him). Alice flinched when Emmett wolf whistled as the guy doing the ceremony told Jasper to kiss his bride and soul mate, but otherwise seemed happy with the way it all beautifully turned out.

We all went back down the aisle behind the newlyweds and into a small room where we hugged, laughed, and cried a little. It was beautiful and my heart felt like it was going to burst with happiness. When the guest were escorted to the reception hall, we went back and took a million and one pictures; my favorite being the one where we all acted like crazy vampires trying to protect the newly weds from the photographer. I figured that one would turn out to be a pretty awesome picture.

Then the rest of us headed to the reception leaving Jasper and Alice behind for their pictures and their grand entrance as newlyweds. Edward walked beside me and whenever our eyes meet we both would smile at each other. There were no words to explain how happy we were for our friends or how amazing their lives were going to be.

Alice's family had obviously felt out of place and left Alice with a letter and parted ways quickly. Alice just shoved the letter into a gift bag and went about thanking her guest. I wasn't sure what the letter held, but I was proud of Alice for not caring today of all days. She could worry about them later and I knew that she would be okay because she would have Jasper by her side.

We did all the usual wedding things, the guys let Riley catch the garter then laughed as he put it on his head; Angela caught the bouquet and blushed over at Ben innocently, and there was dancing, lots of dancing. Emmett was giving his toast and I was trying my hardest to not think mine was too cheesy to follow his all time laugh fest of a speech, but he ended it with a cheesy quote about love and that helped me feel better about it.

"Thanks Emmett," Jasper laughed raising his glass as everyone drank.

"Yes, thank you Emmett," Alice said grabbing the microphone and then smiling down at me. "Now, my maid-of-honor and best friend, Bella Swan has a few words she would like to say."

I smiled at her and finished off my Champagne and then took the microphone from her.

"Yes, a few words. Now, I warn you mine isn't full of marriage jokes and ball and chain references; it is pretty much from the heart and possibly really cheesy, so get your wine ready." I joked and they all laughed lightly, I cleared my throat and continued on.

"They say love is the most powerful emotion in the world; it can control, guide, and change any person that encounters it. They say it is blind and can't be seen, but like the wind you can feel it. They say that it can destroy and it can rebuild. It is so powerful and all consuming. I believe all of this with the exception of it not being seen. I don't believe that, sure it isn't something we can put in a jar and save forever or hold onto for dear life. It isn't something we can just buy, but it can be seen. I have seen it. I have known Alice through good times and bad, ups and downs, and one thing about her is she loves strongly. Once she loves you, you can count on her for life. She is there, always, it is strong and beautiful. Jasper is the same way, he has all this notoriety and success, but none of it has gone to his head. He loves to play football and when I met him I figured he would never love anything more; he just goes with the flow and plays the game. He was always level headed and collected and wise, but then he meet Alice and everything in his world shifted, as did it in hers. The two connected making their souls one; today is only about them sharing their love, hope, and future with us. We get to see glimpses into it and when we look at them we can see love, we can capture it in this moment and in a picture. We can all strive for what they have, we can all want it, feel it, and see it. They give me hope in love; they show me the work that goes into it and they show me what it is like to have the world in your hands. Jasper and Alice show us love everyday and I hope that everyone will feel a love like theirs. To my best friends and family, Alice and Japer, today they give us all hope in a love as beautiful and timeless as theirs."

I finished my speech to see Alice crying and Jasper's eyes glossy.

"That was beautiful, thank you, Bella," Jasper said while Alice jumped into my arms crying.

"You're the most amazing friend ever!"

After that we danced and when the night neared the end I danced with Edward. He held me close as we swayed together to "A Twist in My Story" by Secondhand Serenade in the middle of the dance floor.

_Slow down, the world isn't watching us break down It's safe to say we are alone now, we're alone now Not a whisper, the only noise is the receiver I'm counting the seconds until you break the silence So please just break the silence _

"Your speech was beautiful," she said leaning his cheek against the top of my head.

_The whispers turn to shouting The shouting turns to tears Your tears turn into laughter And it takes away our fears _

"Thank you, it was nothing, but what I felt in my heart," I told him pressing my cheek to his chest trying to get as close as possible.

_So you see, this world doesn't matter to me I'll give up all I had just to breathe The same air as you till the day that I die I can't take my eyes off of you _

"You look beautiful, so beautiful it hurts," he whispered and I looked up into his emerald eyes.

_And I'm longing, for words to describe how I'm feeling I'm feeling inspired My world just flip turned upside down It turns around, say what's that sound It's my heart beat, it's getting much louder My heart beat, is stronger than ever I'm feeling so alive, I'm feeling so alive My whispers turn to shouting The shouting turns to tears Your tears turn into laughter And it takes away our fears So you see, this world doesn't matter to me I'll give up all I had just to breathe The same air as you till the day that I die I can't take my eyes off of you_

"I miss you," I said still staring into his eyes. We were not longer moving to the music just standing still, holding each other, and staring.

_I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story It's time I open up, and let your love right through me I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story It's time I open up, and let your love right through me That's what you get When you see your life in someone else's eyes That's what you get, that's what you get _

"I miss you, too, so fucking much," he said smiling at me.

_So you see, this world doesn't matter to me I'll give up all I had just to breathe The same air as you till the day that I die I can't take my eyes off of you So you see, This world doesn't matter to me I'll give up all I had just to breathe The same air as you till the day that I die I can't take my eyes off of you_

"Can someday be today?" My heart was racing as I asked, but I had to let it out. My soul was aching to be with him, my heart was breaking to be so near him, but not have him. I wanted to start over; I wanted our time to be here.

"Someday and forever, if you will have me," he said his voice chocking up a little.

Tears filled my eyes.

"Always," I chocked out and the lights cut back on and his lips meet mine.

His kiss was tender and loving. He was showing me that we were going to do this right; we were going to love without fear. It was a beautiful night.


	27. Chapter 27 The Sweetest Day

**Long wait = Long Chapter**

**I love this chapter, hope you do too.**

**Thank to Cierra, my amazing beta, she has taught me so much and always makes time to talk to me and edit my chapters. **

**Also, I am really missing my twilight friend Alias ;) so this chapter is dedicated to her.**

**Chapter 27**

"**The Sweetest Day"**

**Bella's POV**

Happy; that simple five letter word could sum me up as easily as stress used too. My two best friends were married and had just gotten back from their honey moon absolutely glowing; my other best friend was in love with a beautiful woman that was good to him and his son, and then there was my own love life blooming as Edward and I tried something completely normal and so unlike us. We were going to try and do things slow and the right way. I figured it would last maybe five minutes, but Edward thought he knew better and that it would be as simple as loving each other. The truth was we both knew he was full of it if he really believed that was true. We were in too deep with each other to take things slow, but I did want to get to know the changed Edward, and I wanted him to get to know the changed Bella. I felt like our future was full of brighter and happier days laid ahead of us now that our priorities and other things were all in place.

Eddy's ears perked up as Edward's car pulled into the driveway and I smiled into the full length mirror. Edward was taking me on our first date as the new and improved Edward and Bella. I was dressed in a pair of simple slack pants, black heels, and a dark blue blouse thing that Alice had picked out. I wasn't sure of the plans, but I knew with Edward it would be impressive. Taking a deep breath I made my way to the door as Edward started to knock.

I opened the door to find him standing behind it looking amazing in dark denim and a black dress shirt; the man could make a bums wardrobe look good.

_Slow. Slow. Take things slow._

I had to chant to myself as I saw the way the shirt clung to his chest and the sleeves were pushed up showing his forearms to me; teasing me with the reminder of the way they would feel wrapped around my body.

I took a deep breath and tried to fight away the blush of arousal that tried to overcome my body.

"You look beautiful," Edward said handing me a small box.

I took it eyeing him with an arched brow, he smiled sheepishly at me. I opened the top of the gold box and inside there was a beautiful silver charm bracelet. It already had three charms on it. A Texas shaped one with a sparkly heart incrusted in it, the other a diamond heart charm, and the last an Italian emblem. I felt tears sting my eyes and felt guilty for not getting him anything.

"So fucking cheesy, but it is perfect and beautiful, thanks," I said as I looked up into his eyes.

He reached up and cupped my cheek, I leaned into his touch.

"I love you, Bella. I am so happy we are back together and I want this bracelet to display our journey together. Please accept it and wear it," he said sweetly.

I nodded as a tear escaped; he whipped it away and smiled down at me. Being so in tune with my emotions made me such a fucking girl, but I didn't mind if Edward saw it. I wanted him to see every part of me this time around.

I glanced down at the bracelet again; Texas was where we first came together sexually, starting the course of our relationship. The heart was showing me that his belonged to me and Italy had been the start of our new beginning.

"I love it and I love you," I assured him as we made our way to his car.

As I rode to an unknown destination with Edward, I toyed with the charm bracelet he had given me. I really did love it and I loved him. We sat with soft music playing and the sound of the engine under us, but nothing more. Edward held my hand in his and my body buzzed with happiness. We were being so cheesy, but I couldn't come down off of cloud nine long enough to make another smartass remark about it.

As we passed by the Forks city limits sign I started to get curious and then extremely curious when Edward turned off on a dirt road that looked recently traveled, but a little overgrown at the same time. The sky was just hitting twilight and a few stars started to glow through the cloud coverage.

"If you need help burying a body you are going to have to take me back to the house to change my shoes," I teased and he smiled over at me.

The light from the twilight sky lit half of his face; the side left side dark and shadowed, but the right practically glowing. He was so stunningly perfect that it fucking hurt and he was mine; all mine.

My eyes were on him so I didn't notice when he had come to a stop, but when a twinkle caught my eye I observed the most beautiful sight, other than Edward of course. Sitting in the middle of a meadow was a large wood framed gazebo; it was strung up with small twinkling lights as were the few trees that stood around the clearing. There was a small pound with a stream trickling into it; the moon and twinkling lights reflected off of the pond. It was so romantic and so stunning that I was speechless. Not a single smartass remark graced my lips or my thought process, because it was hands down the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me.

"It is usually reserved for weddings, but I thought it would be nice to have our first date somewhere that is secluded and away from any press," Edward said after he had opened my door and reached in to help me out.

"It is perfect," I said smiling at him.

A cocky, self-satisfied smile light up his face and I tucked myself into his side loving that even though things had changed he was still my cocky, oh-so-fucking-lovable Edward.

In the center of the gazebo was a small round table with a dish in two place settings and a cover over what I assumed was our dinner; it was extravagant and beautiful.

Edward pulled my seat out for me and before sitting down I reached up and kissed the corner of his mouth. I couldn't resist, his smile was too cute to waste. I had an urge in me to deepen the kiss, to claim his mouth, but held back. He wanted to take things slow and do it right, as did I, but that didn't mean that I would be holding back completely.

"Hungry?" he asked smiling at me as he took his seat.

"Starving," I admitted suddenly a little concerned that he was going to serve me some fancy shit when I was in the mood for something greasy and bad for me.

I lifted up the lid to the plate of food and I smiled to myself as I took in the hamburger and bacon cheese fries on my plate. I glanced at Edward's and saw that he also had a burger, but it was on wheat and I was pretty sure it was made from some kind of healthy lean beef.

"All this fancy stuff and you feed me a burger and bacon fries?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

"I figured if I feed you the good stuff you might let me kiss you at the end of the date," he chuckled.

"Oh for a good burger you can at least make it to second base," I winked at him as we started to eat slowly.

We carried on casual conversation as I enjoyed my fucking amazing burger and bacon fries; I felt like such a big when we made it to dessert and I ate my cheesecake and half of Edward's, but he watched me with a satisfied smile on his face. Even when we were quiet we were talking with the lightest touches and I could feel love in the air, as strange as it sounds, but the night was perfect just because we were together in a more intimate, emotional way than just physically.

We got to know each other again, we both had new interests the writing that I was doing instead of the yoga I had done for a bit; his running and new found joy in volunteer work. I knew he had volunteered at the Boys and Girls club, but it seemed he wanted to go even bigger than that. He wanted a football camp next summer and his own organization. I found it extremely admirable and readily agreed to help him achieve it. We left the past in the past, not to just forget about it, but to focus on us in the moment for the sake of our future. A lot had transpired, but the road before us was looking better and better.

After all of the food was consumed we walked along the pond and the trees.

"Remember that night at Emmett's house when you got wasted and ended up taking a spill. Your forehead swelled up so big, but you scared the shit out of me. That night I watched you sleep and something in me told me that my life would never be the same. You shook up my world from the moment we meet in Emmett's living room. You had the guys strung up by the balls and I said you would never have me like that, but you have my heart and now I would give anything to spend a lifetime with you. You are witty, beautiful, and I will cherish this second chance we have forever," Edward said as he held both of my hands in his and stared down into my eyes.

All the emotion flowed from his lips and his eyes and maybe even through his entire body. I was frozen, my heart skipping a beat and then nearly beating out of my chest. My eyes stinging with tears and my mind moving a hundred miles a minute, but not fast enough to process that he had just poured his heart out to me and I was just standing there dumbly.

"Wow," I said not able to put everything I was feeling into words. "Are we still taking it slow?"

He laughed and cupped my check.

"I will take it however you will give it to me," he smiled and I smiled back up at him.

My whole body was buzzing with electricity as I reached up on my toes and pulled his face down to mine and just before our lips touched I spoke.

"I wanted you from the moment I saw you and it scared the hell out of me, but now the only thing that scares me is not having you. I love you, Edward Cullen."

Our lips meet and we kissed with a passion that went beyond the physical ones we had shared in the beginning, it was emotional, timeless, and a forever kind of passion. It was a feeling that could consume you, guide you, and leave you breathless. I was shocked that I had it in my arms and in my heart.

I felt something wet and cold hit me on the forehead and I pulled back looking up at the sky. It had gotten really dark as the cloud coverage took over and another drop hit us. Edward and I looked at each other before running towards the car.

"Can't get my car muddy or wet, hurry," Edward said sounding completely serious.

I laughed so hard that I slowed back down to a walk, drops started coming down faster. Edward was at his car and turned around frowning at me.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I shrugged smiling at him.

"Oh I see," he said gritting his teeth then smiling.

He ran towards me full force and I turned quickly and ran away as fast as I could, but he caught me up in his arms as the bottom fell out of the sky; the rain pouring down on us. I heard him gripping as he threw me over his shoulder and hauled me back to his car as quickly as possible. His rush was pointless we were soaked and his shoes were covered in mud. My feet were dirty just from trying to run in my heels, but I had a smile on my face and carefree laughter was falling from my lips.

Edward looked agitated, but one look at me and he had to fight a smile.

"You think you are so funny, I bet you wouldn't think it was funny if we were in your car," he suggested.

"Probably not, but we aren't in my car," I pointed out smirking.

"Whatever," Edward said rolling his eyes, but I saw the smile he was trying to fight off.

We rode back towards my house with the rain beating down on us and soft music playing. I was buzzing with happiness, but with every mile we drove I felt sad because I knew the night was coming to an end. I didn't like being away from Edward after we had spent so much time away from each other.

The need to be with him was consuming my thoughts, but I did my best not to let it drowned me.

The rain let up a little when we reached my house and we ran to the door quickly, Edward holding a jacket that was in his car over our heads. We had dried a little on the car ride to my house, but not much. I was starting to shiver from the cold rain. It was summer time, but the damn rain was still so fucking cold.

I got my door unlocked and opened; Eddy started to run out, but saw the rain and backed right back inside. Edward paused at the door.

"Don't you want to come in and dry off?" I asked hopeful.

He smiled sadly and shook his head; I couldn't stop the disappointment that crossed my features.

"Bella, I really want to come in, but if I come in there I am not going to want to leave."

"Is that really a bad thing?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

"No, not really, but I think we just need to leave this date perfect and normal. Even if it is the only time we are able to refrain from our physical relationship. I think we just need this one night to be about our emotional commitment to each other."

He was right and I told him as much.

"I love you," I told him as I clung to his soaking wet shirt.

"I love you, too," he whispered pushing he wet hair out of my face.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked trying to melt into him.

"See you tomorrow, beautiful."

He leaned down and brought his lips to mine, my hands automatically went to the back of his neck and into his hair. He pulled me to him tightly and I held on for dear life, our kiss was passionate and sensual all in one. It was so fucking hard to pull away.

_Tomorrow, it is only a few hours away. _

I watched his taillights all the way out of sight and then went inside to get dried off and into bed.

The next morning I woke up with an annoying sniffle and a slight headache, but I didn't let it deter me from the things I needed to get done. Just an hour before I was about to meet Edward and the rest of the gang for lunch I got a phone call…

"Is this Isabella Swan?" a man on the line asked.

"Yes it is, who is this?" I asked pausing my attack on my messy purse.

"Miss Swan, my name is Greg and I am with the "Porn Addiction Convention Clinic" in Seattle and I was hoping to speak with you about your addiction.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked annoyed to be bothered with this shit and hung up the phone.

I shook off the strangely annoying call and finished packing up my purse and headed out the door.

Alice had planned a lunch date for Emmett, Rose, Riley, my dad, Edward, me, and Jasper in their new house. It was a beautiful cottage style home with all of the latest furniture and color schemes. Alice even had her own office to work out of. She had made a lot of head way on her designs and was getting ready to start the process of opening a store. Jasper told her that he could use his status to launch her into a line, but she wanted to do it on her own. I had a feeling Jasper knew that would be her response, but felt like he should offer anyway; thought Alice didn't need his status, her designs were epic, according to the ritzy couture people she had shown them to. I didn't know much about fashion, but I knew that she made some awesome clothes that I would wear.

I arrived at their house quickly and made my way inside. Everyone else was already there and sitting in the living room chatting. I noticed a man in a suit that I didn't really know; I glanced around at my friends in silent question.

"Oh Bella, this man says his name is Greg and he had some important business with you," Alice said looking from him to me unsure.

"Greg?" I asked feeling like I had heard the name recently.

"Yes, Miss Swan, we spoke on the phone this morning," he reminded me and I narrowed my eyes as understanding passed through me.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked confused and irritated.

I felt Edward's hand on my back and he whispered his concern in my ear.

"Who is this guy Bella? Do you want me to throw him out?"

I shrugged unsure as to what the fuck was going on.

"Miss Swan, I am sorry to ambush you like this, but it is sometimes the best way to have an effective intervention," Greg explained. I stared at his chubby cheeks with his round glasses resting on them.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Bella doesn't need an intervetion," Alice said unsure looking from Greg to me, then to Edward.

"Usually, the family and close friends have no idea how consuming an addiction can be for their loved one. Sometimes, it is best to catch it before it escalates," Greg explained to Alice. I shook my head.

"What the fuck are you talking about you nut job?" I was getting pretty pissed.

"I am talking about your addiction to sexual content of the written and screen variety," he explained straight faced.

"Like porn?" Emmett asked trying to hide a smile.

"Yes, just like porn," Greg said gesturing for me to take a seat, I glared daggers into him not moving.

"Am I being pranked?" I asked without humor.

"The only thing being punked is your other responsibilities as you spend all of your time drowning yourself in pornography."

I couldn't believe that Greg was actually speaking to me about such ridiculousness with a straight face.

"You can't be serious," I said shaking my head.

I looked around at my friends; Rose was watching me half amused and half confused. Alice was mortified, Jasper was avoiding my gaze, Emmett was trying to hide a fit of laughter behind his hand, and Edward had his eyes closed and was pinching the bridge of his nose. I looked back at Greg.

"I do not have an addiction," I said feeling my face flush with anger and embarrassment.

"That is what all addicts say, Miss Swan," Greg said sighing.

"IF you call me a fucking addict one more time I am going to shove my foot so far up your ass…" he interrupted me.

"Is that a form of sexual activity that you enjoy while watching pornography?"

I started shaking with anger and was about to bounce on him when Emmett, Edward, and Jasper doubled over in laughter so loud that my ears rang. Alice, Rose, and I looked completely confused; Greg was laughing also.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked annoyed beyond belief.

"We got you so fucking good," Emmett said laughing and then it hit me.

They were pulling a prank on me and as ridiculous as it was, the whole porn addiction thing was a bit far stretched to even be believable. I felt stupid and wished that I had caught on sooner so I could ruin their fun, but with one look they knew that pay back would be a bitch. The best part was that Rose and Alice were on board with me since the guys didn't include them in their prank and they were just as in the dark as I was.

"This means war," I threatened them at lunch.

"Oooo, we are shaking in our Nike's," Emmett said shivering and laughing.

"Girls vs. Boys, hmm this should be interesting," Rose said smiling evilly at Emmett.

The two of them were so opposite, but so the same. In revenge tactics Emmett was funny and playful; I could see that Rose was evil and vindictive in a perfect way for the girl's team.

I swallowed thickly trying to get the feeling that something was lodged in my throat out, but it only made it feel more clogged and scratchy. I sniffled as my nose tickled and tried to run, my head was a bit foggy, but I pushed it away. My body ached, but I ignored it. I had promised Riley a fishing trip with Edward and fishing trip we were going to give him. We woke up at the butt crack of dawn and even though it was summer time the morning air was crisp and harsh. I briefly wished to live in a place where that I could actually put my winter clothes away completely. Don't get me wrong it warmed up in Washington, but it never even got hot enough to need an air conditioner.

"Morning sunshine," Edward teased as him and Riley picked me up in front of my house.

"Morning," I grumbled to him but smiled back at Riley. "Hey little man, you all set?"

"Yep," he said giving me a cheeky smile from his booster seat with his fishing pool in his hand.

"Here," Edward said handing me a steaming hot coffee as I turned back to face forward. This earned him a smile.

"Thank you," I moaned as I took a drink.

"Maybe I should bring coffee when I come over more often," he said and I didn't miss his double meaning of the word come.

I smirked at him and felt my lady parts start that steady ache they had had for him for a while now. I knew it wouldn't be long before we gave in and ravaged each other. I loved him, we were a couple, we were stronger, and we had our heads on straight; there was no reason he shouldn't be fucking me. I swallowed hard trying to clear my throat and then sniffled again to keep my nose from running, causing me to cough loudly.

"You okay?" Edward asked eying me.

"I'm fine," I assured him. He raised an eyebrow at me, but didn't comment further.

"Do you think I can catch mommy a really big fish?" Riley asked and I felt myself stall at the word mom, still not completely used to it.

Rose was a good mom to him and it made my heart swell with love to see her interact with him and be the mother he always deserved. However, before when I heard the words mom fall from Riley's lips I envisioned Victoria and when I thought of her I cringed.

"I think you can," Edward said smiling back at him. "I bet you catch the biggest fish out of all of us."

"Me too," Riley agreed smiling and I chuckled.

We arrived at the fishing hole and it took a good thirty minutes to even get a bite, Riley was starting to get bored when a fish finally bit at his pole. I watched as Edward helped him reel it in, on the end of his pole was a rather small fish. We would usually throw one that size back, but to him it was big and he was shinning with happiness.

As I was pulling out a camera trying to get a picture of him with it, Edward's pole got a bite and I watched as he reeled in a rather large fish. Edward glanced over at Riley to make sure he wasn't paying attention and then he threw the fish back. I smiled at him and he shrugged his shoulders.

We didn't stay much longer after that because Riley was bored and he was pretty content with his one catch. He was bragging about how he had the biggest fish and the only catch of the day. I couldn't help, but chuckle and look up at Edward lovingly.

After we dropped Riley off and had a late breakfast that Rose made, we drove back towards my house. I was deep in thought thinking about how for just a moment it felt like Edward and I had a family. I saw a glimpse into what he would be like as a father, it was so natural for him. I knew he would make an amazing father and husband some day, but what scared me was that I wasn't so sure I would make an amazing wife and mother. I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize the car had stopped.

"You okay?" Edward asked breaking through my daydream.

"Yeah," I said giving him a dreamy smile. I loved him so much.

"That was nice, huh," he said with a hint of something in his voice.

"Yes, it was," I agreed figuring he was thinking the same thing as me.

"Do you want kids?" he blurted out and I glanced up at him surprised.

"Not right now, but some day," he clarified when I didn't answer.

"Someday, yes, I don't know how good I would be at it, but if I was having kids with you I think that it would definitely be something I would want."

Word vomit, much? Oh well, it was always productive to be up front with your thoughts and feelings.

Edward stared at me for a moment before he cupped my cheek and moved closer to me. He smelled like fish, but I didn't mind; it reminded me of my childhood and suddenly I felt vulnerable in his arms, but safe.

"Bella, you are going to make an amazing mother and I hope that you are the mother of my children as well."

With tears filling my eyes and my lip starting to quiver he kissed me. During that kiss I saw our future, big house, two kids, two car garage, and picture perfect memories. When he pulled away I said the only thing I could…

"I will never drive a minivan."

He chuckled and shook his head.

"I love you."

_Cough. Cough. Cough. Cough._

_Fuck._

I felt like my lungs were trying to come up through my throat and every time I coughed my head felt like it was going to start bleeding, I was pretty sure my throat was. It was extremely painful and my nose was raw red from being whipped so much. I knew I was sick, but I still refused to admit it out loud. I cleaned myself up as best I could and took a few over the counter meds before heading out to meet my father at dinner.

"Bells, you look pale," he said taking in my sickly form.

"I'm fine, dad," my voice rasped. It was raw from the coughing and sore throat.

"Sure," my dad said shaking his head. "Maybe we should skip dinner and you should just go home and lay down."

My father was backing away from me as far as he could. I recalled the time I had a stomach bug and my dad had no idea what to do with me so he stuck me in my room with a gallon of water, crackers, and a trash can. He didn't do well with sick.

"I will be okay, I just need to get something to eat," I assured him.

He looked unsure, but agreed anyway. I couldn't concentrate during dinner and my dad didn't seem to be put off by it, he kept looking at me with a worried expression and I knew I had to get away before he took me to the hospital or something. I really wasn't that sick and just a good nights rest would help.

On my way home I stopped at the drug store to stock up, while glancing down the cold and flu aisle my phone rang. I pulled it out to see it was Edward; I cleared my throat before answering.

"Hey," I tried to sound cheerful and not sickly.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked sounding worried.

"I'm fine, just tired," it was half true.

"Oh okay, Alice just texted me to see if we were still on for the beach tomorrow. I was just calling to see if you were still ridding with me?"

"Actually, I thought I would drive myself because after that I have to stop by the Black's."

The draft was in a few days and the NCAA had cleared Jacob so there was no reason I couldn't see him; so I had promised to stop by and spend some time with him. I wasn't able to be his agent, but I was still family and somewhat of an adviser.

"Alright," Edward sighed as if he was upset I was going to see Jake. I rolled my eyes and then tried to hold back a coughing fit that was just under the surface.

I couldn't hold it back and I hacked right into the phone.

"Bella, Bella," Edward called and once the coughing subsided I spoke.

"Sorry."

"Are you okay, that sounded like a nasty cough?"

"Would you stop asking if I am okay? I am fine, I love you, see you tomorrow." I wasn't trying to sound annoyed, but he had asked me if I was okay about a hundred times in the past few days.

"Love you, too. Get some rest."

I grabbed some night time cold and flu meds and some Vicks and checked out. Once at home I took a steaming hot bath, then swallowed down the max dose of meds, and then rubbed Vicks all over me before climbing into bed. I fell asleep faster than ever before.

When I woke the next day it was to the sun shinning through my windows blinding me.

"What the fuck," I shouted at the sun as I rolled over to find the clock. I stared at the evil numbers on it that told me that it was after one in the afternoon. I had an hour to get out of bed and to the beach. I hadn't slept so many hours in a row in a long time and the worst thing about it was I still felt like shit.

I took a shower and put enough makeup on to cover up my red nose and dark eye circles. Then I headed to the beach, the sun was so fucking bright and my sun glasses didn't seem to do as much good as I needed and somehow I was still freezing. I was pretty much the only person on the beach with a sweater. The weather was very warm, but I was shivering.

"Bella," Alice called running up to me. "You're late," she commented and hugged me.

"Sorry," I mumbled hoarsely.

"Are you sick?" she asked eying me.

"No," I said quickly.

Apparently, no one was buying my "I'm fine, I'm not sick story" they all were encouraging me to just go home and feel better. Especially Edward, he was getting angry with me and I could see his worry was fueling his anger. I was being stubborn; I didn't want to allow myself to get sick.

Emmett urged everyone to play a game of Volleyball after he had taken Riley for a swim and even though I didn't want to play he begged saying they need even numbers. When I stood up to go play I felt dizzy and suddenly everything went cold and black. Then what felt like forever, but was only moments later I opened my eyes to see Edward staring down at me. I had started to pass out, but he caught me before I hit the ground.

"You are going to the fucking hospital," he growled.

I shook my head, but he wasn't taking no for an answer. I bitched and he gripped, but we still ended up at the ER. Luckily, everyone knew us and didn't make us wait in the waiting area. They got us a room quickly, but it took a bit for a doctor to make it around to us. The ER was awfully busy for a small town. Apparently, Edward couldn't wait for the doctor; he instead called Carlisle and told him all of my symptoms. Carlisle said it sounded like the flu or a summer cold. The flu was unlikely for the time of the year, so they settled that it was a summer cold. About an hour later the doctor confirmed just that and apparently I had an infection in my lungs also, so he put me on an antibiotic. Basically telling me I had walking phenomena. Edward was both worried and pissed at me for not taking care of myself.

Apparently, this is why by the end of the night he was at my house with a bag full of clothes and a bowl of soup. He said I was unable to take care of myself and he had taken over the right. I rolled my eyes at him, but at the same time it was nice to have him around.

For three days I took antibiotics and ate soup; Edward stayed by my side the whole time. My father called to check on me by phone, but didn't make any attempts to come over. He seemed relieved that Edward was taking care of me. Eddy had also apparently gotten used to having Edward around because they were new found buddies. Eddy followed Edward everywhere and only seemed to want me when Edward was lying next to me or showing me any attention. It was a bit ridiculous.

"You seduced my dog," I complained as we sat on the couch watching some random show. Eddy was perched up on Edward's lap as happy as could be as I sat off to the side alone.

"It is all part of my master plan to seduce you, you know get your dog on my good side so I can take full advantage of you," he said winking at me and my panties dampened.

"Well, I think that I might just have to seduce you before you seduce me," I teased moving Eddy out of the way and crawling onto Edward's lap.

"I may just be un-seducible Miss Swan," he teased putting his hands on my hips as I straddled him.

"Really?" I questioned arching my eyebrows at him.

"Guess we will just have to find out," I said running my finger down his chest.

He shivered under my chest and I felt him grow harder through his thin basketball shorts and my yoga pants. I rocked my hips just a little and his grip on me tightened and groaned.

"I thought we were taking it slow?" he asked not sounding convincing at all.

"We have been on a date, you have seen me sick, and you have made friends with my dog again; I believe we have taken things as slow as physically possible for us. Plus it isn't like it is our first time."

He stopped me and stared deep into my eyes.

"Trust me, baby, it is going to feel like the first time."

Twenty minutes later I was on my bed and Edward was between my legs making my body shiver and convulse in ecstasy. The man could do amazing things with his tongue and mouth. I was sure that if he did that I would never need sex again because it was that amazing. He had already worshiped every part of my body and teased me, which wasn't fair since I had planned on seducing him, but apparently he had other plans. My legs clinched around his head as another wave hit me and made my toes curl under. My whole body tingled with the most amazing feeling ever.

"Oh baby, so amazing," I mumble moaned.

When he finished and I laid limply on the bed he made his way back up to me and smiled down at me. He owned my ass and he knew it.

"I love you," he whispered. He had been whispering it to me the whole time.

"I love you, too."

Once I came down a bit and got feeling back into my body I worshiped his sculpted body. IT was like a piece of art and it was all mine. I was amazed by how sensitive his nipples were and smiled as I made him shiver by nibbling at them.

When I reached his manhood it twitched with anticipation. I worked it like I had never worked one before and he moaned and growled my name. It was so sensual, it was more than just oral sex, it was appreciation.

When he finally entered me our eyes were locked and our bodies literally connected. He started out slow telling me he loved me and then we couldn't take it anymore; suddenly it was the most amazing feeling as he slid in and out of me quickly and then my body clenched at the same time his pulsed. The two of us connecting in everyway.

He was right, it felt like the first time and I hoped it would every time.

**Please review **


	28. Chapter 28 The Future is already written

**Enjoy!**

**As usually, my fabulous beta is Cierra and I am very thankful for help and guidance.**

**Oh and happy 5 amazing years of marriage to my husband and I : )**

**Chapter 28**

"**The Future is Already Written"**

**Bella's POV**

Lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling, I was surrounded in warmth and as an onslaught of summer rain fell upon the roof as I snuggled closer to Edward. I didn't want to get out of bed; I didn't want to leave his side. I wanted to forget that he had to fly to California to shoot a commercial and that I had to sit down with Liam and work out our schedules. I wished I could go to California with Edward, because if I had to absolutely get out of his arms and my warm bed I wanted to be with him. However, I knew that I couldn't and that he would just be making this trip with with my assistant Angela instead.

"Morning, love," Edward whispered as he nuzzled his face into my neck.

I giggled happily and squirmed my head away from him while squirming the rest of my body closer to him. A prominent hard-on poked into my stomach instantly making me ache for him.

"Someone is happy to see me," I chuckled trailing the tips of my fingers down the plains of his abs.

"Always," he groaned as my hand wrapped around him through his boxers.

I stared into his green eyes as they sparkled and I felt like I could stay like this with him forever; just hire someone to bring us a supply of food every so often and we would live in my bed. Forget the rest of the world, this was where I wanted to be, and for twenty minutes we got lost in that dream.

Edward's lips meet mine and he kissed me passionately with need and I kissed back just as forcefully; his hands on my back pulled me closer and my hands clenched to his ass to rock his hips into me, he groaned into my mouth.

I only had his shirt on and he only had boxers on, so we made quick work of our clothes and before I could even say anything he was back between my legs. Apparently, it was his favorite place to be, he smiled up at me before letting his tongue meet my folds and I shivered with need. He went to work nibbling and sucking and I clawed at his head of copper hair as he worked me into orgasmic bliss. I returned the favor when he was done and the sounds he made spurred me on, he finally had to stop my deep throating motions before he finished in my mouth.

"Baby, you feel good, but I want to make love to you," he whispered cupping my check.

I was the luckiest girl alive.

I climbed on top of him and sank down onto him with ease, we fit together perfectly. I bucked my hips back and forth, finding our rhythm and just like usual with us, when we found a rhythm, it didn't take us long. Usually, we would switch it up to make it last as long as possible, but today we only had a small amount of time so our rhythm was fast, sensual, and satisfying.

We took a shower together and just because I was missing him already, I got him hard again and finished him off in the shower. Once we were dressed and standing in my living room with Eddy running circles around my feet the impossibly dark cloud of goodbye hung heavily over our heads. After nights and mornings like these it was hard to leave each other, but we both knew that it was for our futures and just the way life was.

"I love you, see you in four days," Edward said kissing my forehead, eye lids, nose, and then lips.

"I love you, too. Miss me," I said trying to give him a smile.

"More than anything," he said as he walked out of the door.

Once he was out of my presence the sadness dulled and I was able to focus on work, we still consumed each other in so many ways, but not the point where we couldn't function properly without each other. We were more mature, stronger, and it really was a beautiful thing.

I arrived at the office in Seattle five minutes before my meeting with Liam and he was already sitting in the conference room waiting for me. We had added two rooms onto the office space lease, one for Liam and one for business meetings, hence the conference room.

"Morning Sunshine," he teased, putting his phone down and getting up to give me a hug.

"How is the family?" I asked him as I unloaded my bag and took my seat.

"Good, ready for our trip to Disney," he smiled, thankfully. "Thanks again."

"Don't thank me now, you need this time with them because here in the next two months I am going to work you like a dog." I smiled at him, but was completely serious.

Football season was coming up fast and we had a lot to do before then and during the season we would be swamped. I had given him a week off and also a fully paid trip to Disney in Florida with his family. His kids were so ecstatic that I told Emmett we were going to have to take Riley because obviously kids loved the shit out of that sort of stuff.

"Angela and Edward make it to the airport okay?" Liam asked.

"Edward texted me a few minutes ago saying they were parking," I smiled at him and glanced down at my phone to see the green light blinking telling me I had another message.

I picked it up and checked the new message from Edward.

"Scratch that, they made it and Edward said that Angela is making him nervous with all her talking," I said reading the text.

Liam and I both chuckled, Angela wasn't much of a talker unless she was nervous and nothing made her more nervous than planes, so we understood why Edward was nervous.

I sent Edward a quick text telling him to just talk to her about Ben, and Angela would calm down. Ben was her center, just like Edward was mine.

"Okay, so lets get this meeting started," I said putting my phone in my bag and pulling out all of the paper work, schedules, and other things we had to figure up.

Liam and I poured over schedules and things of that nature for a good four hours before we finally stopped to take a break. I had a text from Edward saying they had just landed in California and were heading to the hotel. I really wanted to call him and hear his voice, but had to settle for telling him I missed him and I would call him as soon as I could. After grabbing a quick lunch, we got back to work, we had to have everything worked out and ready before Liam left on his trip.

"I can't believe you used to do all of this by yourself," Liam said shaking his head as he looked over the schedule.

"Yeah, me neither," I sighed looking with him. How had I handled it all? What was I thinking?

"Well, you have me now," he smiled and I smiled back thankful.

A few hours after that we finished up and went to our offices to enter everything into our computers, phones, and etcetera. I was about half way through the month of August on my calendar when my cell phone rang; the ring tone signaled it was Alice. I answered on the third verse of the ring tone playing.

"Hey."

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?" Alice asked sounded excited.

"I don't know," I answered cautiously.

"Well, I do. You are having dinner with me and Rose at 94 Stewart, we have reservations at seven, love you, bye."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled at her demand for dinner, but it didn't bother me because I was starving and it would help keep my mind off going home with no hope of seeing Edward tonight or tomorrow night or the next night…

I walked into the bistro and immediately relaxed; 94 Stewart was one of my favorite places to eat and I am sure Alice knew that and that was why she knew I wouldn't argue or refuse dinner there. Alice and Rose were waiting for me at a table in the back and I quickly made my way over to them. Alice had already ordered me a drink and I smiled thankfully at her as I hugged her and Rose bidding them a hello.

We ordered our food and chatted easily as Alice finally got to the reason for the dinner.

"We really need to come up with our plan for payback for the guys," she said clasping her hands together and looking between Rose and I.

I smiled at her and nodded in agreement. The boys had started a war and this time the teams were even. Usually, it was me against the two or three of them, but now it was three on three and that changed the whole game changed. We shifted through different ideas as we enjoyed our food and continued our plotting well out into the streets as we strolled along the sidewalk enjoying the calm night. The storm had passed that morning before I had even made it to Seattle. Damn Washington and its temperamental weather.

Just as we were turning to walk back to where we had all parked something caught my eye and an idea started to form in my head. It was something that I knew none of the guys would like, not even a little bit.

"Hey girls, I have an idea," I told them pointing towards the sign and their eyes grew with excitement.

"Perfect, Jasper is going to blush over this one," Alice chuckled.

"Emmett likes to perform, but not like that," Rose laughed throwing her arm over my shoulder.

"And Edward will probably cuss like a sailor and refuse to do it," I laughed just imagining his irritation.

Evil? Maybe, just a little bit, but being accused of being a porn addict isn't very nice either.

I sat alone on the couch flipping aimlessly through the millions of channels I had and still found absolutely nothing to watch. It was dark and nasty outside as another storm had hit. Edward's flight had been delayed five hours and I wondered if the storm would pick up enough for their flight to come in. Eddy was resting in my lap and I ran my hands through his fur trying to fight sleep, but it was useless, I hadn't slept since the night that Edward had been with me. I had been busy and then there was this whole empty nest syndrome thing that I had going on. I was seriously considering asking him to move in with me so I wouldn't have to spend another night away from him, but wasn't sure if we were ready for that step yet or not.

I mean the last time I stayed with him had been interesting to say the least, but we were different people then.

At some point I drifted off into a restless sleep, random and crazy dreams plaguing my mind. Some of vampires and some of clouds, just random clouds, then one of Edward lying on the ground gasping for air as rain poured down on him. I ran for him in the dream, but as I reached him I was shaken awake.

"Bella, Bella," Edward's voice made me snap my eyes open.

His green eyes stared into my brown ones looking for something, concern lacing them.

"You okay?" he asked pulling me into his arms.

"Yeah, just had a bad dream. Your flight finally got in?" I asked, even though the answer was obvious.

"Yes, a bit ago. I drove Angela home and came straight here. Do you want to talk about your dream?" he asked kissing my temple.

"Nope, I just want to take you to bed, so we both can get some sleep."

He chuckled and helped me up, Eddy growled at us as we had startled him out of his sleep. Edward scooped Eddy up and carried him with us to my room. I fell into the bed and when his arms slipped around me I slept peacefully all the way through the night.

The next day Edward and I holed up in my room and told each other how much we missed the other. By the time we got out of bed to shower and get ready for our night out with Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice we both were beyond satisfied. It was like no matter how much we gave each other, we always still needed more and at the same quantity. I loved every minute with Edward and I could see in his eyes that he loved every minute with me. The insecurity wasn't there anymore and that was something that made our relationship so much stronger. I knew he wanted me for my heart, mind, soul, and body; not just one or the other. We wanted every part of each other and that was something that couldn't be taken away from us.

"Why won't you girls tell us where we are going?" Emmett whined, while Jasper stared into Alice's eyes, and Edward watched me with knowing eyes.

They knew we had something up our sleeves, but we weren't about to revel what that might be and so we took them to the place we had seen on our walk during dinner. It was a new small bar on the corner of a lot and didn't looked to be too busy. The guys followed us in and we were given a seat near the stage, it was karaoke night.

"So, what? You girls are going to torture us with terrible singing all night?" Emmett asked confused.

Jasper and Edward were already tense with anticipation as to what this night was going to entail. In fact the two of them had two drinks and shoved their food down faster than a starving homeless person, then claimed they were ready to go after five minutes.

"Has anyone else noticed that it is a total sausage fest in here?" Emmett asked glancing around.

I laughed and stood up from my seat winking at the guy in charge and went up to the microphone. Everyone watched me closely.

"Good evening, everyone," I said smiling and winking at Edward. "Tonight, on this beautiful evening, I have the most amazing trio and one time show for you. Could you please welcome to the stage, the stars of the Seattle Saints football team; Edward, Emmett, and Jasper."

Everyone in the place cheered. Jasper shrunk down in his seat horrified, Edward glared and Emmett's jaw hung open. The guys were refusing to come up to the stage.

"Oh, I guess they chickened out," I said making a sad face and shrugging.

"No!" the crowd yelled and then started chanting for them.

The guys all got up defeated and made their way to the stage.

"You are going to pay for this," Edward said glaring at me and slapping my ass hard as I passed by him.

"I sure hope so," I teased and then took my seat at the table. The girls were smiling from ear to ear.

The boys got in a huddle and talked quietly together and when they turned around they were smiling so big that it confused the hell out of me.

"This is going to be good," Alice chuckled.

Edward jogged over to the DJ and said a few things to him before coming back over.

"We decided if we are going to do this, we are going to do it right; so this first song goes to our girls," Jasper said into the microphone winking at Alice.

I smiled watching Edward run his hand through his hair, Jasper tap his foot and Emmett swallow hard. It was so funny that these guys could play football in front of millions of people, but singing in a bar with only twenty gay guys was making them sweat bullets. Yes, you heard night it was not only karaoke, but it was guys night.

The music started and I am pretty sure every person in the room swooned and the guys started to sing, taking turns on each chorus.

_**Edward**_

"_When I met you woman,_

_I couldn't help but notice a face so beautiful_

_And I imagine the faces you would make_

_If we ever made love_

_Made love"_

_**Jasper**_

"_Love"_

_**Emmett**_

"_Made love"_

"_Pulled up in the drop top benz hit the horn two times and you walked outside_

_Mhmm dress keep huggin them thighs and the only thing inside my mind is mhmm_

_I want you, yes I do and if there's anything you suggest I do, and then tell me_

_Now we at my crib on my sofa girl I'm so glad you came over_

_I wanna tell you come closer but I don't know if you feel _

_Like I feel, tell me girl"_

_**Jasper**_

"_Don't it feel good when I touch on it,_

_Wouldn't it be nice if all night I was in you_

_Come kiss me, come with me down the to my bedroom"_

_**All together**_

"_Tonight we'll be makin love faces _

_Makin love faces_

_Shadows on the wall while the candles burnin_

_Messin up the bed while you sweatin out your perm and_

_Makin love faces, makin love faces_

_My hands rubbin on your skin_

_Let's go hard don't hold it in_

_**Edward**_

"_Girl let me wrap my hands around you"_

_**Jasper and Emmett**_

"_hands around you, hands around you"_

They continued on through the song and even though they sounded nothing like Trey Songz they had all of the men and the women in the room about to melt to the floor with sexual tension. I saw it then that this had backfired on us because now we were all hot and bothered. However, I didn't expect what happened next to happen at all. The song changed, Jasper and Edward moved to the back and Emmett came forward…

"_Forever can never be long enough for me Feel like I've had long enough with you Forget the world now we won't let them see But there's one thing left to do Now that the weight has lifted Love has surely shifted my way Marry Me Today and every day Marry Me If I ever get the nerve to say Hello in this cafe Say you will Mm-hmm Say you will Mm-hmm Together can never be close enough for me Feel like I am close enough to you You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love And you're beautiful Now that the wait is over And love and has finally shown her my way Marry me Today and every day Marry me If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe Say you will Mm-hmm Say you will Mm-hmm Promise me You'll always be Happy by my side I promise to Sing to you When all the music dies And marry me Today and everyday Marry me If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe Say you will Mm-hmm Say you will Marry me _

"Rose, please marry me," Emmett ended the song with a proposal, I sat stunned as he pulled out a ring and was on one knee.

I glanced at Rose and she had tears running down her cheeks and she was quickly nodding her head up and down yes. I felt tears gather in my eyes and Alice had them flowing down her cheeks.

_Yep, this prank definitely didn't turn out as we had planned._

Edward smirked at me and I smiled back because I saw in his eyes and he probably saw it in mine too, we both wanted a moment like this, a moment full of love and a display of our love in front of our friends.

_**Six Weeks Later**_

"Your house is very beautiful, Bella," Esme said sitting at my counter sipping a glass of water and chopping vegetables for the salad.

"Thank you, I love it," I said smiling at Edward's adoptive mother.

"I am glad you and Edward are together, I think you two are perfect for each other. Such a beautiful couple," she gushed causing me to blush.

"Thanks, me too."

"How is the food coming along?" Edward asked entering the room and stopping our conversation.

"Edward, that is no way to address a woman. The food will be done when it is done," Esme said swatting at his arm, I chuckled amused by the look on his face.

"Sorry, but Bella doesn't usually cook; I am just anxious to see if she is going to poison us or not," Edward joked while winking at me.

"If I was going to poison you I wouldn't do it with a doctor present," I teased nodding to Carlisle as he came into the kitchen behind Edward.

"Well, if you were going to poison him I am sure you would have a good reason to, so…," Carlisle teased and we all laughed knowing Carlisle probably felt guilty by just joking about such a thing. He was such a good person, him and Esme both were and I loved them.

Edward said they loved me, too and I could see it, it just made me want to be in every aspect of Edward's life more. To be a part of his family, to be a part of him.

"If you men can set the table, this is almost done," I said smiling over my shoulder as I stirred the sauce on the stove.

Edward kissed the top of my head and mumbled that he loved me as he walked by me to get some plates out of the cabinet. I smiled to myself as I turned the sauce off and mixed the noodles in with it. I had spent hours making my grandma Marie's spaghetti sauce, it had all fresh ingredients in it and it was something I hadn't made since I was a kid, probably around twelve or so when my grandma passed. I made sure to make enough to take some to my dad, I was sure having his mom's spaghetti made by his very own daughter would make him more than a happy man. Carlisle and Edward had set the table and had already taken their seats waiting for Esme and I to set the food down and sit in our chairs that were already pulled out for us.

As soon as they tasted the sauce they were telling me how good it was and I smiled to myself thanking grandma Swan for the amazing recipe, but two bites in my stomach started turning and I tried to swallow down the sudden sickness, but it was impossible. With my hand over my mouth I fled to the bathroom and made it to the toilet just in time to empty my stomach. I sat on the floor feeling dizzy and icky.

"Bella," Edward's soft voice came through the door as he peeked in. "Are you okay?"

"Uh yeah, I think I am getting a stomach bug or something," I told him flushing the toilet and standing up to rinse my face off and my mouth out.

"Do you want me to get Carlisle to look at you?" he asked concerned.

"No, I will be fine, I am just going to go lay down for a minute, I suddenly feel really tired," I said patting his chest as I walked past him.

I laid in my bed and sleep took me so quickly that I didn't even have time to think about it. I was more exhausted than I had thought, perhaps I was coming down with something.

The next couple of days I woke up feeling sick and randomly would end up hovering over the toilet during the day. I was sure I had a virus or the stomach flu, but Carlisle had other ideas when he sat me down before him and Esme were getting ready to head back to Chicago.

"Bella, I don't want to get too personal, but I don't think you have a virus," he stated sounding less like the loving father figure he had been the past few days and more like the doctor that he was.

"It has to be," I said quickly writing him and his concerns off.

"I have been a doctor for many years Bella, I just think that maybe you should go to your doctor or go to the pharmacy and get a test," I cut Carlisle off there.

"It is just a little stomach bug, it will pass in a few days," I tried to assure him before making busy work to distract myself from the thoughts he had put in my head.

"Well, if you need to talk about anything Esme and I are here for you," he said giving me a hug before leaving the room to see if Edward had finished talking Esme out of redecorating his entire living room.

I busied myself and tried really hard not to think about what Carlisle was saying, I was denying the symptoms that were before me. I wasn't sure if my period was late because I never kept track of it, but I was on birth control and Edward and I had only started having sex again six weeks or so ago. I just knew it wasn't possible, I was not… I couldn't even think the word much less make it a viable reason for my illness, I just couldn't do it.

"You okay?" Edward asked startling me as he wrapped his arms around me.

I hadn't heard him enter the room, I was so lost in thought; taking a deep breath I told him I was fine and we made our way out to the foyer so that we could take Carlisle and Esme to the airport. They had a flight to catch, the car ride was less tense than I had imagined. Carlisle sent me only one worrisome look during the ride, but didn't mention a word or even hint at what he thought he knew. His parting words reminded me that he was there for me along with Esme if Edward or I needed anything. Esme held me tight and cried, I would be lying if I said I didn't cry a little. I was sad to see them go, I loved having them around, and they were so down to earth and straight forward.

Edward and I went back to his house to enjoy our final weekend together before the crazy world of football started up again. It was time to report to training camp and I was excited as Bella the agent, but not so excited as Bella the girlfriend. I already dreaded the time Edward and I would spend apart, with both of us working full-time again, but I had corresponded our schedules as much as I could to get extra time together.

I had planned a night of sexcapades with Edward, but as soon as we hit the bed I felt extremely tired and was out before I could even think about the things I wanted to do to him.

Sleeping had turned into a place between restlessness and annoyance. I always felt so tired, but every time I slept I would have vivid nightmares and wake up in a cold sweat. This night was no different and when I glanced at the clock I saw that it was nearly three in the morning and Edward was sound asleep next to me. I was suddenly feeling extremely hungry, so I quietly climbed out of bed and made my way to the kitchen.

The only thing that sounded good to me was scrambled eggs with cheese and ketchup on them. I had never had them that way, but it made my mouth water and extremely dry at the same time as I scrambled the eggs. My cold sweat had dried up and I was starting to feel really hot and as I put my eggs on a plate and turned the stove off I felt a little dizzy and off balanced. The room spun a little and the next thing I knew I was laying on the floor covered in scrambled eggs.

"Bella! Bella!" Edward yelled in a panic as he ran into the kitchen. "What happened?" he asked half asleep, half panicked.

"I am not sure," I said trying to clear my head, but before I could I was up and hovering over the sink dry heaving.

"Okay, that is it, you are going to the hospital," Edward said.

I shook my head no, but he ignored me as he ran up stairs and came back down a few minutes later fully dressed and thrusting some clothes at me.

"No, Edward, I am fine," I told him pushing away the clothes.

"You are far from fine, you need to go to the hospital," he said staring down into my eyes with concern.

"I am not going," I told him getting the broom out to clean up the mess on the floor.

I felt clammy and weak, but I tried not to let him see it.

"Don't be stubborn, something is really wrong," he said taking the broom from me and stopping me.

He lifted my chin to meet my eyes and I could see he really was worried, but I was starting to get annoyed with him.

"Look, I don't want to go, I want to clean up this mess and get some rest. That is what I want to do and it is what I am going to do."

He stared at me, but didn't let me go before he spoke again.

"You are going, even if I have to carry your little ass out of here."

My eyes widened and my anger flared to new levels as I realized he was demanding me, even threatening me. I put one hand on my hip and the other pointed a shaky finger at him.

"You will not do that and if you do I will cut you off and make your life a living hell, and the only reason we will be in the ER with those grumpy jackass doctors is because my foot will be shoved so far up your ass that they have to surgically remove it. Now, I am going back to bed and I would suggest you clean up this mess or your whole house is going to smell like eggs tomorrow," I said stomping past him.

I laid in his bed and realized that I was still hungry, but tried to fight it so I could go to sleep. I turned with my back to Edward's side of the bed too annoyed with him to want to see his face. I heard him come in a bit later and lay on the bed. A few moments after that his arms snaked around me and he kissed my neck.

"Just promise me if you don't feel better tomorrow you will make an appointment," he whispered and then sighed when he realized I wasn't going to answer him.

I didn't want to go to the doctor, I didn't have time too and I didn't have time to be sick; on top of that I was scared the doctor was going to tell me something that I sure as fucking hell didn't want to hear and I was going with the whole "what I don't know, can't hurt me" theory.

For the first time since Edward and I got back together and shared a bed he didn't hold me through the night, but that was probably a good thing since I tossed and turned restlessly.

When the morning sun shined through the window and burned my retina's at an all too early hour I hoped that I wouldn't be sick and that maybe just maybe it had been only a stomach bug. That maybe I wouldn't have to face the reality of what my achy boobs and weak stomach were trying to tell me; because I Bella Swan could not be having a baby, even if it was Edward Cullen's and most likely the cutest baby ever.

"Morning love," Edward said wrapping his arms around me in a secure embrace.

Tears filled my eyes with a vengeance and before I could stop it I was crying and I felt like a total fucking baby. Edward's arms starting rubbing circles on my arms and he tried to turn me so he could see my face, but I wouldn't let him.

"Baby, what is wrong? Please tell me," he pleaded and I cried harder.

"I think I, we might be pregnant," I said through sobs and his arms went stone hard around me, every movement stopped.

He was so still I wondered if he was breathing, but I couldn't bring myself to turn over and see what was written across his face. I hadn't meant to tell him, but it just slipped out and as we sat on his bed completely silent other than my heavy breathing from the sobs I felt like time was standing still, like by just uttering the words our lives would never be the same.

On one hand I saw how horrible the timing was and how we weren't ready for it, so I prayed I wasn't pregnant, but on the other hand I knew Edward would be an amazing father and as Riley's face filled my mind a part of me longed for a child with Edward. However, an even bigger emotion took over all of those thoughts, fear. I feared for all of the unknown and I wished that I hadn't said the words, that I would have just taken a damn test and waited until I knew for sure.

Shit on a stick, I should have peed on a damn stick first…

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	29. Chapter 29 What Hurts the Most

**Thanks to my readers and reviewers, I enjoy your comments on the story!**

**Also, thank you to my beta Cierra, she always makes time to edit my chapters in a timely fashion and does an awesome job : )**

**Chapter 29**

"**What Hurts the Most"**

**Bella's POV**

I sat on the bathroom floor and Edward stood in the doorway; around me on the floor sat six positive pregnancy tests; and once the shock started to wear off we just stayed in the same positions completely silent. So many things were running through my mind, but I couldn't focus on a single one of them to snap out of the state of shock I found myself in. I was pregnant; Edward and I were going to have a baby, a baby. We were going to have to take care of another human being. I couldn't figure out what emotion was predominating. I looked up to find that Edward's look of concentration had changed and he was now smiling down at me with a look of longing.

"What? You aren't mad? Are you mad?" I asked thinking he had lost his mind.

His smile was small and thoughtful. "I am surprised, and it isn't great timing, but a baby with you could never be something I would be mad about," he admitted.

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"Really," he assured me and he swept me up into his arms. "I love you and we will deal with whatever the future holds together."

Right, together; I had Edward and he had me and we were going to have a baby, too. I figured if I said it enough I could make my mind figure out exactly how I felt about it.

I tried to recall all of the stuff that the doctor had told me, along with all that I had read about the IUD when it was put in place, but I couldn't recall any of it. I did recall the doctor saying that it was highly unlikely that I would get pregnant, like four or eight or two in a thousand or something like that. I got off the floor and Edward wrapped his arms around me in a comforting hug.

"I need to call my doctor," I told him quietly and he nodded his head before kissing my temple.

"I love you," he whispered releasing me.

"I love you, too," I felt like I was having an out of body experience as I made my way into my room and found my doctors number in my phone.

"Dr. Banner's office, how can I direct your call?" a voice answered and I paused trying to form words with my thoughts.

"Umm, yes, my name is Bella Swan. I took some pregnancy tests and they are positive, but I have the Mirena IUD, so…," I cut off there not sure what else to say.

"Okay dear, please hold for a moment and I will see when Dr. Banner can see you," she said sweetly and put the phone on hold.

It seemed like forever before she came back and told me that they needed me to come in at three that day. They said that with the IUD and pregnancy there were a lot of risks involved. I felt uneasy at the concern in her voice and when I hung up the phone I just sat on the edge of my bed in a fog. Edward sat next to me rubbing my back, he was being so supportive and I loved him more for it.

"What did they say?" he asked quietly.

"They want to see me today, she said there were risks when pregnant with the IUD," I told him quietly and I felt him tense up.

"What kind of risks? Is your life in danger, the baby's?" he asked with a protective tone and I shrugged unsure.

He got up and made his way over to my dresser, taking my laptop off of it and sitting at my small desk opening it up and waiting for it to come to life. He typed furiously on it, but I sat unmoving; I wasn't sure I wanted to know what it said.

"It says it is rare to get pregnant on it, hmm," he mumbled to himself.

"Maybe it was the antibiotics," I suggested recalling that I was sick about six weeks before and that could have very well been the problem.

I stayed silent while he typed furiously into the search engine.

"I am not sure, some of these sites say antibiotics can affect it and some say it can't."

I shrugged not really having a response and he continued to type; then suddenly he slammed the screen down and put his head in his hands. I turned to him finally feeling an emotion: concern.

"You okay?" I asked scared he was finally past the shocked stage and was about to freak the fuck out that I was pregnant.

"The risks, I have to call Carlisle," he mumbled grabbing his phone and I watched him confused as he paced around waiting for his father to answer.

I listened as he told his father that I was pregnant with the IUD, and then I sat stunned as I heard him spit out words like ectopic pregnancy, infection that could cause death to the mother, and miscarriage. He was saying all kinds of extremely scary things and the panic started to set in with me, also. I felt like my doctor was crazy to want me to wait until three pm to go in and apparently Edward agreed because when he got off the phone with Carlisle he took my phone and called my doctor.

"Yes, my girlfriend Bella called a moment again," he paused. "Yeah, well is there any way you can get her in earlier, I don't think we need to waste any time. My father is a doctor in Chicago and he thinks she should be seen as soon as possible. Perhaps he can see her on his lunch break, I will make sure he is well compensated; hell I will even bring him lunch…"

Two hours later I was sitting on the leather chair with crinkly paper, in a gown waiting on my doctor to enter the room. Edward was pacing back and forth, his hair standing in every direction; he was starting to stress me out with all of his discomfortingly obvious worry. The door finally opened causing him to stop and look at Dr. Banner like he was the savior he had been waiting for.

"Bella how are you today?" Dr. Banner asked after the usual greetings; I shrugged causing him to smile kindly at me before introducing himself to Edward and getting his things ready for an examination.

"Your urine analysis was positive showing that you are pregnant, but with the Mirena things can be more complicated than that. So, we are going to do a vaginal sonogram to check you out," he said patting my knee. I nodded in understanding and scooted down on the leather chair putting my feet in the stirrups.

He talked me through it as he inserted the cold foreign object into me and took a look around. He didn't give any indication of what he saw and before I knew it he took out the object and told me I could sit up.

"Alright, so some of the risk we were worried about aren't going to be a problem, you don't have an ectopic pregnancy or tubal pregnancy and it looks like your IUD has shifted which could be why you were able to get pregnant. Now, this next question may sound insensitive, but I assure you I have to ask it to give you your options," he eyed me and then Edward. He informed me that with the shifting of my IUD, being sick, and just all around perfect timing that I was in fact one of the few to get pregnant with it.

"If I leave the IUD in your body you will most likely miscarry the fetus and terminate the pregnancy," he paused letting the words soak in and then he continued, "Or we could take it out to continue with the pregnancy, although taking it out also runs the risk of causing your body to miscarry. Also, there are other complications that can arise…" he went on to name all of the risks and concerns before giving Edward and I our space to make a decision.

The idea of knowingly allowing my body to terminate my pregnancy or in another words kill my baby terrified me. I looked to Edward for answers and he was watching me with a considerate expression.

"What do you want to do?" he asked as if he had no say in it.

"It is our baby," I said and he nodded looking relieved.

"It is and I know we weren't prepared for it, but I think that if you get the IUD removed and you don't miscarry then it was meant to be. We were meant to have a child right now, but it is up to you. I will support whatever you want," he assured me, but I could see it in his eyes, he wanted this baby.

Even though it wasn't planned and our relationship wasn't in the place where we should be having babies, he still wanted it and I realized I wanted it too. I just prayed that it was meant to be, we would have to figure out the rest later; at the moment our only concern was our baby.

We called the doctor back in and he informed us of all of the risks associated with removing the IUD again and then began to prep for it. I was nervous and scared, and about ten minutes into the procedure he stopped and sighed. He closed my legs and removed his gloves watching me cautiously.

"I am sorry, I am not going to be able to remove the IUD without causing you to miscarry immediately, the way it shifted has formed a blood clot and that clot is positioned to where it is connected to the uterus in a harmful way. If I remove it you will miscarry immediately and in my medical opinion I would suggest we remove it anyway because having it and the baby in there poses a lot of risks to you," he said watching me.

My blood ran cold, my hands circled around my belly as I absorbed what he was telling me. He was basically telling me that no matter what, my baby was going to die. I looked up to see Edward watching me sadly, his eyes glossy with tears.

"Is there any chance at all that I can give birth to this baby if we leave the IUD in?" I asked as a tear slipped from the corner of my eye.

"Anything is possible, but you run the risk of birth defects and it could be potentially fatal for you to continue on with the pregnancy. There are so many things to consider, I am going to give you some reading material. I want you two to discuss it together and come back in tomorrow. Here is my cell and you can call me day or night with any questions," he said handing me a card with his number on it.

"Thank you," I whispered as he gathered his things and left the room so I could get dressed.

I quietly got dressed and sat down to put my shoes on; as soon as I was fully dressed the overwhelming sadness hit me like a wrecking ball. I folded over in on myself and sobbed into my knees. Edward's arms wrapped around me and he held me tight. I felt so weak and so hopeless; I had no idea what we were going to do. Just that morning I hadn't wanted a baby, but as soon as I saw the positive test, saw Edward's smile, and pictured a green eyed baby in my arms all that had changed.

The timing was horrible, we weren't married, hell we didn't even live together. Edward was about to start another season and I had a shit ton of work, but I wanted our baby. I knew that we could have one later when we were married and he was possibly retired from the NFL, but I didn't want just any baby I wanted the baby we created unknowingly out of love. I wanted the baby that everything was telling me I couldn't have.

A nurse gave us a ton of reading material and we returned to my house where we had taken the tests and I sat silently on the couch while Edward made us some lunch. He entered the room with egg salad sandwiches and I smiled thankfully at him, but couldn't bring myself to eat it.

We both took a bit of reading material and started reading it; all the medical stuff was scary. All the birth defects and risks that continuing the pregnancy posed were daunting, but they didn't change anything for me. I had already made up my mind; I was going to go forward with the pregnancy as long as my body would allow me too. I wasn't knowingly going to kill my baby. However, Edward had bigger concerns.

"I think you should have the IUD removed," he said quietly stroking my arm with the tips of his fingers, my eyes shot up to his.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"You could die, Bella," he said sadly.

"It is our baby, Edward; we made him or her out of love. I can't do that," I said shaking my head.

"We can have a baby later, when it is safer for both of you; also, this says that by trying to continue with this pregnancy you could become infertile. We could not only lose this baby, but also our chances of having another. There are too many risks and your life is one I am not willing to take," he said strongly.

I shook my head.

"I love you, Edward, but I am going to continue with this pregnancy. You can stand behind me or against me, but either way I am going to do everything in my power to have our baby."

I got up from the couch and went upstairs to my room; I laid down in my bed and closed my eyes willing down the panic. It didn't take long for Edward to join me.

"I'm not going anywhere, I will always stand beside you, behind you, wherever you need me, but we aren't done talking about this either. I can't lose you, I love you, too much," Edward said wrapping his arms around me and kissing the side of my neck.

I was happy to know that he was with me no matter what, but I was afraid that he would continue to ask me to pretty much terminate the pregnancy and that was something I could not and would not do. IT was our baby and I would not harm it in anyway, I would risk my body for him/her in a heartbeat. It was strange to me how quickly the maternal instinct kicked in to protect my child and as I drifted off to sleep I thought about how my mother must have been a horrible person to pick the things she picked over me because I wouldn't even pick my life over my baby and I had only known about him/her for half a day.

**I KNOW IT IS SHORT, but I have already finished the next chapter and as soon as it is updated it will be up! I felt like the chapter ended well there and didn't want to push it forward just for the purpose of the word count.**

**IMPORTANT-ish:  The IUD can cause this, I did some research and read some stories, also I have the IUD and I am thinking about getting it out the more I learn. It is scary the things it can do to your body and to your baby. I always planned for Bella to have a complicated pregnancy when writing this, the idea about the IUD came about when I did some research on the IUD after having a pregnancy scare with it. So, please research any birth control that you are on, so you know the risks involved :)**

**Please review, I have been enjoying all of your reviews.**


	30. Chapter 30 Making Life

**EDIT: It has been brought to my attention by a reader that some of my facts about Mirena are off, but this is a fictional story and I did do some research, but obviously not enough. I thank her for letting me know and educating me, but the story is already written and we are going to go with it. It is fictional after all :) So, if you are on the Mirena or thinking about it, it is best to do better research than me because I have it and I didn't know some of the things she told me. **

**(though the things that happen in this chapter CAN happen, the pregnancy risks, that is)**

**So, Cierra had her work cut out for her with this chapter, lol. I was all over the place trying to get the emotion and the point across, etc. Thank you Cierra : )**

**A reviewer mentioned that the last chapter echoed Nessie and she is right, but there is no Nessie, per say in this story. Does Bella have a challenging pregnancy like in breaking dawn? Yes, but really it is the way I saw it in my head, it is a challenge I want Bella and Edward to face, and it is the way it is coming out on paper. I REALLY hope you will enjoy it.**

**I don't own anything Twilight.**

**Now, over 9,000 words, my biggest chapter yet :) ENJOY**

**Chapter 30**

"**Making Life"**

**Bella's POV**

"_**First Trimester" (The First 12 weeks of pregnancy)**_

I sat at the end of the table feeling clammy and weak; a trash can by my side, and a gallon of water on the table in front of me. I felt hungry, but knew that eating anything before eleven in the morning would send me hovering over the trash can or the toilet. It was useless to try and eat, but man was I craving a creamy donut. Liam sat to my left quietly looking over some paper work; I had informed him of my condition with my pregnancy and he had agreed to help me find some more agents. The truth of the matter was that I was going to have to take every precaution to keep myself from miscarrying. My doctor explained that I wouldn't be out of the "miscarry" zone until I gave birth to my baby, so I was going to do what I could to make sure I got to that point. I was trying not to get my hopes up, but something in me told me that everything was going to work out. I've had had too much unhappiness and bad luck in my life, I was sure that this was going to be my miracle. Edward wasn't as sure, he was still trying to convince me to get the IUD taken out, but I refused. I could see he was just worried about me, but I hoped that he would grow to just trust me. I had a good feeling about this and I usually had a good gut, and it usually lead me in the right direction, even if I didn't always listen to it.

"Are you sure about these two?" I asked Liam looking over two portfolios.

I had allowed Liam to find a couple of agents and today I would be meeting them for the first time to come to a decision on whether we should give them a try or not.

"Yep, they are the best of the best; well aside from us." He smirked.

"If you say so," I sighed, still unsure.

I would be lying if I said I was happy about having to pretty much give up all of my work, but I wasn't lying when I said I would give up anything for my baby. I would still be involved, but more from a management position than a hands on one. I would be doing most of my work from home and some at the office, but not really doing any traveling or running around. I needed to focus my energy on growing the life inside of me. Angela called in through the intercom telling me that the first appointment had arrived; I had her send him in.

It was like de-ja-vu all over again, having interviews, but really I was only doing the last step of it. I was just going to meet them, get a feel for them, and then put them to work. I prayed it worked out because we were only a few days away from training camp starting and already getting overwhelmed with unfinished work. This business was unforgiving, we couldn't afford to get behind or slip up or it would swallow us whole.

The man walked in and I looked him over with knowledgeable eyes; he wore a nice suit and had his hair cut short. The first vibe from him was that he was a quiet person, but was serious about his work.

"Embry, this is Bella Swan, Bella, Embry Call," Liam introduced.

"Nice to meet you," he said politely.

"You too," I smiled.

We spoke about his credentials and then about what was to be expected of him; after an hour had passed I had decided that he would work out, for now. During that time the second man arrived, Quil; he was much more cockier and more talkative than Embry, but still seemed like a good fit. I found myself more accepting now that I had a larger focus, other than work. Not that I didn't take my work seriously and didn't have the same love for it, but I had something much bigger to focus on. I had to focus on keeping myself and my baby healthy against all the odds put before us.

"Great job, but don't put Quil with Emmett, those two will get into more trouble than get any work done," I told Liam after we had signed contracts with the men and headed out for lunch.

"I am glad you liked them, it wasn't an easy process to find agents that met all of your requirements," he said nudging my shoulder. "I can only imagine what it will be like when you have to find a babysitter one day." He chuckled causing me to smile and look down at my unnoticeable bump.

"Like anyone other than family will be watching my baby," I scoffed and he laughed harder wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

It was nice to talk to someone about the baby, but I did feel a hope rise in me that I knew would crush me into a million pieces if everything didn't work out like I was praying it would. I didn't really talk to Edward about the baby other than when he was voicing his concerns and the fact that he wanted me to do what was best in his eyes, but I hoped that as time passed his views would change.

A few days passed, and I knew that we should probably tell the people we were closest to, but I was worried that maybe it would set things in motion; like saying it out loud made the situation more dangerous. Edward was still hoping I would just give in and do what he wanted deep down, so he hadn't really told me how he felt about telling people. Carlisle and Esme already knew and that made me feel guilty about my father not knowing. So, on my way home from work I stopped at his house and found him in his chair just settling in for a game on his big screen.

"Hey dad," I said hesitant as I took a seat on his couch.

"Hey kid, what are you up too?" he asked sipping his beer.

"I just stopped by to see my old man."

He smiled at me knowingly.

"Uh huh," he grunted.

We were silent for a moment watching the game start up and I wondered what his reaction would be. I was pretty sure he wouldn't be too happy about it. My father was a traditional man despite everything and a baby before marriage would make him cringe in his traditional thoughts. I knew he would also freak about the whole risk involved with it all. I was his daughter, his only child, and now that I understood the love of your child I was sure he would want me to do what was going to keep me safe; however on the other hand my father knew me so, maybe his reaction would be different.

"I need to talk to you about something," I told him quietly and our eyes meet for a moment.

I could see that he had already figured that part out; he nodded for me to continue. I could see he was nervous.

"First, I need you to listen to everything I have to say before you say anything."

He swallowed hard, his eyes focusing past me instead of on me as he nodded.

"I'm pregnant," I said easily and saw him flinch, and even though he didn't speak I saw his jaw tighten and his face start to turn red. "I'm pregnant and there are complications." On the word complications his eyes shot to mine, he could hear the fear and the uncertainty there.

"What kind of complications? What could be more complicated than an unmarried woman, with a demanding career being pregnant with a football stars child?"

I flinched a bit at the bitter tone in his voice; he wasn't happy about it, but he also didn't seem that surprised.

"There are some risks…"

I went through all of the details that my doctor had gone over with me and what I had read. My father's face grew paler and paler as I spoke. He looked sick and as if he was in shock, but when I was done his rage took over.

"You are going to die to have a baby? Is this what Edward wants, he wants you to die to have his baby?" my father asked standing up and gesturing to me with his hands wildly.

"No, no, no; you have it wrong dad, I want this baby and I am not going to die. Edward thinks that I should put my safety first of course."

"HE is right and you could die, the doctors said so and they said you most likely won't be able to carry to full term. Why put yourself through all of that?"

I looked my father in the eyes and I could see that he was afraid and if I were honest I would admit that I was very afraid myself, but I had hope and I had love; that had to be enough.

"Because it is my baby and I love him or her more than anything already. What if it were me? What if you never would have had me?"

That seemed to change things in his eyes, I could see that he was still afraid, but I could also see he understood. I never knew another parent that loved their child more than my father loved me. He had loved me enough for two people and for that I had been stronger; because of him I knew I was strong enough to do this. Of course I couldn't tell him that our he would feel guilty if things didn't work out.

For a moment I felt selfish, thinking of what losing me would do to my father and to Edward, but I had to have faith and hope that they would never have to feel that pain. I placed my hand on my (still mostly flat) belly and knew that everything would work out, it had too.

**Edward's POV**

"_**Second Trimester" (Weeks 13 through 28 of pregnancy)**_

There was nothing, but the end zone before me, but I could hear the feet pounding against the earth behind me. I pushed myself faster and harder to get over the line. I had the ball tucked safely under my arm and the adrenaline was pumping in my ears blocking out the roar of the crowd. My lungs burned and my legs protested against going any faster, but I ignored it pushing my body further forward.

When I crossed the line, signaling the touchdown, all of the momentum stopped and I held the ball up breathing hard. My body ached from the hits I had taken, we were winning, but the Lions were taking out their frustration on our bodies. I was sure that when the game was over I would be black and blue, but I pushed through it. I almost enjoyed the pain inflicted on my body, I deserved it. Like some sick martyr I embraced it and took pleasure in it hoping it would eat away at my guilt.

"Nice play, man," Emmett said pounding his fist into my sore back.

"Thanks," I said through raspy breathes, I wondered if I had a broken rib. "Nice pass, Jazz."

Jasper nodded at me and gave me a fist bump. It had been a nice play, but he was about to get his ass chewed out for changing it. Jasper had free reign on his plays last year; when he changed them on the line no one said anything, but with so much attention on our team the higher ups were changing the game on us. Their play calling was shit and we all knew it, but we couldn't get them to see it. They didn't understand that things looked differently on the line than it did up in their little box over looking the field. They would say the same to us, but we played this game almost all of our lives and Jasper was an amazing quarterback, he could call the plays with his eyes closed and in his sleep. However, when it came down to it we were paid to do a job and Jasper wasn't one for confrontation, so it took a lot out of him and his focus to fight the couches and play callers on it.

I knew one person would could maybe make a difference, one person everyone in the organization respected, but I wasn't about to get her involved. She was at home watching the game from her bed or the couch because I had put her life in danger. I had planted a child in her that could possibly kill her. As the months passed, hope started to rise with each doctor's visit, but I was still concerned, as was Carlisle, Charlie, and Bella's doctor. There were too many risks and worries, but Bella was stubborn; she refused to even think about them, trying to assure us all that everything would be okay. I loved her and hated her for it. In truth I could never hate her, but it did eat away at me that she was in so much danger and she was willing to put herself there to have our child. Football was the only place I could take all of the frustration, pain, fear, and anger out at because I had to keep Bella calm and happy. She had to be as relaxed and stress-free as possible to keep her and the baby safe. Honestly, I hadn't let myself fall in love with the baby as Bella, Rosalie, and my mother had; my first concern was Bella, but I knew that losing the baby would be a huge emotional scar on my love, on me, our families, and our relationship. So, I took out all of the things that I normally tried not to feel out, on the field; the game had changed in life, but that didn't mean that it had to change on the field. I pushed myself harder.

When the game ended there was only one face I wanted to see, but instead I was greeted with Embry, my new assigned agent. He was a nice guy, quiet, but he wasn't Bella. I missed her wit and her smile, but I got to hear her voice when I called her from the car on my way to the hotel.

"Finally," she sighed exasperated, I chuckled.

"Sorry, love, just got out of that mad house. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, he is kicking like crazy," she said and I could hear the smile in her voice.

One thing Bella and I had agreed on was to not find out the sex of the baby. For me it was just too hard, but for Bella it was the fact that she felt like she just knew it was a boy; she didn't need to know. Of course she had still prepared herself for it being a girl also. I could see and hear how excited she was getting and hoped that she would be right because I wouldn't want to see what it would do to her if she wasn't right and things didn't turn out okay. Each day brought us closer and closer to having the baby, but there was still a lot of time left and there were still a lot of concerns. There was too much unknown to be sure about anything.

"I miss you," I told her with a heavy heart.

Being away from her was harder than ever, I felt like we were on a time limit now and I hated feeling like that. I wanted the rest of our lives together and I wanted that to last more than a couple of months. I wanted to have a fifty-year wedding anniversary with her and watch our grandkids grow up. I wanted more for us, but there was a hurdle in our way that I wasn't sure she would make it over.

"We miss you, too," she said sounding exhausted.

"Get some sleep; I should be in tomorrow around noon. Love you."

I hung up the phone with a heavy heart and knew that sleep wouldn't come easy. My nights were riddled with horrible nightmares and sometimes dreamless anxiety. All of the unknowns were enough to drive a person mad. The hotel room was quiet and lonely, I missed the days when we all shared a suite, and we would laugh and cut loose. Now, we were all so different. Emmett didn't party anymore and Jasper had Alice by his side. I should have had Bella by my side, but I knew that which ever way this all ended, things probably wouldn't be that way again.

The next day when I arrived in Seattle I drove straight to Bella's house not being able to spend another minute away from her. I was sore as hell and tired, but I drove quickly through Seattle and the towns between Forks. I felt and urgency take over as I was trying to get home to her and when I entered the silent house I felt uneasy. I made my way through the lower level making sure she wasn't down there before heading upstairs. She wasn't in bed or anywhere else that I could see; panic started to set in when I entered the bathroom and found some blood soiled clothing, and I am not talking about a little bit of blood, but a large amount.

I pulled out my phone calling Bella and my heart stopped when it started ringing from the dresser. She didn't have her phone on her, I called Charlie and he didn't answer. I called Rosalie and she answered on the second ring informing me that she was in the ER with Bella, but not to panic, but it was a little too late for that, I had been panicking since I walked through the door into the eerie house.

I raced to the Forks hospital and quickly made my way through the staff to get to my girl. I felt sick with fear and worry. When I entered the room she was on the bed curled up in a ball, her doctor, Rosalie and Riley next to her.

It was surreal seeing her there with Rosalie rubbing her back and Riley fearful to the unknown going on around him. Bella looked up at me when she was made aware of my presence and tried to give me a smile but it turned into a grimace.

"What is going on?" I asked rushing to her side and rubbing her face.

She had tears in her eyes and her teeth were gritted together. There was something wrapped around her belly and a machine was making a weird noise next to my head. Bella's doctor spoke.

"Another complication, Bella's IUD is trying to give her her menstrual cycle, in other words trying to abort the baby. She is having some bleeding and cramping, but the IUD hasn't been able to accomplish it's goal; Bella and the baby are very strong right now. Everything is still on track, but it doesn't look good that this is happening at this stage in her pregnancy."

"Is her life in danger?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"No, not at this time, and if it becomes in danger we will rush her to surgery," he said giving Bella a hard look.

Bella closed her eyes sighing. I could feel her holding back a sob and I leaned down to kiss her head before speaking again.

"So, the baby is going to…" I didn't say the word not wanting to cause Bella more pain.

"We won't know for sure for a little while, but more than likely. We are going to keep Bella until the bleeding stops or until the process is complete," he said patting my shoulder and parting ways.

"Now, that you are here, I am going to take Riley to Emmett's or his dad's and then come back," Rose said quietly patting Bella's back.

I nodded to her thanking her and then focused back on Bella.

"What happened?" I asked her quietly.

"I was just laying in bed and then I felt some really bad cramps, I went to the bathroom and there was a lot of blood. I called Dr. Banner and he told me to come in immediately. I was cramping too bad to drive, so I called Rose, but she had Riley with her, but it was an emergency, so…"

"I was so scared," I told her placing a kiss on her nose.

"Sorry, I forgot my phone and then we were here and I didn't realize what time it was," she said looking into my eyes.

I could tell she was scared too, but I had a feeling our fears were for different things. I was scared to lose the baby also, but I was more afraid of losing her. Bella on the other hand was stubborn and at this point it seemed that all she was fearful of was losing the baby and not her life. I needed her, I couldn't lose her.

"How bad is it hurting?" I asked rubbing her side, purposely avoiding the small bump in the front.

"It is hurting less now, it was horrible earlier."

"Try to close your eyes and rest," I told her kissing her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Then her eyes slipped closed and she rested, I didn't move away from her. A nurse came in to check on her and informed me that the thing around her belly was to monitor the baby. Also, I learned that the sound I was hearing was the baby's heartbeat. It was something I had never heard before, Bella had, but I had refused. I had been so disconnected with anything to do with the baby, only focusing on Bella. However, when I sat there having to listen to my baby's heartbeat it all became too real for me. I had just thought of the baby as a thing that was risking the love of my life's life, nothing more. Deep down I may even have hated the baby for what it was doing to my Bella, but now it changed. I realized our baby was living and its heart was beating in Bella. I looked at her, really looked at her. Her belly was round and healthy looking as she grew life in her, but the rest of her was small and she looked exhausted. The pregnancy was taking so much out of her, but at the same time she was so strong. She was holding onto a hope that I had never even tried to think about. A rush of guilt hit me as I realized that maybe my lack of hope had caused this; hadn't I wished that the risk was gone? I was a horrible person.

A few days later Bella was able to go home from the hospital, the baby still healthy and surviving. The doctors were more than surprised and a little hope grew in me.

A day after that Carlisle and Esme showed up in Forks, bags in hand. They had come to help look after Bella, they were staying in my house and in a crazy turn of events I had managed to talk Bella into staying at my house also. She loved her house, so I knew it was more for me than her that she agreed to stay with me. It made me feel better when I had practices and games that my father and mother were with her, looking after her.

The tabloids were starting to talk, there had been whispers, but my parents being in town and Bella at my house, they roared with rumors. Some guessed right that she was pregnant, but none of us confirmed it. It would be harder on us to tell everyone if she did lose the baby, it was just easier to be silent about it all. It was amazing to watch the way our families gathered around Bella to support, care, and worry for her.

Rosalie, Esme, and Bella all talked baby nonstop, excited and ready for him or her to come. However, the rest of us avoided baby talk and just looked after Bella. The risks were still too great and everyone knew they would need to be strong if things didn't go as planned. The strangest change of events was Alice and Bella's relationship; they kept a strange distance from each other. Alice seemed uneasy and Jasper had told me it was because she wasn't sure what was going to happen. Bella was the one person she was closest too besides Jasper and she was afraid. I understood that. Emmett wasn't happy about it, but tried to relieve the stress with a joke anytime he could. None of them minded that we were having a baby, had things been normal we would have all been blissfully happy, even Charlie by this point, but the unknown of what would happen to Bella kept us from the joy of an addition to the family.

It was stressful, it was a burden, and we all had to keep living while Bella lay in bed waiting for the dark cloud looming over her to go away; being away from her got harder and harder.

Our team was struggling and my life started to feel a bit cursed. At the rate we were going, we would be lucky to make the playoffs. Returning Champs and we might not even make the playoffs, it was hard to handle. Some blamed the play calls, some blamed Jasper, Emmett, and me, and then some blamed the curse of winning a title. Teams that win titles usually struggle the next year and we weren't any different. With my career and my personal life all so unknown I began to feel like a broken man. I felt like I couldn't control anything and for someone who once controlled everything I was struggling to find who I was again. I had thought that I found it in my time apart from Bella, during our breakup, but life had given me another curve ball and I was trying to sort it all out.

Bella's cramping and bleeding happened off and on, causing her pain and distress, but the baby held strong and so did my Bella; but I was weaker than a straw trying to hold back a flood. I felt useless.

It was something that my mother said on a Tuesday evening that got me through…

"In life there are no guarantee, and we have no control over the things it throws at us, but one thing I always found to be true is that love can conquer even the most unbelievable circumstances. Sometimes you just have to let go and let God take over."

So, I gave it a try, I let go and let God, faith, and hope guide me. I wasn't a religious man, but nothing else was working and my mother had never steered me wrong before…

**Bella's POV**

"_**Third Trimester" (Final Weeks of pregnancy)**_

I lay in bed with my hands rubbing my swollen stomach; it was so big I could use it as a plate holder or even a cup holder. My cheeks were flushed with joy; we were in the third trimester and even though we weren't out of the woods I could feel the finish line coming. I knew more than ever that we were going to be okay.

It hadn't been an easy seven and a half months; it had been rough, but I never lost hope. I could see the hope growing in the eyes of my family and friends the further along I got. I could see Edward less stressed and more hopeful as we felt the baby flip flop in my stomach every night and morning. Our baby was strong, I could feel how strong he or she was, I was pretty convinced the baby was a he, but I didn't have any proof of it. I wanted to at least agree on one thing with Edward, so when he didn't want to know the sex I went along with him, but I dreamed of a green eyed boy. I really hoped we would have a boy, I understood boys, I knew boys, and having a girl seemed more scary for some reason. However, truth be told I would be the happiest woman in the world with either. All I wanted was a healthy, beautiful baby, the rest didn't matter. I was finally starting to get Edward to feel the baby kick, but I could see it made him uncomfortable, which in turn hurt my feelings, but I understood. I just wished he would listen to me and have faith; he seemed to be more hopeful, but just not as hopeful as I wanted him to be. I figured this was just another opportunity to prove them all wrong and me right, like usual.

"Bella?" Esme's voice trailed into the room and I sat up a little as she entered.

"Hey," I said smiling at her.

It was really nice having Esme around, she was as excited as me, and she had faith and hope. Carlisle, however, was a different story; while I loved Edward's father, he was a bit annoying with his check-ups. He was focused on me being as healthy as possible, and while that was what I wanted also, he went a bit over board. He had me on a strict nutritional diet and I only got goodies when Rose or Esme and sometimes Edward would sneak them to me. I was on strict bed rest, or else I would get the goods myself, but he told me I would thank him when both the baby and me were healthy, and also when I would be able to fit into my pre-baby clothes again. I told him I didn't care, I just wanted a snicker dipped in ice cream or French fries dipped in ice cream; I pretty much wanted everything dipped in ice cream. I knew he had good intentions, but I thought pregnant women were supposed to indulge themselves? Still, it was nice having them around, I had gotten used to staying or should I say living at Edward's house, but I did miss my house. I wasn't sure where we would stay when the baby came, most likely at Edward's for awhile because we would need some help and his house was bigger, but eventually I wanted us to move into my house. Edward's house was amazing, but mine was more homier. I was sure I could convince him to come live with me. I couldn't wait for us to be a little, happy family. Now, if only I could get him to talk baby names with me…

Esme broke through my thoughts.

"I just have one questions, monkey's or dragonflies?"

I thought about it for a moment and went with the monkey's.

Esme and Rosalie were the only two people that knew the sex of the baby because they said they had too much shopping to do not to know the sex. Also, instead of a baby shower, they had decided to throw me a baby celebration; which we were having after the baby came. I figured it was more to placate those that were still too worried to be excited, but I didn't mind. Edward and I could afford everything we needed for the baby and none of the other stuff mattered. I was pretty sure Esme and Rose had already bought everything we needed for the baby anyway. There was a room in Edward's house that had been locked tight, and only Esme and Rose had a key to it. That room held all of the baby stuff they bought, that room sat right next to Edward's and was small; it was going to be the baby's room.

I however dreamed of a baby room in my house, in the extra room, but that was something we would worry about later. I guessed we could stay at both houses, but I knew I wanted us to be together no matter what house we were at. Esme left the room with a smile on her face mumbling something about cute little monkey's and I flipped through TV channels completely bored with bed rest.

When Edward came in later that night he looked exhausted. The team's season had ended early when they lost in the first round of the playoffs and to say we were all disappointed was an understatement. Through the whole season everyone coddled me, but I had so much that I wanted to say and do, but it got me too worked up. The teams playing calling was horrible and I gave Jasper an ear full about listening to those asinine plays, but I knew that he was just doing what he thoughts he was supposed too. I am not saying he didn't change it sometimes, but it wasn't enough. It wasn't Jasper's fault alone, it was the whole teams. The defense wasn't good enough to keep the offense ahead and the offensive teams vibe was off. It was a big mess of a season and even though Edward had amazing stats, it just wasn't enough. The team had to mesh well and it just didn't happen this season. I tried not to feel guilty, but I felt like I was to blame in some way. That I was being selfish and leaving them with new agents, people they weren't comfortable with or used to, and staying home, but at the end of the day I saw what was more important. I had to be where it was best for the baby and we had made it this far; the team still had next season and I planned to give them an ear full, along with the owner when I got around to it.

"Hey," Edward said sliding into the bed next to me.

"Hi," I said smiling at him. "Missed you."

"Missed you, too," he whispered pulling me into his arms.

"How was dinner with the team?" I asked.

The team decided, after some strong suggestions from me, that they should enhance their bond and stay in touch over the off-season. This included dinners, pick-up games, and other small gatherings.

"Alright," he sighed.

We were quiet for a bit and just snuggled up together, but I had baby names nagging at my mind. It was a strange panic-clock type thing clicking in my mind. I felt like if we didn't pick a name then our baby wasn't going to have a name. It was crazy, but it was the way I felt in my hormonal mind.

"You know, we still don't have a name," I said quietly and I could feel his body stiffen next to me.

I had walked on eggshells the whole pregnancy knowing it was hard for him, but the subject of a name was something I didn't want to tip-toe around anymore.

"Do you want to hear some that I was thinking of?" I asked.

"Can we do it tomorrow, I am too tired to think," he sighed kissing my head and I fought back tears.

"Sure."

I felt him cringe when he heard the hurt in my voice, but he just held me closer and whispered that he loved me before falling asleep. I stayed up most of the night, unable to sleep.

"_This is different, something doesn't feel right," _I thought to myself as I sat on the toilet trying to pee through the pain.

I had had cramps off and on throughout my pregnancy, but the ones I was feeling were different. More off and on, more consistent and I really felt like they were contractions; if only I could get up and walk back to bed and call for Carlisle or Esme. I clung to the counter and managed to get my pajama pants back up and turned to open the door when another sharp pain hit me. I cried out and clung to the door handle as tears tracked down my face.

"Shit," I said through my teeth turning the door knob as the pain started to subside gradually.

I couldn't make it to the bed, I was too weak. I sat against the wall and tried to yell for Carlisle or Esme. Edward had installed an intercom that ran through the house, but the button for it was on the wall next to the bed and I couldn't make it over there.

"CARLISLE, ESME," I yelled again and then I heard footsteps making their way quickly up the stairs.

Carlisle entered first running to my side, Esme entered behind him gasping in shock, and then behind her Alice entered with a pale face.

Things had been strained between Alice and I, well on her end at least. She was afraid of losing me, I could see it in her eyes, she was almost as afraid as Edward and my father. We had been through a lot together, grown together, and made it through the crazy together. We knew so much about each other that it wasn't possible for anyone else to know because they hadn't experienced it with us. As she stood there staring at me I could see her fear only get worse.

"What happened? Did you fall?" Carlisle asked quickly trying to figure out why I was on the floor.

"No…" Was all I got out before I doubled over with another contraction.

Carlisle's hand went to my belly as I clinched through the pain.

"Breathe Bella," Carlisle said gently next to me and I tried to remember how to breathe through the pain.

"What is going on?" Esme asked sounding concerned.

"She is having contractions," Carlisle said rubbing my back and trying to get me to breathe through it.

"She is in labor?" Alice shrieked from the doorway.

"I am not sure, but she is having strong contraction from what I can tell; we need to get her to the hospital. Alice can you call Edward and Esme can you go get the car ready?"

Everyone set into motion as the pain subsided and I leaned against Carlisle for support. I didn't have enough energy to panic, but I was afraid. It was too early to be in labor and it was so dangerous for both of us. I was afraid, but too weak to thoroughly freak out. I needed Edward, I needed my daddy, I needed Emmett, I needed my friends, but most of all I needed my baby to be okay. I needed someone to tell me now that everything was going to be okay, but as I looked into Carlisle eyes I wasn't so sure.

So, like I had told everyone throughout my entire pregnancy that day on the floor, in the car ride to the hospital, and through the events that followed I told myself.

"_Everything is going to be okay, I am going to be okay, my baby is going to be okay; we are all going to be okay."_

Esme drove us to the hospital while Carlisle sat in the back seat with me, helping me breathe and concentrate. Alice was going to wait at the house for Jasper, who was coming to get her, and she had gotten a hold of Edward and he was on his way to meet us at the hospital. Alice also offered to call everyone else. When we arrived at the hospital two nurses were waiting outside with a wheel chair. Carlisle helped me into it and they wheeled me inside. Carlisle got everyone up to speed with my condition and he knew his way around the hospital. Forks wasn't the ideal hospital for me to go into labor in, I really needed to get to Seattle because they had a bigger labor and delivery department, they did better with high risk pregnancies; but we had to see what was going on quickly and Forks was closer.

My doctor had barely made it into the room when Edward came barreling into the room, his face white, and reminding me of the last time he had to rush to the hospital. I only got a moment with him before the doctor shooed everyone, but Edward and Carlisle out of the room so he could check me. I was hooked up to all kinds of monitors and it hurt so bad when he did his cervix check. When he was finished he removed his gloves and washed his hands before he spoke to us.

"You are in labor, but you are only dilated to a two. Remember when we talked about the betamethtsone steroid?" He asked and I nodded remembering that it was a steroid to help develop the baby's lungs quicker for premature labor.

"We are going to give those to you now and we are also going to give you some medications through your IV that will slow down the contractions. Do you have any questions?"

"Am I having the baby now?" I asked at the same time, Edward asked, "Is Bella at risk?"

"Right now everything is speculation, but if the steroid works well, we may discuss doing a C-section. If we can control when the baby comes and how, we have a better chance of making sure everything goes smoothly. With a natural delivery there are more risks and more is out of my hands. So, let's go one step at a time," he said looking at all of us and then at Edward. "I assure you that Bella will be monitored thoroughly."

"Thank you," Edward said his voice thick with emotion.

I was about to say something to him, but another contraction hit. Edward kind of freaked out for a moment before Carlisle calmed him down and helped him help me through it. I could see the fear and guilt and so many other emotions in Edward's eyes, but I couldn't comfort him. I was afraid, I was in pain, and I just had to have the strength to get through it. Dr. Banner administered the medication, did a few checks and then left to let everyone else join us in the room. Rose came up to the other side of me and stroked my hair smiling at me.

"Everything will be okay," she assured me and I thanked her with a look.

Esme sat at the foot of the bed rubbing my thigh, Carlisle was speaking with a nurse, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper all hovered near the door. I could tell they were uneasy and fearful, just like Edward, but between contractions and then exhaustion they faded into the background. Once the medication started getting into my system I couldn't keep my eyes open, but I didn't rest. I was out, it was completely dark when my eyes were closed, but I felt heavy with emotions. I felt the fear in the room and when I opened my eyes again my dad was there. There were tears in his eyes; I couldn't face him, so I closed my eyes again looking for the darkness. I had put all this fear and worry into them and if things weren't okay I would be the reason for their sadness. I tried to think of how I would feel if I lost any of them and realized I had been very selfish.

The next thirty hours or so passed like that, each time my eyes opened there was a different grouping of my friends and family there, but Edward and my father were always there. The two of them refused to leave my side. I was exhausted even though I had spent most of the time with my eyes closed, I felt impossibly more tired the longer it went on. My body felt too weak to give birth, it was like all of the energy that I had put into my pregnancy throughout it was drained out of me when we got to the finish line. It was too early for him to come, but he was coming and I realized that the time had arrived when my doctor entered with a small group of people. I opened my eyes focusing on them as Rose handed me some ice cubes to help with my case of dry mouth.

"Bella, I am sure you remember Dr. Stevenson, the OBGYN and Dr. Walters the pediatrician from Seattle Medical Center; they drove down to assist in your labor. We want to take all precautions and I was just more comfortable with them there. Also, Edward has expressed that he would feel better if Dr. Cullen was with us and I am perfectly okay with that. Now, we feel that it is important that we go ahead and do your C-section within the next hour."

He let me process all of this and I was feeling overwhelmed.

"Will the baby be okay?" I asked scared. Edward held my hand tightly as Dr. Walters stepped forward.

"Bella, you have done a great job, you have gotten further than anyone thought. The baby is still moving good, he or she doesn't seem distressed, and the baby has a really strong heartbeat. The steroids have had time to work, but we can't guarantee anything. You remember everything we talked about in my office, all of those things still apply, but I assure you that I am going to do everything I can to make sure your baby is okay," she assured me, but in truth it wasn't that reassuring.

I knew she couldn't give me a guarantee, but I really wanted one.

"Okay, thank you," I said trying not to cry.

At that time everyone had to say goodbye to me, because with so many doctors only Edward would be allowed in the room and with it being a C-section no one else was normally allowed besides that one person anyway.

"You're so strong, everything is going to be okay sweetie," Esme said kissing my cheek and giving me an awkward hug because I was propped up in the bed with a big round belly.

"Thanks, love you," I told her quietly, she said it back and then went to talk to Carlisle.

"Bells, you better not take one for the team," Emmett said narrowing his eyes and then leaning down to whisper in my ear. "I still need my best friend and Riley needs his aunt, love you."

He kissed my head and left the room quickly. I knew what he meant by telling me not to take one for the team, but I couldn't promise him that, if it was me or my baby we all knew who I was going to choose.

Alice was next, but she didn't say anything, there were tears in her eyes; she just gave me a quick hug and I felt her release a sob as she pulled away and raced out of the room. Guilt and fear hit me double time, but Jasper leaned down and reassured me that she would be okay and so would I. I loved his calm demeanor and thanked him for taking care of my best friend while I couldn't.

"In a few hours you are going to have a beautiful baby, you are going to be a mommy, Bella," Rose gushed hugging me. There was no fear in her voice, she was certain things were going to be okay. Just as certain as I had been throughout the entire pregnancy.

"Thanks Rose, thanks for everything."

"You're welcome, thanks for letting me be a part of it."

I smiled at her and she left the room blowing me a kiss.

"Liam, Angela, Billy, Jake, and everyone else is outside in the waiting area; we have packed Forks hospital," Charlie said hovering over my bed trying to smile.

"Jake's here?" I asked surprised.

"Yep, he flew in last night on the red eye to get here."

"He didn't have to do that," I said quietly.

"Sure he did, he loves you like we all do," my dad said and then sighed. "Look kid, I am not good at this emotional stuff, but I love you and you be strong because I can't lose my baby girl."

He sniffled a little and quickly wiped away a tear.

"You made me a strong person, daddy, I am going to be okay; we are going to be okay," I assured him.

"Better be, love you."

"Love you, too."

Then the room was cleared out and it was just a nurse, Edward, and me. The nurse left giving us a minute alone before I would be taken away for surgery prep.

"I'm scared," Edward admitted as he put his forehead against mine.

"Me too," I sighed and he closed his eyes.

"I love you so fucking much," he said, his throat bobbing with emotion.

"I love you so fucking much, too," I told him fighting a smile.

"You have to stay with me, no matter what," he said opening his eyes; they were full of emotion and his words held many meanings. I nodded swallowing hard. "Promise me, Bella."

"You know I can't…" he cut me off.

"Please just promise me," he pleaded.

"I promise that no matter what I will be with you," I said placing my hand on his heart.

I knew my meaning wasn't what he wanted, he wanted me to promise him I wouldn't die; he wanted me to promise him that if something happened to our baby he wouldn't lose me to the pain of it; he wanted me to promise that beyond anything I would still be with him physically and emotionally. However, the only promise I could make was to promise to always be in his heart, that my heart would always be his, and that we were forever bonded in a way no one could explain.

Soon after that I was taken away for prep, they gave me my pain medication so I wouldn't feel anything, and then they wheeled me into a very bright, sanitary looking room. It had a set up for the baby at one side of the room and they hooked me up to more machines, taking the ones on my belly off. Edward entered with Carlisle both covered in blue scrubs with matching things over their shoes and hair; Carlisle explained to us how things were going to go and then showed Edward where to stand. The doctors spoke to me for a moment and then a big blue sheet was placed just above my breast and below my neck so I couldn't see the rest of my body. It was so tall Edward couldn't see either; the doctor explained that it was the way all C-sections were done and then they walked me through it. It was surreal. I could feel their hands on my belly; I could feel pressure, but no pain or anything else. I could hear the doctors talking lowly, but my eyes didn't leave Edward's, we watched each other.

It was like he needed that connection with my eyes and he didn't lose it until we heard the doctor…

"It's a girl," he said happily.

Carlisle came around the sheet.

"She is beautiful," he gushed and I let out a relieved breath.

"Is everything going okay?" Edward asked.

"Great," Carlisle assured him and then went back around the corner.

A few seconds later I heard the most amazing sound, my baby crying. I couldn't see her, but I could hear her.

"A girl," I said to Edward.

"A girl," he said smiling down at me.

It was the first time I had seen his excitement for the baby, I could see the joy and the relief. Then my eyes got heavy and I started to feel tingly all over my body.

"I feel funny," I told him quietly.

Dr. Banner's head and Carlisle's heads popped around the curtain concerned.

"Bella, funny how, talk to us," Dr. Banner demanded, but my head was spinning.

"Something isn't right," I heard Carlisle say.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Edward said over and over, but my eyes had slipped close. I was floating. "You promised," was the last thing I heard him say before I became unaware of everything.

When my eyes opened again it was to the most beautiful site, my Edward. He was sitting next to the bed just staring at me and when my eyes opened his brightened up.

"Thank God," he sighed leaning over to kiss me.

"What happened?" I asked trying to recall the events that were not trapped in the darkness. "Our baby, our daughter?" I asked panicked.

"Is perfect and beautiful," he said smiling and he looked more beautiful than I had ever seen him before. "She has my hair, so much hair, and dark blue eyes, but they said all babies just about have blue eyes and they will most likely change. I think they will be brown like yours because they are such a rich dark blue. She is so tiny, only four pounds and thirteen ounces, but she is healthy. They kept her in one of those machines for a while, an incubator, but they already let her out…," he was talking so proudly.

"Can I see her?" I asked sitting up and pain shot through me.

"Take it easy," Edward warned reaching out for me. "You just had a baby and on top of that surgery."

"What happened after? How long was I out?"

"About twenty hours or so, you had an infection that they didn't catch, but they were able to get the IUD out and also stop the infection from spreading. You blacked out because your body started trying to fight the infection and since you were cut open it caused other problems, but everything is okay now. You are okay, our daughter is beautiful, but you scared the shit out of me," he said kissing my head, then my eyes, and then my lips.

"I'm sorry," I told him holding his cheek.

"You're forgiven, but I was scared, I didn't even know what you wanted to name her. I was so stupid for not believing you when you said that everything would be okay. That you and the baby would be okay, but I was scared. I can't ever loose you or her; I know that more than ever."

As he looked into my eyes I could see something big was coming, some wheels were turning, and he had a smirk on his face that made me sure of it.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him rubbing the uplifted corner of his lips.

"About how much I love you, about how much I love our daughter, and about how I want to marry you."

"Are you asking?" I asked smiling at him.

"Maybe, unless you want some big presentation, like me singing you some lame song in front of a big crowd?"

"No, I think I can do without that," I told him smiling bigger.

"Good, is that a yes."

"Yes."

We kissed passionately for a moment, but I couldn't wait any longer, I had to see our daughter. Edward called the nurse in and they brought our daughter to us. Edward wasn't kidding, she was tiny, so tiny, but she was perfect and the way she looked at me and squeezed my finger with her little hand I felt like she knew I was her mother.

"Hello Elizabeth," I said smiling at her and then looking up at Edward.

"Elizabeth," he chocked out his mother's name. Esme was his mom for all intents and purposes, but Elizabeth was his biological mother and I could see I had chosen the right name.

"Yep, Elizabeth Carlesmee Cullen, Elizabeth for your mother, Carlesmee for Carlisle, Charlie, and Esme," I told him smiling.

"It is perfect!"

"She's perfect, were perfect, everything is just perfect," I said blissfully happy and when I looked up at Edward I could see that he felt the same way.

Elizabeth had his nose and the shape of his eyes; her hair was a lighter color than his, but I could see that it would be exactly like his when it grew out some. She was perfect, it had all worked out, and I owed everyone a big fat I told you so, but it could wait because for now I was going to enjoy my family.

**I am extremely interested in what you have to say about this chapter, so PLEASE let me know.**

**ALSO, if there was anything that you wanted to see or experience with Bella and her pregnancy that I skipped over, let me know and I will **_**CONSIDER**_** writing an outtake for it. **


	31. Chapter 31 Angel Of Mine

**Sorry for the wait, but we are coming to the end and I am trying to make it all come together the way I see it and in a way that I hope you all will enjoy.**

**Thanks to Cierra for being such a great beta **

**Please read the A/N at the end andreview**

**Chapter 31**

"**Angel of Mine"**

**Edward's POV**

As soon as my eyes landed on that tiny six pound baby, I knew that she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, aside from her mother, but our baby girl was beautiful in a different way. I felt love bubble in my heart and fuse together with the love I felt for the mother of my daughter. I had a daughter and I just knew that everything was going to be okay; our baby was out, Bella was here, and everything seemed to be working out as Bella had said it would, but then suddenly it was all going wrong. Bella felt funny, she looked pale, and then she wasn't responding. The doctors pushed me out of the room; I pleaded with Carlisle to let me stay, but he couldn't allow it.

I walked down the hall, tears building in my eyes; I leaned against the wall just outside of the restricted area where a nurse was silently leading me, I felt dizzy. Suddenly, my family was in front of me, at first they were smiling and asking if she was there, our baby not Bella and then they looked at me and knew that something wasn't right.

"What happened?" Esme asked stroking my cheek, her voice laced with concern.

I shook my head; I didn't know what happened, but I also knew they would freak out if I didn't say something. Charlie impatiently moved passed me and pushed the button to get the nurses attention, she spoke through the intercom.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I need to get back there to my daughter," Charlie ordered.

"I am sorry sir; you are only be allowed entry with the permission of a doctor. What is your daughter's name?"

"Isabella Swan and something is wrong. I need to check on her," Charlie said his voice shaking a bit.

"Just a moment sir, I will go check with the doctor."

Charlie grunted in response to the voice through the intercom and then turned to me, everyone was crowded around me; man there was a shit load of people there, but I shouldn't have been that surprised. All of the walls were white and it was almost blinding, but every time I closed my eyes I saw red and that reminded me of blood. It started getting harder to breathe and I felt a soothing hand on my arm.

"It is okay, Edward, everything will be okay; it has to be," Alice chocked out the last part and I pulled her into a hug.

"Edward, man, you have to tell us something, you're scaring the shit out of us," Emmett said with Riley on his hip hugging him around the neck like a little monkey.

"Sorry, umm, everything was okay. They got the baby out and Bella was smiling and then something happened and she wouldn't wake up, then they made me leave the room," I stumbled over my words and I stared at the floor unable to see the fear in their eyes. I was afraid enough for all of us.

Everyone was silent other than a few sniffles and deep breaths. Charlie's foot was tapping hard against the floor and echoing off the halls; it felt like we stood there for an eternity. I was stupid enough to let the thought of losing Bella cross my mind, the thought of her no longer existing, and leaving behind a little girl for me to raise all alone. I couldn't do it without her, I wouldn't do it without her; I really fucking hoped God wouldn't expect me to do it without her.

"She will be okay," Esme whispered in my hear rubbing soothing circles on my back. "Let go and let God."

With her words I sent away the bad thoughts and willed myself to believe she would be okay; which didn't seem to work very well because all I saw was her eyes slipping close and not opening again. It was the last thing I had seen until our family was in front of us. I had to see those brown eyes again, I had to feel the warmth of her hand in mine; nothing could ever replace those feelings, not even the beautiful baby that I had caught a glimpse of and loved instantly. For so long the baby had been something hurting Bella, but seeing her innocent beautiful little face, I knew that it wasn't her fault. I just hoped that Bella wouldn't leave us or we both would be doomed to a life of suffering.

"Here comes Carlisle," Jasper said and I looked up to see my father headed towards us through the restricted doors.

I pushed off the wall and meet him face to face as soon as he stepped through the door; Charlie was practically on top of me trying to get to Carlisle just as quickly.

"She is okay," he said quickly to ease our concern. "There seemed to be an infection around where the incision was made, which made the infection spread. It is rare, but everything with Bella's pregnancy has been. She is still out and the doctor believes that she may be that way for a few hours. The sedation, stress to her body, and just pure exhaustion from the last nine months are going to take a toll on her in the next few days, though it does seem that she is out of the woods. She is going to be okay," he said the last sentence to me only with our eyes locked.

_She is going to be okay. _

"Thank God," Charlie sighed. "Can we see her?"

He was taking the words out of my mouth, and for the first time I put myself in his shoes. I loved Bella, she was the one for me and someday would be my wife, but she was all Charlie had. She was his daughter and his family, he really didn't have anyone else; no wife, no other children. I hoped that I would be as good of a father as he was and love my daughter with the same passion and protection that he loved his. I had only known my daughter for half an hour and I suddenly knew that I didn't have to worry; she was already merged into my world and every thought just like her mother was.

"They are finishing up a few things and then they will move her to a recovery room and you will all be allowed to go in there and see her then," he assured us.

"What about the baby? How is she?" Esme asked.

"She is perfect, the pediatrician said she is just so healthy and very blessed," Carlisle said smiling proudly. "We are grandpas," he told Charlie putting his arm around him.

Charlie smiled a little and his eyes glossed over.

"Can we see the baby?" Rose asked quickly bouncing on her toes.

I knew that Carlisle wouldn't tell me Bella was going to be okay if she wasn't, but I really needed to see for myself. I wanted to see my daughter and hold her in my arms, but my pull to Bella was greater at the moment. I couldn't imagine holding our daughter for the first time without her there, it just didn't seem right, but it also didn't seem right to let everyone else hold her first before Bella or I got to. I wasn't sure what I was going to do; I glanced down at the bracelet they placed on my wrist. The nurse had explained it was ID numbers so our baby couldn't be taken out of the hospital by anyone other than myself or Bella.

"Let's let them get Bella into a room and then we can all go in there, I think it would feel more right if we held the baby in the room with Bella," Carlisle said looking at me for approval and I nodded in full agreement. That did feel better.

After another twenty minutes I was by my loves side holding her hand as our families waited around us for the nurse to bring our baby in. My foot tapped nervously against the floor; I was really wishing that both of my girls could share the moment with me, my Bella and my baby girl, but Bella was completely still and silent. I had asked the doctor about a hundred times if it was normal and he assured me that it was. The door creaked and I glanced around as everyone had to physically hold themselves in place; they were so excited to meet the newest addition to the family. I kissed Bella's hand, her cheek, and her lips before walking over to the rolling cart that held my precious baby.

"She's beautiful," Esme gushed tears running down her cheeks.

"Holy nut bucket she looks just like Edward," Emmett chuckled causing us all to laugh lightly.

"Oh, I want one," Rose said looking up at Emmett.

"No, no, no," Riley said shaking his head causing us all to chuckle again. Like father, like son.

"Here you go daddy," the nurse said picking the tiny baby up and placing her into my arms.

She was so light, but the responsibility and love that came with her were heavy. I could feel all of the concern, fear, and excitement run through me. That tiny, little, bundle of joy raised so many emotions at once and when here eyes fluttered open and her hands balled into fist my breath caught in my throat. In that moment, with her in my arms, I felt like a father for the first time since Bella told me that I was going to be one. She was beautiful, all round faced with big dark blue eyes; I could already tell they would soon turn to brown because they were such a dark blue that they were practically brown already. She was going to have her mother's eyes, but everything else was me.

I held her and we watched each others; her eyes were too new to the world to really focus, but I could feel our bond through the way her fingers curled around my pinky finger. Everyone silently waited for us to have our moment, but I could feel their anticipation to get their turn to hold her. I really didn't want to hand her over, but knew that I would get her back soon. First I sat down in the chair next to Bella's hosipital bed and sat our daughter in the crook of her arm.

"This is your mommy," I whispered to our baby, and then I realized that I had no idea what Bella wanted to name the baby.

I had avoided the subject and now I felt immensely guilty for it, I wanted to ask my mom or Rose what they thought Bella liked for names, but felt like a horrible boyfriend and father and didn't want to admit it out loud. After letting Bella hold the baby for a minute I let everyone else have their turn.

Esme and Carlisle smiled proudly as they held her; Rose's eyes sparkled with joy and Emmett even looked like he really wanted a baby too. Riley refused to hold her and curled up next to Bella asking her to wake up; it pulled at our heart strings. Alice didn't hold the baby, but she did hold her hand while Jasper held her. Charlie cried while he held her; it was hard to watch, but beautiful to watch the way such a strong man cried holding his granddaughter. He kept looking from Bella to the baby and then I felt guilty. Bella was missing everyone's reactions as they bonded with our baby.

She needed to wake up so that our family could be whole.

_One Month Later_

The alarm was going off, but it wasn't the sound that I was used to; it was a low whining sound. My eyes burned when I tried to open them, crusted at the edges and raw. I felt the bed move and a rush of cold air as the blanket was thrown off of me.

"I'll get her," Bella's groggy, sleep filled voice said with a sigh.

_Her?….. Oh shit!_

That wasn't the alarm it was Elizabeth; my little Lizzy was crying again. She was barely a month old, but there were still feedings every three to five hours. She was very demanding, she didn't like for her diaper to even be a little bit wet or she would start crying. Hungry or wet or tired, and she was fussing or crying, but other times she was a very content baby. Unfortunately for me I still had to get up and workout, I still had business to do, but my little Lizzie didn't know that. All she knew was that she needed her mommy or daddy, even if mommy and daddy were wore out.

When we first left the hospital we spent two weeks with my parents and Rose helping out, because Bella was still really sore and I was clueless. Once exhaustion set in Bella decided we needed some space to be a family and to bond. So, we moved into her house where it was smaller and more intimate. I loved our time together, but I did miss the help. I was helping Bella as much as I could, but I was busy and she was better at it than me. I would hold Lizzie anytime she needed me too and I would sit and talk to her, but the diapers, burping, and feeding was a bit tricky. I still helped out though, unless there was a god awful smell coming from that tiny diaper, then it was up to Bella to get it.

Being a father so far was an experience to say the least. I knew that when we got more than a couple of hours of sleep together at a time that it would become more rewarding, but right now there were moments of colic and spit up. However, Bella was as beautiful as ever, tired or not she always managed to slip me a smile. I had no idea how she was doing so much and still managed to smile, still managed to have this joy radiate around her, I mean, I was happy, but damn I was tired. She really was superwoman and believe me I loved her even more for it.

I must have dozed back off after Bella got up because the next thing I knew her arms were wrapping around me and her chest was smashed against my back. Luckily, I was too tired to get hard or I would have had another thing to worry about because Bella wasn't cleared to have sex yet. Something crazy about waiting six weeks, it felt like it had been forever since we had sex; however, Bella had been very nice to me when she was feeling up to it.

"I love you," she whispered in my ear.

I dug down deep and found the energy to roll over and pull her into my arms. I kissed her head and told her I loved her too.

When I open my eyes again it was morning and we were still in the same position all snuggled together. I took a deep breath of her scent and kissed her head, then glanced over at the clock to see that it was almost time to wake up, but I didn't want to move just yet so I laid there until the alarm went off.

"Already," Bella said yawning as the alarm went off.

"I am afraid so, love," I said, also releasing a yawn of my own.

"What do you have to do today?" she asked propping her head up to look at me.

"I have a workout with my trainer, then I have to go in for an interview, and then I will be back home with you," I told her kissing her soft lips.

She moaned into my mouth and deepened the kiss; before I knew it my body was pressed against hers and it was buzzing for attention; with certain places below the belt more alert than the rest. I pulled back from the kiss and looked down into her beautiful eyes.

"You are too sexy for your own good," I told her rubbing my nose against hers.

"Actually, I think it is for your own good," she said smiling and cupping my dick.

"Oh my, where do you get all of this energy from?" I asked thrusting into her hand.

_What? _I am a man after all, it is a natural response.

"I'm high on life, now stop talking and kiss me," she said rubbing me through my pajama pants.

"Yes ma'am."

**Bella's POV**

After giving Edward a very happy ending I quickly got cleaned up before Elizabeth could wake up. Getting a shower and anything else done other than what she needed was always a bit tricky, not that I would complain about it; being a mother was a beautiful, messy, and very heart warming thing. I knew Edward was exhausted and I was also, but there was just this instinct to keep going, to keep doing, even when you felt like you had nothing left. I always had a good work ethic, but this was completely different. Even the messy and unpleasant stuff was somehow not that bad. It was all worth it and I was happier than ever. I had Edward and Elizabeth, I had my family, and I had my friends.

Everyone had fallen into a routine; even Elizabeth had a routine of her own. Esme stopped by nearly everyday, and my father even tried to stop by four days out of the week. Elizabeth brought us all even closer; she was this beautiful link that connected us all in so many ways.

I absolutely loved being home with her and taking care of her, but I wasn't cut out to be a stay-at-home mom; I would soon go back to work and I was more than thankful I wouldn't have to leave her with a stranger. Esme and Rose had already worked out a schedule so they both could watch Elizabeth. I wouldn't be doing any traveling or anything like that, just working at the office within in a reasonable business hour, but I would be working again. I had to get back into a routine with my first love, being an agent; my job, after all was the thing that had set me on the path I was on. I had found Edward through it and through him I got a new family, I got my own family; I couldn't really be any happier than I was.

There was only one thing looming and that was if I would be able to have more children or not; the doctor said we would assess that at my six week check up; so in two weeks I would go back to work and I would find out if Elizabeth was it for Edward and I, or if she would have brother's and sisters. Not that we planned on having more anytime soon, but we wanted to know if it was possibility or not.

Before the baby monitor even alerted me that my baby girl was up I made my way into her nursery. I watched her stretch and yawn, and then her eyes flutter open. She stared up at me focusing in on me and then gave me a small half smile. It wasn't a full smile yet, but I knew it wouldn't be long before it spread wide across her face.

"Hi, pretty baby," I said reaching in and picking her up.

She had gained some weight and was already growing too fast in just a month. I rested her body on my chest and her head on my shoulder as I made my way over to the changing table to change her. She moved her little arms and legs as I went about our morning routine. She made noises, but didn't cry or fuss. She was as happy as could be as far as I could tell.

"Mommy loves you," I told her as I rocked her and feed her her bottle.

I had wanted to breastfeed, but after having a bottle before I even woke up in the hospital I wasn't able to get her to latch on; so, I had spent the last month pumping, storing, and then feeding, but it was worth it. She was as healthy as could be and I liked to think that the breast milk helped with that.

"Are you ready to get out of the house and go see Riley and Rose?" I asked her as I got her ready to go.

We had been cooped up in the house for too long and needed a day out. Rose had set up a space at her and Emmett's house for Elizabeth and wanted me to come by and have a look. I thought it was silly for them all to all make such a fuss, but they were so excited that I didn't say too much on it.

I loaded Elizabeth into my new four door car, which was classified as a mommy car. The only things I missed about before Elizabeth was with me was beer and my car. I didn't drink because it was just too much work to waste milk and then my car was just too small and unsafe for a car seat. So, other than those two things everything else that was lost in parenthood didn't bug me, but then again my baby was only a month old.

When we arrived at Emmett's, Rose had Elizabeth in her arms in minutes and Riley was in mine. Riley was finally starting to warm up to Elizabeth, but it was taking him time. He had been the only kid, my little man and learning to share time with her had been hard for him, he had actually acted his age for the first time ever.

"We baked you some cookies!" Riley exclaimed as I sat him down in the living room, he was much too big and heavy to hold.

"Really, yummy!" I said back mocking his excitement.

"Do you want one now?" he asked his eyes getting big and excited.

"Well, I don't know it is still early; I don't think your mommy would want you to have cookies and I couldn't eat them without you," I told him and his excitement died down a little.

He glanced over at Rose to see if she agreed and she nodded at him letting him know it was indeed too early. Had it been ten months beforehand I would have snuck him some, but the mother instinct in me told me that mother knows best and even though Rose hadn't given birth to Riley she was the best and only real mother he had ever had. Victoria had never been much of a mother, Riley had always been a bank to her.

"Okay, we can wait, but they won't be all soft and gooey," he sighed and sat down on the floor where a pile of cars were laying.

I chuckled at him and followed Rose into the room she had designated as Elizabeth's. It was a small office space that they hadn't been using for anything; she had painted it yellow and decorated it with a couple of monkey's to match Elizabeth's nursery at home and then butterflies everywhere else.

"I figured the monkey's will remind her of home and calm her," Rose said holding Elizabeth up so she could look around.

"She is only going to spend about twenty hours here a week, you didn't have to do all of this," I told her laughing.

I had set my schedule so I would work no more than forty hours a week including the drive, so Esme would have Elizabeth twenty hours and Rose would have her twenty hours.

"Oh, I am sure one day I will get to reuse it all," she said smiling with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"I am sure you will, too," I told her with a knowing look.

She and Emmett planned a small wedding and it was six months away, then after that she already told me they were going to start trying for their first baby together. Rose had said she wanted to wait until Riley was in school full time, that way it would be easier on her during football season, and not only that, so she could still watch Elizabeth. I told her not to let watching Elizabeth get in her way, but she assured me that something so precious was never in her way.

We spent a few more hours over there before heading home for a nap and to wait for Edward to get home.

That night we all sat around watching movies and cuddling up on the couch. We were relaxed and happy; the loving and proud smile on Edward's face was something I could never get tired of. There was a warm bubble around us, it surrounded us; we were a family, we were happy, and even though I never expected my life to turn out the way it had I wouldn't trade it for the world. For so long my life had been my work, but now my life was my life and my heart; it meant more than words could say.

I started to get up and take Elizabeth to put her in her bed, but Edward stopped me saying he would do it. I placed a kiss on my baby girls head whispering my love for her before handing her off to Edward so he could take her upstairs and put her in the crib. I watched him walk away with a warm smile on my face.

Edward was back on the couch next to me in just a few minutes time and he wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his lap and kissing my neck.

"I love you, so much," he whispered into my ear causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"I love you," I said breathily causing him to chuckle.

The TV was off and it was just us in the mostly dark living room, other than a small glow from a lamp in the corner of the room. It was peacefully quiet as well, all I could hear was a bit of static from the baby monitor and Edward's breath in my ear. His arms were secure around me and his hands were roaming wherever they could reach causing goosebumps to spread across my body.

"You and Lizzie are my whole world," he said holding me tighter.

I was sitting in his lap, lying with my back against his chest, his arms around my waist and his chin on my shoulder.

"You're mine, too."

He was quite for a moment and I could tell he was thinking about something and I got the feeling that it was something really serious, so, I kindly gave him the time to think it out. I trialed my fingers across the blue veins in his hands and up his arms that were wrapped around me, his toned muscles jumping under my touch.

"I have been thinking," he said quietly.

"That is dangerous," I teased causing him to bite at my neck making me squeal.

"Seriously, I have been thinking that maybe we should…," he paused and I tried to turn to look at him, but he held me tight.

I was able to turn just enough to look into his eyes, they were swimming with emotion and my heart sped up.

"Yeah?" I asked waiting.

My throat was starting to feel dry as I watched him lick his lips and search my eyes for something.

"I have been thinking that we should get married."

I paused watching him confused.

"Are you asking? Suggesting someday? What?" I arched an eyebrow at him and he smiled.

"Do you want me to ask? I mean I could sing you a song in front of a room full of people," he said teasingly.

"I like it like this, but if you want to marry me I think I am going to make you ask," I told him smirking.

A smile lit up his face and he secured his arms around me and stood us both up. He steadied me and I stood in a daze as he pulled a small box out of his pocket and got down on one knee in front of me. My eyes widened in surprise as he held the box all movie style in his hands and stared deeply into my eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you make me happiest man in the world, again, and marry me?" he asked absolutely beaming.

I pretended to think it over and he smirked at me raising his eyebrows.

"You know there is a courtesy time period in order for the girl to say yes," he suggested.

My smile grew and I reached down to cup his face in my hands.

"Yes, Edward, I will marry you and make me the happiest woman in the world, again. I love you."

He grinned at me and jumped up tackling me to the couch and squirming so that he was perfectly on top of me. He kissed my forehead, my eyelids, my cheeks, my neck, and finally my lips.

"God, I love your silly ass so much."

He stopped kissing me and opened the box to expose a beautiful princess cut emerald diamond surrounded by clear cut diamonds on a white gold band; it was so beautiful. The emerald reminded me of Edward's eyes and I felt tears fill my eyes as I realized how touching it was that he had known that and bought me the exact ring sitting in the box he was holding.

"It is perfect and beautiful," I said getting a bit chocked up.

"Just like you," he whispered and it was so cheesy, but still so perfect.

He slipped the ring onto my left ring finger and it fit perfectly. I held my hand out and stared at in awe, it was so stunningly beautiful. I held it up next to Edward's face and his emerald eyes sparkled brightly next to the emerald ring, nearly a perfect match in color.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Love radiated through us as our bodies rubbed against each other and we kissed hungrily. I knew we couldn't make love because the doctor hadn't cleared me and I wanted to make sure everything was okay before doing anything, but god did I want him.

"Wait," I said leaning back to look into his eyes as something occurred to me. "You tricked me, didn't you?" I asked.

He gave me a cocky smile and winked at me.

"You asshole," I laughed reaching back behind him and slapping his ass.

"Sometimes you don't know what you want unless I show you," he said smugly.

I was referring to the fact that he had pretended to be shy about asking me to marry him without even really asking, but suggesting, and I in turn told him to ask, thinking that it was something that he hadn't really planned to do, when in reality he had it planned all along. Such a tricky sexy man he was.

I was about to start kissing him again when cries rang through the baby monitor and Elizabeth called for our attention. I sighed feeling all hot and bothered from our makeout session and the emotional moment we had just had.

"I will get her," he said smiling and kissing the tip of my nose. "But we aren't done here," he warned getting off of the couch with a wink. I had to admit I squirmed a little under his sensual eyes.

I listened to the baby monitor that he forgot to grab and had to fight the urge to go to my baby, constantly telling myself that Edward would have her in a matter of seconds. Sure enough as soon as I heard him enter the room and lift her out of the bed her cries calmed down. I listened as he talked to her while most likely changing her diaper and then rocking her back to sleep.

"Your mommy and daddy are going to get married, isn't that exciting?" he asked her quietly. "You can wear a pretty dress and be there too, it is going to be something we will all get to share together. I honestly think that is more magical than if mommy and daddy got married before you were born. Oh and your name can be on the invites, yep, but we might leave your middle name out since daddy still isn't used to it. I mean what was your mother thinking?"

I scoffed staring at the baby monitor and then heard him laughing.

"It isn't nice to eavesdrop," he said chuckling and then the baby monitor went completely silent.

I shook my head smiling and got up to go and join my little family in the nursery.

**Thanks for reading and for the reviews**

**We have one chapter and epilogue left, but it may just be a epilogue left just depends on how I end up working it out. **

**Can't believe this ride is almost over, but it has been fun with all of you awesome readers. Stay tuned and please review!**


	32. Chapter 32 Epilogue

**Sorry it took so long my laptop is pretty much shot, I really need a new one.**

**Beta credit to Cierra, thank you so much girly!**

**Please read the A/N at the end for info on Thank yous and future outtakes :)**

**Epilogue **

She was stunning, that much was for sure.

Edward watched her with misty eyes as she stood there giving her entire heart away. Her white dress was beautiful against her porcelain skin and her hair hung in curls framing the top of the strapless dress; her hair color contrasted with the dress and her creamy skin perfectly.

His heart ached, but jumped for joy at the same time. It was such a conflicting emotion to watch one of the most amazing women in his life give her heart to another man.

His little Lizzie was just shy of twenty and already getting married.

He and Bella had struggled with the idea of her getting married before finishing college, but the girl was a free spirit and knew what she wanted. He claimed she was stubborn like her mother, and her mother claimed she was bullheaded like her father.

Bella held onto Edward's hand tightly not ready to let her baby girl go completely.

The year before they had sent her off to college and that was hard enough.

Edward and Bella were very involved parents in their children's life.

One of them was always there for them until Edward retired from the NFL, then they both were there for nearly every occasion from sporting events to spelling bees, they were always there.

Now, they were at on of the the biggest events of them all, watching their baby girl, their oldest child start her own family. First she would get married and then one day, hopefully after college, she would have her own children. It was beautiful, but they both couldn't help but still see her as that five year old girl that told them they were hers forever….

_**Fourteen years earlier**_

"_Fairy princesses, what the heck is a fairy princess anyway?" Edward mumbled as he sorted through a bunch of pink dresses with wings attached to them. _

"_If this is what I have to look forward to, I almost wish we were having another boy," Emmett grunted as he arranged tiara's on a table._

"_I heard that," Rose said walking into the room, her belly round with the last few months of her pregnancy. "I think three boys in this family is more than enough."_

"_Nah, a few more and we could have our own football team," Emmett said showing Rose his dimples._

_Emmett wouldn't have minded a house full of boys. They had their first baby just two years ago, a little boy named Bryce, and now they were having a little girl that they would name Lilly. Rose was over the moon with excitement, she loved her boys Riley, Bryce, and Emmett, but she dreamed of a baby girl swaddled in pink. _

"_How many kids are coming to this party?" Emmett asked glancing over at the thirty plus crowns, costumed dresses, and knight swords. _

"_I think Lizzie invited everyone in her class, and then there are all the friends with kids, and the business associates with kids," Edward sighed standing up from his position in front of a table full of dresses. _

_He stretched his back out and looked over his and Emmett's work._

"_I think we did a pretty good job for a couple of football stars," he chuckled._

"_Yeah, well just don't let the guys in the locker room find out," Emmett added standing up, and heading for the food table._

_Just as he was reaching for a princess crown shaped sandwich his hand was slapped back._

"_What do you think you are doing?" Bella asked with her hands on her hips._

"_I just set up enough crowns and dresses to turn any straight man gay, I am starving," he whined._

"_The food is for Elizabeth's birthday party, not for you to finish off before the guests even get here. You can have a grape, but that is it," she said with warning._

"_A grape, Bella be reasonable. A grape won't even register to my stomach," he whined again with a pouty face. ._

"_Not my problem."_

"_Ugh, your wife is such a dictator," Emmett complained to Edward. _

_Edward laughed and wrapped his arms around Bella kissing her cheek and cradling her belly._

"_Trust me, I know," Edward agreed smiling down at Bella._

"_Off with his head," Bella said grabbing a sword and pointing it at Emmett and then turning on Edward._

"_Take it back," she teased holding the sword up to his heart. It was a toy sword that had been made of foam and put out for the "knights", or in real people words the little boys, that would attend the party. _

"_Never," Edward said grabbing the sword and pulling her back into his arms. "You can always be my DICK-tator."_

"_Little ears," Rose quickly warned as the kids came skipping into the room._

_Elizabeth was in the front already decked out in all of the princess fairy gear a girl could dream of, she was followed by Riley in a prince outfit and Bryce in a dragon suit._

"_Why is little dude a dragon?" Emmett asked surprised._

"_He is my pet," Riley said proudly making everyone laugh._

"_And Riley is my prince," Elizabeth added smiling at him._

_Riley sighed and rolled his eyes._

"_I told her I should be the knight because a knight protects the princess and that is what I am, her protector, but she insisted that I be her prince," Riley explained making everyone smile. _

"_What about daddy? If you are the princess does that make me the King?" Edward asked scooping his little girl up._

"_Yep, daddy is the king and mommy is the queen!" Elizabeth exclaimed._

"_Great, just what Bella needs more power," Emmett said picking up Bryce and putting him on his hip. _

"_Kids why don't you go try out the bounce house while we wait on everyone to get here," Bella suggested sending the kids running in the direction of the bounce houses just as Jasper and Alice arrived._

_Jasper stepped protectively in front of Alice as the kids barreled past them, only pausing momentarily to say hi to them. Jasper was wearing his usual attire of jeans and a t-shirt, but Alice had on a petite skirt and a shirt with wings attached. She resembled a true pixy, well a very pregnant pixy._

"_Man, they are already running wild and the party hasn't even started yet," Jasper said as they joined Edward, Bella, Rose, Bryce, and Emmett in the party room. _

_They exchanged pleasantries and then Bella set out to aggravate Emmett further with her apparent power. _

"_Rose, Alice would you two like to try out these sandwiches with me?" she asked looking at Emmett instead._

"_What? If you three are eating a sandwich, by golly I am getting one too," he insisted. _

_However, Bella had other plans as she blocked the table and smiled sweetly at him._

"_I don't think so Emm, you see us women need the nutrition since we are carrying around an extra person inside of us. So, we will have a sandwich and you will go man the children so we can rest our feet before the real fun begins."_

"_I think a tiny baby hardly qualifies as carrying around an extra person. They are tiny and my ass needs more food than you pregnant or not," Emmett said as he stalked away with Bryce in tow mumbling something about women milking their pregnancy before they ever get around to milking babies. Everyone laughed at his expense, but Jasper and Edward quickly followed after Emmett leaving the three pregnant women alone._

_Once Bella, Rose, and Alice had a sandwich and a water they took a seat to catch up and rest a little before things got crazy. _

"_So, Alice did you and Jasper pick a name yet?" Rose asked taking a bite out of her sandwich._

"_I really like Jasper Paul, but Jasper doesn't want to name him after himself. So, we are leaning towards Jason Paul. What about you Bella?" Alice said._

"_Oh, you know Edward, he is so picky. One day he wants to name the baby one thing then the next day another. I think we are leaning more towards Chase Jacob and calling him CJ."_

_The three girl's eyes grew misty as they thought of Jacob. He had been killed in a car accident just three years earlier, and only a week after Bella and Edward's wedding. It was a hit and run by a drunk driver that was caught a few months after, but it affected them all. Bella missed Jacob everyday and her father had spent a lot of time trying to pull Billy out of his depression. The story had been televised worldwide and the country's football fans had all mourned the loss of a great man and a great athlete. _

"_Why doesn't Edward want to name him CJ for sure?" Rose asked._

"_Well, he is worried that we are messing with some sort of fate or something," Bella answered._

"_How does he figure that?" Alice asked._

"_Because Elizabeth is named after Edward's mother who was murdered and if we name the baby after Jacob then that is another child that is named after someone close to us that was killed. I find it as a way to always have a piece of them, to remember them, but Edward worries that it could be a bit too much."_

_The girls grew silent thinking it over and all three could see both sides of it and understand it, but the sentimental value, the remembrance value won out for all of them. Guest started to arrive soon after creating a welcomed distraction from sad thoughts of Jacob. The party was a fairy princess dream; they all enjoyed their time together and the kids had a blast. _

_When Elizabeth made a wish she looked at both of her parents and blew out her candles quickly. When the party was over, cleaned up, and everyone safely at home Bella and Edward tucked Elizabeth into bed together._

"_Did you like your party?" Edward asked her._

"_I loved it, thank you," she said sleepily._

"_You're welcome sweetie," Bella said kissing her cheek._

"_Do you want us to read you a book?" Edward asked._

"_No, but can you tell me a story?" she asked yawning._

"_What kind of story do you want to hear?"_

"_One about the day mommy married her prince," she suggested causing Bella and Edward to chuckle and smile at each other. _

"_I think I know that one," Edward said kissing Bella's hand that he held in his. "It was just at sunset when I stood at the end of a white carpet runner, under a gazebo covered in twinkling lights. A pond sat near by and in front of me around the white long carpet walkway sat all of our friends and family. First Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose walked out, then Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice, and then a beautiful little bronze haired princess skipped her way shyly down the carpet randomly throwing white and blue petals along the way."_

"_Was I the princess, daddy?" Elizabeth asked interrupting._

"_Yes you were," Edward said kissing the tip of her nose. "You were so cute and so clumsy, like your mother," Edward chuckled winking at Bella, who rolled her eyes at him. "When you made it to the end you hugged my leg and tried to hide behind me. It was so cute, and then you went to sit with grandpa Carlisle and grandma Esme. Then finally after everyone was standing and looking towards the carriage that you had climbed out of your grandpa Charlie got out followed by the most beautiful woman in the world, well only next to you my little princess fairy. However, your mommy was dressed in a simple, but really pretty white dress. She had her hair curled and a white flower tucked behind her ear. She smiled at me and you yelled "mommy" out while she walked towards me. Everyone smiled and laughed because you were loud and adorable and it made your mommy tear up. When she finally got to me I took her hand as Grandpa Charlie gave her to me to be my wife. After we were announced husband and wife, you, me, and your mommy all had our first dance together. That day we showed the world we were a family and we would be forever."_

_Elizabeth watched as her father looked at her mother lovingly and thought about what they were saying._

"_So, after you have my brother are you going to have another wedding?"_

_Edward and Bella looked at her and then back at each other trying to figure out how to explain it, Bella took the lead._

"_No sweetie, your daddy and I will only get married once. We did it when you were two, but you only do it once, usually. We will have a baby shower for your brother, which is kind of like a birthday party, but it happens before he is born."_

"_So, I am the only one that gets to be in your wedding?" she asked hopefully._

"_Yep, just you princess," Edward said smiling._

"_Cool, we all got married, you're mine forever," she said happily opening her arms to hug them. _

"_Yes, baby girl, we are yours forever and you're ours."_

"_When I marry my prince, I am going to wear a big white princess dress," Elizabeth mumbled falling asleep._

"_Married? I thought she was ours forever?" Edward asked looking a little panicked._

_Bella laughed lightly and pulled him out of the room._

"_I think we have twenty plus years before we have to worry about that," Bella said kissing Edward sweetly._

"_Twenty plus, try thirty or more. My baby girl is going to have a hell of a time finding a guy I approve of…"_

"I can't believe my lizard is married."

"Ugh, CJ you are fourteen, I am pretty sure you can say my name right now," Elizabeth said rolling her eyes at her little brother.

"Maybe, but it is more fun to annoy you."

"Whatever."

"Mom, can I have a pet lizard?" Ellie asked.

Ellie was twelve and Bella and Edward's third child. She was the baby of the family and a major pet collector. Bella had only ever allowed them to have Eddie as a pet until he had to be put down, but when Ellie was about eight she started bringing home stray animals and their house had been full of them ever since. It drove Bella insane, but Ellie loved her pets.

"Absolutely not," Bella said quickly shaking her head.

"Oh come on Bells, it is just a little old lizard," Emmett teased.

Bella narrowed her eyes at him and then turned back to her youngest daughter.

"You can have a lizard, but you have to live with Uncle Emmett."

"Hmm, I like my room and my pets, so, maybe I could just have the lizard live there and I will go over there to feed it and play with it. Lilly would you let it stay in your room?" Ellie asked, a plot forming in her head.

"Eww, no!" Lilly exclaimed causing them all to laugh.

"Okay, well I have to finish saying hi to everyone," Elizabeth said kissing her parents and waving bye to her family as she joined her new husband nearby.

After she was out of ear shot the other teens in the family made their way to their own table leaving their parents, Riley, and grandparents alone.

"I can't believe she is married," Bella sighed watching her daughter wonder around the room with her new husband.

Edward held Bella's hand tightly in his.

"Me neither," Riley said causing them all to glance at him.

Riley was never seen as anything other than a big brother to Elizabeth, their personalities and ages getting in the way. After years and years of looking after Elizabeth, Riley had grown to have more than sibling like feelings for her, but she didn't have a clue about it. He never pressed it both because she was still in high school and too young for him, but he thought he had time. He was sure that she would go to college and that then in time their age differences wouldn't matter anymore. However, he didn't expect her to meet a guy her first week at college and marry him barely a year later. Alec was a nice guy, but Riley didn't think he was the guy for Lizzie, mostly because he thought he was the one for her.

"Chin up, son. There is a girl out there for you," Emmett said clamping his hand down on his son's shoulder.

They were all aware of the feelings Riley had for Elizabeth, only a fool wouldn't notice. Bella had liked the idea and thought they would be good together, but felt like Elizabeth needed a few more years of maturing before she would be on the same level as Riley. Edward thought it was a horrible idea, but then again he thought any guy with his daughter was a horrible idea. However, at the end of the day Elizabeth knew what she wanted and she went after it. They couldn't stop it, they couldn't hold her back, and most of them gave their opinion to her once and then held their tongue from that point on. They supported her even if they didn't agree with her, it was what family did.

"I see a friend of mine, I will leave you old people alone," Riley said finding an escape from the table. Rose watched Riley go with a concerned expression on her face that only a mother that loved her child dearly could express.

"He will be okay," Emmett assured her.

"Lizzie is happy, we should all be happy," Alice said holding up her glass. "To our families being happy and whole, because at the end of the day that is what matters."

"Cheers," they all agreed.

"I can go along with that as long as I am not a grandma anytime soon," Bella said glancing over at her daughter smiling happily with her husband's arms wrapped around her.

"Yea, I agree, I am too young to be a great grandma," Esme said smoothing the slight wrinkles on her face.

"She always wanted to be a princess, we should have locked her in a tower when we had the chance," Edward said casting a longing glance at his baby girl.

"Hey, we still have Lilly and Ellie, let's build them a tower," Emmett suggested.

"I am down for that," Edward agreed.

"Oh man, I am so glad we didn't have a girl," Jasper chuckled kissing Alice's cheek.

"Me too, one boy is enough for us."

"Good Lord, this family has come a long way," Charlie said smiling and looking around the table.

It had been a long journey they had experienced; there had been ups and downs. There had been births and deaths; there had been success and failure, but every step of the way they had all stuck together.

Jasper and Alice had only had one child. Jasper had retired after their son was born wanting to be home for him and Alice. He finished his education and started a career in mentoring and counseling teens. Alice's fashion business was very successful in the Seattle area. She had opened a store in Seattle, Forks, and had a chance to expand into other states, but decided that her and her family had had enough time in the spot light. She just wanted to live a normal life, so, she settled on sewing and selling her designs to those in her area. They lived comfortably and happily in Forks.

Emmett continued to play until he was thirty-six and then retired; he still did a sport broadcasting show in Seattle and did some announcing at the games. Rose settled into being a housewife and stay at home mom easily. She enjoyed it and it was her calling, their two sons and daughter were very happy and healthy.

Carlisle and Esme moved to Forks permanently to watch their grandchildren grow up. Carlisle was still working at the hospital and Esme spent most of her time gardening and spending time with the grandkids.

Charlie retired after having some heart problems and spent a lot of time fishing with Billy until Billy passed away quietly in his sleep a year beforehand.

Edward played in the NFL until he was thirty-three and then retired to take a job in Bella's ever growing agency. She still kept it smaller than the bigger agencies, but she had expanded even more than she had previously. She opted to have separate agents for separate sports; she still over saw a lot of the clients and made sure everyone was being treated right. Bella and Edward had three children, two girls and a boy.

They still had their struggles along the way, as nothing was ever exactly perfect, but overall they were happy and healthy. They were always there for each other, even when they didn't agree. They made mistakes, lots of them sometimes, but at the end of the day their hearts were in the right place.

The boys never got a second championship ring, but the one they shared was the highlight of their careers and something they cherished, but still it came after their families. Their careers had been successful, but succeeding with their families had been the greatest gift they had been given.

Bella rarely thought of the traumatic events she went through, as all the good things over shadowed them, but from time to time they would enter her mind. Edward thought about his parents Edward and Elizabeth often, but with his family surrounding him he knew they were in a better place and looking down on them.

Edward shared a dance with his daughters, his mother, and his wife. Bella shared a dance with her son, father, and husband. It was a beautiful wedding and even though their daughter was young Edward and Bella hoped that she had a love like they did; that she had a love that could make it through anything because at the end of the day love is what helped you through the good and the bad times.

They had been on a hell of a journey that was nowhere near over. They knew it wouldn't always be perfect, but they knew that they would have each other.

"To family," Elizabeth's husband, Alec cheered, "To family" they all toasted.

The guest thinned out and they all saw the groom and bride off on their romantic honeymoon. Bella shed a few tears and Edward kissed them away telling her that Elizabeth would be okay, that things would workout for her. Bella hoped so, but she knew that young marriages usually didn't last, but she tried to be positive about it.

"Family dinner tomorrow?" Emmett asked as everyone gathered their things.

"Yep, your house this time?" Edward said smiling.

Once a month all of the families got together and had a large family dinner, they all brought a dish and sat together enjoying each other's company and catching up on life.

"I guess, but Bella has to make me double fudge brownies or you two aren't allowed to enter," Emmett teased and Bella rolled her eyes.

"I will make you brownies, but I can't promise they will have fudge in them," Bella said arching an eyebrow.

"Eww, that is so gross Bells," Charlie chimed pulling on his jacket.

"What I didn't say anything, but that they might not have fudge in them?" Bella said innocently.

"Sure, sure. See you tomorrow kid," Charlie grunted and kissed her forehead, waving bye to everyone.

"Mom, can Paul spend the night, please," CJ begged with Jasper Paul behind him smiling sheepishly.

"Sure, but you boys have to keep the volume down on those video games, and if it is okay with your mom," Bella answered glancing at Alice who just shrugged and slipped her arm in Jasper's.

"A kid free night sounds good to me."

"Okay, then."

"Score," CJ said taking off with Paul towards the cars already talking about a new video game he had.

"He got the new Renegade game?" Emmett asked Edward, which launched them and Jasper into a conversation about the new video game.

Bella, Rose, and Alice mumbled something about boys and made their way towards the parking lot together.

"It was a beautiful wedding," Alice said pulling her jacket closer.

"Yes, it was," Bella sighed getting misty eyed again.

"Aww, it is okay, Bella," Rose said as her and Alice wrapped their arms around her.

"She is young, but she is brilliant. You and Edward raised her right, she wouldn't have gotten married if she wasn't certain it was for the best," Alice assured her best friend.

"I know, I am just trying to figure out where the time went. I can't even imagine her as that little baby anymore, but that five year old girl is all I see all the time. I miss her being little, I miss her needing me, but most of all I just feel like I blinked and she was all grown up."

"We all feel that way, our kids are grown up too, sweetie," Rose said assuring her it was okay.

"Plus Ellie is only twelve and CJ fourteen, you have more time with them at home. Even so, everything is an adventure, just because they are growing up doesn't mean they aren't our babies anymore. They will always be our babies," Alice said smiling as the three women glanced up at their children that were all gathered around the cars laughing and talking.

Riley was much older than them, but he smiled and talked with them all the same. That childlike expression he got from his father plastered on his face even as a man. Lilly and Ellie were laughing loudly at whatever Paul, Bryce, and CJ were coming up with and just the sight of them made their mothers smile even bigger.

"I guess you're right," Bella sighed nudging Alice's hip with hers and then doing the same to Rose.

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper had caught up with their wives by the time that they made it to the cars and the children.

"What is so funny?" Edward asked the kids as he unlocked his car, Jasper and Emmett doing the same with theirs.

"Nothing," all six kids said at the same time causing their parents to glance at each of them and then at each other, knowing something was up.

"Okay then, get in the car let's get home," Edward said watching them with a knowing eye.

Ellie, CJ, and Paul pilled into the backseat of the car while Bella and Edward sat up front holding hands the whole way.

"Hey Ellie, since your sister got married at nineteen does that mean you are getting married in like seven years?" Paul asked and a glance in rearview mirror immediately told Edward that he would have to watch that boy because he was smiling shyly at Ellie.

"Eww, NO! I am not getting married; I am going to travel the world taking pictures of animals and doing underwater dives. Plus, I would have to wear a dress, I don't like dresses," Ellie said glancing out the window. Bella and Edward smiled to themselves hoping that she did all of those things that she said she was going to do.

"Yeah, me neither, I want to play football like my dad," Paul said shrugging his shoulders.

"Me too," CJ said smiling proudly and patting his dad on his shoulder. "Do you think Jasper Paul and I can be as good as you and Jasper?"

"Of course if you keep practicing," Edward assured his son. "Probably even better."

"Maybe we should practice some tonight instead of playing video games," CJ suggested to Paul, who agreed.

"I think it can wait until tomorrow boys, it is late," Bella suggested.

The boys disagreed, but didn't argue with her.

The car came to a stop in the Cullen's driveway, but Bella didn't get out and she asked Ellie to stay behind a moment. Edward gave her a curious look, but she nodded for him to head on in with the boys.

Bella turned in her seat and looked at Ellie. Her baby girl looked so much like her with dark chestnut hair and deep brown eyes.

"It is okay that your sister got married, you know that right?" Bella asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, just making sure because I want you to do all of the things you dream about, but if you fall in love when you are older and want to get married, it is okay because I want that for you. I spent a lot of time thinking I would never get married, not caring if I ever did, but when I met your daddy I loved him so much, but I was scared because I always had it in my head that I wasn't going to get married. I wasn't going to let a guy or love rule me, but love isn't like that. It is all consuming, but it doesn't take away from life it adds to it. If I never married your father I would have never had you, your sister, or your brother. I wouldn't trade that for the world. Your sister is young and I know I was scared for her, but I am certain that Alec will only add to her life and ours. He will become a part of our family, not take her away. We just have to remember that."

Ellie nodded and gave her mom a weak smile.

"I was sad when she went to college because we would only get to see her on the weekends, but now I am worried she will go see his family or just want to be with him," Ellie admitted and Bella had suspected as much.

"She will; but she loves you and even though she loves Alec now, she will still miss us and want to see us," Bella assured her daughter.

"Okay," Ellie smiled a little bigger.

"I love you, mom."

"I love you, too, sweetie."

They got out of the car and hugged each other tightly, and when they turned towards the house Edward was standing there waiting for them.

"Everything okay?" he asked looking over his girls.

"Everything is great," Bella assured him as she leaned down and kissed Ellie on the top of her head.

Edward threw an arm over each of their shoulders and they entered the house together.

Once the kids were in their room settled in for the night, Edward and Bella retired to their room. Bella stood at the double sinked counter brushing her teeth and thinking back on the day, back on her past. Edward's arms wound around her and she felt light kisses on the side of her neck.

"You looked beautiful tonight," he said against her skin.

"Why Mr. Cullen are you trying to seduce me?" Bella asked after she rinsed her mouth out.

"Maybe, is it working," he asked turning her around to face him.

"Maybe", she said lining her body up against his.

His lips meet hers and they kissed with passion. After being married for so long they didn't always have heat and passion. The truth was that no married couple always had heat and passion. They all went through dry spells, they went through moments were life became too content or too busy, but they always made their way back to that passion, that all consuming love. That was what made their marriage work, the way they intertwined together, the way they loved, the way they needed each other more than they needed to breathe. Edward's hands ran along the parts of Bella's bodies that he knew worked like magic, he knew her body like the back of his hand, just as she knew his. They fell into their bed in a tangled mess laughing lightly, but never breaking their kiss. Hands and lips moved along each other building them up for a moment of passion that would encompass all of the emotions that they had felt throughout the day. They were one, they would always be one, and through it all they would always have each other.

**Okay, so that is the end, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I have a lot of people to thank, my beta, Cierra. She has stuck with me and taught me along the way. Sometimes she had a plate full with my chapters and others she didn't have enough to do. I am a very spacey writer, lol. She did awesome though and we learned a little about each other along the way. I hope to work with her again.**

**I want to thank Alias because she always stands by me with my stories. (The two of us are working on a pretty amazing fic together, so you should favorite me as author, I promise it will be good)**

**I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, and dealt with the mistakes in all the early chapters. (no one is perfect, lol) I appreciate it! **

**This story has had the best responses out of all of my stories and I am excited about that!**

**I am sorry that it took me so long to update, but from now on when I post a story it will be complete beforehand, so that is another reason to love me and read more of my stories to come, right?**

**Thanks for sticking by me and there will be some outtakes to come! Two for sure! (no promise on when though)**

**Thanks, **

**Laura**


End file.
